Ambição
by Tmizinha
Summary: Ganância, luxúria, inveja, cobiça e desistência. Kagome Higurashi joga apenas para ganhar. Tão fatal quanto os dados que fizeram a sua fortuna e, por fajuta ironia, talvez também... gerarão sua sublime derrota. :::REVISADA::
1. Cassino

**NOTA: Estou apenas revisando essa fanfic. Senti uma vontade incontrolável de mudá-la toda, não apenas algumas frases, porém vou me manter fiel a verdadeira história. Não, não a nada de novo. Um beijo a todas, e até uma próxima (e nova) e fanfic.**

**oOo**

**E com a costumeira dor no coração anuncio...**

**Inuyasha não me pertence... mas prometo que até o fim da fic eu consigo ter ele em mãos xD! **

**Espero que gostem da fic! Boa leitura!**

_**Ambição, luxúria, inveja, cobiça e desistência. Kagome Higurashi joga apenas para ganhar. Tão fatal quanto os dados que fizeram a sua fortuna e, por fajuta ironia, talvez também... geraram sua sublime derrota**_

Lugar tumultuado, cheiro incessante de cigarro e mulheres com vestimentas curtas e chamativas. Charutos, apostas, arrogância, sarcasmo. Ela traga o cigarro pisando no recinto com um ar divertido. Um olhar superior mostrando que ela chegava pra ganhar. Kagome Higurashi, nome forte, renovar e conhecido.

A morena se apóia na mesa de apostas com as pernas cruzadas, e num gesto suave lança os dados rubro-negros sobre o veludo verde dando palminhas com as luvas de seda ao ver que acertara. Com um sorriso genuíno de uma criança que ganha um presente recolhe as fichas, porém o sorriso se desmancha ao ver as madeixas prateadas se aproximarem e apanhar os dados sobre a mesa. Como de costume, chegando para atordoar, seu pior concorrente tanto em vida quanto em jogo.

Sorriu travessa para o dono de lindos olhos cor âmbar, ignorando a irritação por encontrá-lo tão cedo. Ficou em pé o encarando ofendida, brincando com os olhares. Ela estava ali, ele também e aquilo seria um desastre.

# Ambiente pesado para você. - Comentou sarcástico enquanto arremessava os dados. – Deveria freqüentar um barzinho mais razoável, ou quem sabe...- Abriu um sorriso não muito cruel enquanto puxava algumas fichas para si. – Um parque de diversões. - Ela riu pegando os dados graciosamente. Fez um movimento arremessando-os com arrogância.

# Sinceramente, você parece sempre mais interessante de boca calada. Por que não experimenta um dia desses? – Perguntou enquanto mordia os lábios esbanjando uma expressão festiva ao notar os dados apostados virando na mesa. – Infelicidade já te conhecer, senão poderia te dar uma segunda chance. - Ele riu, mostrando os dentes bem alinhados enquanto se colocava indiscretamente ao seu lado.

# Ao menos me conhecendo sabe que meus comentários perante tais questões são verdadeiros.- Ela pegou uma mecha dos cabelos do hanyou os puxando, logo deixando-os cair.

# É uma pena que se engane tanto. - Suspirou um fajuto ar de tristeza. Em seguida, riu sardônica e se virou para o carteador de lindos olhos azuis-safira acompanhado por um sorriso gatuno que não abandonava da própria face.

# Dobre a aposta... 17000 ienes contra o nosso amigo de olhos encantadores...- Kagome deu um longo trago no cigarro como se desfiasse o jovem de madeixas prateadas a entrar no seu jogo... com um olhar lascivo para o decote da morena. – Espero que não sinta-se acanhado. Sabe bem o como eu facilito quando necessário. – Olhando áspero para ele, apenas notou um olhar de desdém.

# Pode agir como quiser... vejo que vou lucrar essa noite, e apenas isso me basta. – O sorriso do Hanyou brilhou sensualmente revelando os caninos característicos de sua raça enquanto colocava a pilha de fichas no número nove e doze.

# Sempre os mesmos números meu cãozinho... por que eu estou com a impressão que quer me entregar essa bolada como um pedido de desculpas pela indireta? - E riu. Jogou os cabelos sensualmente sobre os ombros de modo seco. Esses poucos meses jogando a faziam se sentir liberta, por mais que isso a indiretamente aprisionasse. Apenas o maldito meio youkai a tirava de sério, mas não poderia culpá-lo. Ele a colocou neste mundo, agora ela não poderia retribuir de outra forma a não ser aturá-lo.

# Indireta? Que indireta?- Perguntou ele debochadamente. - Acho que você deveria parar de jogar e ir a um médico, conheço ótimos psicólogos na região. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Claro! Deve freqüentar vários para tentar se curar de tanta prepotência. – Ele a ignorou, continuando a falar.

# E se eu fosse cachorro eu não estaria cobrindo a sua aposta e colocando mais 3000 ienes pra fechar o meu dia. – Inuyasha colocou mais um punhado fichas em seu bolo de apostas. – É insegurança que vejo em seus olhos, Higurashi? – Perguntou de forma ousada. Ela apenas negou, não retribuindo o sarcasmo.

# Acho que está me confundindo com alguém... – Apanhou os dados com pontos dourados num gesto lânguido depois de marcar os números oito e cinco com pilhas de fichas amarelas e pretas. – Além do mais... será que pode parar com tamanha rudez? Assim pode me magoar. – Encarou o olhar de puro escárnio que ele lhe enviou.

# Magoar prostitutas nunca me fez mal algum. - Kagome balançou a cabeça em negação.

# Por isso mesmo... – Tragou o cigarro logo o jogando no chão. – Você não esta lidando com uma prostituta, meu caro.- Mordendo os lábios ele não encontrou os orbes azuis dela.

# Talvez aja alguma pouca diferença. - Ela jogou os dados suspirando com cautela.

# A diferença é apenas a de quem compara, e olhe só a ironia.- Riu forçadamente. – Você quem está a me comparar. - Ele arregalou os orbes enquanto o sorriso dela aumentava. O homem que estava recolhendo as apostas também sorriu, esse de cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis. Kagome colocou as mãos nas fichas puxando-as pra si. – Que pena, acho que você perdeu... de novo. - Ela sussurrou no lóbulo de sua orelha

# Não passa de uma bruxa!- Rosnou ele. Ela continuou encarando o que havia ganhado fingindo não notar a frustração do outro.

O meio-youkai apenas apertou o próprio punho tentando não deixar transparecer a raiva que sentia; isso o fazia sentir-se humilhado.

# Aceita uma rodada?- Convidou ele apontando para o bar. Ela o encarou curiosa, mas apenas manteu a pose ereta.

# Não, obrigada. – Respondeu com certo desdém. – Antes só que mal acompanhada, já me diziam. – Sentindo o sangue subir a cabeça, Inuyasha tentou manter a serenidade.

# O que seria ser "mal acompanhada" pra você? - Se aproximou dele, alisando seu terno.

# Hanyous são má companhia, se é que me entende. - Piscou um olho vulgarmente. Virou-se então sem esperar uma resposta e recomeçou a andar, porém sentiu um tranco quando as garras afundaram levemente em seu pulso, fazendo-a virar de volta para si.

# Eu não perguntei, eu afirmei, sua estúpida. – Ele parecia realmente irritado agora, ela sentiu. -Vamos tomar uma rodada antes que eu a obrigue a fazer isso. – Seus dentes apareceram em um rosnar, o que acentuou sua visão agressiva.

# E como pretende me obrigar? Inuyasha, me faça um grande favor e poupe meus ouvidos!- Tentou puxar seu braço e desvencilhar-se do hanyou, mas ele apenas apertou mais forte com a ação.

# Essa é uma das formas, a mais simples delas, eu diria. Ainda existe a mutilação e outra mais interessante ainda, que envolve eu tirar de você esse longo vestido. - O olhar dele brilhou provocante. – E tenha certeza que se você continuar insistindo nisso eu não hesitar em usar qualquer uma delas. – Suspirando longamente ela deixou o outro braço cair ao lado do corpo.

# Se faz tanta questão assim eu...- Antes que pudesse terminar a frase sentiu seu outro braço cair com rapidez, ato que a fez tombar um pouco seu corpo. Com um gesto rápido ela entortou um pouco pra trás, logo recobrando sua postura. – Mas da próxima vez, seja um mínimo delicado, se é que você é capaz disso.

# Não faço questão!- Disse com desdém. – Eu atingi minha meta dessa forma, então acho que não me convém mudá-la.

# Bem digno. - Sussurrou a morena se apressando á frente de Inuyasha enquanto massageava o pulso dolorido. – Digno para imbecis como você!- Finalizou, sentando-se elegantemente enfrente ao bar.

# O que deseja?- Perguntou o servente de cabelos negros enrolados em uma trança. A face bela do homem parecia desgastada aquela noite. Kagome apenas lhe sorriu.

# Um whisky duplo, por favor.- Inuyasha se pôs ao seu lado.

# Vodka.- Emendou ele. Bankotisu lhes deu um aceno e espontaneamente observou o decote da morena com um sorriso generoso. Enfim, virou-se ao mesmo momento em que um sorriso crescia nos lábios do meio-youkai. – O mais interessante em você nunca passa despercebido não acha?- Ela suspirou.

# Foi isso que viu naquele dia? Ou a figura de outra mulher?- Sorrisos se cruzaram, olhares também.

# Não tenho culpa que se parecia com ela, apesar de ser mais magra e feia também. Se ela é mais velha, a culpa é sua por parecerem um pouco. - As bebidas vieram, os sorrisos diminuíram e a intensidade das palavras aumentou.

# Não que isso me incomode, ou que já veio a me incomodar.- As mãos um pouco fechadas denunciaram-lhe o nervosismo. Apanhou o copo e o levou a boca, tomando um pequeno gole do conteúdo do mesmo. - Não sou de me importar com muitas coisas. – Pronunciou.

# Apenas com velhos namorados que te bateram um dia?- Ela engasgou por um segundo.

# Sim... como eu disse...- Deu mais uma golada. – Não sou de me importar com _muitas _coisas, aliás!- Disse batendo na mesa com as atraentes luvas. – Não seria bem uma importância, apenas um "incomodar", bem leve.

# Maldita mania sua de mudar as palavras. - Ele degustou a pouca vodka existente no copo, observando a cada movimento da bela dama, tão bela por fora, e apenas por fora.

# Não as mudo de modo algum!- Disse com um ar de indignação. –Não sou suficientemente boa para assim o fazer. Mas em todo o caso não vejo motivo para parar. – Colocaram o copo ao mesmo tempo na mesa.

# Eu também não vejo!- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Concordamos em algo então, cachorrinho? – Ele negou prontamente.

# Não, de forma alguma. – Ele se aproximou um pouco dela. –Mesmo se disséssemos a mesmíssima coisa eu não gostaria de ser comparado a você. - Ela sorriu.

# Claro, meu caro senhor. – Abriu a ele um meio-sorriso. – Nada que mais jogatinas, mais bebidas e uma boa noite de sono resolvam. - Ela começou a rir. – Amanhã serei uma nova pessoa. - Ele fechou os olhos juntamente com as mãos.

# Mais uma?- Por um breve momento os orbes azuis encontraram-se em confusão.

# Como?- Ele a encarou fixamente e então notou as próprias palavras. Com certo charme tentou fazer daquilo apenas uma brincadeira.

# Não vejo necessidade de me explicar. Agora, se me dá licença vou tomar um ar.- Ela piscou-lhe um olho.

# Uma boa sorte, perdedor. – Inuyasha sorriu.

# Também desejo, perdedora. - Pegou sua mão em um gesto nobre a beijando delicadamente. Como se aquilo a atordoasse, o passado voltou, fazendo com que ela puxasse sua mão com leveza.

# Agradecida, mas pode ficar com ela. - Virou se juntando a mesa de pôquer. Com um sorriso hilário riu alto enquanto sentava-se em meio a tantos homens, um deles que sempre lhe oferecia cigarros.

Sabia ela que aquilo lhe dava certo ar marginal, mas aquilo a divertia mais do que a importava. Afinal de contas...estava ali pra que?

_**--**_

O ponteiro marcou nove horas da manhã. Um horário péssimo para acordar depois de uma noite dura dentro de um cassino turbulento. Abriu um olho logo após o outro, não escondendo sua irritação. O relógio sempre a acordava com aquele toque absurdamente agudo.

Se isso não bastasse, pertencente ao vizinho, que em sua própria opinião era tão alto que até mesmo um surdo seria capaz de ouvir.

Colocou os pés no chão enquanto se despreguiçava. A porta que separava os quartos era de bom uso, afinal a camisola curta dava uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo, e ela não desejava isso.

Era irônico saber que dividia o quarto com um homem, mesmo que este fosse se mudar no dia seguinte. Não que não estivesse satisfeita, mas quando disseram que no primeiro mês pagaria menos com certeza não previu que era por que JÁ havia um morador ali. Escovou os dentes lembrando dos ienes que conseguiu a noite passada e riu ao espelho.

# Sim! - Festejou mordendo a escova e fazendo um gesto comemorativo enquanto ridicularizava uma dança qualquer. Cuspiu a espuma em sua boca logo após a enxaguando. Ouviu batidas insistentes contra a porta e então vestiu seu roupão, caminhando até ela e abrindo uma pequena fresta. O homem simpático abriu um grande sorriso.

# Olá Kagome, vim lhe dar uma boa despedida à você! - Para ela? Raciocinou um pouco e então lembrou que ele se mudaria.– Desculpa se a acordei!- Ela se postou na parede.

# Não foi você, e sim mais precisamente o seu despertador.- Ele a encarou confuso. –Mas enfim, dê-me um abraço! – Abriu então os braços em um convite com um sorriso singelo, o recebendo. Ele a apertou forte.

# Tchau Kagome-Chan, juro que venho te visitar sempre. – Balançou a mão feminina sorrindo amarelo para ele.

# Ora Houjo, não há necessidade. Mas nunca me esquecerei de você, viu?- Notou seu olhar apaixonado assim que se soltou completamente do abraço.

# Eu também nunca me esqueceria... nunca. - Ele puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões antes de continuar. –Queria muito te dizer algo, algo que é importante pra mim e espero que para você também. É que eu... - Ela arregalou os orbes.

# Meu Deus, meu café esta queimando! Me desculpe mas tenho que entrar. Boa mudança Houjo, saudades!- Lhe deu um último abraço rápido e depositou um beijo em sua face, fechando a porta em um movimento rápido enquanto se encostava a ela aliviada. – E agora, gastar. – Falou voltando a sorrir.

Deu alguns passos e abriu seu armário, procurando uma roupa e o observou. Um olhar sério a invadiu quando fixou seu olhar em uma peça de roupa.

# Inuyasha...- Suspirou vendo uma roupa masculina pendurada. – Preciso devolver a ele, como pude me esquecer?- Seu olhar não demonstrada sentimento algum, mas fez menção de desviar rapidamente seu olhar. Puxou outra e balançou rapidamente a cabeça como se tentasse esquecer. – Como se isso me incomodasse...- Parou com uma expressão pensativa tomando-lhe o ser.

_**Flash Back**_

Chovia em Tókio. A garota morena corria desesperada por entre as ruas enquanto chorava pedindo por socorro, algo que não ocorria normalmente. Foi quando ao virar a esquina que sentiu seu corpo colidindo com outro. Ela tentou o empurrar, ainda em choque, porém o mesmo, de longos cabelos prateados e olhos cor âmbar a abraçou fortemente, como se não a quisesse soltar acima de circunstância alguma.

# Kikyou...- Sussurrou sorrindo enquanto a abraçava mais forte,ignorando a forma como ela se debatia em seus braços. Logo os orbes cerraram-se, alterando sua expressão.

# SAI DAQUI!- gritou sem pensar em quem seria ou o que desejava. – Eu não me chamo Kikyou, ME LARGA, SEU LOUCO!- Gritou o estapeando enquanto seu rosto molhava-se mais pelas lágrimas que pelo forte temporal e, mesmo assim o forte homem não desistiu de a abraçar.

A empurrou levemente para trás colando seus corpos; a chuva ainda molhando a ambos e uma parede de tijolos serviu de apoio para que o Hanyou tentasse lhe capturar os lábios que por sua vez fugiram dos seus. Com toda a força que conseguiu ela virou um tapa certeiro na face do meio-demônio.

Ele parou e a encarou longamente, logo após prendendo seus pulsos e a beijando com ardor. Dessa vez os lábios dela se movimentaram junto aos dele. As mãos fortes passaram dos pulsos para sua cintura fina e a apertou ainda mais contra si.

# Kikyou, o que houve para estar delirante? Quem foi o bastardo que a fez chorar?- Perguntou enxugando suas lágrimas, mesmo que confundidas com as gotas da chuva. – Vamos para o cassino, nossa casa está longe meu amor, ao menos por lá poderemos nos acolher até que esse temporal cesse. – Seu sorriu débil ainda estampava sua face, e em segundos a apanhou no colo com carinho.

Ela o encarou hipnotizada e ao mesmo tempo extremamente contrariada. Quem seria ele, afinal?

O hanyou deu longos pulos parando em frente a um local luxuoso e completamente extravagante. Apenas ao avistar ela voltou a arregalar os olhos, perguntando-se porque permitiu que ele a levasse para outro lugar.

# Me deixa ir embora, ME DEIXA! –Voltou a gritar aflita. – O que quer de MIM?- Perguntou indignada. Ao se afastar acabou tropeçando e caindo no asfalto. Ao notar, ele rapidamente se agachou e ajudou se levantar.

# Apenas quero que fique bem...Kikyou- Desistindo de lutar ela o seguiu tremendo, encharcada da cabeça aos pés. – Tenho uma blusa aqui. Uma vez deixei-a com o Miroku, logo peço para ele apanhá-la para você. - Ela sorriu em agradecimento pensando que o hanyou não seria de tamanho mal caráter, apesar de paranóico. - Mas espere..., você esta..., machucada? Espere, esse cheiro não é... você não é a ...- Ele a encara longamente em um suspiro. – Entre logo menina, antes que pegue a droga de um resfriado!- Ela se assustou devido à sua mudança rápida de comportamento.

# O quê? – Indagou curiosa.

# Cale a boca, droga. Como ousa me enganar menina? – O barulho estridente de um tapa pôde ser ouvido, e logo uma mão cobriu a parte que queimava. A garota o olhava perplexa. Por que satânicos ele havia lhe dado um tapa na face?

# EI! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU HANYOU ESTÚPIDO? – Gritou com tons a mais que achou que seria capaz. Por encontrarem-se na porta do cassino, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e a tampou na boca, pegando-a no colo em seguida. Saiu dali e logo chegou a um prédio abandonado.

Prestes a responder a provocação e a forma rude que lhe foi dirigida a palavra, o tempo parou ao encará-la de perto. Com o olhar arregalado ele notou o corte longo e profundo em seu braço que ainda sangrava e seu corpo que, apesar de muito belo estava repleto de...

# Hematomas...!

Ela o olhou e se encolheu, abaixando o olhar antes de deixá-lo desfrutar-se o olhar repleto de mágoa.

# Desculpe, eu não sabia que... eu não sabia. – O Hanyou a encarou sem palavras. Ela havia sito espancada?

Sentiu-se completamente culpado por acertá-la. Nunca havia feito isso com mulher alguma, e ela não tinha culpa por sua frustração.

Ela nada falou apenas levantou o olhar e sorriu. Um sorriso triste que parecia que nunca a abandonaria. Não por ele, mas apenas por si mesma.

**Fim do Flash Back**

# Eu não deveria ficar pensando nessas coisas.- Resmungou sozinha no quarto sem qualquer vestígio de emoção. Observou um lindo vestido vermelho jogado por cima de uma cadeira. Suspirou caminhando até ele. – De toda a forma, não me importa mais. Toda essa loucura morreu absolutamente em meu passado.- Deu uma curta risada enquanto continuava a se vestir.

_**--**_

# Ela ainda está me devendo uma blusa.- Murmurava um ser masculino jogado em uma cama de solteiro enquanto folheava uma playboy. – Não que a camisa faça falta, mas a diferença entre ter falta e estar com "ela", justamente com ELA, é o que me faz querê-la de volta!- A camisa velha, branca e rasgada que ele estava o fazia aparentar um ar de vagabundo. O quarto bagunçado e totalmente sujo ajudava apenas a manter a impressão.

Levantou-se jogando a revista por cima das outras pilhas e pilhas de revistas que seriam vistas novamente apenas depois de alguns demorados anos. Foi até o banheiro e colocou a escova na boca. As olheiras o faziam ficar realmente tenebroso, mas não lhe importava, um espelho quebrado não lhe faria diferença.

Nada lhe fazia diferença.

O telefone tocou. Cuspiu a pasta presente em sua boca resmungando algum novo palavrão. Atendeu o telefone completamente irritado.

# Alô...- Disse "tentando" não ser muito rude, afinal, poderia ser sua mãe no telefone.- ALÔ?- Chamou mais alto já perdendo a calma e então escutou um "click". Saiu de perto do telefone e então o ouviu tocar novamente. – ALÔ?- Ele já estava aos berros por tão pouco. Uma risada cínica lhe despertou a atenção.

# Inuyasha! – A voz cintilante da mulher fez com que sua testa enrugasse. – Sabe quem é?- Perguntou com o costumeiro tom de provocação. Ele rangeu os dentes contando mentalmente até dez.

# Kagome?- Perguntou. Queria fazer alguma piada infame, mas não estava com tempo pra isso. – O que quer?- Perguntou-lhe ríspido.

# Saber como está, se tem novidades!- Ranger de dentes. Ele suspirou longamente tomando postura.

# Eu não tenho novidades...ou melhor, tenho sim!- Ela soltou um suspiro desinteressada. – Eu te amo hoje, ainda mais do que ontem. - Ela riu.

# Eu sei que sou irresistível. - Ele começou a bater as garras na mesinha.

# Sim...mais irresistível que você apenas a Kikyou.- Algo a fazia odiar aquele nome, mesmo não conhecendo quem seria a famosa Kikyou. Arqueou uma sobrancelha apertando o telefone com força. – Agora poderia dizer o verdadeiro motivo de estar gastando dinheiro com essa ligação inútil?- Ela soltou o telefone aos poucos.

# Eu quero saber quando vem buscar sua blusa, mon cherri. – Ele revirou os orbes..

# Por que você não a trás? Estou sentindo falta dela, humana inútil. - Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, pena que ele não pode presenciar o feito.

# Não sei se você se esqueceu, mas você não sente falta de nada. De toda a forma eu não a levo porque você simplesmente não me diz aonde mora. - Ambos levantaram uma sobrancelha. Ele coçou a garganta.

# Me procure hoje a noite, e se possível a leve. -

# Isso tudo apenas para não vir em casa buscar? Ou pra não me passar o endereço?-

# Isso tudo apenas para não ir à sua casa buscar!- Confirmou tossindo. – Agora com licença que eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer!-

# Mais importante que falar comigo?- Perguntou fingindo mágoa. – Você é cruel, Inuyasha. - Ele riu desligando o telefone antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder.

# Cruel serei quando você vier em casa- Suspirou voltando para a pia. – Quem brinca com fogo...é por que quer se queimar!- Galenteou. Não tinha planos, ele sabia que não. A única que poderia entendê-lo seria Kikyou, isso é, se não tivesse o deixado.

Com um sorriso deslavado na face voltou a pensar o mesmo da noite passada. O maior defeito de Kagome era o de ela ser bela. Inimigas "gostosas" eram tudo o que o Inuyasha menos prezava, porém um maldito obstáculo a mais não faria diferença.

Ah, e claro. Ele queria sua blusa de volta.

_**--'**_

Kagome retocou a maquiagem novamente. Passou um batom vermelho por sobre os lábios rosados e gostou do que viu. A expressão parecia mudar, ela sentia-se rejuvenescer. O vestido era decotado e em forma de "X" nas costas. Era curto, vinho e ia até metade da coxa

Murmurou algo ao espelho subindo em suas sandálias generosamente altas. Olhou-se novamente arrumando os cabelos soltos e reforçando o lápis negro. Sorriu, apanhou a blusa em cima da cama e foi em direção ao seu porshe.

Acelerou o carro não se preocupando com o excesso de velocidade. Chegou ao cassino entrando com o queixo erguido, mostrando orgulho e superioridade. Encarou uma moça de cabelos castanhos e um lindo vestido azul escuro curto, decotado que continha algumas pequenas fendas do lado. Sentiu por um momento inveja, inveja por ver Inuyasha conversando com ela tão espontaneamente. Pigarreou irritada e sentou-se ao bar. Cedo ou tarde ele perceberia sua presença ali, se é que já não a percebeu e no momento a ignorava.

Preferiu acreditar na segunda opção, a qual seria mais realista. Pediu um drink e cutucou levemente o hanyou que a encarou assustado.

# Bela dama, desculpe-me, não a tinha visto!- Ela riu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

# Receito-lhe óculos, pois então!- A mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado sorriu. – Logicamente estava se preocupando em me ignorar!- Ele fez um gesto de indignação.

# E posso saber por que cometeria tal ato cruel?- Ela pegou o copo bebendo um gole da deliciosa libertação enquanto apontava um dedo pra ele de modo nobre.

# Talvez por que você não passe de um idiota?- Ele suspirou.

# Idiota posso talvez ser, mas nunca faltou-me educação!- Kagome o encarou esnobe ainda com um meio sorriso. – Essa é Sango Takashine, uma de minhas melhores amigas desde a faculdade!- Sango estendeu uma mão, a qual foi apertada por Kagome.

# Começa hoje por aqui? – Perguntou Kagome a ela, sentindo uma estranha curiosidade pela outra mulher.

#Não, eu sempre pertenci a esse lugar. - Inuyasha se levantou em um gesto rude, encerrando o diálogo das duas por algum motivo que a morena não soube decifrar qual.

# Me trouxe a camiseta?- Ela o encarou desentendida.

# Não me pediu nada, a não ser comparecimento para me passar certo endereço...- Sango cutucou Kagome divertida.

# Ele mora no Prédio 4 Almas!- Notou que o amigo ficara furioso, mas mesmo assim não desistiu de continuar. – Faça uma visita a ele, antes que morra afundado em tédio. - Ele chamou a atenção delas enquanto tentava manter a calma.

# Eu sei que está na sua bolsa, eu sinto o cheiro. - Ela suspirou estendendo a camiseta. - Se a rasgasse iria pedir outra!- Ela fingiu não irritar-se com ele.

# Não sou do tipo de mulher que rasga os pertences de outra pessoa, por mais desprezível que ela seja. - Inuyasha sorriu sedutor.

# Eu não sou desprezível.- Parou e forçou uma expressão pensativa. – Na verdade...sou sim!- Sango se colocou entre os dois.

# Deixem de briguinha besta e vamos fazer algo mais excitante que isso! Não se cansam dessas mesmas caras sempre? – Moldou-se um sorriso. -Alguém esta a fim de hoje mudar a "brincadeira" de todos os dias?- Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha curioso.

# E qual seria essa mudança?- Ela suspirou.

# Apresentar a Kagome o nosso "queridíssimo" strip pocker!- Ele sorriu largamente.

# Uma de minhas especialidades?- Ela afirmou.

# Exatamente!- A outra suspirou jogando o dinheiro no balcão. Com um olhar exageradamente desinteressado expressou-se.

# Creio que prefiro jogar dados. – Inuyasha apanhou o pulso dela como fizera na noite anterior.

# Todos os dias joga dados!- Com um sorriso débil ela concordou.

# Exatamente!- Um homem juntou-se a roda sem esperar convites. O olhar completamente abusado combinava com a expressão maliciosa. Suas vestes eram parecidas comicamente com as de um monge e os cabelos caiam-lhe graciosamente em uma franja sobre seus orbes azulados.

# Posso perguntar a que se deve essa graciosa reunião?- Perguntou notando o olhar de completo desgosto de Kagome.

# Estão loucos para jogar Strip Pocker, Miroku.- Anunciou irônica. – Imagine apenas o absurdo, preciso de alguns Ienes, certamente não lucrarei nada se assim o fizer. - Miroku olha o corpo de Sango interessado olhando excêntricamente para os demais.

# E por que não?- Notando que fora completamente ignorada pelo amigo apenas resolveu desistir. Se o mais ganancioso daquela roda aceitara de forma tão natural, ela poderia fazer o mesmo.

# Bom, se as apostas envolverem dinheiro, eu entro na brincadeira. – Anunciou. – Um dia não irá me matar, de toda a forma.

# O que estão esperando?- Perguntou estendendo a mão. – Sigam-me, amores. - Miroku sorriu malicioso segurando a mão da púbere a seguindo. Os olhares desafiantes de Kagome e Inuyasha se cruzaram fazendo um impacto quase geral. Kagome abaixou a cabeça se colocando em frente ao hanyou.

O que afinal esperaria aquela noite?

_**--**_

**Olá pessoas!**

**Sim, comecei outra fic, e realmente gostei da história!**

**Pode ainda estar muito confusa, mas logo vocês entenderão tudo crianças xD! (Começo de fics têm sempre a mania de serem confusas! .)**

**Tudo será dependente da opinião geral. Se as pessoas gostaram da idéia, não vejo realmente de o porquê não prosseguir com a fic!**

**Queria agradecer a Kagura17 e dar-lhe pequenas desculpas x)! Ela me ajudou no começo do capitulo, com minha idéia já formada, e eu realmente amei a colaboração dela! Aproveito aqui pra fazer propaganda de nossa fic em parceria, espero que todos gostem xD!**

**Também agradeço a Petit Pelle que me ajudou no Flash Back! Sim...ela é boa nisso ¬¬!**

**Beijos a todos! Espero que tenham gostado, e claro.. qualquer pergunta ou sugestão estão sendo aceitas!**

**Até!**

**(Obs: A todos os que lêem Vingança em dose dupla, informo que penso em continuação, caso o contrario, mandarei um aviso ok?)**

**Kissus!**


	2. Jogo da seduçao

**---- CAPITULO DEDICADO A GHEISINHA KINOMOTO! (Parabéns menina! BEIJOSS xD!)----**

**Gente..primeiramente a notinha chata xD!**

**IDADES! Como eu esqueci de citar idades meu Deus ¬¬"**

**Kagome e Sango tem 23 anos, Rin tem 22, Miroku tem 24, Inuyasha 25 e Sesshoumaru 27.**

**Sim meus queridos...Sesshoumaru TEM que ficar com o cargo de papai entre eles xP!**

**Caso vejam a expressão púbere NÃO SE ASSUSTEM! Eu peguei essa mania horrível...BUA!**

**Outra! Mamãe aqui não sabe jogar pôquer, portanto, não esperem super definições, eu apenas..tentei xD!**

**Agora...sentem-se e leiam a fic já atrasada devido a minha pequena enfermidade e muitos comprimidos goela a baixo! **

**----------**

Sango rodou o molho de chaves no dedo entrando no apartamento sendo seguida pelos demais. Estava com saudades do tempo em que os jogos eram efetuados na sua casa já que a faziam ter uma sensação de poder. Kagome sentou-se no sofá enquanto Miroku observava cada pequeno local da sala. Os móveis azuis comprovavam o gosto que ela tinha pela cor, seria portanto mais simples para ele agradá-la com algum presente sem muito valor.

Inuyasha sussurrou algo no ouvido de Sango enquanto passava reto por ela fazendo uma pequena carícia em sua barriga sentando-se em seguida ao lado de Kagome.

# Querem beber algo antes?- Perguntou Sango apontando para o bar, encostado á parede.

# Nem me parece a mesma Sango!- Riu Inuyasha. – Antes costumava fazer perguntas menos óbvias, o que tem feito por todo esse tempo que te enferrujou taanto a memória?- Miroku deu um sorriso gigantesco enquanto observava a expressão de Sango, que passou a rir também.

# Ou melhor...o que querem?- Inuyasha começou a bater palminhas leves e provocantes, a qual Sango apenas ignorou.

# Teria um bom vinho?- Perguntou Miroku se aproximando dos demais.

# Sim...mas receito outras bebidas, mais fortes...- Começou Sango com um pequeno sorriso travesso, Miroku negou.

# Prefiro o velho e bom vinho!- Contestou o moreno. Kagome concordou brevemente enquanto Inuyasha não tomou posição alguma.

# A maioria vence, afinal. – Puxando um vinho italiano se pôs a servi-los em finas taças de cristal.

# Inuyasha, será que podia me apanhar o baralho?

# Apenas por um beijo.- Sango lançou um olhar de censura para o hanyou e o mesmo sorriu. – Tudo bem...um obrigada seria algo mais clássico. - Lançou um olhar de ofendido enquanto ia para a copa. Kagome sentou-se em um dos cantos da galante mesa quadricular, tradicionalmente verde.

# Não pense que isso é riqueza!- Disse Sango rindo alto ao ver a expressão de Kagome – Eu a uso para o jantar também! Imagine...uma toalha de mesa e ela se transforma!- Kagome sorri graciosa enquanto piscava os olhos freneticamente.

# Apenas estava observando, perdoe-me a imprudência.- Miroku sentou-se frente de Kagome.

# Observar é um de nossos defeitos!- Disse ele enquanto mirava o corpo de Sango. – Adoro pesquisar os "detalhes"!- Ela apenas apanhou o baralho das mãos de Inuyasha enquanto passava a embaralhar as cartas. Kagome percebeu o quão ágeis as mãos dela eram, e passou a ficar atenta no maço. Inuyasha sentou colocando as taças ao lado da garrafa, logo, servindo a todos.

# As regras seriam...?- Perguntou Kagome desconcertada.

# Bem querida...- Começou Sango segurando sua mão esquerda. – A ficha amarela vale 5 reais, a vermelha 10, a verde 15 e a preta 25. O striper será realizado na ordem em que, o homem perde primeiro, as meias, depois o paletó, em seguida a camisa, a calça e o cinto, e enfim, a cueca.- Inuyasha colocou as mãos na mesa.

# As mulheres perdem as meias, a blusa, no caso de vocês o vestido, o sutiã e a calcinha.- Deu um suspiro safado enquanto abria um enorme sorriso. – Quem perder as fichas e as roupas terá que pagar certos "serviços" para o jogador disposto a pagar 300 reais para recuperar uma peça de roupa!- Kagome concordou enquanto bebia um gole do vinho.

# Parece-me interessante.- Inuyasha concordou.

# Certamente. - Começou enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios. – Muitos interessante, instrutivo e claro, divertido!- Miroku que até o momento apenas encarava os concorrentes sorriu.

# Ande...distribua as cartas!- Disse sorrindo gatuno para Sango, que passou a ignorar os olhares pervertidos lançados pelo mesmo.

------------(**Gente...a narração será curta e objetiva...não nasci para o pôquer! Perdoem-me...-.-)**

# Perdeu- Disse Sango batendo a mão na mesa e apontando para Miroku, esse arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto se levantava.

# Uau...vamos começar tirando as meias!- Disse sarcástico enquanto despia seus pés de forma sensual logo voltando a sentar-se. – Próxima?- Kagome embaralhou as cartas rapidamente. A intenção de puxar uma carta para cima foi evitada graças ao hanyou que mantinha os olhos presos ao maço. Distribuiu as cartas e olhou assustada para as péssimas cartas que havia conseguido.

Todos encaravam a mesa e as fichas curiosos. Algumas apostas realmente altas em jogo, Inuyasha bateu na mesa.

# Perdeu!- Disse em um sussurro apontando pra Kagome. Essa, em um reflexo divertido passou a língua por cima dos dentes.

# Perdi!-Lançou um pequeno olhar raivoso ao hanyou sabendo que ele tinha roubado, não sabia ainda como, mas descobriria. Suspirou arrancando as sandálias e se colocando a mesa. – Até sinto alivio ao sentir meus pés no chão, aquele salto chegava a me incomodar.- Inuyasha riu alto.

# Seu sutiã está apartado também, por que não experimenta retirá-lo?- Sango coçou a garganta chamando atenção geral.

# Inuyasha...quando eu te conheci você fazia menos perguntas idiotas. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela. - Faça o maço, por favor?- Kagome apoiou os cotovelos na mesa enquanto via as cartas do fundo passarem para cima, voltarem para baixo e assim consecutivamente até pararem no lugar inicial. Ela soprou o maço.

# Por favor...você não embaralhou direito!- Ele a fitou mortífero embaralhando as cartas de maneira correta, a fazendo rir.

# Está bom o suficiente pra você assim "princesa"?-

# Razoavelmente. - Ele distribuiu as cartas enquanto montava os pares. Alguns minutos passaram e Miroku notou quem havia perdido, sorrindo vitorioso.

# Perdeu!- Disse Miroku pra Sango, que retirou os sapatos sem dizer nada.

# Vamos esquentar essa droga!- Propôs Inuyasha se servindo de mais vinho. As cartas vieram para as mãos de Miroku, que sorrateiro colocou duas cartas em suas mangas as puxando com cuidado. Ele era o mais espero dali, sabia disso. Distribuiu as cartas certo de que quem perderia aquela rodada seria um ser feminino. Ele e seus malditos instintos, aonde iria parar? Sorriu com o pensamento e passou a batucar a mesa. Kagome olhou assustada para as cartas.

# Perdeu!- As palavras vieram com força fazendo com que ela apertasse as mãos com raiva. Monge idiota, não podia fazer ao menos algo certo? Levantou-se pedindo ajuda para abrir o zíper do vestido. Inuyasha levantou-se sorrateiro descendo o zíper, Kagome fechou os olhos irritada com a demora. Olhou pra baixo e viu o vestido caído no chão. Virou para a mesa e observou Inuyasha a encarando com luxúria, como se fosse atacá-la. A lingerie vermelha era provocante, ela sabia. Sentou-se rapidamente pegando as cartas e as juntando-as rapidamente. Sango voltou a embaralhar as cartas apreensiva.

Passou-se algum tempo. Inuyasha estava com a calça, mostrando o perfeito peitoral que ele obtinha. Kagome ainda permanecia de calcinha e sutiã e Sangoa acompanhava. Miroku já estava de cueca, mas não ligava pra isso, apenas divertia-se.

# Bem...vejo que Inuyasha está livre do fim!- Brincou Sango ao encarar o sorriso descontente de Inuyasha, - P-e-r-d-e-u!- Ele piscou um olhou irritado.

# Isso é bom ou mau?- Kagome sorriu.

# Ótimo!- Passou a língua sobre os lábios enquanto observava o hanyou abaixar as calças. Já como previsto, a excitação estava presente, o que fez o pequeno sorriso do hanyou diminuir. – Continuemos...- Disse sentindo o mesmo gosto de vitória que o hanyou havia sentido. Mais uma rodada?

# Bem...quem perder agora vai mostrar uma coisa interessante!- Disse Miroku embaralhando o maço. Kagome começou a bater na mesa em sinal de nervosismo. Havia saído de sua vida de boa moça fazia pouco tempo, não queria perder em um jogo, muito menos ficar nua. Porém, como a sorte sempre fora o azar já fechou os olhos em antecipação.

# Perdeu!- Murmurou em seu ouvido Inuyasha. Kagome tremeu ao sentir o hálito quente em sua orelha.

# Bem...que pena!- Disse levantando-se enquanto mostrava intenção de ir embora, Inuyasha segurou seu pulso.

# Quer ajuda pra tirar o sutiã agora?- Ela engoliu seco olhando pra trás.

# Não!- Resmungou em um fio de voz. – Não preciso!- Os participantes se assustaram com o olhar lucífero que Kagome lançou pra Inuyasha logo após dando um sorriso nada mais do que coringa. – Coisa monótona!- Murmurou enquanto abria o sutiã logo o lançando para o canto da copa. Inuyasha abriu a boca inconscientemente arregalando os orbes.

Não podia dizer que ela tinha peitos ENORMES, mais ela tinha realmente seios...magníficos. Miroku engoliu seco enquanto respirava rápido. Inuyasha fechou os olhos lentamente, deixando-se "acalmar". Kagome sentou-se jogando os cabelos pra trás.

# Vamos continuar antes que eu me canse.- Sango começou a rir. Há tempos ela e Inuyasha armavam para moças, e nunca nenhuma delas havia agido assim. Viu Miroku apanhar outra garrafa, esta de run.

# Mal entrou em casa já se sente à vontade para mexer nas coisas?- Perguntou ríspida.

# Eu mal entrei em sua casa e já estou de cuecas, olha que ironia!- Kagome riu com o comentário, estendendo sua taça. Ela não poderia perder. Estavam todos ali, surpresos com a capacidade de todos. As poucas rodadas ali talvez fossem roubadas, mas e daí? Roupas já não havia para ser escondidas as cartas, era isso que deixava a partida engraçada. Sango estava com o maço, enquanto observava atenta a todos na mesa. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas deixou o maço na mesa estendendo a taça.

# Um brinde a nós!- Kagome pegou a taça, a qual todos uniram. Viraram a bebida e Sango distribuiu as cartas.

# Espero que eu não perca de novo!- Suspirou Kagome, quando Miroku riu alto.

# Perdeu!- Kagome sorriu e virou pra Sango, essa murmurou algo baixo e tirou o sutiã de rendas pretas. Miroku piscou os olhos algumas vezes respirando fundo.

# Uau Sango, desde a nossa última vez parece que cresceram!- O comentário de Inuyasha fez Kagome sentir-se provocada, mesmo não sabendo o porquê de se sentir assim. Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kagome estranhou o fato da conhecida não se sentir ao menos um pouco envergonhada, mas parou de pensar naquilo. Kagome pegou o baralho e o embaralhou demoradamente. Aquilo seria o fim. Todos com a última peça de roupa, quem perderia? Abriu um sorriso depois dos passados minutos que tiveram.

# Perdeu...- Sango mordeu os lábios rindo enquanto Kagome apoiava na mesa. Inuyasha suspirou aliviado. – Perdeu Miroku!- Anunciou novamente Sango.

# Diga adeus a ultima peça amiguinho!- Disse Kagome sardônica ao lembrar que Miroku havia a ajudado a perder uma das rodadas. Miroku fez um sinal de desdém abaixando a cueca. Kagome colocou a mão enfrente a boca simulando luxúria.

# U-LA-LA- Murmurou Sango rindo. – Legal seu amigo!- Miroku a encarou malicioso.

# Seus amigos também!- Sango fechou a cara momentaneamente. A bebida estava começando a fazer um pouco de efeito, Miroku riu. – Acabou ou eu terei que pagar algo a alguém por 300 reais e uma peça?- Inuyasha tossiu.

# Eu adoraria que o jogo continuasse, mas não sinto necessidade de receber ajuda de um amigo- Miroku o encarou com uma falsa irritação. – Apesar dos meus cabelos serem compridos eu não sou mulher, então pare de sentir essa atração estúpida por mim, monge. - Miroku lançou um olhar de desprezo pro corpo de Inuyasha e riu.

# E vocês meninas?- Perguntou a uma delas com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

# Não, obrigada Miroku!- Kagome levantou-se pegando as roupas. – prefiro acabar por aqui!- O corpo balançou um pouco e ela levou a mão a cabeça. – Bebida que me acompanha. - Suspirou enquanto cobria o corpo com as mãos. Sango pegou o cigarro levando-o a boca.

# Servidos?- Kagome concordou rapidamente, esticando a mão para ela.

# Por gentileza?- Sango riu estendendo o cigarro já aceso a amiga.

# Enfim, o que faremos?- Perguntou observando os homens colocando as vestimentas.

# Irei para minha casa. – Anunciou a púbere virando-se para que alguém fechasse seu vestido.

# Se quiser me acolher...- Sango, por mais incrível que aquilo soasse apenas concordou.

# Já é tarde...tenho um quarto sobrando. Se quiserem passar a noite por aqui não vejo porque negar.-

# Bom, eu vou indo também. Espero que dá próxima vez alguma de vocês percam, não foi muito agradável ver Miroku nu. – Kagome o cutucou, esquecendo por alguns instantes o quanto odiava o hanyou.

# Isso é algo difícil de acontecer. – Tragou o cigarro como se gostasse do podre. –

# Bom, se vocês pedirem com jeito eu não precisarei de um jogo para me deixar nu. - Sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome o ser de madeixas prateadas. – Longe disso- Kagome o empurrou levemente enquanto lançava o costumeiro olhar raivoso.

# Sei bem que não. - Sango se aproximou da porta a destrancando enquanto Miroku fechava o vestido de Kagome, não deixando de percorrer os olhos por toda a extensão de pele de seu corpo.

# Quem será o primeiro a nos abandonar?- Perguntou Sango.

# Eu terei a honra!- Inuyasha suspirou.

# Honra imensa!- Se colocou ao lado de Kagome. – E eu serei o segundo honrado, adeus minha linda!- Disse pegando a mão da velha amiga e depositando um beijo delicado sobre ela.

# Tenha uma boa viajem!- Miroku desejou abraçando Kagome fazendo-a rir com os dedos hábeis contra a pele.

# Terei Miroku!- Encerrou virando-se e caminhando em direção ao carro. Procurou as chaves na bolsa contrariada. Inuyasha a agarrou por trás colando seu corpo ao dela.

# Perdeu algo?- Suspirou.

# Perdi...mas minha dignidade que não foi!- Suspirou enquanto se virava e o empurrava fortemente.

# Claro que não, perder o sutiã em uma mesa de jogos não tem absolutamente nada a ver com dignidade. - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Aé? Não me lembrava. - O olhar sarcástico brilhou. – E se aconteceu isso mesmo... poderia me explicar o que exatamente você tem com issso?- Ele deu um sorriso largo.

# Não tenho nada. - Riu se aproximando novamente. – Achei apenas que tem um belo corpo... para uma chata. - Ela se esquivou andando um pouco mais a frente ainda mexendo na bolsa.

# Legal- Disse sem emoção, gesto que aumentou a irritabilidade do hanyou.

# Por que foge de mim?- perguntou com as mãos na cintura. A falsa mágoa atingiu Kagome.

# Pare de fazer esse tom arrependido!- Disse com a voz um pouco mais elevada. – Não cansa de me perseguir não?- Ele fez expressão pensativa.

# Não!- respondeu de imediato. – Será que está gostando de mim? - O próprio assustou-se com a risada aguda que Kagome soltara.

# Gostando?- ela respirou impedindo que as lágrimas divertidas saltassem de seus olhos. – De você?- Puxou o ar com força enquanto deixava a seriedade tomar posse novamente de si. – Eu tenho NOJO de você!- Sorriu vitoriosa quando achou as chaves. – Agora me de licença que a cama me aguarda!- Ela andou com intenção simples de passar reto por Inuyasha e entrar em seu carro, mas ele esticou o braço a abraçando.

# Então se não está nem gostando nem perto de gostar, o que custa um pouco de diversão? Uma divisão da sua cama?- Ela o olhou com ódio.

# Tenho medo...medo que se apaixone por mim!- Era mentira, ela sabia disso. Ele suspirou.

# Você não passa de uma traumatizada!- Cuspiu enquanto a soltava. – Traumatizada por que seu ex-namorado te espancou, te deixando repleta de hematomas por aí como se não fosse um nada. - O sorriso grande e cruel na face do hanyou era impiedosa. – Tem medo dos homens agora? É isso?- Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Piscou os olhos tentando afastar algumas lembranças que vinham á sua mente.

# Inuyasha...- Começou com um tom perigoso. – Eu já entendi muito bem que quer me alfinetar, mas me deixa em paz!- Ela o encarou com um sorriso cruel. – Você, quando abre essa sua maldita boca é só para dizer asneiras. - Ela reforçou a palavra. – ASNEIRA! Se sua mulher te deixou, pobre coitado, não tenho culpa! Um segundo pode acabar com a vida de um homem não é?- Começou a aproximar-se dele lentamente enquanto depositava as mãos em seu pescoço. – Eu não tenho medo dos homens, muito menos de você!- Aproximou os lábios enquanto os sussurros se tornavam ainda mais baixos. – Agora inuyasha, você está sozinho. Você tem medo de gostar demais e quer que todos pensem que você não tem. E sabe muito bem o quanto eu posso te provar isso, cãozinho.- Pela proximidade ele ao menos notou ela chamá-lo daquela forna.

# Então prove.- Murmurou bravo enquanto puxou a cintura dela contra si. Os corpos colados, olhares provocantes. – Duvido que tenha tamanha capacidade.

# Que capacidade?- Perguntou enquanto apertava as mãos em sua nuca, enquanto o abraçava ainda mais forte.

# A capacidade de provar uma mentira. - Disse com uma pequena sonoridade. Um sorriso, nada mais que isso.

# Eu não posso provar uma mentira!- Ele fez um olhar vitorioso, mas ela fez um sinal de negação. – Isso seria um absurdo, pois se o fizesse estaria te ajudando! Estaria provando suas teses idiotas. - Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo ela selou seus lábios aos dele. Um beijo lento deu inicio a um cheio de luxuria. As mãos firmes dele desceram para a bunda de Kagome enquanto ela brincava com o beijo. A língua explorava cada canto da boca de Inuyasha. Ela ergueu os pés e fechou os olhos.A outra mão dele segurou sua cintura firme e a puxou para cima. Ela parou o beijo um pouco atordoada. Ele a soltou sorrindo.

# Bom.- Começou tomando posição. – O que podemos comprovar com isso?- Perguntou Inuyasha, tentando não mostrar-se balanceado com a situação.

# Que você beija mal.- Ele a olhou com os orbes arregalados, que permanecia estranhamente séria.

# O que quis dizer com isso bruxa?- Perguntou com um tom ofensivo, ela sorriu percebendo que tinha o pegado.

# Isso mesmo que ouviu...baka!- Entrou no carro enquanto rodava a chave. – Adeus. - Disse dando um pequeno aceno enquanto acelerava. Ele cerrou os orbes observando o carro dela sumir.

# BRUXA! Eu ainda vou te provar o quão inconscientemente idiota você é. - Gritou mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa apertando as palmas da mão. Ela suspirou enquanto acelerava ainda mais o carro.

O que ele queria provar com aquilo?

**Well...espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom xD!**

**Já me desculpei pela demora, agora tenho que me desculpar pelo capitulo curto -.-!**

**Meu Deus...tenho que me desculpar por tudo hohoho!**

**Além do mais, realmente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Acho que as coisas correram rápidas demais, e coisa e tal! Portanto peço que seja coisa da minha cabeça ÇÇ!**

**xD!**

**beijos caros leitores! Até a próxima!**

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Hi mana xD! Sim, sim, você teve o prazer de ler a fic antes de todos! Demorei pra postar né? -.-"! Capitulo dedicado especialmente pra você amor, FELIZ ANIVERSARIOOO! Dia 27 ta aiii! hSUASUSHAIUHSA! Espero que tenha gostado viu amor? Eu vou usar aquelas outras partes sim, mas vão ser mais pra frente, quando ela se cansar de tudo -,-! E claro! TERA HENTAI sim!Somos bêbadas hentaireiras e nada mudará nosso destino né? xD! Agora...nós só pensamos naquilo mesmo...eta vida dura ¬¬" (Sex shop friend xDDD!) Beijos manéca! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu? Te amo! Até!

**LEILA- **Olá, olá! Muito legal? Que bom que gostou! Eu estava a procura de uma história diferente das postadas no FF atualmente, que bom que estou aprovada! Demorei um pouco pra postar (se isso é considerado pouco xD) mas estou atolada de provas, esta meio difícil pra mim! Perdões! Beijos, e espero te encontrar novamente x)! SMACK!

**PRINCESS BARBIE- **Hi gatinha xD! Estou te devendo uma review, ai que vergonha ¬¬! Mais fica despreocupada que eu vou mandar ela ainda, vou sim xD! Que bom que gostou catt! Detalhada? ÇÇ! Tankiu, tankiu! E SIM, eu errei o lidando ! Mas sempre tem meu love pra corrigir né? xD! Além do mais, fiquei realmente feliz quando disse que me fiz tinha um modo de prender o leitor, imaginei que nçao fosse gostar, mas vejo que felizmente você leu Çç! Agora, sobre o "bastante sensual"...ix gatinha, cade a madre que eu conhecia? xD! Beijos barbie, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu? Bye! SMACK!

**AGATHA CHAN- **Olá, olá senhorita! xD! Sua visita a minha fic foi de ótimo bom grado, não a esperava, fiquei realmente feliz x)! Primeiramente, o que causaram os hematomas esta tentando ser oculto na fic pra depois ser desvendado, mas mesmo assim abri uma brecha nesse capitulo, creio que irá notar madame xD! E quanto ao púbere e as idades, agradeço por ter me lembrado! Coloquei a nota no começo do capitulo, espero que tenha a desconfudido senhora xD! Sobre o meu delicado strip, você já descobriu no que deu, e, diferente do que eu mesma imaginava, não houve tanta perversidade afinal x). Agora, sim, sim, sim! Uma coisa bem simples, mas também AMO quando o Inuyasha chama a Kagome de bruxa e também adoto seu romantismo xD! GOGOGO! Agora...eu nunca gostei muito de escrever conversas no telefone, não sei ao certo como os leitores reagem ao ler tal coisa, e tenho que admitir que sorri grandiosamente ao ler que te enfeitiça essas coisas x)! Bye milayde! Adorei encontra-la por aqui! See you friend!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Sacerdotiza paixão, quanto tempo xD! (devendo review ÇÇ). AH! Nem me fale desse lance de mandar reviews! Esses dias estava distribuindo algumas e o site simplesmente não permitia! Fiquei louca ¬¬"! Mas fiquei tão feliz ao ver seu comparecimento essencial aqui XD! Bem fofa! Nos encontramos esses dias, o que é motivo de comemoração intensa! Ora pois, isso é raro xD! Como foi nas provas? Eu fui otimamente péssima, peguei algumas notas altas abaixo de zero e hoje posso dizer que não sou feliz HAHAHAHA! Agora sobre a fic! Já tentou fazer uma fic assim antes? Meu deus...ela quebra a cabeça! Tento colocar a todo custo as palavras certas, afinal, quem sou eu? Não sei jogar nada e estou aqui escrevendo...meu deus, que fajutividade xD!.Beijos amoreco! Espero que tenha gostado viu? SMACK!

**CAROL FREITAS- **Olá senhora xD! Primeiramente queria perguntar se meu e-mail de resposta da fic Nem Tudo É o que parece ser chegou a sua linda e preciosa caixa de entrada, espero que sim ÇÇ! Mas enfim xD! Adorei a review menina, como assim " como sempre, perfeita"? xDD! Ai meu Deus...assim eu choro! xP! Obrigada pela bajulação, sinceramente amei! A Kagome, como sempre, com o jeitinho simples e sarrista, pena que essa é mais sofredor a que as outras hohoho! Bye amiguinha, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Agradeço novamente pela review x)! Kisses girl!

**MK-CHAN160- **Hi senhora que tem luzes vermelhas xDDD! Sim, sim..realmente, eu to achando ela meio confusa, mas pelo menos ta legal, segundo vocês HAHAHA! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, que foi um pequeno passo pro hentai, mesmo que meio fajuto! Adorei essa brincadeira de tirar a roupa, esse jogo sempre me chamou a atenção, e agora eu to escrevendo sobre ele! Ai ui..assim eu me acabo xD! Bjos amiga! Até o proximo! SMACK!

**CAMILA LENNOX- O**lá amada! Já disse e repito! AMEI sua review, senti que foi de coração e sabe...emocionei geral xD! Dizer o quanto evolui, que gosta dos meus romances, uau! Fiquei pasma! Lembro quando você me ajudava com as outras fics, o quanto que conversávamos e o tanto que me ajudou, e agora ler isso me deixa muito realizada x)! Sobre o capitulo bentido ele esta aqui, postadinho e cheirosinho shsuhsaiuhsuahsiusa! Espero que tenha gostado viu xP! Ah, e claro, se quiser que alguma coisa aconteça na fic, eu estou aqui pra realizar viu? Hsuahiushsauihsua! Beijos Camila! Te adoro meninaaa! SMACK!


	3. Embriagues

**Gente...a nota é rápida hoje!**

**Eu só vim dizer que o capitulo esta curto mais é importante HAHAHAHA!**

**Zuera xD! Boa leitura povo! X)**

**oOo**

Ele pegava seu martini enquanto se degustava de um cigarro. Tinha um porte atlético invejável, uma aparência elegante. O anel de ouro em seu dedo era impossível de não ser notado e os olhos violeta lhe davam um ar temível.

Suspirou enquanto apanhava sua carteira e a abria apenas para mostrar os ienes dentro dela. Mulheres paravam para cumprimentá-lo, sentavam em seu colo e tentavam conquistá-lo, apenas pela falsa aparência, sabia Naraku.

Não costumava ir a Vegas, mas sabia que uma pessoa interessante estaria por lá, e era isso que lhe interessava e apenas isso. Ele não estava ali por causa do dinheiro, por causa da bebida muito menos charutos. Ele estava ali por causa DELA. Sorriu gatuno ao ver o barman aproximar-se. Pediu mais alguma coisa antes de lhe lançar um olhar interesseiro.

# Com licença, gostaria de saber se conhece alguma Kagome?- O barman riu alto enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa.

# Claro que conheço... por aqui todos a conhecemos.- Deu um longo suspiro encarando o dono de longas madeixas negras. – Esta interessado nela? Realmente, que mulher interessante!- Disse malicioso Bankotisu, que não esperava o olhar de raiva vindo do desconhecido.

# Não fale dela como se fosse comê-la!- Avisou em um tom ofensivo. – Ela sempre foi e sempre será minha, apenas minha!- Bankotisu arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto desencostava do bar. – E não ouse aproximar-se!- O barman suspirou enquanto engolia o próprio orgulho e virava-se. Inuyasha entrou rindo alto no cassino enquanto cumprimentava várias pessoa no local. Sentou-se ao lado de Naraku, que o observou longamente.

# Por favor, me veja uma vodka. - Pediu Inuyasha um pouco mais educado do que nos dias habituais. Naraku ainda o media enquanto observava os movimentos do meio youkai. – Perdeu algo aqui?- Perguntou Inuyasha lhe encarando pela primeira vez.

Naraku o encarou mais um tempo e se levantou. Não queria responder, seria perca de tempo. Afinal...onde estaria ela?

_**---------------**_

# Merda, estou atrasada!- Murmurou pegando a bolsa jogada na cadeira. – Dormi demais...além de tudo sonhei com aquele idiota.- Murmurou saindo de casa enquanto não se dava nem ao luxo de trancar a porta. Entrou apressada no carro com um olhar perturbado. " Ele". Seu ex-namorado Naraku passou a atormentá-la até em sonhos, meros sonhos. O que ele queria afinal? Pegou um cigarro o colocando na boca enquanto o tragava rapidamente. Não gostava de ficar nervosa, e ela sabia disso.

Desceu do carro e entrou no recinto. Jogou os cabelos para trás de forma sensual avistando Inuyasha. Riu ao ver os cabelos morenos de um homem desconhecido, e às vezes jurava a si mesma que já havia visto esses cabelos, mas nada que prendesse sua atenção. Inuyasha abriu um enorme sorriso ao avistá-la.

A chamou para sentar-se ao seu lado no bar. Kagome lhe lançou um olhar sarrista enquanto aproximava-se de seu maior rival.

Quando se viu perto o suficiente do hanyou para lançar-lhe uma provocação o ser de cabelos negros virou de forma fatal. Kagome parou ali mesmo, da maneira que estava, mudando o olhar de direção. O sorriso sarcástico já antes tão contemplado se desmanchou dando lugar á uma expressão séria.

Os olhos antes tão calmos ficaram arregalados. A boca ficou entreaberta e as mãos começaram a tremer. Perdeu a postura de um modo tão cruel que não percebeu o hanyou triplicar seu sorriso. Nunca tinha visto a "famosa" Kagome Higurashi perdendo a pose de modo tão inflexível, mas logo não sorriu mais. Chegou a preocupar-se do modo com que ela olhava fixamente ao homem que tinha acabado de confrontar.

# Kagome...- Naraku levantou-se de forma cordial se aproximando da bela moça. – Que roupas são essas? Antes preocupava-se mais em não chamar a atenção.- Pegou levemente em um de seus braços a puxando para um abraço, a qual ela não correspondeu, mantendo-se parada não achando movimentos para separar-se do sujeito. Seus olhos começaram a marejar em lágrimas e ela passou a respirar mais rápido.

# Me...larga!- Disse o empurrando com leveza. Logo passou a se debater em seus braços conseguindo se libertar. – O que quer?- Disse grossa limpando as próprias lágrimas com uma rudez imperdoável. Recobrou um pouco a postura, mas ainda tremia. Aquele homem maldito tinha acabado de a encontrar. – Faça a gentileza de sair da minha vista!- Disse ríspida se virando fazendo questão de caminhar.

# Fique aqui cadela!- Kagome parou bruscamente. Aquele tom de voz, era exatamente como se fosse uma ordem. Sim, uma ordem, como as que ele lhe deu aquele dia. Parou então o encarando. O mesmo tom que ele usou com ela o dia em que a bateu, o mesmo dia em que ela encontrou Inuyasha.

# Cale-se!- Disse ela sombria. – Quem você PENSA que é pra me apelidar de cadela?- Disse com nojo na voz.

# Sou seu dono!- Disse com um sorriso gigantesco. – Ai amor... não torne as coisas mais difíceis, vamos para casa e lá nos "resolvemos" em particular, o que acha disso?- Perguntou passando a língua sobre os dentes e a fitando fazendo menção que ela percebesse seu desejo. Ela cerrou os orbes com expressão irritada.

# Meu dono?- Disse pausadamente enquanto fingia recapitular o que ele estava dizendo. – Você está dizendo que é...meu dono?- A forma indignada em que ela falava chegava a espantar. Inuyasha apenas acompanhava a discussão de longe, analisando os fatos.

# Sim, exatamente!- Ele riu a puxando por um braço. – Venha, eu vou te fazer feliz! Só não gosto que fique com frescuras com outros homens.- Disse suavemente.- Fora isso, eu te amo, e você sabe o quanto. - Ela engoliu seco. Ele apertou ainda mais o braço de Kagome, que gemeu baixo. – O que está esperando?- Ela o encarou duramente.

# Eu não vou com você!- o risada alta dela ecoou pelo cassino. – Está mesmo esperando que eu vá ou é uma piada?- Mesmo ele apertando ainda mais seu braço ela não deixou de forçar ainda mais o riso. Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha percebendo a pressão que ele fazia sobre o braço dela.

# Eu não estou perguntando, minha doçura. - Disse ele sem modificar a expressão séria. – Eu estou mandando! Ainda não entendeu o seu lugar?- Perguntou aumentando o tom de sua voz. Ela puxou o braço contra si, sem sucesso.

# Você que não entendeu a droga do seu lugar!- Disse mantendo o sorriso. – Você NÃO manda em MIM, quer que eu DESENHE?- A voz alterada chamou a atenção de alguns no local.

# O que está acontecendo AQUI?- Perguntou grosseiramente Miroku enquanto socorria a amiga. – Oh sim... Naraku, quanto tempo não nos vimos... um grande desprazer. - Disse Miroku com um tom cínico. Kagome segurava o choro observando o tumulto geral. – Afinal, de onde você e Kagome se conhecem mesmo?- Perguntou com uma má impressão.

# Ela não te contou que namora?- Apertou ainda mais seu braço, Kagome soltou um gemido alto.

# Largue ela – Ordenou Miroku com um olhar completamente agressivo, algo que não costumava fazer. Essa posição do monge era incrívelmente nova para muitos dali.

# Posso saber quem vai me obrigar?- Inuyasha levantou bruscamente do bar.

# Se eu servir, não vejo por que não!- Disse arrumando as mangas da blusa social demonstrando sua intenção. Bankotsu apressou-se.

# POR FAVOR, não queremos brigas por aqui!- Disse ele tentando amenizar a briga se pondo entre todos.

# Então mande eles caírem fora daqui e deixarem a mim com a MINHA mulher!- Disse com raiva enquanto arrastava Kagome para fora do cassino. Alguns observavam horrorizados, enquanto o hanyou sentia seu sangue ferver.

# ME LARGA!- Gritou com raiva tentando estapear o moreno com a mão que lhe restava. Inuyasha avançou segurando a gola da camiseta do outro.

# Não entendeu ainda? Ela não quer ir com você e nós não queremos briga. Acho que isso já é o suficiente. – Naraku soltou abruptamente o braço da morena quando as mãos de Inuyasha seguraram suas roupas.

# Pode não ser hoje, nem amanhã, hanyou imundo, mas tenha certeza que isso não é aqui. - Lançou um último olhar pra Kagome – Ela é e sempre será minha.- Lançou para todos os demais um olhar de puro escárnio.

Estava pensando em algo, ele não a perderia. Deu as costas a todos e saiu sem causar mais tumultos. Os homens presentes ali encaram a moça com o braço machucado e os olhos marejados. Ela abriu um sorriso a todos com a expressão cansada.

# Pois é gente...o show acabou!- Disse passando a língua por cima da boca enquanto limpava as poucas lágrimas. – Então, vamos jogar e esquecer essa cena? – Perguntou recobrando a postura e levantando as mãos. Os homens soltaram um rugido concordando, o que a fez rir forçadamente alto. A bebedeira e as jogadas continuaram, as putas voltaram a rodear os homens que insistiam em se embriagar e perder, mas ela apenas continuou fixa ali.

# Kagome?- Chamou Miroku com a face preocupada.

# Eu estou bem,...- Disse se sentando ao bar. – Foi apenas o momento!- Colocou a mão na cabeça pedindo mentalmente que o amigo fosse embora, e quando viu que ele realmente fora sentiu-se sozinha.

O que Naraku queria agora? Acabar com a liberdade dela? Persegui-la? Ninguém merecia aquilo, nem mesmo ela.

# Por favor Bankotsu...me dê uma dose de qualquer droga, por favor.- Pediu sorrindo a qual barman concordou. Afinal, perdera a vontade de jogar naquele dia, o que faria senão beber? Suspirou irritada esperando sua preciosa dose chegar. Percebeu que um corpo sentou-se ao seu lado, já imaginando quem era. Inuyasha Taisho sorria largamente pra ela. Estranhamente a mesma não sorriu em retribuição, apenas suspirou pegando sua bebida.

# O que houve cara dama?- perguntou segurando o riso provocador, ela o encarou com desdém.

# Não ouço nada Inuyasha.- Ele se debruçou na mesa a encarando.

# Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!- Ela virou a dose retorcendo a face.

# Claro que entendi, e justamente por isso disse que não estou ouvindo nada!- Ele cerrou os olhos. Já cedo o faria perder o controle? Com certeza hoje não..

# Bem, de toda forma, apenas peço que não se embriague muito cedo! As putas querem um pouco de compaixão, depois você se junta as mais experientes!- Ela pediu um abstinto ao barman, bebida forte do local.

# Tenha certeza que sim!- Ele riu.

# Está empenhada em me ignorar não é?- Ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

# Eu sempre estou Inuyasha!- Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela a encarando longamente. O que ele queria AGORA? – O que quer?- Perguntou puxando a mão para si enquanto bebia freneticamente a bebida forte que pegara. Descia quente, subiria rápido.

# Quero que pare de beber!- O olhar dele era sério demais para ser comparado a mais uma brincadeira fútil ou até mesmo de mau gosto.

# Posso saber o por quê?- Ele riu. AH! Ela sentia saudades daquele riso maldito.

# Claro que pode!- Ele se levantou. – Não quero uma bêbada dando em cima de mim!- Ela riu alto.

# Inuyasha...vai se ferrar!- Disse. Pediu Moinha para o Barman. Aquele dia seria O dia. Ela se divertia sem se preocupar com os idiotas que com certeza a cercariam mais tarde. Não queria saber de Naraku, Inuyasha nem menos de Miroku. Chegou a fim a conclusão de que homens não prestam. E se servem pra algo é apenas para o sexo, e apenas isso.

# Senhorita...- Kagome olhou pro lado e se deparou com um youkai lobo. Suspirou longamente não respondendo ao cortejo. – Aceita uma rodada?- Ela voltou a fitá-lo. O que perderia aceitando?

# Aceito!- Disse sem demonstrar um mínimo de interesse. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

# O que vai querer?- Perguntou a secando. Ela deu um sinal a Bankotsu, que sorriu pegando Vodka. O Yokai lobo riu galanteador.

# Bem...de qualquer forma, chamo-me Kouga, muitíssimo prazer! Não haveria forma de ignorar sua beleza, perdoa-me se fui ignorante ao sentar-me aqui. - Ela apertou a mão dele.

# Kagome Higurashi, e tenha certeza que o prazer...é todo seu!- Ele sorriu sensualmente considerando uma brincadeira.

# Muito divertida também! Mas já sabia seu nome, conheço sua fama por aqui! Sempre a vi de longe, sempre elegante e bela.- Ela deu um olhar de censura para ele. Deveria considerar isso um elogio, mas irritou-se. Odiava a idéia de que havia pessoas a observando, a vigiando, exatamente como Naraku fazia. Resolveu não mostrar a irritação e sorrir. Ele pegou a mão da moça a beijando longamente. – Devo ter respeito com a senhorita?- O olhar dela brilhou, que pergunta petulante seria aquela agora? Pegou a bebida sorrindo pra ele.

# Deve!- Respondeu de imediato. A imagem de Inuyasha se projetou atrás do lobo a olhando de modo estranho. Resolveu ignorar Inuyasha voltando a se concentrar na bebida, e no galanteador que resolveu pagá-la.

Homens realmente não prestam.

_**------------------**_

Já havia passado das três horas da manhã e ela ainda estava conversando com Kouga. Kagome ria alto, jogava o cabelo e se debruçava sobre a mesa implorando por mais. Kouga aproveitava da situação a abraçando e fazendo piadas, garantindo sua diversão. Inuyasha às vezes passava por perto, bebia alguma coisa, fazia algum comentário estúpido tentando em vão chamar a atenção de Kagome. Miroku investia em Sango, que tinha chegado há pouco tempo e investia tudo o que tinha na mesa de dados.

# Meu Deus...você me diverte!- Disse Kagome com os olhos arregalados rindo freneticamente. Kouga sorriu sincero pegando levemente em seu braço.

# Que bom, fico realmente feliz por isso.- A puxou para um longo abraço. – Infelizmente tenho que me despedir. Amanhã trabalho, e já passei da hora, minha donzela.- Kagome o olhou com um suspiro abandonado.

# Vai mesmo me abandonar?- Ele alargou o sorriso.

# Só por hoje, mas se cuide que eu voltarei por e para você. - Deu um beijo em seu rosto levemente sentando a mulher tremer levemente. Olhou para ela antes de sair deixando claro que estava completamente interessado por ela. Confiança por ele com certeza mais tarde ela teria.

# Banko!- Chamou ela estapeando a mesa.

# Diga princesa!- Ela sorriu um de seus maravilhosos sorrisos notando uma garrafa quase vazia atrás do homem.

# Me vê por favor um pouco de cachaça.- Ele sorriu.

# É pra já.- Disse ele sem considerar seu estado. Kagome suspirou pegando a bebida. – JURO que essa será a ultima. - Disse para si mesma em voz alta.

# E pela 14ª vez essa noite ela promete que vai parar!- Suspirou um homem ao seu lado. O perfume de Inuyasha chamou a atenção de Kagome.

# Que perfume bom!- Murmurou colocando as mãos no peitoral de Inuyasha e cheirando seu pescoço.

# Viu? É melhor do que cheirar pinga!- Disse irônico pegando os pulsos dela e a empurrando para longe dele.

# Com certeza.- Abandonou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e "tentou" se levantar. Inuyasha a segurou para que Kagome não caísse de uma forma desastrosa no chão. – Não preciso da sua ajuda!- Disse áspera se soltando dele e se apoiando na parede, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# O que a fez mudar de humor tão rápido?- Ela piscou os olhos freneticamente mostrando o seu real estado.

# Lembrei quem você é!- Foi se apoiando na parede até chegar à porta.

# Não pretende dirigir nessa situação não é?- Ela se virou com dificuldade.

# E quem disse que pretendo dirigir?- Ele foi pego de surpresa. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?. Kagome saiu do cassino mexendo na bolsa e vendo mais acessórios do que deveria de fato, deveria ter. Resmungou algo tirando os saltos e os carregando nas mãos. Começou uma cantiga antiga e engraçada enquanto suas pernas se enlaçavam de maneira cruel nas ruas. Lembrou-se então de Naraku. Aquilo estava começando a cansar. Mas então voltou aquela imensa dor de sempre. Aquela vontade de chorar em público, aquela dura vontade de ter alguém pra abraçar. Olhou ao seu redor e se viu sozinha. Sozinha o suficiente pra gritar e espernear. Sentou-se em um muro qualquer se jogando na calçada, sem medo de ser vista.

# Meu deus...- Disse com a voz um pouco mole engolindo seco. – Onde eu estou?- Colocou a mão na testa entre sussurros.

# Onde você não queria estar...- olhou pro lado e observou um homem estranho. A face desfigurada lhe deu um frio na espinha. – Com certeza, aqui não é o lugar de uma garota tão linda, de modo algum.- Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios deixando rastros de saliva. A roupa suja e os dentes negros mostravam perfeitamente o tipo de vagabundo que era. As luvas que não cobriam os dedos estavam rasgadas e com poucos vestígios de sangue.

# Bem..se não é pra eu estar aqui, então não estarei!- Ela levantou um pouco torta tentando se manter equilibrada.

# Mas se está aqui, não vejo motivos para sair, tampouco essa hora da noite. - Ela lhe lançou um olhar de escárnio.

# Eu vejo um ótimo motivo!- Fechou os olhos com força vendo a atmosfera girar. As sensações da embriagues estavam começando. Antes era apenas riso, era a parte alegre a bebida. Logo, a ânsia, os giros e a sanidade estavam voltando. Ele a encarou com a expressão risível.

# Quer que eu te leve pra casa?- A abraçou com força fazendo ela se debater. – Você não me parece bem, meu anjo... mas eu poderia te fazer sentir-se espetacularmente bem.- Disse enquanto lhe fingia preocupação, mas foi rápido o suficiente que se viu solta do homem por uma força sobre humana. Suspirou derrotada ao ver o homem que a estava agarrando cair no chão e se deparar com Inuyasha.

# Vamos embora!- Disse frio a fitando, ela riu;

# Quem é você para PENSAR em mandar em mim?- Ele apertou seu braço. Ela gemeu alto e ele a soltou. A ferida que Naraku havia deixado estava ficando pior, ele respirou fundo.

# Não interessa quem eu sou, você não estpa bem e eu vou perder o meu maldito tempo te salvando!- Ela riu, a voz arrastada de certo ângulo era engraçada.

# Primeiro, eu estou muitíssimo bem! E segundo, ninguém mandou você vir aqui me salvar, afinal, salvar de que hem?- Ele suspirou.

# Esse homem logo vai acordar, quer mesmo ficar aqui?- Ela riu.

# Quero!- Ele a pegou no colo.

# O problema é seu!- Ela começou a socar o peitoral do hanyou, que não sentia dor alguma. Além de ela ser fraca, estava bêbada. Nada que ela fizesse o machucaria, ambos sabiam.

# Inuyasha, vá se foder!- Ele e encarou irritado.

# Kagome, cale essa boca!- Ela parou de falar, logo o olhar de irritação aumentou.

# Não calo porra, você não manda em mim!- Ele riu alto.

# Como se isso me importasse!- Ela suspirou parando de se mover. Mesmo não querendo admitir, era bem melhor permanecer no colo dele do que andar a pé com os pés de fato doendo. Inuyasha encontrou sua casa e adentrou na mesma. Não levaria Kagome pra casa dela, ele não fazia questão. Abriu a porta com a chave e lhe deu um chute. Colocou Kagome na cama e rumou para o banheiro. A casa estava completamente desarrumada, mas se aquilo fosse incomodar a garota, Inuyasha teria ainda mais gosto de deixá-la naquele mesmo estado.

# Agora vê se fica ai e não me enche!- murmurou escovando os dentes. Ela ficou de joelhos na cama. O vestido subiu mostrando parte de suas nádegas. Ela riu vendo a pilha de playboy's no canto do quarto e puxou uma pra si.

# Hey..eu sou mais gostosa que ela!- Inuyasha se virou com os orbes arregalados.

# Que raios esta fazendo mulher?- perguntou rude puxando a revista e a jogando no chão novamente. – Isso por que pedi para não me encher!- Ela suspirou longamente.

# Que culpa eu tenho se você não faz questão de as esconder, ou melhor..guardar!- Ele riu alto.

# E por que eu as esconderia? Não vejo motivos!- Ela suspirou.

#Certamente que não, hanyou. Você não faz questão de nada pelo que vejo. - Ela torceu a face de modo indefinível.

# Sim, não faço!- Ela se emburrou. Tentou se levantar e abrir a porta, mas Inuyasha segurou seu pulso a lançando pra cama novamente.

# Ai Inuyasha!- Resmungou rodando a cabeça.

# Pare de ser idiota!- Resmungou tirando os sapatos. Kagome levantou-se da cama e correu para o banheiro se agachando perto da privada.

# Merda!- Murmurou ela continuando a vomitar basicamente tudo o que havia ingerido. Ele sorriu encostado na porta.

# Isso que eu chamaria de "cena do ano"-Ela mostrou o dedo do meio ainda vomitando. Ele se agachou junto a ela irritado segurando seu cabelo para trás. Ela começou a respirar rápido. Conseguiu se levantar – com a ajuda do hanyou- e deu descarga. Debruçou-se na pia enxaguando a boca, ele a encarou em suspiros.

# Escove os dentes oras- Ela o olhou sarcástica.

# E posso saber como vou realizar essa façanha?- Ele abriu o armário pegando uma escova de dentes nova.

# E...voalá!- Ela pegou a escova com dificuldade colocando a pasta. Passou a escovar os dentes com a mão mole. O hanyou suspirou contendo a irritação enquanto pegava firme na mão dela a ajudando. Ela terminou de escovar sentindo certa ânsia, mas se segurou, senão com certeza o hanyou a mataria mais tarde.

# Preciso voltar pra casa!- Ele cerrou os olhos.

# Precisa mas não vai! Ninguém mandou ser burra e deixar se embebedar por um idiota!- Assegurou.

# Não Inuyasha!- O tom sardônico voltou na voz dela. – Ele não é um idiota, idiota é você!- Ela suspirou. – Um idiota que beija muito mal!- Se jogou na cama de com a cara no travesseiro. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha vendo a calcinha dela aparecer. A virou de frente e abaixou seu vestido.

# Ou melhor ainda...- Disse ele. – Idiota é você!- Ele tirou a blusa e a lançou longe, ela o olhou embaraçada.

# Vai se trocar na minha frente?- Perguntou cautelosamente. Ele segurou o riso.

# Você já me viu de cuecas oras!- Ela arregalou os orbes.

# A gente...já transou?- E a voz mole prevalecia, ele a olhou interessado. Então ela estava realmente difundindo as coisas?

# Sim Kagome...a gente já transou e somos namorados na verdade!- Ela a encarou confusa.

# Não mas...- Ele se debruçou por cima dela.

# Você bebeu muito "amor", eu pedi pra você parar!- Ela colocou as mãos no peitoral dele tentando os distanciar.

# Eu não me lembro!- Ele riu passando a mão na lateral do seu corpo.

# Não precisa tremer, eu não estou mentindo!- Ele levantou parte de seu vestido. Em questão de segundos ela estava de sutiã e calcinha em baixo do corpo daquele homem másculo. Ele lambeu o pescoço dela afoito, enquanto a acariciava. Kagome gemeu alto enquanto se segurava para não beijá-lo. – Você fica molhada com tanta facilidade!- Sussurrou em seu ouvido, ato que a fez inesperadamente o encarar e selar seus lábios aos dele. O beijo foi violento, repleto de pura malícia. Pararam então quando Kagome gemeu o nome do hanyou ao senti-lo penetrar um dedo.

# Inuyasha..- Murmurou, logo abriu os olhos. – Inuyasha?- Ele ainda lambia seu pescoço quando a encarou.

# Sim?- Ela o encarou furiosa. Levantou-se e o som do tapa ecoou pelo quarto.

# Maldito! Como eu pude me esquecer de você!- Ele a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Ia se aproveitar de mim?- Perguntou com um tom de angustia. – Ai como eu sou burra! Lógico que iria, você não se importa não é?- Deu um longo suspiro, ele riu alto.

# Não..eu não me importo!- Ela deu um pequeno soluço, atitude que fez o meio-youkai se arrepender momentaneamente pelo feito.

# Mas eu também não me importo!- Ela disse enquanto as lágrimas caiam livremente por seu rosto – Quem disse que ALGUÉM se importa? Ninguém se importa!- Ele apertou as próprias mãos com força. Ele não podia ver mulheres chorando, aquilo era fato, e claro, muito menos poderia ver a Kagome chorando. Suspirou e a puxou para um longo abraço, a qual de principio ela rejeitou. – Me larga droga! Você é o principal, o PRINCIPAL!- Ele a encarou com raiva.

# Cale-se droga, eu ME importo! Era ISSO que queria ouvir?- Ela riu.

# Era!- Se jogou nos braços do hanyou enquanto deixava-o acariciar seus cabelos. As lágrimas aumentavam cada vez mais, deixando o hanyou nervoso.

# O que aconteceu afinal naquele dia?- Ela parou. Por alguns minutos ele podia jurar que nem respirar ela respirava. O encarou com os olhos marejados e caídos. O abraçou com ainda mais força. Se sã ali estivesse, poderia jurar que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

# FIQUE AQUI KAGOME, SUA PUTA!- Ela olhou pra trás assustada. Quem ele pensava que era? A briga estava pior do que poderia estar, e ela sentiu isso dentro de suas próprias entranhas. Ainda brava demais para raciocinar direito, ela tomou posição de defesa.

# NÃO ME CHAME DE PUTA, MALDITO! Eu vou EMBORA!- Ela virou rispidamente em direção a porta quando Naraku a puxou pelos cabelos.

# Você está maluca? Você é MINHA, está me escutando?- Com raiva ele a jogou contra uma mesa de vidro. Ela gritou e o som dos vidros quebrando ecoou pela casa. Naraku a pegou por um braço a levantando e em seguido lhe acertou violentamente do lado direito da face.

Kagome gemeu alto, mas ainda sim tentou escapar. Com as mãos levantadas para o nada ela fez de tudo para conseguir se arrastar até a porta.

Naraku, ainda mais irritado com a atitude "desonrosa" da namorada a jogou contra a parede a deixando de costas pra ele. Segurou seus dois braços finos presos atrás de suas costas e forçando contra a parede gélida. – DIGA QUE VAI EMBORA PIRANHA, MINHA! VOCÊ É MINHA!- Gritou ele. Soltando as mãos por um momento ela sentiu um alivio.

Falso, já que as mãos rudes passaram para as pernas torneadas e subiram sua saia. Ela arregalou os olhos.

# O que você está fazendo Naraku? – Já pressentindo o perigo ela tentou se afastar, colocando as palmas das mãos contra a parede e se empurrando, tentando distraí-lo e assim correr. Mas não adiantou. Os esforços foram em vão, já que ele apertou seu braço e a lançou longe de si.

Com a visão turva ela encarou o homem sorrindo a ela. Sem saber que atitude tomar, ela apenas tentou não irritá-lo mais. Quando estava prestes a se desculpar para tentar amenizar a situação e depois resolver isso longe dele, o outro se aproximou e a pegou pelo pescoço, a levantando.

Passando as mãos por todo o corpo, e apertando em locais dolorosos ele arrancou-lhe a saia de forma abrupta. Ela gemeu e gritou ao mesmo tempo. A mão dele passou por sua boca e a tampou, de forma que ela ao menos pudesse mordê-la. Ela estava indefesa.

Kagome sentiu-se completamente assustada. O próprio namorado estava prestes a estuprá-la. Como poderia? Com um olhar de pleno desespero ela implorou para que ele parasse, com olhares e gestos. Ele parecia insano, mas não arrependido. Ela chorou então, como nunca antes.

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

# Eu não...eu não consigo continuar.- Ela engoliu seco ainda agarrada na blusa do hanyou, que passou a abraçá-la com mais firmeza.

# Tudo bem, não é necessário Kagome.- Murmurou ele a acalmando. Aos poucos a visão dela foi ficando tão pesada que ela caiu dormente em cima do meio-youkai. Ele sorriu preocupado a aconchegando melhor na cama. Como explicaria aquilo no dia seguinte a ela?

**oOo**

**Bem amores...sem nota hoje e respostas curtinhas! To com pressa povo, desculpem xD! AMOOO vocês, espero que tenham gostado! SMACK!**

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **É mana...você não comentou no primeiro capitulo AHUSHIUAHISAhAI! Sim, podia ter tido momentos mais calientes, MAS..eu vou deixar isso pra depois MUAHAHA! Que bom que gosto morena do meu tum tum! Espero que tenha gostado dessa também xDDD! E...logo terá hentai sua pervertida xD! SMACKKK!

**PRINCESS BASTET- **Hey vaca do meu coração! Que lindo você me mandando review HSAuSHIsAHisas! Que bom que curtiu! E podexá que eu te aviso quando postar ¬¬'! Te lovi my vizinha perfect xDDDD! Qualquer opinião me pergunta viu? xDDD! Bjuss ruiva! SMACK!

**GHEISINHA- **AMORR! Por nada! Você merecia aquele capitulo viu? xD! Nem me fale em chicotes..estou devendo seu chicotinho, mais pode deixar que eu vou na sex shop comprar pra você HSAUSAHUSAHSAIUAS! Bêbadas hentaieras que lêem a fic antes dos outros né! Mas ESSE capitulo você NÃO leu primeiro, BRUAHHAHA! Agora leia e se delicie xD! Te amooo Ghee! Espero que tenha tido um ótimo aniversario mana! Bjão!

**CAMILA LENNOX- **Hey miga! Capitulo perfeito? Que bommm paixão xD! Obrigada pelas idéias do capitulo viu? Agradecidaaaa beim x)! O jogo de sedução entre Kagome e Inuyasha NUNCA pode faltar, isso é muita pouca consideração não é? Precisamos de mais joguinhos, BRUAHAHA! Lado negro dos humanos? Aquele lindo lado em que o sarcasmo e a desconfiança servem para um dialeto engraçado e até mesmo provocante? Sim Sim...concordo com você, o bom pode ser bobo, irritante e até mesmo enjoativo xD! Te amo lennox! Precisamos nos falar xD! SMACK!

**AGATHA CHAN- **hello cara senhorita xD! Bem! Ai esta mais um pequeno pedacito do que seria o passado da Kagome! A cautela com isso não é nada tão importante, é que eu sou complexada, eu penso que um mistério daqui e de la sempre faz bem, e assim é melhor apresentar os vilões né não? HAHAHA! Liga não! Uma nota por sua causa sim, mais ficou a coisa mais meiga né? xD! Agora;...sobre o strip até eu mesma não acreditei que não houve hentai..acho que estou ficando velha HAHAAHA! E claro..agradeço por rotular meu chapter de excelente..sorrisos enormes pra você xD! Agora sobre o bruxa resolvi não usar nesse capitulo por o próximo vai ter um monte HAHAHA xD! E claro..viu? bebida pra todo lado...bem que avisei na review xD! Obrigada pela review senhorita Agatha, espero que tenha gostado! Kisses dear.

**Kagurafan17- **Que bom que gostaste do capitulo amor, e claro..que tenha me perdoado! xD! Estou esperando a NOSSA fic, precisamos dar um jeito de começa-la! Mas preciso conversar contigo no MSN, tenho algumas ideiazinhas pro começo viu? Não vai escapar tão facilmente de mim senhorita SHusiusahsaiuhsauihauiSA! O próximo cap..bem...sai agora ué! xDDD! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Kissus! Love you, love xD!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Olá amor de my life xD! As provas tão um lixo e minha vida..a...tah indo..andando de velotrol xD! E a sua? SHUASHisa! Bem, o Inuyasha e a Sango NUNCA tiveram um caso, mas eles jogaram muito strip pôquer nessa vida de jogatinas, então..não precisa NÃO gostar de nada xD! Eu vou revelar COMPLETAMENTE o passado da Kagome..ixx..não sei HAHAHA, e sim..a Kikyou vacona vai aparecer..como sempre ¬¬! HAHA Amei sua review viu amor? Que bom que não esqueceste de mim xD! E sim..é madeixas..melenas é MUITO feio O.O! Bjokas amore..e sim..a review chegou HAHA! SMACKK! Amo-te!

**- **SHushisuhusaha heyy cat! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, apesar de que eu deixei MEIO muito curto! HSUSHisA! E não vamos esquecer do bOOOOm xDD! Muito obrigada pelo bOOOOm xDDD! Amei viu cat? Chegou a tempo sua review huSsiushusahsauihsaui! Te loveee my love O.O! SMACK princesss! (CAHHHHHHH¹, CAHHH² e TAHHH forever xD! Love so much!)


	4. Em apuros

**Inuyasha não me pertence...mais saibam queridos..**

**EU pertenço a ele SHUHSIUAHUISSA!**

**Boa leitura! X)! (Sem notinha chata hoje!)**

**oOo**

Ela abriu um olho presunçosa. Abriu os dois em um pulo os fechando e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Os abriu novamente, logo após os fechando e tentando crer que estava no seu quarto apenas tendo um sonho estúpido. Olhou para parede amarelada e suspirou se levantando, qual foi seu grande erro. Caiu deitada vendo ainda as coisas girarem um pouco. Suspirou olhando ao seu redor e percebendo então, que aquele de fato, não era seu quarto.

# Oh... grande descoberta.- Fez zombaria de si própria enquanto se acostumava com as leves tonturas. Sentou-se na cama abatida. Olhou-se e segurou-se para não gritar. O que estaria fazendo em um quarto estranho de sutiã e calcinha? A resposta era evidentemente óbvia.

Levantou-se se segurando nas paredes tentando não cair. Chegou a um barzinho se apoiando naquele local, procurando manter o equilíbrio. Não seria a primeira nem a última vez que ficaria bêbada e acordaria em um lugar estranho. Suspirou tentando encontrar inutilmente as roupas. Colocou a mão na testa com resmungos de dor. Ouviu um ranger de dentes e olhou pra trás, e então seus orbes se arregalaram. Poderia ser qualquer um, qualquer UM menos...menos ele. Se martelou diversas vezes enquanto pensava em algum tipo de homicídio.

Apesar da forma bruta que seu consciente estava a tratando ela tentou manter a calma. A calma seria sua virtude naquele momento, já que sua cabeça explodiria se ela se envolvesse em alguma briga com toda aquela ressaca.

# Minhas roupas?- Pediu com um tom vulgar. Não o encarou, estava como nojo dele. Porém, não mais que de si própria.

# Estão secando no varal.- Respondeu o meio-youkai irritado. – E não abra essa maldita boca pra reclamar, foi muita bondade a minha a ter lavado- Ela o encarou completamente sarcástica.

# Uma ótima ação depois de ter se aproveitado de mim. Uma ótima ação mesmo, estou surpresa!- Disse em um meio grito tentando não perder o controle.

# E quem disse que eu me aproveitei de você?- Ela riu alto. Ele achava que ela era idiota ou o que? Era tão normal acordar semi-nua em um quarto e ninguém ter se aproveitado, não?

# Eu acordei praticamente NUA Inuyasha, me poupe!- Ela revirou os olhos enquanto apertava as mãos em nervosismo. – Você não presta!- Ele também riu.

# Posso não prestar, mas preferi ouvir você reclamando do dia em que _**Naraku**_ te bateu do que transar com você!- Ela o olhou desconfiada. – Deixe de ser repugnante, bruxa, você não sabe a merda toda que estás dizendo. - Ela rangeu os dentes.

# E posso saber o que raios estou fazendo aqui?- Ele a encarou com certa superioridade, entretanto não queria tomar exatamente esta postura.

# Você preferia ser abusada por aquele mendigo?- Ela avançou alguns passos pra perto dele. Lançou um olhar perigoso enquanto tossia propositalmente.

# Inuyasha, eu não sou uma idiota. – Seu tom era furioso. Ele apenas continuou a sorrir.

# Talvez possa não ser, mas esta fazendo um papel ridiculamente idiota, Kagome. Você acha mesmo que eu perderia meu tempo aliviando minha tensão sexual com você? -Ela apertou as próprias mãos com força. Arrogante ele era, não passava de um grande arrogante!

# Pois me arrume alguma roupa que eu vou embora!- Ele a encarou nervoso. – Ninguém pediu para que me trouxesse aqui e MUITO menos pediram pra que lavassem a MINHA roupa!- Ele a encarou. Era estranho vê-la seminua discutindo com ele. A cena seria cômica se ela não estivesse prestes a explodir.

# E eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, lavei por que QUIS, é a MINHA vontade eu faço o que QUERO e não é nenhuma bruxa repugnante que vai me impedir!- Ela bateu um pé contra o assoalho como se tentasse manter a calma. Um pequeno chiado atingiu seus ouvidos e ela sentiu sua cabeça doer ainda mais. – Além disso, se você quiser ir que vá. Ninguém está prendendo você aqui dentro, e sutiã e calcinha são moda hoje em dia. - Ela fechou os olhos e socou a parede ao seu lado, tentando não notar o sorriso malicioso de Inuyasha.

# Pois bem, já que eu prefiro muitíssimo mais sair por aí desfilando de lingerie a ficar aqui com você ouvindo isso. – Bufou e se virou em direção a porta. – Adeus. – Despediu-se secamente e saiu sem momento algum hesitar.

# Ela vai voltar, eu sei que ela vai voltar, ela vai voltar... não, ela não vai voltar!- Ele correu até a porta e a encarou atravessando a rua. Um carro passou e a encarou completamente, o deixando inexplicavelmente com raiva. Ela era que espécie de retardada mental?

Não avistando mais ninguém na rua, correu até ela e foi puxando-a pela cintura até de volta para a casa.

# ME LARGA SEU PEQUENO FILHO DE UMA PUTA!- Ela passou a se debater tanto contra ele que vezes arranhava seu próprio rosto, ato que o fez jogá-la em cima dos ombros. Quando adentrou ele a colocou na cama e trancou a porta escondendo a chave.

# Deixe de ser doente,sua débil!- Ela começou a arfar rapidamente e logo se jogou contra a cama, com as costas retas. Maldita dor de cabeça, maldito hanyou, maldito dia. – Não sei por que passei METADE da noite pensando em como me explicar pra você, mas você é tão ignorante que vejo o como perdi meu tempo!-

# Foda-se!- Ele lançou um olhar mortífero a ela. – O problema é seu, como você diz mesmo? Ah, claro... você fez porque quis, lembra? - Ele se aproximou dela agarrando seu braço, ela gemeu.

# Cale-se, você me IRRITA droga!- Ela deu um sorriso tão falso que irritaria a si mesma se visse.

# Por que você não se ferra?- Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você homens AMAM apertar meu braço não é? Pois eu adoro chutar uma coisa em vocês! – Ao terminar a frase seu joelho subiu e lhe acertou a parte mais sensível do corpo, o fazendo gemer alto e segurar-se enquanto se contorcia no chão.

# VADIA- Gritou pegando ar. – Devia ter deixado aquele maldito indivíduo trepa com você, sua bêbada!- Ela o encarou esnobe. Ele estava sendo mais grosseiro que de costume, mas ela sinceramente não se importava com o fato.

# Jura?- Ele concordou. – Grande merda, seu impostor. - Suspirou enquanto batia sua mãos. – Agora com licença que eu vou pegar minhas roupas!- Passou por cima dele e começou a vasculhar toda a casa. Encontrou seu vestido e sorriu. Mesmo encharcado ela o vestiu e sentiu-se uma grande pingüim. Suspirou indo em direção a sala. O hanyou já estava em pé, pelo menos parecia. A feição raivosa aumentou e a visão de seus caninos deram arrepios em Kagome, a qual a mesma resolveu ignorar.

# Vai lá, vai!- Disse ele com o tom cruel. Ela estava esperando pelo ataque verbal a qual com toda a certeza ele lançaria. – Vai pra sua casa que você está enchendo o meu saco aqui.- Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

# Cale a boca, Inuyasha. Com toda a certeza eu vou, não precisa me pedir. – Passou reto por ele tentando se esforçar para não jogar tudo pro alto e tirar aquele vestido ensopado do corpo.

# Vai lá com o nosso amiguinho Naraku. - Ela congelou. Maldito golpe baixo. – Vai lá, aproveita e manda um abraço.- Ela respirou fundo para que as lágrimas não atingissem seus olhos. Ela não aceitaria perder dessa forma para o hanyou, não se humilhar a tanto.

# Ele é melhor na cama que você, pelo menos isso!- O encarou com um olhar completamente gélido.

# Como se você soubesse como eu sou na cama, gracinha. Se soubesse, você nunca mais iria querer me abandonar. - Lançou puro olhar de censura.

# Eu acho bom que nada tenha mesmo acontecido.

# E eu acho isso ótimo!- Ela riu

# Na verdade eu acho isso excelente!

# Magnífico eu diria.- Inuyasha deu a última palavra. Naquele momento percebeu perto demais de Kagome.

# É uma sorte mesmo que não tenhamos nos "enroscado", eu não conseguiria me encarar no espelho. – Ele jogou os cabelos para trás.

# E eu não desfrutei comida estragada!- Ela suspirou.

# Bom, mas isso você já fazia antes com a Kikyou, não é? - Ele cerrou os olhos, ela também. – De toda a forma, vou embora. Esse lugar me enoja, e como não lhe devo agradecimentos, acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.

# Não concordo com você, mas era certo que você não agradeceria. - Ela parou com o intuito de dizer algo, mas desistiu rumando a porta. Virando a maçaneta ela percebeu a armadilha, e o fitou de lado.

# Me dê a droga da chave, hanyou.

# Só se você se desculpar e depois agradecer!- Cruzou os braços enfrente do peito vitoriosamente.

# Desculpa Inuyasha e obrigada!- As caretas de desgosto que ela fazia chegavam a ser engraçadas, e Inuyasha não segurou um riso fundo em sua garganta. Arremessou a chave.

# Vai logo!- Disse rancoroso a observando abrir a porta e sair por ela sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Dois idiotas.

E novamente espirrava. Sua estupidez e egocentrismo a fizeram andar com aquela roupa molhada por mais de 1 hora até alcançar seu carro. Entrou no mesmo dirigindo para sua casa, que por Deus, não era tão longe assim. Murmurou algo infeliz quando chegou em casa, mas que nem ela saberia dizer o que era. Entrou em seu apartamento com desgosto quando viu a porta do apartamento aberta.

# Merda!- Murmurou indo entrando de leve no recinto. Encarou Miroku sentado no sofá dormente. Riu um pouco alto ao ver que estava segura. Alívio percorreu todo o seu corpo e ela sentiu-se relaxar. Correu até o Miroku e o abraçou.

Seu amigo então acordou em um pulo a abraçando sem ao menos saber o que acontecia. Eram melhores amigos, não podia se negar isso.

# Kagome?- Chamou acariciando seus cabelos, ela sorriu. – Tudo bem com você?- Ela o abraçou novamente.

# Como sempre, tudo indo de mal a pior, Miroku. - Se soltou do abraço e colocou a mão em frente a boca. Molhou o pobre coitado, praticamente havia o encharcado. – Desculpe!- pediu, ele abriu um sorriso.

# Uma pena, Kagome, mas como você tem apenas um chuveiro creio que teremos que reparti-lo. - Ela o encarou enfezada. – Tudo bem, eu sobrevivo sozinho... e molhado.- Fingiu um olhar triste e abaixou a cabeça. A morena riu, acariciando seus cabelos.

# Eu vou tomar um banho, mas antes Miroku. – Ele a fitou. – O que está fazendo em meu apartamento? -

# Eu poderia inventar uma ótima desculpa heróica, mas a verdade é que eu não sei. Bebi muito, entende? Só lembrei do seu apartamento, por sorte estava aberto. - Ela abriu um sorrio gigantesco. – Desculpe Kagome, não sei se você estava dormindo, mas fiquei realmente ruim ontem e não quis te acordar e ter que lidar com um tonto embriagado. -Disse se explicando, ela balançou a mão com desdém.

# Acho que você deveria parar de beber.- Ele concordou.

# Pois é, espero que você nunca passe por situações parecidas com essa. - Ela abriu um sorriso amarelo.

# Claro que não. – Manteu o sorriso enquanto via Miroku se levantar. – Aonde vai?- Ele lhe sorriu, colocando a mão nos cabelos.

# Vou em casa me trocar... e ver se tomo algum remédio. – Ela novamente se colocou a abraçá-lo com força.

# Até a noite Miroku!- Ele sorriu galanteador.

# Até a noite!- Disse depositando um beijo carinhoso em sua face. Kagome encarou a porta se fechar e observou suas dezenas de escolhas para vestir-se a noite. Como sempre, aquilo seria um desastre.

Ela sorri para o espelho com o objetivo simplista de cobrir suas olheiras com um pouco pó e parecer elegante sem que as marcas do choro e da noite mal dormida aparecessem. Sua vida estava centrada nos dados em que escolhia nas noites que passava em Vegas. A vontade de ganhar, o objetivo de vencer. _Talvez_ tudo aquilo fosse mera imprudência, mas aquilo não a importava momento algum.

"Talvez". Palavra que poderia defini-la, que a ganharia em um jogo. Antes poderia se dizer sorrateira, invejada, mas hoje, justamente hoje ela decerto insistia em crer que não estava cansada disso tudo. Um sorriso superior se projetava no espelho e ela suspirava enquanto subia em saltos altos que acabariam com seus pés mais tarde.

Não tinha medo de apostar, ela gostava disso. Acendeu um cigarro e encarou o relógio. Dez da noite, horário perfeito para aparecer por lá. Entrou em seu carro e deu partida, já pensando em que rumo tomar e em como seria a jogatina.

Ela era Kagome Higurashi e não era pelo fato de ter quase sido humilhada em público que deveria se render, abaixar a cabeça perante todos ou se rebaixar. As unhas pretas compridas lhe traziam orgulho, mesmo com tanta insignificância, aquilo lhe trazia um ar de graça. Estacionou o carro em frente ao cassino. Desceu acostumada com o ambiente e adentrou entre tantas pessoas. Sorriu a alguns amigos, acenou para outros e sentou-se no bar, logo ele chegaria. Logo?... O que mais gostava em si era a pontualidade de sempre.

# Posso saber o que a bela dama faz por aqui?- Sussurrou em seu ouvido alguém que lhe fez sorrir. Ele estava jogando com ela, queria fingir que nada havia acontecido? Pois então, jogariam. Aliás, ela preferia assim, recordar da noite anterior e ter que ser tratada com pena seria seu pior castigo.

# O mesmo de sempre caro senhor!- Virou-se e logo encontrou orbes dourados. – Mas e você, o que faz dentre a parte nobre da sociedade?- O hanyou sentou-se ao seu lado.

# Não a chamaria de nobre!- Suspirou, Kagome o fitou interessada.

# Então diga-me! Como a apelidaria?- Ele começou a bater os dedos contra o balcão.

# Prefiro guardar tais referências para mim mesmo, não gosto de aparentar impetulância.- Ríspida, Kagome pegou seu costumado martini molhando um pouco seus lábios, sedutoramente. O hanyou fez o mesmo em provocação, falas não eram precisas para aqueles que obtinham poder sobre os próprios e ofensivos olhares.

# Não deveria beber!- O olhar irritado brilhou nos olhos do hanyou, e Kagome não entendeu o porque.

# Já ouviu falar que da minha vida cuido eu?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# E você sabe que até ontem não fazia idéia do quanto você necessitava de mim?- Ela bebeu mais um gole de martini. Suspirou fundo mudando de assunto enquanto apertava as próprias mãos.

# Sabe, andei pensando. - Começou em um diálogo inocente. – Essa vida não é pra mim! Acho que devíamos fazer algo diferente daqui adiante.- O hanyou suspirou longamente enquanto pousava o copo vazio no balcão.

# Piadas de rotina?- Um sorriso amargo se projetou nos lábios da púbere. – Sua vida é "isso" desde um bom tempo, não brinque comigo desta forma. Poderei ficar triste de não vê-la mais, quem sabe. - Passou a língua sobre os lábios novamente. Ela suspirou apoiando os dois braços no balcão deixando com que as madeixas morenas caíssem por sobre sua face.

# Não são piadas, mas sabia que lhe faria rir.- Estalou um dedo chamando a atenção do barman. A pulseira de diamantes brilhou reluzente. – Mas não sei por que falo sobre minhas vontades com você. Desde quando te conheci, a única coisa que sabe fazer é debochar mesmo. - Ele segurou seu braço com um pouco mais força do que a necessária.

# Desde quando nos conhecemos eu te disse pra fugir disso, sua grande imbecil!- Ela riu observando novamente seu braço.

# Deixe de ser ranzinza, idiota!- Disse em um suspiro. – Eu não fiquei viciada assim como você previu! Eu jogo por que gosto. -

# Eu sei! Presumo que fuma por que gosta também. - Ela engasgou retomando postura. Não queria fita-lo. Aqueles olhos sarcásticos a faziam perder o controle, e isso não era certamente o que ela queria.

# Não me entrego a vícios facilmente, hanyou.- Lentamente puxou seu braço e se levantou, arrumando o vestido vermelho um pouco mais para baixo. O encarou rindo. Rir a fazia parecer elegante, sofisticada, mesmo que tão vazia.

# Certamente que não.- Disse Inuyasha se levantando. – Nem mesmo sei como começamos esse diálogo estúpido. - Ele pegou um drink a encarando longamente. – Ainda não me esqueci do belo chute que me deu hoje. - Ela suspirou cansada.

# E eu com certeza não esqueci que você se aproveitou de mim!- Ele se virou abruptamente, e ela assustou-se com a irritação da parte dele.

# Eu não aproveitei de você, puta merda! - Disse elevando o tom de voz.

# Quem me garante?- O hanyou rangeu os dentes.

# Você não passa de uma ignorante, perdi meu tempo com você. - Ela foi responder mas ele a parou. – Prefiro não perder minha postura aqui dentro. Vou à mesa de pocker, me acompanha? - Disse estendendo a mão para ela, a qual aceitou.

# Aqui dentro apenas jogadores?- Ele sorriu.

# Certíssimo!- Ela suspirou.

# E você faz questão de resolver essa briguinha estúpida lá fora?- Ele a fitou duramente.

# Quem sabe...talvez..- Resmungou caminhando em frente a ela.

# Um brinde a mim!- Riu Kagome guardando o lucro da noite. Observou as notas as beijando.

# Um brinde a NÓS, minha cara dama. - Sussurrou o hanyou abraçando Kagome por trás.

# Obrigada por me tirar do grupo!- Resmungou o monge guardando várias moedas no bolso traseiro. Ele merecia, afinal, não era fácil roubar da forma que ele roubava sem nunca ter sido pego.

# Por nada. – Respondeu Kagome sem dar-se conta do que dizia, tirando as mãos do hanyou de sua cintura e o empurrando. – Agora me desculpem cavalheiros, preciso me retirar!- Inuyasha olhou assustado pra ela.

# Mas são apenas 2:55 !- Ela olhou pra ele de relance.

# Eu disse que não estava brincando!- Deixando o copo vazio na mesa se retirou deixando pra trás dois homens curiosos. Sem insistir no assunto o hanyou virou-se para o amigo.

# O que infernos ela tem? - perguntou ele.

# Crise de personalidade! Logo ela volta a ter a ser como era. - Inuyasha deu um olhar desconfiado para a porta a qual ela havia acabado de sair.

# Mas é estranho... – Miroku o cortou.

# Ela é estranha, não há nada que mude a realidade habitual. Contente-se com ela, por que ela não vai mudar por você. - Inuyasha apertou a mão com força.

# Kagome me causa repúdio. – A frase se acompanhou com o costumeiro ranger de dentes. – Desde que a vi pela primeira vez. Por que raios ela tinha que se perder aqui?- Miroku suspirou.

# Ela não se perdeu, você a trouxe, Inuyasha! Como você pode culpá-la por um erro que foi na verdade seu? – A expressão de Inuyasha se torceu.

# Ela era uma ótima namorada!- Miroku engasgou o observando por um breve momento. Sua face estava demonstrando indignação.

# Inuyasha, o que você está dizendo? KIKYOU era sua namorada, não ela, seu grande estúpido! Você a odeia justamente por compará-la. – Inuyasha encarou o houshi com raiva.

# Eu não falei momento algum da Kikyou, muito menos sobre alguma ex-namorada. – Ele bateu o copo com força contra a mesa. – E não abra mais a sua boca! Você só presta para dizer asneiras. – Jogou o dinheiro do drink em Miroku, afastando-se.

# Ele e seu humor de sempre!- Murmurou o houshi entregando o dinheiro ao barman.

Kagome jogou um toco de cigarro enquanto saia do cassino. Viu a rua deserta e estranhou o fato, já que aquela avenida normalmente era muito movimentada. Andou um pouco e alcançou o carro, que estava em frente a casa maravilhosamente feita de pedras, com a parede muito chamativa. Ela se deu ao luxo de sorrir. Jurou que alguém a seguia, mais seus juramentos ultimamente não passavam de meras ilusões. Ouviu passos, e suspirou.

# Kagome?- Chamou Inuyasha. Ela virou-se de súbito.

# O que quer?- Perguntou com um tom rude, por não querer vê-lo. Fingiu a noite inteira que estava tudo bem, mas tanto ela como ele sabiam que não nada estava bem. Suspirou pacientemente pegando as chaves do carro.

# Hey bruxa, eu estou falando com você. - Ela fez uma pose paciente. – E não me irrite, droga! Estou começando a ficar impaciente. - Ela fez uma careta.

# Aé?- Ele concordou. – Grande coisa! Só isso?- Ele apertou as próprias mãos.

# Olhe Kagome, eu não fiz porra nenhuma com você, eu NÃO me aproveitei de você e por raios te ajudei! Então por que age como se eu fosse o vilão dessa sua bebedeira?- Ela o encarou longamente.

# Olha Inuyasha, eu te odeio, então sempre que vejo motivos pra te odiar ainda mais eu me apoio neles, tudo bem?- Inuyasha permanecia quieto. – Agora saiba que eu não coloquei a culpa da minha bebedeira em você! Eu bebi por que eu quis! Eu sei me cuidar, sei que sei me cuidar e não sei por que você está aqui atrás de mim enquanto deveria estar lá dentro com Miroku. – Ele ignorou o fim de suas palavras.

# Sabe é? Tem certeza?- Ela bufou.

# Inuyasha, essa história já acabou! Pare de tocar nessa droga de assunto, sim? - Ele se aproximou.

# Então me tire uma dúvida. Se você tirá-la, eu prometo que não te incômodo mais com o assunto. - Ela ficou quieta, deixando com que ele prosseguisse. – Me conte o que ele fez com você aquela noite. - Ela sorriu, completamente nervosa.

# Ele quem? A que você está se referindo? - Ele perdeu os sentidos a encarando com raiva.

# Você sabe quem, pare de agir como se não soubesse ou como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Disse em um meio grito enquanto a pressionava contra a parede. – Apenas diga. - Uma mão do hanyou partiu para coxa de Kagome subindo seu vestido lentamente.

# E por que deveria dizer?- Ele riu baixo enquanto beijava seu pescoço, fazendo uma pequena trilha que lhe causou arrepios.

# Por que senão, aí sim eu me aproveitarei de você, assim como você tanto diz que eu fiz. - Ela tentou o empurrar, mas ele a segurava com ainda mais força. Murmurou algo enquanto passou as mãos por todo o corpo dela a alisando. Ele pressionava seu pulso de um modo tão forte que ela soltou as chaves.

# Inuyasha, eu não quero falar disso... por favor. – Ela pediu, achando que dessa forma ele entenderia o quanto era difícil pra ela, porém apenas sentiu os lábios dele voltaram a beijar seu pescoço. – ME SOLTA! – Já não conseguiu conter a raiva. Conseguiu soltar seus pulsos, mas Inuyasha apenas a manteve quieta enquanto deixava que ele o batesse.

# Eu cansei definitivamente dos seus segredos, e por mais que você diga que eles não me interessam, passaram a interessar depois daquela noite.

# Aé?- Continuou tentando se soltar enquanto ele levantava seu vestido e a acariciava na parte traseira, levando sua outra mão para as costas dela, a alisando.

Ela deu um grito abafado. Tudo que a lembrava como era ser estuprada e forçada a algo que não queria a dava desespero. Seu pavor era tão grande que poderia ser confundido com trauma. Começou a se sentir pressionada, sufocada.

Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar involuntariamente no momento em que as memórias vivas de Naraku projetaram-se em sua mente em curtos flashs.

Inuyasha parou de acariciá-la e mordeu seu ombro com calma, sem força. Viu as pernas de Kagome fraquejarem e pensou estar vitorioso. Os orbes dourados levantaram-se pensando encontrar a face da morena firme, mas surpreendeu-se ao notar sua expressão de extrema angustia.

Sem pensar mais, a soltou e a analisou. Viu que ela parecia se aliviar aos poucos, mas tremia bastante. Lembrou-se então. Antes ela poderia até ter alguma resistência, porém a volta de Naraku certamente a deixara sensível. Sem saber o que fazer resolveu deixá-la ir. Mesmo não querendo admitir tinha medo de abraçá-la, um receio tão grande que nem ele poderia explicá-lo. Ela pegou fôlego ao vê-lo partir e foi ao seu carro, segurando o sentimento de aperto em seu peito. As lágrimas desciam, mas ela estava certa de algo. Estava com saudades do tempo em que poderia chorar sem pavor...

Ela rodou as chaves no dedo. Subiu as escadas com um olhar reprovador. Era um ótimo apartamento que ela vivia. Três semanas passavam e o elevador quebrava, era sempre assim. Além de ter que tantos degraus ela estava ensopada. Agradeceu ironicamente a chuva que tomou. Olhou a porta de seu apartamento aliviada. Graças a Deus ela havia chegado. Adentrou em seu apartamento e sem mesmo acender a luz jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa e foi em direção ao corredor.

# Preciso de um banho. - Anunciou para si mesma, levantando os braços e torcendo o pescoço com um tom decerto elevado.

# Precisa?- E então ela parou. Era como se todo o frio do apartamento tivesse parado nela. Seu olhar ficou vidrado na janela, onde estavam caindo os pingos d'água. Involuntariamente começou a tremer. Virou-se um pouco dura e foi colocar a mão no interruptor, mas outra mão o alcançou antes, acendendo a luz. Começou a arfar rápido enquanto dava alguns passos pra trás. – Parece incomodada com a minha presença, poderia me explicar o motivo?- Ela deu um sorriso forçado se encostando-se à parede.

# Oras...não "es-estou" incomodada, porque disso?- Gaguejava pouco, mais ainda sim gaguejava. Um olhar cínico foi lançado, quebrando o silêncio risonho de Naraku.

# Por nada, justamente por isso estranhei! Imagine, minha mulher com medo de mim?- Ele se aproximou dela acariciando seu rosto. – Imagine, se incomodar com seu próprio namorado?- Ela rangeu os dentes. Que fissura obtinha em ser seu dono. Por que raios? – Vamos tomar um banho, você esta molhada, um gelo doçura. Não quero vê-la doente. - Segurou em sua cintura a levando para o banheiro. Ela o acompanhava quieta, dando trancos e com uma grande resistência. – Posso perguntar o por que do silencio?- Ela passou a encarar o chão.

# Não há motivos- Disse em um fio de voz. Ela encarou a banheira, preparada, perfeita. – Bem...você pode sair?- Perguntou inocentemente. Era estranho encarar a figura de Kagome temerosa daquela forma. Ele fechou o punho já alterando a sua voz.

# E por que sairia?- As sobrancelhas se arquearam. Ela soube que ele não teria piedade dela, e fazia idéia do quão mal ele faria se pudesse. Com os orbes arregalados ela tentou amenizar o clima.

# É que quero te preparar uma surpresa. - O sorriso que era para ser sincero foi sutil o suficiente para Naraku não acreditar nela. Ele então sorriu passando as mãos pelos braços dela, que, como previsto, tremeu.

# Eu não quero surpresas hoje, na realidade odeio elas. Odiei minha surpresa ao vê-la no meio de tantos homens. Mas, fora isso você está cansada Kagome, apenas relaxe!- Ela deixou que a franja cobrisse o rosto. Um trovão ecoou pelo local. As luzes passaram há falhar um pouco, mas por sorte não se apagaram. Ela se afastou dele.

# Mas eu _**quero **_fazer essa surpresa!- O tom atrevido da voz dela foi captada por ele, que sorriu. A empurrou contra a banheira de forma grossa e até mesmo exagerada. Ela se encarou tremendo em uma água extremamente gelada.

# Entenda Kagomezinha, amor...aqui, quem dá as regras sou eu! Quem faz o jogo, sou eu..e quem obedece...- Ele se agachou segurando o rosto dela com força. – Me diga você, quem obedece..- Ela se jogou completamente na água.

# Eu...- Ele sorriu, lançando-lhe um olhar cruel. – Eu certamente que não serei!- Ele se levantou a olhando furioso.

# O que você disse?- Ela tentou se levantar da banheira, mas seu pé escorregou a lançando novamente para a água congelada.

# Eu não sou um animal Naraku, por tanto, não me trate feito um!- Ele a encarou com ódio. Quem era ela para ser imprudente daquela maneira. Riu alto se agachando.

# Mas ninguém aqui disse que você é um animal!- Suspirou com a voz dócil. – Eu apenas...apenas...quero que coopere um pouco, mas já que prefere de outra forma... não tenho muito a fazer. – Seu braço se esticou até ela apanhando o pescoço de Kagome a enforcando, a segurando com a cabeça completamente embaixo da água. Ela se debatia e ele a segurava forte. As mãos dela vieram nos braços dele tentando em vão livrar seu pescoço. Foi perdendo a força e o fôlego, até parar. Ele a soltou. Em um pulo, ela procurou por ar. As mãos procuravam apoio e as pernas tentavam ficar em uma posição que a segurasse.

# Mal-maldito!- Disse em pausadas cruéis puxando o máximo de fôlego que conseguiu. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

# Por que maldito? Eu te libertei da morte, meu anjo. - Ela o encarou com um olhar angustiado. Jogou-se na banheira largada, ainda recuperando energias. – Agora me diz...vai cooperar? Tire a roupa meu amor, tomar banho com elas nunca foi formal, e sinceramente, você adorava tomar banho comigo, porque essa mudança?- Ela riu, ou pelo menos tentou. Segurou as bordas da banheira e tentou se levantar, mais o corpo se pendeu para o lado e ela caiu no chão frio, "mesmo que não tão frio quanto à água". Respirou fundo e olhou para cima. Os lábios estavam um pouco roxos. Ele a pegou por um braço a pondo sentada.

# Por favor...vá embora!- Ela pediu fraca.

# Não suplique!- Gritou batendo na face de Kagome, que soltou um soluço alto. Ele a levantou pelos cabelos a forçando a encará-lo. – Deixe de idiotice, seja forte mulher, crie forças para me obedecer!- A cada grito bem dado ela fechava os olhos em agonia.

Ele a empurrou forte contra o espelho grudado á parede, que com a violência foi quebrado. Ela caiu sobre os cacos e felizmente apenas os braços foram cortados, já que somente esses ficaram firmes sobre o vidro. Ela gemeu. Sentiu duas mãos segurando seus braços com força e a levantando do chão. Segurou um deles fortemente apontando o dedo rente a sua face.

# Se for apenas dessa maneira que você venha a entender, eu a farei entender!- Ela observou todos os cantos. Não havia escolha.

Naraku apertou o cabelo dela e a jogou contra a parede de novo.

# LEVANTE! – Gritou. Ela se colocou em pé e ele avançou contra ela de novo. Com a força que teve, a face dela endureceu ao lembrar-se de Inuyasha. Sem pensar chutou Naraku em sua parte mai sensível. Ele deu um grito alto e agarrou-se, se jogando no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ela então fez a única coisa que lhe restou: correu, o mais rápido que podia. Deixou seu salto no meio do caminho e viu o elevador semi-aberto. Correu e entrou nele. Apertou o botão do térreo e riu nervosa ao notar que o mesmo havia voltado a funcionar. Quando as portas se fecharam ela ouviu um ser bater nelas. Passou a bater no botão freneticamente.

Saiu do elevador e, não avistando ninguém passou a gritar para tentar alertar sobre o perigo. As gotas de chuva caíram sobre ela e alguns vestígios de sangue caíram sobre a calçada. Ela correu para seu carro, mas ao tentar abrí-lo se martelou lembrando que as chaves haviam caído no chão. Saiu correndo sem direção, na chuva. Assim como no outro dia, estava chorando, correndo, molhada, e ninguém para socorrê-la, e pela primeira vez pedia para que o Inuyasha aparecesse.

Com os pensamentos livres, acabou tropeçando em uma pedra, e bateu a cabeça no chão. Deu um ultimo suspiro antes de ficar completamente desmaiada.

O cassino estava cheio aquela noite. Pessoas tumultuadas em um dia de calor depois de tanta chuva. Miroku abraçava Sango perto da mesa de dados sussurrando alguns truques que decerto ela não saberia.

Inuyasha estava no balcão bebendo cerveja, observando o movimento. Nem mesmo um destilado havia pegado.

Kouga entrou no recinto com um sorriso gigantesco. Estava ali procurando Kagome, se lamentando por não tê-la visto antes. Naraku apenas se postou na entrada do cassino sem ser notado. Observou que ela não estava por lá e apenas se retirou.

Inuyasha estranhou a demora, pois Kagome era sempre pontual. Kouga sentou ao seu lado, pedindo um martini ao barmam, que sorriu.

# Por favor, poderia me informar se Higurashi já chegou? – Bankotisu apertou os lábios, negando.

# Ainda não, meu caro senhor. Mas duvido que ela não apareça por aqui.- Inuyasha se debruçou na mesa, encarando o atrevido youkai lobo.

# Ontem aconteceram algumas coisas desagradáveis, acredito que ela não compareça.

# Receio isso. Até o dia em que o tal "Naraku" apareceu ela continuou por aqui, senhor Inuyasha. - Kouga os olhou completamente interessado, agora.

# Naraku é? Quem é esse?- Inuyasha riu.

# Não interessa pra você!- Kouga o olhou irritado. – Além do mais, não sei para que veio. Quer deixar a Kagome bêbada novamente e transar com ela, ou será que prefere abandoná-la daquela forma de novo?- O sarcasmo de Inuyasha abateu Kouga, que cerrou os sobrancelhas.

# Cale-se meio-youkai!- Bateu a mão no bar enquanto se levantava. – Eu tenho as melhores intenções com a K-chan, e você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso! Eu nunca a embriagaria para transar com ela, seu grande imbecil. - Inuyasha riu se levantando também.

# Que intimidade chamá-la pelo apelido!- Kouga riu. – Pois saiba que se não fosse por mim, ela estaria morta agora, e tudo por sua grande culpa. – Kouga cruzou os braços frente ao peito e seus dentes alinhados brilharam.

# Então porque não me prova? – Inuyasha se atreveu a avançar contra o lobo, mas Miroku se colocou em meio dos dois.

# Não queremos brigas!- Inuyasha o encarou. –Pare de agir como criança, Inuyasha, será uma vergonha pra mim se tiverem que colocá-lo para fora. – Sango se colocou ao lado do monge, abraçando sua cintura.

# Será que nosso querido amigo esta apaixonado?- Inuyasha lançou a ela um olhar rancoroso, completamente frustrado.

# Parem de dizer bobagem!- Deixou Kouga sem ao menos encará-lo. Onde ela estaria?

A visão dela estava embaçada. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um local branco, até mesmo branco demais, ela diria. Avistou um homem medir sua pressão e sorriu aliviada. Estava salva.

# Senhorita...você esta bem? – Ela sorriu fraca. O médico demonstrava um semblante calmo.

# Sim.- Ele riu.

# Pode me dizer o que houve?- Ela fez uma expressão dolorida. Observou os cortes nos braços e tentou não relembrar do ocorrido.

# Eu não me lembro. – Forçou os olhos.

# Quem te agrediu dessa forma?- Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. Mordendo os lábios ela tentou relaxar.

# Meu ex-namorado. – Respondeu abertamente. O homem arregalou os olhos, assustado.

# Devo abrir nesse momento um boletim de ocorrência? Chamo a polícia, o que faço? - perguntou demonstrando plena indignação. Ela apenas suspirou cansada.

# Não, certamente já abriram, não se preocupe com isso.- Sorriu amarelo. Ela sabia que Naraku colocaria ela contra a parede. Ela jogava em um cassino, no ele conseguiria arrastá-la para uma cela junto com ele. Certamente havia cartas na manga, já que duvidava que ele aparecesse lá sem ter juntado provas para incriminá-la caso algo acontecesse.

# KAGOME!- Gritou Houjo a abraçando com leveza. – Que susto quando te vi desmaiada em frente de casa, eu não sabia o que fazer, quase morri meu deus!- Ela viu lagrimas formadas nos olhos do rapaz e se sentiu impiedada mesmo sabendo que não estava em condições para isso.

# Você me trouxe até aqui?- Perguntou rouca e o viu confirmar.

# Sim, K-chan, fui eu.- Pegou em sua mão. – Você vai pegar alta, eu te levarei pra minha casa, não vou te deixar sozinha, prometo que nunca mais farei isso. - Ela sorriu, acalmando o jovem que por ela era apaixonado.

# Obrigada!- Houjo limpou as lágrimas encarando o médico em suplica.

# Ela pode ir?- O médico, ainda com o semblante completamente abatido concordou brevemente.

# Não houve nada com o crânio dela, nem ao menos fratura. Só terá que cuidar de seus ferimentos no braço, e cuidar dos hematomas. - Houjo consentiu consecutivamente.

# Tenha certeza que sim, irei fazer com que ela melhore rapidamente.- O medico sorriu afirmando sua saída. Kagome sentiu naquele momento como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

# Está melhor, K-chan?- Ela sorriu para ele. O olhar sarado estava presente juntamente com toda a sua amargura.

# Estou, e devo tudo a você. Me suportou a noite de ontem inteira, ainda depois que sai do hospital. Isso sem contar que me levou até lá!- Houjo concordou.

# Você sabe que eu faria tudo por você, Kagome. - Ela deu um sorriso de canto. – Eu tenho algumas roupas de Ayame, minha prima aqui se você quiser. Isso é, não sei se te servirão muito bem. - Mostrou algumas peças velhas, mais ainda sim elegantes. Ela avistou um vestido azul escuro acompanhados de uma pequena blusa e pensou que um dia já era suficiente por seu sumiço.

# Posso escolher... - Abriu um sorriso. – Qualquer uma?- Houjo a encarou feliz, apenas por notar o brilho dentro dos orbes azuis.

# Claro que sim, K-chan. – Kagome puxou duas peças, apertando-as contra o peito.

# Muito obrigada Houjo-Kun, agora tenho como me apresentar no cassino. - Houjo arregalou os olhos, completamente preocupado.

# Está MALUCA? Você saiu do hospital ontem, Kagome, como acha que vai sair por aí? – Ela passou a mão em seu rosto amavelmente.

# Eu volto antes das três, lhe prometo. – Houjo torceu a feição, mas não agüentou negar o pedido depois do modo meigo que ela lhe dirigiu a palavra. Tentou ser mais duro, mas sua resistência baixou fácil.

# Apenas volte bem... por mim.- Ela seu rosto demoradamente.

# Eu voltarei, tenha certeza. - Deu um olhar perdido ao canto da sala. – Especialmente para um certo hanyou- Sussurrou em um meio-sorriso.

Kagome saiu com o carro de Houjo assim que anoiteceu. Não queria que sua ausência criasse boatos. Era um pensamento mesquinho, preocupar-se mais com a reputação do que com a própria saúde, mas não era culpa dela se a mesma pensava assim. E claro, sem ignorar a parte em que o "todo mundo comentar" seria apenas "Inuyasha comentar com todo mundo".

Entrou no cassino de cabeça erguida. Suspirou vendo algumas pessoas a olharem, e pensou na grande sucesso que sua falta havia feito por ali. Miroku a avistou e logo foi a abraçar, mas ela recusou o abraço com delicadeza, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Qualquer movimento poderia fazer com que descobrissem os hematomas. Já não bastava aquele casaco por cima do vestido e o rosto completamente repleto de maquiagem.

# E não é que hoje você veio? - Olhou pra trás já com um sorriso nos lábios.

# Inuyasha!- Exclamou em um tom falso de felicidade. – Saudades de mim?- Ele riu modesto.

# E como não sentiria? Afinal...pensei que não viria mais. Um tolo pensamento, sei eu. -

# Velhos vícios nunca são curados não acha?- Ele pegou a mão dela dando um delicado beijo na mesma.

# Mas disse-me que não eram vícios!-

# Bobagem minha caro senhor... creio que sejam vícios mesmo, e nada mais que vícios.- Sentou-se ao bar jogando os cabelos pra trás e observou Inuyasha sentando-se ao seu lado.

# Posso saber o porquê de sua ausência?- Miroku ainda acompanhava as falas entre ambos com um sorriso maroto.

# Tive problemas, estou na casa de um amigo- Ele se irritou.

# Amigo? Problemas, que problemas?- O ar desconfiado foi interpretado como ciúmes para Kagome, que sorriu, sabendo que aquela interpretação era completamente errônea.

# Vários e terríveis. - Miroku interrompeu.

# Senti sua falta, aquela mesa não é nada sem você, Kagome.- A morena sorriu ao notar o vício de Miroku. Fez menção de que iria levantar para acompanhar o amigo quando sentiu alguém puxar sua mão.

# Kagome... você!- Kouga sorriu galante. – Ainda mais bonita que a última vez, mesmo que isso me parecesse impossível!- Fez uma leve referência e beijou sua mão com carinho. Kagome sorriu envergonhada e o hanyou rangeu os dentes ao ver a cena.

# Vamos jogar, humana maldita. - Chamou rudemente Inuyasha a puxando pela outra mão, que abafou um gemido.

# Eu fico um pouco com Kouga, e depois prometo que acompanho vocês. - Ela suspirou. – Só um minuto, afinal tenho que ir embora cedo.

# Por que? – Inuyasha estava sentindo seu sangue ferver.

# Já disse. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Estou na casa de um amigo. - Inuyasha bufou saindo do local enquanto deixava Kagome e Kouga conversando. Bela noite seria aquela para seu grande orgulho massacrado.

Kagome estava na mesa de dados comemorando a mais uma vitória. Inuyasha também ria pegando o dinheiro na mão e o contando com uma vaidade impressa nos olhos. Kagome encarou o relógio e suspirou. Kouga estava observando o jogo e o movimento, cortejando a morena, preso na idéia de que elogiá-la a traria sempre mais pra perto de si.

# Uma pena, mas preciso ir. – Ela se levantou.

# É cedo, ainda. – Kouga se apressou em colocar-se enfrente a ela..

# Concordo com o Cachorro vira-lata! É cedo, minha dama, não nos deixe na angustia de seu abandono.

# Deixem a senhorita Kagome ir. Afinal, a noite tanto é uma criança como também faz uma.- Inuyasha encarou Miroku o fuzilando com o olhar, tentando controlar o sentimento que o invadia.

# Sei que sofrerão com minha partida, mas eu tenho que partir. – Acenou para alguns homens que passaram pelo local. Observou os amigos mais uma vez e apenas deu um sorriso tentando convencê-los de que estaria bem.

Saiu caminhando com lentidão até o carro, e novamente sentiu que Inuyasha se aproximava.

# O que quer?- Perguntou ela se virando antes mesmo que ele chamasse por seu nome ou pegasse em seu braço.

# Ótima percepção.- Sentiu a morena ficar rapidamente impaciente.

# Poderia fazer com que eu não perdesse meu tempo e falar logo o que você quer?

# Por que não veio ontem?- Perguntou. Kagome estranhou aquele olhar sério que notou no hanyou.

# Já disse, estava na casa de um amigo, e preciso voltar para ele antes que fique mais tarde. - Ele segurou seu antebraço sem fazer muita pressão, apenas para certificar de que ela pararia.

# Não, não deixo você ir, e acha mesmo que acredito que estava " na casa de um amigo"- Ela puxou seu braço com raiva.

# Sim , eu estava e você não tem exatamente nada haver com a minha vida, eu não te devo explicações e eu não estou encalhada!-

# Ninguém disse sobre estar encalhada!- Sentiu seu rosto ferver ao ouvir as palavras dele. – E não precisa estar "desencalhada" pra ir a casa de um amigo. Obrigada por entregar as cartas, minha doce. - Ela se virou rude.

# Deixe de idiotice barata Inuyasha e deixa minha vida em paz, seu grande medíocre. - Suspirou fundo se virando novamente. – Além do mais, não precisa ficar com ciúmes!- A face dura da garota se tornou maliciosa, e a dele, ainda mais furiosa.

# Não estou com ciúmes de você, nunca tive e nunca terei, "K-chan". E pra sua informação, só mesmo uma bruxa pra enfeitar aqueles dois manés!-

# Sim, sou uma bruxa e desaparecerei como uma. - Ele a encostou no carro com estupidez. A posição em que a deixou era de costas pra ele que estava grudado ao corpo dela. Ela suspirou vendo as mãos dele subirem por sua coxa e a virar de frente.

# Pare - Disse beijando o pescoço dela – de me- continuou dando pequenos beijos –irritar. - Sentiu os braços de Kagome amolecerem fracamente. – E de...me enlouquecer também!- Ela sorriu afagando os cabelos do hanyou.

# Eu te enlouqueço?- Ele riu dando selinhos por todo o seu rosto.

# Sim...- A beijou ofegante e suas mãos passavam por todo o corpo de Kagome, explorando cada parte. A chave que estava na mão de Kagome foi pega por Inuyasha que abriu a porta do carro e a colocou no banco de trás deitada. – Aliás...trocou de carro?- Por um segundo ficou confusa com o que deveria dizer. Aquilo estava ficando estranhamente bom, e ela não se perguntou sobre sua atração por Inuyasha, apenas cedeu.

# Uhum...- Murmurou puxando o rosto do hanyou para perto do seu novamente e aproximando suas bocas, iniciando um outro beijo, mais malicioso que o outro.

Inuyasha gemeu encantado com a atitude, e uma de suas mãos saiu da coxa da morena e foi parar na blusa de frio de Kagome afoitamente, a retirando. – Inuyasha...- Uma pequena resistência foi feita, mas antes de qualquer objeção ou qualquer outra palavra Inuyasha levantou bruscamente do banco.

# HEMATOMAS?- Perguntou assustado encarando os braços de Kagome, que se sentou rapidamente no banco se escondendo. Olhares desconfiados, respirações rápidas.

O que ela falaria agora?...A verdade?

**oOo**

**Bem gente, o que posso dizer? xD! ( Não me matem..eu não parei nessa parte por que quis..foi por...por..O.O...Er...xD)**

**ADOREIII fazer esse capitulo, pelo menos UM capitulo digno, de 16 paginas! Mereço um premio sim? xD!**

**Querida agradecer a , minha vizinha fofa que me ajudou com as idéias pro capitulo! OBRIGADAAA xD!**

**E dizer um oii pra Petit Pelle, minha NEE linda! Sim..eu vou pra casa dela nesse dia das crianças..eta coisa boa xD!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews gente! Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima x)!**

**.- **hSUIhiuhsuishiuaa, hey cat! xD! Novembro ta chegando hem x)! Sim..sim..as madres são sensuais se elas querem...eu sei muito bem disso...esqueceu que eu sou uma é? ¬¬" Pequeno e bom? Que ótimooo gatinha xD! Espero que tenha gostado desse também viu? Beijos amorr! Saudades xD! Atééé! SMACKKK! ( Beijos pra você é chique...passo até glitter HSUAHsuISAHUSAAS! xD) E bem...já disse que te amo? xDD! Preciso falar com você depois kattttt ÇÇ! Beijãão, até o próximo...se os padres quiserem xD!

**AGATHA CHAN- **Olá meu docinho de abóbora (¬¬). HAHAA, então quer dizer que a senhora gostou da colocação de naraku no capitulo? Well..aqui vimos mais e mais Naraku's soltos e querendo matar pessoas xD! Também gostei da personalidade dele, ficou doentia, marcante..xD! Dó da Kagome? A pobre coitada merece dó mesmo..só apanha a coitada! Ai..como eu judio dos meus personagens x)! Sim, sim..mas é legal que tenha alguém, pelo menos alguém que tivesse ficado curioso com o passado dela, afinal, ele ganhou bastante ênfase não é? xD! Aquela nota ficou meiga...não é motivo pra tanto constrangimento...pelo menos uma lembrança sua! Sim..estou ficando velha demais amiga! Olhe só..nesse clima quente e EU, de NOVO, interferindo no casal..mas eu sou uma grande FDP msm xDDD! E Well..tentei distribuir algumas bruxas por ai, mas nada tão enjoativo hoho! Ainda bem que amouuuuuu friend xP! Bem docinho de "abróba"(xD) acabo a resposta por aqui! Espero que tenha gostado senhorita! See you baby xD! Até!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **SHushisuhsiushiua! Oi amorr! Sim, sim..o Naraku cruel violento ela xD! E nesse capitulo então! U.u! Eu pensei seriamente em fazer um estupro bem cruel, mas resolvi deixar nesse nível..tadinha da Ka xD! Eu já li seu capitulo vaca, ta PERFEITO! Posta logo, antes que eu te esgane ¬¬"! E a sua fic em parceria hem? To mó curiosa...parou justo no hentai.. ¬¬...eu mereço essa morena viu xD! Bem manaa, que bom que amouuu! Espero que tenha gostado dessi viu? xD! BJOKASSS mana do tum tum xD! Inté!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **HAHAHA! Hey Ghee, não deixei você ler esse capitulo também xD! MANA, você tem que me mandar seu endereço..por que parece..que vão me dar..UM CHICOTINHO! Daí eu te dou de presente mana! E ai??? xD! Esta com dó da Kagome? Eu também estou..acho que fui cruel de mais com ela! Alem de tudo não deixei ela e o Inu terem um...bem..um "baforamento" no carro HAHAHAHA, que maldadee xD! Bem..mais que bom que gosto do capitulo, dela chorando..ai...o Inu com dó é TUDO xDDDD! Espero que tenha gostado desse também viu maninha? E lembre-se...chicotinhos pra vc xD! BEIJOS PAIXÃOO! Amo-te xD!

**FE-CHAN- **HEY FEE! Como vai paixão? xD! Melhores fics do site? ÇÇ! Ain..fala isso senão eu choroo xD! Mas sabe...esta demorando por hentai vir né AHHAHA! Eu sou cruel, mas você sabe que cedo ou tarde ela aprece...e vem com impacto ainda xDDD! HAHAHAHAHA! Bem..demorei um pouco, mas eu estava realmente ocupada esses dias x)! Mas de todo jeito...esta aqui viu? Espero que goste menina!1 Te amo! SMACK!

**MK-CHAN160- **Hey mana! xD! Óhh, sim, sim! Eles se agarrando e logo depois ela chorando! NHAAA! Que dó xD! Que bom que gostou amoree xD! Deixei o capitulo meio cômico, e meio puto no final...mas saiba que o hentai...vai ser dedicado também a você viu mocinha? xDDDD! Sim..sim...você e essa carinha inocente não me enganam ¬¬" xD! Te amo meninaa! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijosss! E...apareça xDD! SMACK!

**ALINE- **HI! HSUASHUSIA! Primeira gostaria de informar que ri muito com a sua review, chegue a me sufocar de tanto rir em frente a tela do computador xD! Mas estou aqui para me defender! xD! Não é um plano diabólico, é algo inconsciente! Escritoras que batem a caneta na mesa durante as aulas, a faca durante o almoço e os dedos durando o tédio tendem a fazer com que seus personagens façam o mesmo...e bem...vira mania u.u! ( Você não acreditou mesmo nessa desculpa esfarrapada né? xDD!) GHAHAHA, mas também não nego que fiquei emocionada com o fim xD! Então que a onda se espalhe, que as pessoas fiquem mais burras (por perder tempo batendo o lápis na mesa) e eu...simples pessoa continuo escrevendo para vocês caros leitores xDDD! Incontestáveis leitores MUAHAHA! Beijoss menina! Apareça viu? Adorei a review e claro...espero que tenha gostado! BEIJOSSS! Até xD!

**SRAKOUGA- **HEYYY MANECAA xD! Você apareceuu! (olhos brilhantes!) O que? Esta dizendo que a fic esta melhor que Nem Tudo é o Que Parece Ser? O.O! JESUS, SERIO??? ONN! Bem, de toda forma, aqui esta o capitulo, QUE...você leu um pouco,mas enfim, não leu tudo SHSUHSAISA! Judiei da Kagome..mais fica mal não...ela vai lutar ainda HAHAHA, ainda vai vencer esses panacas! E bem...hentai? SEMPRE xDDDD! Te amo-te viu Buhh? Aparece mais amor e claro...espero que tenha curtido o cap xD! Beijos maninha do tum tum! Atéé! SMACK!

**SACERDOTIZA- **HEY AMORRR HSUAHUSIAS! Sim..sim..de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada e de nada pela review xD! Para de ser modesta menina...você merece vai ¬¬" xD! Ai...entendo! Alem das provas malditas seu pc ainda ta naquele caos u.u! Você tem que reviver no FF, me contagiar com suas ficss! AI GURIAA, SAUDADESS! ( E claro..saudades também da sua cara de dó...fala sééério, duas tonta na web xDDD!). Também te amo muito guria xD! Sim..a Kikyou hora ou outra vai aparecer...e sim..no momento em que Kagome e Inuyasha estão se entendendo..uau..ela é boa nisso! U.U! Agora sobre o Naraku, vemos aqui a mascara ( que mascara, senhor? ¬¬) dele espatifar no chão...é...é a vida xD! E sobre.." Meu Deus..você me diverte.." O que dizer? Também lembrei de você! A única diferença é que..VOCÊ NÃO SABE ARQUEAR A SOBRANCELHAA xD! E o que dizer? O Inuyasha ama a Kagome né...esse jeito rude é foda u.u! xD! BEIJOSS GURIAA! Termino por aqui SHUASHSUAI ! E bem..ja disse que te amo? TE AMOO xD! Até!

**- **Hey paixãããão! Quase chorei com sua review SHUSAHSAIU! Eu? Ótima escritora? ÇÇ! Poxa minduim!! Aqui ta o outro capitulo viu? xD! Espero que não te deixe mais ansiosa do que já esta SJHAUSHSUIAS! Meu Deus...foi cruel parar nessa parte..justamente nessa? xD! Ai amoreee...essa sua sinceridade me mata poxa! VOCÊ é a melhor escritora, VOCÊ que quase me matou com sua fic..ÇÇ! Falando nisso..vou tentar mandar a review...que meu..acho que o erro é no meu login, não é possível, qualquer coisa é sem logar mesmo XDD! Bem paixão...termino por aqui...e eu não sou A melhor não...você que é minduim ÇÇ! xDD! Beijossss loiraaaa xD! TE AMOOO! Bjuss! xD


	5. Acordo

**lá pessoas xD!**

**Sim..Inuyasha não me pertence...úu..mas meu pai deixou de herança, portanto não tenho motivos para me entristecer xD!**

**O capitulo hoje, ficou, em opinião própria meio chato, acabei confundindo muito as coisas, mas para que os próximos capítulos saíssem do modo que planejei ele foi necessário.**

**Peço que ignorem a mudança de ações e do rumo da fic, mas espero que entendam xD!**

**Se alguém quiser pedir qualquer coisa que seja, os atenderei, e se não estiverem gostando, peço que avisem e assim excluirei a fic. Estou aberta para opiniões, gente, eu realmente preciso de algumas idéias, e sim, é um HELP bem grande da escritora aqui x)!**

**Boa leitura povo! Kissus, Já ne!**

**oOo**

# HEMATOMAS?- Ela respirou rápido o encarando com os orbes arregalados.

# Saia daqui!- Gritou o empurrando com força pra fora do carro, mas ele não fez menção de se mover, apenas se deixou levar.

# Kagome...- Ele piscou os olhos rapidamente a empurrando contra o banco novamente. – QUE MERDA É ESSA?-

# Não interessa DROGA!- Ele começou a se irritar e segurou os pulsos dela contra o banco enquanto a via se contorcer com a expressão assustada. Ele observava a cada arroxeado, a cada rastro de ferimentos. Arregalou os olhos ao ver algumas pequenas marcas no pescoço de Kagome e bufou. Pegou o braço da mesma violentamente vendo os vestígios de injeção, e concluiu que ela havia passado a noite no hospital. Suspirou a olhando com os orbes cerrados.

# Inuyasha...- Sussurrou ela perdendo a voz.

# Diga...- Ela respirou fundo mordendo os lábios. – DIGA!- O corpo de Inuyasha foi puxado violentamente pra trás. E Kagome encarou aquilo muda.

# DEIXE ELA CACHORRO FEDIDO!- Inuyasha encarou Kouga com raiva.

# Não se INTROMETA!- Inuyasha esmurrou o adversário que caiu no chão com ainda mais raiva que antes. O hanyou olhou pra trás e fechou as mãos com raiva ao ver Kagome já no volante acelerando o carro, olhando vez ou outra para trás.

Kouga levantou do chão, mas Inuyasha ao menos notou o youkai lobo. Correu um pouco e abriu agilmente a porta traseira do carro pulando para o banco passageiro.

# KAGOME!- Ele gritou pisando no freio por cima do pé dela. Os olhos da mesma borbulhavam em lágrimas, mas ela mesmo assim tentava pisar no acelerador. O carro sofria nas mãos dos dois malucos que tentavam agir contra as regras. Ela desistiu enquanto socava o volante, não contendo as lágrimas que pulava dos seus olhos.

Ele respirou rápido e em um suspiro a puxou contra seu peitoral. A garota chorava alto enquanto o esmurrava. Tentou empurrá-lo, tentou fugir, o que ele queria?

# Saia da minha vida...- Ele arregalou os olhos. – Por favor...saia!- Ele a soltou.

# Kagome, deixe de idiotice, eu ao menos estou instalado nela, como posso sair?- Ela o encarou respirando rápido. – Nós nos odiamos sua idiota, deixe de ser boba. - Ela riu um pouco. – Não estou brincando- Os olhos sérios dele eram preocupantes. Ela voltou a o abraçar, sem ao menos pensar.

# Me deixe...- Ela pediu mesmo o abraçando forte. Inuyasha respirou fundo a segurando.

# Foi ele...?- O abraço ficou mais fraco e ele sentiu sua respiração acelerar.

# SAIA!- Ela gritou o olhando furiosa. Ele se assustou com a súbita mudança da mesma. Kouga chegou em meio a confusão, não compreendendo a cena que via.

# Deixe ela CARA DE CACHORRO!- Inuyasha riu mostrando as garras para Kouga, que não vacilou. A briga iria começar,a guerra estava armada. Inuyasha se levantou indo em direção ao lobo, mostrando os caninos já completamente irritado com a intrusão do youkai lobo. Antes que se aproximasse Kagome se colocou no meio dos dois, empurrando o peitoral de Inuyasha.

# PAREM- Ela gritou tão alto que ambos se assustaram. – Deixem de IDIOTICE, saiam os DOIS da minha vida e não me ENCHAM MAIS A PORRA DO MEU SACO!- Eles arregalaram os olhos.

# Mas Kagome..-

# Nada de MAS Kouga, estou de saco CHEIO de dois marmanjos me torrando!- Os diálogos tão bem calculistas de antes haviam sumido. Antes ela estava tão frágil...agora estava, tão...tão Kagome. Ela então riu cruzando os braços. – Amanha estarei de volta, não se preocupem- Ela ainda sentia vontade de chorar, ela ainda sentia raiva, ainda sim queria desabafar, mas lembrou-se do principal objetivo. Um homem havia estragado sua vida, acabado com a virtude que ela antes possuía, agora DOIS estariam lhe atordoando? Ela bufou limpando as lágrimas com força, não se importando que a maquiagem sairia e mostraria sua face cansada e avermelhada. Respirou fundo resolvendo enfim, abrir o jogo.

# Kagome eu...- Ela lançou um olhar reprovador para Inuyasha. Estavam parados no meio da rua. A mulher com o vestido amassado separava dois homens antes tão furiosos enquanto o carro de Houjo estava parado no meio da esquina, mas ela pouco se importou.

# Querem saber mesmo o que houve?- Inuyasha a observou debochado.

# Não, estava implorando por que sou imbecil. Aliás, não quero que esse lobo fique sabendo da história!- Ela preferiu ignorá-lo.

# Então tudo bem- Ameaçou andar quando ele segurou seu pulso.

# Diga logo..?- Kouga ameaçou avançar em Inuyasha, mas Kagome os parou novamente.

# Foi Naraku!- Ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. – Era isso que queriam saber? Pois bem, foi ele e vocês não tem nada haver com isso, portanto, não me perturbem mais.- Ela riu aliviada pensando que o assunto se encerraria , foi quando ouviu duas vozes atrás de si.

# NARAKU?- Ela estralou os dedos. Era um comentário de fato inútil, mas quando pequena tinha o habito de estalar todos os dedos da mão, e parou graças a sua falecida mãe que a obrigou a isso. Riu nervosamente se virando.

# Sim, Naraku!- Inuyasha rangeu os dentes.

# Eu vou MATAR aqueles desgraçado!- Kouga olhou furioso ao nada.

# Como ele ousa machucar a MINHA Kagome?- Ela arregalou os orbes. Continuou a estalar os dedos quando foi em direção ao carro.

# Não ousem se aproximar dele...é uma ordem!- Entrou no carro e sem dizer mais nada acelerou. Kouga se sentou no chão irritado enquanto batucava o asfalto freneticamente. Inuyasha o encarou superior enquanto se virava indo em direção ao cassino.

Maldita mulher...como ousava deixá-lo tão preocupado?

Ela chegou na casa de Houjo eufórica. Como havia sido idiota! Sim, IDIOTA! Primeiramente por ter deixado Inuyasha se aproximar dela, depois por ter simplesmente dito que fora Naraku que tinha a espancado, e sim, ela era MAIS que uma idiota.

Entrou na sala e se jogou no sofá. Houjo havia a ajudado muito, mas não podia contar com ele, verdadeiramente, nunca podia. Sabia que Kouga era apaixonado por ela, não queria mostrar votos de confiança extremos, ele acabaria confundindo emoções.

Inuyasha era seu inimigo, e afinal, seria melhor esclarecer as coisas. Se ele e Naraku se confrontassem, o segundo não hesitaria em contar sobre as obscuridades que ela passava naquele cassino, que enfim, era praticamente proibido e ela acabaria atrás de lindas grades. Suspirou, emburrou, respirou fundo e segurou os próprios cabelos confusa Tudo estava indo tão bem, os jogos lhe traziam lucro, até mesmo Inuyasha a fazia se sentir bem, ou até mesmo não tão irritada, então chega Naraku com sua capacidade tremendamente enorme de acabar com sua vida e assim faz. De novo.

# Kagome?- A voz de Houjo fez com que Kagome fizesse uma careta de desgosto. Como seria bom se Naraku não estivesse em sua casa. – Chegou tarde... você está bem?- Ela suspirou pesadamente. Poderia parecer egoísmo afinal, ele a estava ajudando, mas, será que não poderia parar de vigiar sua vida?

# Sim...acabei esquecendo o horário, desculpe- Ele riu.

# Espero que não tenha bebido mocinha...- Ela o encarou. O sorriso que ele esperava que estivesse estampado no rosto da donzela não estava ali.

# Bem Houjo...eu não bebi, não se preocupe- Grande mentira aquela...- Mas se me permite, vou dormir, amanhã arrumarei um lugar pra ficar, sinto que estou atrapalhando!- Houjo se colocou em frente a ela com rapidez.

# NÃO- Ele gritou, a fazendo arregalar os orbes.

# Não?- Arqueou uma sobrancelha impaciente, ele se recompôs com vergonha.

# Me desculpe..mas estou adorando sua presença aqui...eu gosto de você, entende?- Ele sorriu tímido. Ela forçou um pequeno sorriso, que afinal, não era tão falso assim. Ela bagunçou o cabelo do amigo enquanto passava por ele, que sorriu.

# Obrigada Houjo!- Ele abriu um imenso sorriso. – Mas creio que vou ter mesmo que ir...não por você, eu juro.- Ele deu um olhar triste.

# Tudo bem...se é melhor pra você!- Ela sorriu aliviada subindo ao quarto. Resolveu não encará-lo novamente, sentindo-se desgastada. Se jogou na cama de casal que Houjo havia lhe arrumado, pelo menos em questão de conforto ele era excelente.

# Por que Inuyasha não é assim?- Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro segurando algumas lágrimas. Então deu um pulo. O que ela havia dito? Inuyasha não passava de um arrogante. Ela não estava se sentindo bem, só poderia ser isso.

Fechou então os olhos tentando esquecer de tudo...

E conseguiu...pelo menos aquela noite.

Ele acordou irritado. Se isso chamava acordar, não é? Havia passado a noite no cassino jogando pôquer, bebendo, pegando algumas prostitutas e afinal, quem era aquela mulher em sua cama? Não poderia dizer, apenas sabia afirmar como aquela noite não foi uma noite.

Abriu o leite bebendo na embalagem. Deixou o mesmo em cima da mesa enquanto jogava alguns pratos no lixo. Sim, ele não os lavaria hoje, e estava irritado com aquela louça toda. Riu alto com os métodos incríveis que utilizava vez em quando. A mulher que tomou metade de sua cama na noite anterior se colocou na porta bocejando. Ele a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ela era loira de cabelos lisos, mas lembrava muito...Kagome? Ele arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha indignado com si mesmo. Que tipo de doente mental ele seria?

# Olha senhor- Ela disse se aproximando dele. Estava apenas com uma blusa curta mostrando o piercing no umbigo. Olhou o leite com nojo. – Não acredito que bebe ai! Que falta de modos- Ele a olhou com o canto dos olhos.

# Quanto você cobra mesmo?- Perguntou frio, mas ela apenas lhe abriu um sorriso.

# Não lembra meu nome não é mesmo?- Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso

# Como se isso me importasse..-

# Tsubaki- Ela o cortou estendendo a mão. – 500 ienes- Ele suspirou pegando a carteira em cima da cômoda. – E acho horrível homens que bebem leite na embalagem- Ele o olhou com escárnio.

# Eu estou te pagando por que te comi, não por que quero aulas de modos- Ela riu provocante.

# Mas precisa, se é que pretende ter alguém ao seu lado um dia. - Ele jogou a nota em cima dela.

# Vá logo!- Ele se virou pegando o leite e ela suspirou saindo sem protestar. Começou a se martelar. Ela lembrava muito Kagome, até demais. E o pior, Kagome lembrava Kikyou, e aquilo o estava deixando com mais dor de cabeça do que a própria famosa ressaca. Sentou-se na cadeira esmurrando a mesa com fúria. Encarou a tal prostituta ir embora. Suspirou lembrando-se da noite anterior. Aquela maldita havia feito com que ele se irritasse e bebesse mais que o normal.

# Imagine...eu sou gostoso o suficiente para ter mulheres quando quiser, então por que pagar uma prostituta?- Ele começou a bater o pé no chão enquanto se acalmava. Olhou para o telefone pensando se deveria telefonar para Kagome. Logo cerrou os olhos batendo na própria testa.

" _Idiota...esqueça dela..."_

Levantou e foi em direção a seu quarto, como sempre, perfeitamente _**des**_arrumado. Olhou para as camisetas e encarou a que Kagome havia devolvido. Suspirando a apanhou e colocou em seu corpo. Ele ainda não tinha a lavado, portanto o perfume a humana se misturava ao tecido, motivo suficiente para ele tirar a blusa do corpo e arremessá-la pela janela. Sorte do mendigo que a apanhasse. Escovou os dentes e pegou o telefone. Discou alguns números e deixou dar dois toques.

Não...ele não ligaria pra ela.

Ela acordou tarde aquele dia. Seu primeiro pensamento, por mais estranho que parecesse era de que, como o jogo a deixava livre de trabalhos. Deu ombros e foi em direção ao banheiro e se olhando no espelho, suspirou.

# Kagome...você fica maravilhosa com a maquiagem borrada!- Disse em um consolo nada convincente. Encarou os braços roxos e murmurou algo com a face sarcástica. Observou os vestidos que Houjo havia deixado em cima da cama, e escolheu um simples, o vestindo. Foi para cozinha e encarou Houjo cozinhando algo, respirou fundo e sorriu. Houjo a encarou maravilhado e a puxando para dentro do recinto.

# Dormiu bem?- Ela suspirou.

# Sim, muito bem. Mas..- Ele a olhou curioso. – Estou prestes a sair, infelizmente não vou ficar para o almoço- Ele fez uma expressão triste. – Vou procurar um local, um apartamento para ficar alguns dias...- Ele entristeceu ainda mais, porem ela beijou a face do amigo. – desculpe?- Ele sorriu.

# Sem problemas... minha prima chega amanhã, sinta-se a vontade para nos visitar.- Ela suspirou.

# Muito obrigada pelo convite- Ele sorriu. Ela se retirou sem dizer mais nada e pisou no asfalto. Respirou fundo; fazia tempo que não andava a pé. Andou por algum tempo e se deparou com um prédio. Sorriu aliviada entrando no mesmo. A recepcionista lhe sorriu amável.

# Olá senhorita!- Disse a recepcionista morena, baixa e branca de lindos olhos chocolate. – Em que posso ajudá-la?- Kagome sorriu.

# Eu queria um quarto para uma semana. - A moça acentiu. O crachá escrito "Rin" fez Kagome estranhar, pois sentiu que já havia ouvido esse nome em algum lugar, porém resolveu ignorar o fato.

# Já vai se instalar?- Kagome negou.

# Virei a noite, tudo bem se deixá-lo reservado?- Rin sorriu concordando, voltando a anotar outras coisas sem importância.

Kagome saiu do prédio quando uma preocupação lhe veio a mente. Naraku estava em seu apartamento, o que teria feito com suas roupas, com seu dinheiro e com seus móveis? E o pior...voltaria para casa de Houjo, por mais que alugasse quartos, ela não teria dinheiro o suficiente ainda. Todo os ienes que possuía havia esquecido em casa, então seria complicado que conseguisse um bom apartamento como aquele.

Andava distraída quando esbarrou em um ser. Ela caiu no chão resmungando algo enquanto o mesmo xingava mentalmente a idiota que trombou contra ele.

# NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA?- Perguntaram em uníssono se encarando. Então ela suspirou ao encará-lo.

# Quem mais poderia ser. - Ele riu a puxando pelo pulso.

# Engraçado. - Respondeu com desgosto, mas logo o olhou mais profundamente. – Preciso falar com você. - Ele riu ao notar a relutância dela.

# E não esta falando?- Ela cerrou os olhos, e ele apenas ignorou o gesto.

# Não quero que se aproxime de Naraku, ouviu?- Ele suspirou fundo. Aquilo o incomodava até demais.

# E por que me aproximaria? Se ele te espancou o problema é de vocês. – Ela apertou os lábios.

# Inuyasha...admita que me ama- Ele suspirou.

# Eu te amo...- Ela suspirou debochada esperando pelo complemento...- Vamos transar?- Ela socou o braço do hanyou irritada.

# Deixe de petulância- Se afastou um pouco. – Eu apenas queria pedir para que você esquecesse. - Ele a olhou confuso.

# Esquecer?- Ela suspirou.

# Esqueça , droga! Esqueça do que eu te disse ontem, esqueça do que aconteceu ontem!- Ele começou a rir.

# Eu já havia me esquecido bruxa, não sei por que insiste nessa história!- Ela fitou o chão com um ar de desistência.

# Bem, não importa, de qualquer forma, apenas não quero que se intrometa na minha vida. - Quando ela foi se virar ele segurou seu pulso com força.

# Eu já disse que não me importa com a sua vida. - Ela se soltou dele o encarando confusa.

# Ainda bem que não...- Ela foi andar mas ele a parou novamente.

# Dizem que você não mesmo em seu apartamento. Onde está ficando, com quem?-

" _Ainda bem que ele disse que não se importava..."_

# Infelizmente na casa de Houjo...-

# E posso saber o por quê você está na casa desse tal de Bojo?- Ela revirou os olhos. – Não que eu me importe, mas gostaria de saber sobre seu novo namorado- Ela arregalou os olhos.

# Ele NÃO é meu namorado!- Ele emburrou.

# Então por que infernos você esta na casa dele?- Ela apertou as próprias mãos com força.

# Naraku está em casa- Respondeu simplesmente.

# Então está com medo de apanhar, é isso?- Ela parou de falar. Como ele podia ser tão BESTA, tão IDIOTA, tão...tão...ARROGANTE?

# Sim...- Ela disse em um fio de voz, mas logo se recompôs. – Houjo, diferente de alguns idiotas, gosta muito de mim, mas temo atrapalhá-lo, por isso estou tentando encontrar um lugar maldito pra ficar enquanto Naraku resolve não sair da minha casa ou até eu encontrar uma solução, e por incrível que pareça, seu nome não está no meio de tudo isso, portanto, não se intrometa!- Ela disse tudo como se fosse um desabafo o olhando com raiva, ele suspirou.

# Se esta tão difícil, venha para minha casa!- Ela arregalou os orbes, mas logo teve um ataque de riso. Não conseguia parar de rir. Quem passasse por ali apenas veria dois amigos rindo juntos, agora, se alguém passasse por ali e os analisasse viria um ser furioso com uma mulher rindo dele. Ele se virou fazendo questão de se retirar , mas ela segurou seu pulso. Ele sorriu irônico. – O que quer mulher?- Ela suspirou.

# Estava...- engoliu seco para segurar o riso. – Estava falando sério?- Ele a olhou irritado.

# Sim estava, e pretendo lucrar com isso. - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Sim, eu vou cobrar- Ela suspirou.

# Como eu sabia?- Ele a olhou sedutor a puxando pela cintura.

# Se preferir, pode me pagar de um modo um pouco mais vulgar!- Ela o empurrou com força.

# Vamos fazer o seguinte...- Ele a encarou. – Hoje iremos no cassino, tudo o que eu conseguir, eu pago tudo bem?- Ele cruzou os braços.

# Preferia da outra maneira!- Ela suspirou.

# A outra maneira consegue ser mais idiota que você- Ele sorriu sardônico.

# Justamente por isso a adorei!- Ele segurou o rosto dela com firmeza. – Você está dependendo de mim agora- Ela segurou o pulso dele e veio com o corpo pra trás.

# Não... por mais incrível que pareça não estou, então, se quer mesmo faturar de alguma forma comigo, não me chateie!- Ele suspirou com uma falsa magoa.

# Mas se eu não te chatear não terá graça alguma!- Ela o olhou com censura.

# Só precisarei ficar alguns dias...depois voltarei para meu antigo apartamento- Ele riu.

# Que pena flor...gosto tanto de sua companhia- Ela tentou disfarçar a irritação. – Até agora não entendo por que estou lhe fazendo essa proposta e muito menos por que você resolveu aceitá-la. - Ela o olhou superior.

# Eu perguntei algo?- Ele respirou fundo.

# Vamos logo...- Ela fez um olhar irritado. Mas não importava, ela teria onde ficar. Inuyasha poderia ser o demônio em pessoa pra ela, mas pelo menos ela não se sentiria mal em incomodá-lo diariamente. Ainda se perguntava como aceitou tudo, e por que se sentiu tão mal quando ele afirmou que não se importava com ela. Suspirou o seguindo;

Seria mesmo ELE sua salvação? Rolou os olhos com o pensamento inútil. Inuyasha não servia pra nada, não queria ver o que tudo resultaria.

Já Inuyasha sorria internamente. Afinal...

**Perto dele, ela estaria livre de perigo...**

**oOo **

**Hello! Sim..eu sei que o capitulo esta uma droga, mais pelo menos garanto alguma dose de romance nos capítulos que vão seguir xD! **

**Bem..encerro por aqui...adeus amores, e até o proximo xD!**

**Desculpem o transtorno com esse capitulo sem sal ÇÇ!**

**Kissus!**

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **AMORR jhAUhauhaua! Demoro já sua baranga ¬¬...temos que decidir qual vai ser o assunto da nossa fic..e a gente em fim..vai ter uma em parceria..que LINDO, depois de um ano se conhecendo, uma fic juntas...kawaai xD! E bem...eu parei nessa parte por que eu sou cruel..e ainda estraguei TUDO, HAHAHAH, mais não me bate não mana...lembre-se que nós nos amamos e tudo mais xDDD! Que bom que amou morenaa x)! Espero que não tenha ficado tão horrível esse capitulo ÇÇ! Te amooo manecaaa! KISSUSSS, até o próximo xD!

**ANA- **Olá xD! Minhas fanfics são o maximo? Gosta...de todas? (Emocionada). AII, que KAWAII xD! Brigada viu? Brigada, brigada, brigada x)! bem...ela acabou contando que foi o Naraku, mas de fato não foi ainda AQUELA coisa romantica, logo começaram os capítulos em que ela não vai agüentar e vai contar ao Inuyasha tudo o que esta acontecendo, mas terá que esperar um pouquinho okay? xD! Bem..eu tentei te mandar um e-mail..mais não sei se foi xD! Se quiser ser avisada, clique em ALERT, assim toda vez que eu postar vira uma mensagem avisando ok? XD! Obrigada pela review viu? Kissus já ne!

**KAGURA FAN17- **Oi amorr xD! Muito loca? Brigadaaaa xDD! Pena que eu to tendo serias dificuldades aqui, as idéias não saem...entrei em bloqueio depressivo de novo, mesmo assim, espero que não tenha ficado tão entediante o cap assim como eu presumo que ficou o.O! Se tiver alguma idéia, por favor, me ajuda, que a coisa ta feia! huAHuahuaha, brincadeira xD! E a nossa fic hem? Alguém tem que começar, senão a coitada da fic não sai mais não xP! Beijoss amor, atééééééé! Brigada pela review x)!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Oláááá guriaaa xD! Meus capítulos? Interessantes? ÇÇ...nha, que vergonha, esse ta tão chucro..ain..que foda ÇÇ! Mas mesmo assim espero que tenha aprovado viu? xD...E..eu tenho que te mandar review,antes que eu me esqueça xD! Logo ela vai dormir nos braços do Inu...espere só...espere e verá HAHAHA xD! E não...você não disse que eu sou fofa pela web o.o...ain..que amor HAHAH...carinhas de dó..ATIVAR xP!. Ironias a parte...sem elas a fic não seria a mesma HAHAA...e sim..eu SEI arquear a sobrancelha MUAHAHA, um dia eu te ensino AHAHA xD! Kikyou logo vai aparecer..ela não apssa de uma baranga..mais olha..ela ta la no seu orkut ¬¬...eu perdôo só por que você é meu amor viu? HAHAHA! Beijos guriaaaaa, te amo muito, muito, muito xD! BEIJOSS FOFA! Até!

**SRTA KAROL- **Oi paixããããããããããão da minha vidaaaaa xD! Ai...não fala isso nãão xD...tantos elogios assim me deixam encabulado ÇÇ! xDDD! Você seria mais feliz sem minhas fics, por que daí não teria que encarar capítulos chatos como esse HAHAHAHA xD! E eu DISCORDO, eu Não sou a melhor escritora, por que VOCÊ é e não se fala mais nisso ¬¬...admita que você escreve melhor que eu...eu sei disso paixããããããããooo xD! E pudim de pingaa...tambem te amo, amo sua compannhia, amo sua voz, e amo escrever profile tonto pra vc xDD! BEIJOSSS AMORECOO! Até o próximo xuxu de ervilha (o.o). FUII!

**SRAKOUGA- **HAHAHA, abafo que você leu, pode deixar xD! Hey manecaaa...seria mesmo que ta quase no mesmo nível que Nem Tudo é O Que Parece Ser? Ai mamãe...vo chora...SraKouga dizendo isso..ai que emoção xDDD! O inu é MUITOO safado, não quero nem ver ele e a Kagome morando juntos...ai..que kawaii (olhos brilhando xD). Saudades das suas idéias maneca..qualquer coisa...estarei ouvindo-as xDDDD! TE AMO MANECA DO MEU TUM TUM DORADO...saudades de você xD! Beijosss!

**MK-CHAN160- **Oláá amor xD! SIm, sim, eles já começaram a mostrar que se gostam, nesse capitulo, apesar de tudo, esta ainda mais evidente que os outros…aiaiai, como eu sou má xD! Pode deixar que eu dedico o próximo capitulo pra você viu? xD! Beijosss fofa, até! Te lovo xD!

**AGATHA-CHAN- **Olá docinho de "abróbra" xD. E senhorita, não diga que esta com inveja, pois já sofro com isso, não quero que sofra também xD! E...MOCINHA, onde estão seus capítulos hem? Úu..quer me infartar, sabe que os amo e faz isso comigo? xD! Sim..eu também imagino um Naraku desses em minha vida, e também espero algo da minha sofrida Kagome xD! Não que vingança seja la aquelas coisas maravilhosas, mas necessitamos dela, e Kagome hora ou outra terá que dar o troco afinal. Naraku esta a manejando perfeitamente, ele a tem na mão, mas quem sabe Kagome faça algo, hem? xD! E...eu sei o ponto fraco de Naraku...eu sou cruel...não revelarei assim tão cedo afinal xD! Ah,..e claro! Esta vendo? Estou me acostumando a torturar fãs com as partes quentes xD! Não sei por que...mas creio que esse hentai cedo, cedo vai aparecer...na verdade nem mesmo eu estou me agüentando aqui xD! Bem lady...agradeço pelos elogios, como sempre...os amo xP! E agora vou me despedindo, espero te encontrar por aqui no próximo docinho de abóbora xD! E sobre detestar abóbora...eu assustei sim...mas me lembrei que tambem detesto abóbora, ou melhor..nunca comi...mas isso não importa afinal, confessou seu gosto por elas xDDD! Bye byee amada! De seu docinho de coco HAHAHA! Até!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **AMORR, precisamos nos encontrar no MSN, preciso falar com VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ ÇÇ! Bem...sobre o Inuysha vingar a Kagome, vou confessar que me segurei para não fazer o Inuyasha quebrar a cara daquele desgraçado, mas logo as coisas se ajeitaram xD! Eu precisava de um Inuyasha chato o suficiente para convidar a Kagome para morar no seu apartamento e uma Kagome estúpida o suficiente para aceitar...e portanto espero que tenha gostado desse desastre de capitulo xD! Você precisa me mandar seu endereço..que eu mando o chicotinho HAHAHAHA! Agora..sobre te abandonar no MSN nããããão ÇÇ...você sumiu, APAREÇA GHEE xD! Mais vou-me indo! Beijos manaaa...SMACK!

**ALINE- **Olááá amor xD! Sobre o "ótima namorada" ele quis se referir a Kikyou, mas sim, ele esta começando a se apaixonar pela Kagome, e acaba confundindo as duas quando vai se referir a qualquer uma xD! Não é bem um amor mal resolvido, mais sim um romance que tem que acontecer, por que mesmo tentando negar, da pra perceber o clima entre eles xD! A Kagome diz e diz que odeia o Inuyasha, mas acaba em um clima tão sexy com ele que mal se agüenta...você verá...MUAHAHA xD! E sobre bater as garras na superfície e tudo mais..perceba que Inuyasha fez isso,e Kouga também xDDD! Ah, e você que lê vingança em dose dupla...gostaria de dizer que vou continua-la, creio que vai demorar o capitulo, mas mesmo assim vou avisar okay? Beijos senhoritaa xD, até!

**AGOME CHAN- **Olá garota-que-me-fez-acordar-pra-vida xDDDDDDD! Uau..te nomeei hSUhsiuhsaiuhas! Sua review chegou em hora certa! Que bom que gosta da fic, e que de certo modo ela te deixa curiosa, mas estava realmente sem idéias..perdoa eu? xDDD! Esse capitulo ficou meio engomado, meio confuso, mas mesmo assim espero que o tenha aprovado viu? SHUHSUhsAIa! A relação da Kagome e Inuyasha ficou ainda naquele clima, mas você sabe que eu tenho que dramatizar um pouco né, por que depois vai ficar um bom tempo no hentai-romance-hentai xDDDD! Creio que não demorei muito pra postar, quando vi sua review escrevi o mais rápido que pude viu? xD! Espero que não tenha demoro x)! Kissussss girl xDDD! Espero te encontrar novamente! SMACKKK!


	6. Descobertas

**Sem nota chata hoje xD**

**Disclaimer (Pela PRIMEIRA vez sem rodeios)- Inuyasha não me pertence!**

**Bom capitulo a todos!**

**Kissus**

**oOo**

Kagome suspirou irritada. Era um tédio se passar de faxineira e arrumar toda a casa de Inuyasha, ainda mais com toda aquela pilha de sujeira que sabe-se lá como ele fazia.

Não limpara por algum pedido fajuto feito por ele, mas sim por que ELA não agüentaria viver com toda aquela sujeira a sufocando.

Espirrou novamente com sua renite atacada em meio a tanto pó cósmico. Passou o pano novamente na prateleira, e, assim como previsto espirrou.

Com a roupa velha em seu corpo, pertencente à falecida mãe do hanyou, limpava os cômodos um de cada vez, lentamente, com a face horrorizada. Como ele conseguiu juntar tanto _lixo_?

Por um momento sentiu vontade de jogar todas aquelas playboy's fora, mas algo a impediu. Não que fosse o medo, mas simplesmente não pretendia ficar a noite toda ouvindo Inuyasha discutir com ela porque a coleção "artística dele" havia sido descartada.

E ela também acabaria discutindo com ele e bem, apenas de pensar ela cansava.

A porta da sala se abriu e Inuyasha entrou por ela.

Uma blusa esportista, uma calça jeans e um tênis preto, praticamente esfolado.

_Pobre tênis._

Ele observou o local e checou primeiramente se aquele era o seu apartamento. Sua face se contorceu completamente e ele fez uma careta de espanto. Ao ver Kagome arregalou ainda mais os orbes.

# O que você esta FAZENDO?- correu até o meio do quarto passando o dedo por todos os cômodos e com uma face raivosa a encarou. – O que você PENSA que está fazendo?- Ela sorriu.

# Estou limpando- Ele a encarou furioso. Se possível, ainda mais com a simplicidade com que ela lhe falava.

# Isso eu SEI- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, apoiando-se na parede.

# Então não entendo por que perguntou!- Ignorou o ranger de dentes do meio-youkai e voltou a limpar e tossir. Inuyasha se jogou na cama e ficou com um bico completamente emburrado.

# Pois saiba que não tem esse direito!- Disse ele com uma voz baixa. Kagome o encarou.

# Por que não? Estou te salvando Inuyasha, logo essa poeira toda iria te engolir. - Inuyasha pegou uma playboy e passou a folheá-la, fingindo não notar muito a figura feminina vestindo roupas completamente sujas.

# Se é por causa de desconto, esqueça. Eu quero todo o dinheiro que der. - Ela deu um longo suspirou enquanto estalava as costas.

# E quem disse que eu estava esperando por isso?- O hanyou pareceu se irritar.

# Tudo bem, humana. Mas saiba que essa sua inocência é risível. - Levantou-se jogando a revista no canto do quarto –agora limpo- e se dirigiu para cozinha pegando uma fruta a mordendo. Kagome pegou a playboy e a colocou numa pilha separada.

# Não sei porque insiste em ficar me irritando. - Com uma simplicidade incrível ela se aproximou da geladeira a abrindo também. O hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha estranhando a naturalidade.

Achou uma caixa de leite e a pegou. Inuyasha fitava a cada movimento da jovem. Essa sem sermão algum colocou a embalagem na boca bebendo o leite ali mesmo. Fechou a geladeira, colocou a caixa vazia na mesa e voltou para o quarto.

Não lembrava se havia feito uma faxina que a cansou tanto como essa.

# Afinal, quem você pensa que é? – Perguntou enfezado, ainda pasmo com o que vira.

# Kagome Higurashi. – Torceu um pano e começou a passá-lo no chão..

#A nova gata borralheira?- Ela apenas o encarou e voltou a limpar o chão. Respirou fundo pegando ar em seus pulmões cansados. Levantou-se e olhou ao seu redor.

# Limpa.- Disse em um sussurro se jogando no sofá. Não se deu ao luxo de sorrir com a vitória, de tão cansada que se sentia.

# Repugnantemente limpa- Murmurou o hanyou irritado. Sentou-se ao lado dela com desleixo, a colocando apertada no canto. Kagome o empurrou com as duas mãos.

# Você não aprendeu a ter modos, hanyou? – Ele sorriu.

# Mais que você com toda a certeza eu tenho, humana. – Ela roubou os orbes.

# E quem disse que eu não tenho?-

# Ninguém precisa me dizer depois de eu ter presenciado a forma com que você abriu a MINHA geladeira como se fosse SUA. – Ela apertou o braço dele.

# Eu limpei sua casa inteira, estúpido, deveria estar agradecido!- Ele tirou a mão dela do contato.

# Mas não estou. -

# Mas deveria!-

# Grande merda!- Levantou-se tentando se afastar dela. A mesma se levantou logo atrás, com os movimentos um pouco lesados.

# Vou tomar um banho. - Anunciou. – E não quero ver nenhuma idiota me espiando pela fechadura, mesmo que duvido muito que essa mesma idiota não faça isso. - Ela teve uma pequena crise de riso, se colocando sentada novamente.

# Como se "alguma idiota" quisesse vê-lo, meu querido. - Ele lançou um olhar sensual a ela, a qual fingiu estar completamente derretida por ele em um suspiro amoroso.

# O que disse? Tem certeza mesmo? – Ao notar que ele se aproximava apenas deitou o corpo para trás.

# Isso mesmo que você ouviu- Abriu os olhos e não o achou mais por perto. Apertou as mãos com força, afinal havia falado sozinha.

Se abraçou engolindo um soluço alto. Não que estivesse triste, mas estava cansada.

Lembrou de Naraku, e enfim percebeu que existia alguém mais idiota que Inuyasha.

Maldito.

Eram nove horas da noite e a campanhia tocou. Kagome estava entrando em pleno desespero ao perceber que não havia de fato, o que vestir. Mordendo os lábios ouviu o som ficar insistente. O hanyou passou por ela lançando antes um olhar de irritabilidade. Kagome ouviu o destrincar da porta e um suspeito suspiro vindo de Inuyasha.

# O que quer aqui?- Perguntou ele, com a voz mais grossa que o normal. A mulher então abriu um grande sorriso, que realçava os lábios sedutoramente vermelhos e o abraçou com força. O perfume doce fez com que Inuyasha torcesse o nariz.

# Inuyasha, há quanto tempo! - A voz extremamente doce ressoou pelo apartamento. Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso. Seria Sango?

Abriu um sorriso esperançoso. Talvez ela pudesse ajudá-la com alguma roupa. Isso é, ela teria que te ajudar, e não negaria se a visse naquele estado.

Correu pelo corredor e avistou os cabelos negros. Estranhou afinal, já que os cabelos de Sango eram chocolate, não tão negros daquela maneira. Arqueou a sobrancelha estranhando completamente o fato.

# O que quer aqui Kikyou?- Kagome arregalou os orbes assustada. Ele havia a chamado de Kikyou... então era ela?

Deu alguns passos para trás se escondendo atrás da parede. Forçou os olhos tentando visualizá-la melhor, mas a mulher estava com os cabelos frente a face naquele ângulo, e Inuyasha também estava a cobrindo de certa forma.

# Estava com saudades de você. - Inuyasha deu um passo pra trás. Kagome espionava os movimentos com precisão, e pode finalmente ver o rosto fino da mulher.

# Saudades?- Perguntou Inuyasha com repugnância. Kagome engoliu seco ao ver nitidamente agora a expressão da outra mulher. Era parecidíssima com a própria face, Kikyou era por fim idêntica a ela, tirando a cor dos olhos, que eram castanhos e o rosto que era mais fino. A pele também parecia um pouco mais pálida. Notou os olhos um pouco mais puxados e os cabelos mais lisos e compridos. Kagome tinha-os encaracolados.

# Sim Inu... estou morrendo de saudade de você, como pude ser tão estúpida? Como pude ter cometido tamanha burrice em fazê-lo sofrer, meu Inu-Kun. - Inuyasha rangeu os dentes a empurrando para longe de si quando ela tentou tocá-lo. O coração de Kagome disparava rápido demais, e certo momento ela até sentiu uma leve tontura.

# Pois viva com a sua burrice _Kikyou- _Pronunciou o nome dela com a maneira mais gélida que conseguiu. – Acho que não é uma boa hora para tentar ser perdoada por uma traição tão nojenta.- A voz grossa, o tom rude e a expressão irritada não foi vista por Kagome, já que ele estava completamente de costas para ela agora.

# Inu, não guarde rancor, sei que você me ama, assim como eu te amo e sempre amarei! Vamos ser felizes, assim como éramos, não? - Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico, tentando se controlar.

# Desculpe-me te informar, mas nós não éramos felizes.- A mulher adentrou no apartamento com a face vulgar, e dessa vez Inuyasha não a deteve. Kagome continuou em silêncio, para que não fosse notada (fato que estranhou, já que o hanyou sempre teve um ótimo faro).

Inuyasha agora estava de frente com a parede e Kikyou de costas, portanto, Kagome podia ver perfeitamente as expressões do hanyou.

# Vai me dizer que era infeliz, Inuyasha? Você me mandava belas flores assim que podia, isso quando não me pedia em casamento. - A voz angustiada de Kikyou fez com que Inuyasha ficasse um pouco mais calmo. – Eu apenas queria, queria um tempo pra pensar, estava tudo muito confuso, eu estava com medo, entende? Eu tive medo que nada desse certo, que eu o fizesse infeliz... - Kikyou alisou a face do hanyou, se aproximando sem medo.

# Um TEMPO?- Inuyasha segurou os pulsos da mulher irritado. – Para se dar um tempo você não precisava ter transado com outro homem. - Kagome se deixou rir. Um sorriso escondido, sarcástico, que até mesmo a própria não compreendia o porquê ele veio a tomar sua face.

# Inuyasha, eu não tive coragem de terminar com você, eu e Naraku nunca tivemos de fato um caso, eu apenas queria que isso se resolvesse de outra forma, e oh! Como fui tola. – Os olhos lacrimejados dela foram bem percebidos, mas não fora aquilo que marcou a cena. Tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha ficaram por um momento imóveis.

# O nome dele...- Engoliu seco por um momento. – Era Naraku? - Perguntou o hanyou com a voz mais alterada.

# Por favor Inuyasha, me perdoe! Me dê mais uma chance, a última que puder, eu juro que lhe farei feliz como nunca pude antes, não me faça sofrer mais com a sua perda!- Kikyou se aproximou rapidamente do hanyou e lhe tomou os lábios.

O meio-youkai apertou os pulsos da humana com mais força, mas mesmo assim não conseguia afastá-la, já que seus instintos o mantiveram ali. Acabou trazendo as mãos dela para seu pescoço, e suas próprias mãos pararam na cintura fina de Kikyou, a qual sorriu entre o beijo. Apertou mais forte e então seus braços passaram para as costas dela, fazendo com que eles ficassem unidos ali. Uma perna dela ficou entre as duas dele, e ela intensificou o beijo, fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

Kagome entreabriu a boca. Assustada, irritada e odiando aquilo que assistia. Fechou os olhos com força e se jogou contra a parede. Sem forças para pensar em mais nada fora o repúdio que sentia naquele momento ela se deixou cair no chão e abraçou as próprias pernas, deixando com que sua franja caísse sobre os olhos. Respirou fundo, e notando o quanto fazia imagem de boba daquela forma, apenas se levantando e correu.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos naquele momento e soltou Kikyou quebrando completamente o beijo, como se acordasse de um sonho ruim. Olhou para o corredor e apenas viu a porta do quarto em que Kagome se hospedava fechando-se. Esquecera completamente da púbere, já que nos momentos passados seu pensamento apenas havia se fixado na outra.

# Inuy...- Inuyasha segurou os cabelos em desamparo.

# Saia daqui Kikyou. – Fora ríspido a cortando.

# Mas...- Ele tentou não fazer nada do que se arrependesse depois. Segurando os braços dela com delicadeza, ele se contradizia.

# Saia antes que não possa responder por meus atos, e falo sério nesse momento. - Kikyou sorriu-lhe dócil, como se o desafiasse.

# Eu não tenho medo Inu-kun, eu confio em você como em mim mesma.- Quando tentou beijá-lo novamente ele apertou seus braços e a arrastou para fora.

# Pois então, não confie!- Kikyou olhou magoada para o próprio braço, a qual Inuyasha tinha apertado. Os olhos estavam embaçados com as lágrimas, e uma contornou seu rosto.

# Não me abandone... por favor. - Inuyasha sorriu sarcástico, o tanto quanto pôde.

# Eu não farei isso!- Quando Kikyou lhe deu um sorriso de esperança, Inuyasha fechou a porta com força em sua face, passando o trinco nele logo depois.

Deu passos longos até o quarto de Kagome e bateu na porta do mesmo. Ao não ter resposta nenhuma, tentou virar a maçaneta, mas a encontrou fechada.

Kagome encarou a porta sem reação. Estava assustada, já que algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus orbes, deixando-a abatida.

# Abra essa porta Kagome!- O tom de ordem era claro, mas Kagome não se importou. Ela simplesmente não temeu que ele fizesse algo sendo que aquela era sua casa. A maçaneta começou a girar com mais força.

# VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM, IMBECIL!- Gritou amargurada enquanto lavava o rosto. Encarou o espelho e sorriu ao ver que ali não havia muitos vestígios que incriminavam seu choro.

# Abra, temos que ir logo! - Inuyasha estava com raiva, e qualquer ser poderia perceber aquilo. Raiva que se assemelhava ao rancor, ou raiva que seria um esconderijo para a tristeza, Kagome não saberia definir. Ele rangeu os dentes tentando segurar-se, mas não conseguiu. Era muito estresse para apenas um dia.

Foi então que a morena ouviu um barulho alto e se assustou. Correu para ver o que acontecera e então ficou completamente sem reação. Inuyasha havia definitivamente arrombado a porta, feito que deixou Kagome em dúvida se chorava ou o espancava.

# Está maluco? – Perguntou atônita.

# Talvez!- Um olhar maníaco foi lançado a ela, fazendo-a engolir seco.

# Eu não tenho roupa. - Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome, que deu um passo pra trás achando que ele a estrangularia naquele momento. Porém, ele apenas passou reto, abrindo o armário que graças a púbere estava limpo. Pegou um saco e o abriu, lançando para Kagome.

O abriu e encarou o conteúdo. Arqueando a sobrancelha ela se limitou a abrir a boca quando notou os vestidos maravilhosos dentro dele.

# Mas...- Inuyasha a calou, de costas para ela.

# Eram de Kikyou...apenas não me irrite, que pode usar qual quiser. - Saiu do quarto pisando fortemente em cima da porta. Kagome observou um vestido negro com grandes rachaduras em sua lateral, onde o racho terminaria perto em sua bunda. As costas eram nuas, e o decote era enorme.

Após seus olhos ficarem recheados de brilho, ela nem ao menos lembrou da raiva que Inuyasha estava dela.

# Espero que não tenha engordado- Pediu aos céus observando o tamanho do vestido. Aproximou-se do banheiro e se trancou dentro nele, rezando para que Inuyasha não resolvesse arrombá-lo também.

Prendeu a respiração e colocou o vestido. Sorriu ao ver que servira. Estava justo, nada comportado e modelava perfeitamente o corpo de Kagome. Apertado, extremamente apertado mas que ela poderia suportar, por ele parecia enlaçar ao seu corpo ao decorrer do tempo.

Abriu as gavetas pensando encontrar algo de Kikyou. Suspirou aliviada ao ver um lápis de olho jogado de qualquer forma no fundo de uma. Nada mais. Realmente, Inuyasha não era bom em limpeza.

Fora aquilo, não encontrou nenhuma maquiagem, escova de dente, escovas , entre outros acessórios.

Passou o lápis no olho e, percebendo que não haveria alguma sombra por ali, utilizou o próprio lápis para repassar por cima do mesmo.

Observou o espelho e sorriu. O vestido havia lhe caído perfeitamente bem, e o lápis havia salvado sua face monótona e sem quase nenhuma maquilagem.

Sorriu ainda bem pensando que tinha ficado mais bonita no vestido que Kikyou. Saiu do banheiro e optou pelo sapato que havia saído da casa de Houjo, um preto, não muito alto, que enlaçava em sua canela. Não teria muitas opções, de toda a forma.

Passou pelo corredor e observou Inuyasha jogado no sofá, aproveitando o momento para analisá-lo. A blusa e a calça sociais ficaram realmente maravilhosas no hanyou, e seu cabelo despenteado deu-lhe um ar de graça. Ele desviou os olhos percebendo a presença de Kagome.

# Vamos?- Já disse ao notá-la, mas quando a encarou perdeu a fala. Piscou os olhos diversas vezes antes de balançar a cabeça e ignorar a imagem bela que estava em sua frente. Saiu pela porta esperando que Kagome o seguisse. A mesma, não esperava nenhum elogio, assim como ele não esperava da parte dela.

Eram dois orgulhosos.

# Deveria não se intrometer tanto- Kagome encarou Inuyasha, que trancava a porta do apartamento. Sem encará-la apertou o botão do elevador. – Ficar ouvindo atrás da parede é algo tremendamente ridículo, ainda mais quando está morando de favor na casa de alguém. - Ela então entendeu em que ponto ele queria chegar. Ela suspirou.

# Arrombar portas também é algo tremendamente ridículo; e se estou pagando, creio que não estou morando de favor. - Ele não segurou o risinho sarcástico. Entrou no elevador a puxando.

# Mesmo assim, não invadi assunto _pessoais._- ela o encarou com desdém.

# Deve ter se esquecido, mas invadiu sim. Isso é, esquecido ou fingido esquecer. - Kagome se apoiou em um dos cantos do elevador fechando os olhos. Odiava a sensação de quando o elevador começava a se movimentar. Inuyasha não disse mais nada, calando-se de vez.

# Vamos!- Chamou quando saiu no térreo. Avistou seu carro em seguida entrou nele. Kagome se colocou no banco da frente, e Inuyasha deu partida.

# É até estranho quando para de falar coisas inúteis. - ele sorriu saindo enfim, com o carro do prédio e indo para a rua, tomando o caminho do cassino.

# Eu entendo que fica com saudades!- Foi o momento de Kagome se calar. Já havia cansado das briguinhas infantis, mas não conseguia ignorá-las. Pensou em que Naraku estaria fazendo, ou melhor, vindo dele, o que estaria _planejando_. Inuyasha percebeu o olhar intrigado de Kagome e suspirou, chamando a atenção da jovem.

# Naraku e Kikyou se conheciam- Kagome riu um pouco exageradamente alto.

# Jura? E eu que pensei não ter ouvido essa parte. - Inuyasha lançou um olhar indecifrável para Kagome. Ela estaria brincando com a cara dele sendo aquele assunto tão importante?

# Deixe de ser ignorante!- Kagome continuou a sorrir, com menos intensidade.

# Como se perto de você isso fosse possível!- Inuyasha esmurrou o volante.

# Melhor ser menos idiota antes que eu te coloque para ir a pé! Você é realmente estressante, não sei onde estava com a cabeça pra te chamar pra ficar em minha casa. - Kagome se emburrou, suspirando.

# Por que tocou no assunto? Pra me provocar?- Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Também, mas não foi especialmente por isso!- Kagome o fitou. – Quero saber apenas se tinha conhecimento dessa ligação entre os dois. - Kagome suspirou.

# Não...eu não sabia que tinham um caso!- Ela riu, Inuyasha a olhou de raspão. – Naraku tinha tantos casos, ela deveria ser algum mais importante, algo do gênero. - Inuyasha não conseguiu sorrir, por mais que seu subconsciente pedisse para que assim o fizesse.

# Não sei quem era pior, Kikyou ou Naraku- Kagome se assustou ao perceber o tom sincero de Inuyasha. Imaginava se ele queria tirar sarro dela, ou então, apenas desabafar. Descartou as duas opções, não achava sinceramente que fosse alguma delas.

# Naraku. - Inuyasha a olhou.

# Por quê? Pelo simples fato de que Naraku fez VOCÊ sofrer e não EU?- Ela sorriu.

# Não. Simplesmente porque Naraku me bateu, não apenas uma vez, já você não foi vítima de Kikyou, apenas de seu próprio amor por ela. - Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar que transmitia pena, mas logo o desviou para a pista, não querendo que ela notasse.

# Sinceramente?- Ela o fitou. – Acho que você deveria denunciá-lo!- Kagome sorriu, não o fitando. Talvez tivesse encontrado alguém para quem podia contar o que estava lhe perturbando, sempre errou tanto a quem devia confiança, errou tanto na vida. Suspirou decidindo esquecer-se de tudo.

# Se eu o denunciar, ele faz o mesmo- O hanyou a encarou assustado.

# Te denunciar?- Ela sorriu com a voz dele.

# Sim Inuyasha, se esqueceu, o cassino é cinqüenta por cento proibido, e os que roubam, que jogam alto, ou que se expões demais em jogos assim podem ser denunciados, pelo menos aqui, em Tókio- Inuyasha suspirou compreendendo.

# Então a situação é mais delicada do que eu pensava- Ela concordou.

# Inuyash, se fosse fácil assim eu teria feito algo. A primeira vez em que ele me agrediu eu iria fazer exatamente desta forma, mas te encontrei e então passei a freqüentar o cassino, decidindo esquecer o que havia acontecido e deixá-lo morrer pra mim pensando que ele sumiria. Entendo que tenha tido essa preocupação apenas por ter descoberto sobre o caso entre ele e Kikyou..- Ele deu um olhar de raspão á ela, completamente significativo.

# Não é só por ela. É por você também. - Ela o olhou surpresa. – Sabe Kagome...- Estacionou o carro em frente ao cassino. – Seria estranho se eu não tivesse mais alguém pra irritar- Kagome suspirou fazendo menção de abrir a porta e sair do carro. – E seria menos divertido as noites por aqui.- Ela suspirou o ignorando, mas ele segurou seu pulso. – E eu não estou _blefando_- Ela o encarou irritada.

# Vi como faço falta, principalmente nos momentos em que corresponde certo "carinhos"!- Ela permanecia com os orbes cerrados o fitando longamente. – Eu não sou tão estúpida quanto pensa!- Ele suspirou. Kikyou estava fazendo mal a ele. Kagome desceu do carro já de imediato pensando o quanto foi idiota ao explodir daquela maneira. Inuyasha pensaria que ela estava com ciúmes, o que era besteira.

Ela nunca teria ciúmes de um imbecil feito ele.

Inuyasha desceu também adentrando no recinto. O mesmo pessoal riu fluminense fumando, bebendo, jogando. Kagome conversava com Miroku, quando Sango avistou o hanyou aproximando-se dele.

# Oras Inuyasha, me conte as novidades!- Um sorriso gigantesco no rosto de Sango demonstrava divertimento. Será que ela já sabia? Pelo menos, não teria que mentir.

# Kagome esta hospedada em casa- O sorriso de Sango somente não aumentou por que não havia maneira. – Era isso que queria ouvir?- Começou a andar, com Sango o perseguindo.

# Exatamente Inuyasha, vejo que me conhece perfeitamente- Inuyasha o olhou com desdém.

# Sim Sango, te conheço ainda mais que isso. - Disse com deboche, Sango continuava o seguindo. O vestido curto e azul era extravagante, o que chamava a atenção de muitos homens, inclusive e especialmente de Miroku.

# O que houve entre vocês?- Inuyasha parou e a encarou duro. Ele poderia sempre irritar Kagome, mas Sango era uma amiga de muito tempo para ele fingir que sempre teve aquele gênio mesquinho.

# Nada demais, droga!- Um olhar perturbado foi percebido por Sango.

# Então por que está se irritando com perguntas tão inocentes?- Ele bufou. A bela mulher de olhos chocolates era a mais persistente que ele já havia conhecido até hoje.

# Por que eu me IRRITO com " perguntas inocentes"- Sango suspirou desistente.

# Tudo bem Inuyasha, não quero mais saber sobre seu caso com a Kagome!- Sango virou começando a andar, mas Inuyasha segurou seu braço.

# O quê? O que disse?- Sango riu, adorava o instigar apenas por ele ser ele.

Kagome bebeu lentamente os goles de seu Martini, enquanto Miroku passou um de seus braços sobre um ombro. A puxou para perto de si, fazendo ela desconfiar do feito.

# Mas então...conta-me novidades?- Ela estreitou os olhos.

# Estou hospedada na casa de Inuyasha- Disse com desdém. A resposta era óbvia, no mínimo, todos do local já sabiam da "novidade". – E antes que pergunte coisas inúteis a qual, com certeza, já tirou suas próprias conclusões seria a minha vez de perguntar sobre a sua vida PESSOAL que ninguém tem nada a ver com isso!- Lançou um olhar estreito ao amigo. – Afinal, você e Sango estão namorando?- Miroku sorriu sem jeito.

# De fato sim...mas estou me cansando de levar tantos tapas!- Suspirou, Kagome sorriu. Miroku era seu amigo, de fato não havia dúvida quanto a isso, mas ele era extremamente hentai e ele não poderia negar.

# Ou Sango tem um temperamento muito forte, ou você...esta agindo como sempre age!- O monge tossiu.

# O que quer dizer com isso?- Kagome sorriu maliciosa.

# Só te conto se me pagar uma bebida.- O monge respondeu o sorriso, chamando Inuyasha e Sango para juntarem-se a eles antes que a amiga pudesse enchê-lo de mais perguntas.

# Então...- Pronunciou Kagome. – O que tornará a noite de vocês mais agradável?- Inuyasha degustava de sua bebida sorrindo.

# Hoje vou apenas observar, não preciso mais que isso para conseguir uma grande bolada. - Miroku encarou Inuyasha curioso.

# E por que disso, Inuyasha? - Sango aproximou-se passando as mãos pelas costas do monge, fazendo-o virar para ela.

# Vamos jogar juntos hoje, houshi-sama! Seremos uma ótima dupla, não acha?- Passou a língua sobre os dentes sorrindo, encarando-o longamente. Ele suspirou, abrindo um leve sorriso também.

# Não entendo por que esse idiota nos reuniu, sempre o mesmo papinho. – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha com um péssimo humor.

# Por que ele é um idiota!- Miroku cruzou os braços enfrente ao peito tentando ignorar as pessoas que falavam tão abertamente de si.

# Ou por que queria se aproximar de Sango!- Sussurrou Kagome no ouvido do hanyou, que não disfarçou um sorriso malicioso.

# Bom, desculpem-me madames e houshi hentai, mas tenho que seguir meu caminho. Espero pelo dinheiro, doce Kagome. – Piscou o olho fajutamente. Ela deu ombros, confiante de si.

# E o terá em mãos no fim da noite. – Levantando-se também da mesa foi em direção as apostas de dados. Inuyasha tomou um rumo diferente ao dela.

**Well...eu...gostei desse capitulo xD!**

**Primeiro por fazer Kikyou aparecer e irritar a todos os fãs dessa fic xD!**

**Mas, realmente gostei. As conversas, os jogos de cintura, e claro, Kagome hospedada na casa de Inuyasha.**

**O momento em que ela pega o leite e o bebe na embalagem assim como costume de Inuyasha, foi o que mais me divertiu xP! ( E sim..o hentai logo, logo, chega ¬¬)**

**Bem, enfim, espero que tenham gostado também, afinal, a opinião que menos importa é a minha x)!**

**Beijos a todos! Kissus!**

**MK-CHAN160- **Oi amor! xD! Sim, sim…finalmente esses dois se gostando, ao menos demonstrando isso, não? E sim..eu vou dedica-lo a você...que merece, afinal, um capitulo de dedicação xD! Pode chorar "la vonte" viu? xD! Beijosss mana, até! SMACK!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **hSAUsah, oi mana xD! Primeiramente obrigada por dizer em publico que toda loira é burra ¬¬. Mas eu achei realmente que o ultimo capitulo foi péssimo x.X. Eu também te amo filha, eu também te amo xD! Sim, sim..logo teremos nossa fic juntas, finalmente x)! bem, espero que tenha gostado, huhuhu, Kagome com ciúmes, que causa xD! Tchau mana, até! Te amooo!

**SACERDOTIZA- **O.O...GURIAA, que review enorme xD! Primeiramente xD! Fica sossegada, eu não vou deletar a fic não..desisti SHAUASHisA xD! Perdôo você sim amor, e saiba, que...hoje eu tentei colocar um jogo básico de sarcasmo e romance só pra tu xDD! Ah! Eu ESTAVA sem idéias, MUAHAHA, agora algumas aqui brotaram na minha cabeça insana..e...nem queira saber como isso termina xD! E SIM..eu quero que você continue me enchendo o saco MUAHAHA xD! E sim..você Esta pegando as manias do Sesshy xD! PERDOA EUU, to devendo review ainda..mas eu PROMETO, que não esuqueço de mandar viu guria? xD! Também te amo-te de paixão e..você é FOFISSIMA pela web xBBB! Te amo guriaa! Até a próxima!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Oii manaa xD! Eba, conversamos no MSN, finarmente! E claro..os depoimentos estão feitos, finalmente xD! Sim, Inuysha pilantrão e claro...eles se AMAM, meu deus.,..como se não desse pra perceber hem? xD! Sim, o naraku ta sumido, mais tenha certeza, que, logo, logo, ele ataca AGAIN xB! Bem mana linda, é isso ai mesmo, e claro... Kikyou ta ai..use seu chicote pra matar ela xDD! Te amo menina! Ate! Beijokass!

**- **HAHAHAAH oi nee xD! AHH, que merda..eu já falei o que ia acontecer no capitulo pra você..eu e minha boca aberta ¬¬! Sim, sim, Kagome indo pra casa do Inu! Me aplaudaaa xD! E sim, sim..Inuyasha e Kikyou, com Kagome vendo TUDOO! Prepare-se, por que vai ser CRUEL xD! E eu não vou te explicar nada, ta tirando proveito por que sou sua vizinha é? ¬¬... xDD! Bem até mais xD! Te lovo mana!! Inté!

**SRAKOUGA- **Hey manaa! HAHA, mais idéias malucas da Sra Kouga pra cabecinha vazia da Tmizinha, tenha certeza que eu ainda VOU usar isso, afinal, esses dois...ainda tem briga demais pra acontecer xD! Que bom que achou o capitulo bom manaa x)! Saudades de tu, aparece no MSN viu menina? xD! Espero que tenha gostado..esses dois viu ¬¬! Bjokas paixão! Maninha do meu tum tum vermelho! Espero que tenha gostado! Até! X))!

**NANDA YUKIMURA-** Oláááá! Tudo bem sim senhorita, e com você friend? xD! O capitulo não foi sem sal..ele foi MEIo sem sal xD! Que bom que gostou delee! Ah..um ponto a mais pra mim xD! Eu não vou acabar com a fic, desisti da idéia, não vou ser tão cruel não xD! Ah, adorei suas idéias guria, vou usa-las assim que der! Coloquei um pingo de romance, mas acho que não poderia colocar mais, afinal, eles ainda se tratam mal, não poderiam mudar tão facilmente...mas que vão mudar, vão MUAHAHA xD! Ajudou sim viu? Arigatou xDDD! Beijos amiga, espero te ver por aqui novamente!! Kissus!

**AGATHA-CHAN- **Olá docinho de abrobra xD! Inveja? xD...Agatha, agatha, seus capítulos me arrepiam, como pode insistir nessa besteira senhorita? xD! E sim..pelo hentai, clamado hentai! Não tivemos linhas em negrito hoje, nenhum hentai mal feito, e nenhum INSINUAÇÃO de hentai...eu fui cruel, mas logo senhorita, logo ele chegará xD! E sim..sim..eu te torturo, eu sou CRUEL,mas cruel do que pensa, alem do mais...Kagome É fogosa, e isso não será bom para um convívio pacifico desses dois seres xD! E bem docinho de abrobra...você é a única abóbora da minha vida, viu que lindo? xDD! E afinal, leite da sono,e matemática não presta! Se revermos nossos conceitos percebemos o quanto nossa conversa no MSN não vale nada xDDD! E alias, capitulo sem sal, mas com MUITO açúcar xDD! Beijosssss senhorita! Te amo loira lindaa xDDD! KISSUS!

**NANINHACHAN- **Olááá! Que bom que esta adorando a fic! Estou apanhando pra continuar ela, mas ela vai continuar, e vai ter o fim que merece xD! Demoras pra atualizar? xD!...Sim, sou pessima nisso, mas creio que sempre, em uma semana, um capitulo meu é garantido, okay? X)! Espero que tenha gostado guria! Te espero no próximo viu??? Beijos! SMACK!

**ALINE- **Oláá! Sim, sim, Kagome e Inuyasha no mesmo teto E...sua bola de cristal falhou xDDD! Assim como não-previsto não teve o hentai que merecia esse capitulo xDD! Eu pensei em colocar partes em negrito, apenas para que suas cartas, búzios e tudo mais dessem certo, mais fui cruel, mais do que sempre sou, MUITOO cruel xD! E sim...o capitulo foi sem sal HAHAHA, mas adorei o trocadilho que você fez, sobre pressão alta xDD! Bem guria, VEDD vai ter continuação SIM, e eu já comecei a escreve-lo, mas estou impacando –como sempre- xD! Beijosssss amigaa! Te espero xD! SMACK!

**NIKKI KOUSAKA- **Olááá senhorita xD! Primeiramente, adorei a review xDD! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada (olhos brilhantes), esta amando minha fic? NHAAA, que lindo, assim eu choro xPPP! Bem, esse capitulo não teve hentai, mas um toque de romantismo, ciúmes e tudo mais surgiu, e bem, espero que tenha gostado lady xD! Obrigada pelos parabéns viu? Muitíssimo obrigada pela review x)! Espero te ver novamente xD! Beijosssss! Até!


	7. Roupas

Primeiramente, NÃO, isso NÃO é uma ilusão de ótica úu.

É verdade, eu trouxe o capitulo em menos de uma semana, e estou extremamente orgulhosa por isso xD!

Mesmo que no ponto de vista de vocês, pode ser comparado apenas como obrigação, não é? xP!

Mas enfim, o capitulo hoje teve exatamente 10 paginas, e enfim, aconteceu algum beijinho aqui, alguma coisinha ali...ha, vocês sabem, não é? xD!

Espero que gostem do capitulo!

KISSUS

**Disclaimer- **_**Inuyasha ME pertence...**_

_**Quer dizer...O.O**_

_**Ele pertence a Rumiko Takashi... (infelizmente ÇÇ)**_

**oOo**

Ela chegou em casa exausta. Nem mesmo para brigar com o hanyou ela serviria mais com tamanha exaustão, e isso era definitivamente o que fazia de melhor.

Sabia que não estava em SUA casa, mas ignorou o fato e simplesmente jogou as sandálias de um lado do quarto e se jogou na cama do meio-youkai, com a roupa amassada e o cabelo completamente encharcado.

O fato de ter chovido até as 4:30 da manhã era razoável, mas ela se irritava ao saber que o hanyou insistiu para que saíssem de lá 4:15 com o pretexto de que não pararia mais de chover.

" _Idiota"_

Suspirou respirando fundo. Os cabelos cheiravam a cigarro e o vestido lindo, pertencente à Kikyou tinha o odor de vodka barata.

# Ex-pertencente Kagome, ex...- Dizia enquanto abraçava o travesseiro fortemente. Poderia até mesmo jurar que aquela foi a melhor noite que tivera depois de tanto tumulto em sua vida. O hanyou abriu a porta e encarou Kagome irritado, e então seus olhares se cruzaram. Kagome bufou se virando para a parede, ignorando totalmente o outro ser, que, com os cabelos ainda mais encharcados, bufava ainda mais que ela.

# Saia!- O tom frio vez Kagome arrepiar-se. Uma mistura de frio e susto. Abriu um olho o encarando.

# Não!- A voz grossa, o tom firme e a estupidez fizeram o hanyou recuar um pouco.

# O que disse?- Ela suspirou.

# Eu disse que não!- Por um minuto ficaram sem fala. Inuyasha, por não encontrar argumentos em meio a tontura que sentia,e Kagome, simplesmente por que havia adormecido. Ele deu alguns passos para frente, levantou a mão e a desceu, quase pegando no braço da humana, mas em vez disso, o desequilíbrio tomou posse de seu corpo com o gesto rude, o fazendo cair em cima da adormecida, que deu um grito abafado se agarrando ainda mais ao travesseiro.

# Merda!- Disse ele colocando a mão na cabeça e se arrumando ao lado de Kagome, involuntariamente (ou não) a encurralando no canto.

# Prepotente!- Disse ela tateando na parede o interceptor acendendo a luz. A raiva em seu olhar era ainda mais que notável, ao menos para aqueles que estivessem com os orbes abertos, diferentemente de Inuyasha. – Deixe de ser espaçoso!- Ele o olhou presunçoso.

# Deixe você de ser folgada. - Ela deu um pequeno grito indignado, ele a estava chamando de folgada?

# Inuyasha, eu ocupo praticamente meio-terço dessa cama!- Ele suspirou tomando ainda mais espaço, a deixando quase imóvel naquele canto minúsculo.

# Não importa o tanto que ocupa, o importante é que essa cama é minha portanto, se eu quiser, eu a uso completamente e você, já que a cama não é sua tem de ficar fora dela, entende?- Ela se aproximou da beira da cama saindo dela, os passos tortos, a coluna curvada e os cabelos molhados faziam dela uma pessoa, de fato, estranha.

Mais do que já era normalmente.

# Arrogante- Suspirou se jogando no chão em cima do tapete fofo que ali jazia. Ele ouviu o barulho a encarando assustado.

" _Maluca"_

Ignorando completamente os gritos que a humana deu a puxou com força para seu lado e a abraçou. Ela, por mais estranho que parecia acalmou-se e colocou uma de suas mãos por cima do braço do hanyou, que com o toque pegou a mão delicada de Kagome e passou a massageá-la com certo carinho. Ela suspirou e enfim, adormeceu.

Era exatamente meio-dia quando Inuyasha resolveu se mexer. O cabelo úmido estava dando um ar de sebo. Ele forçou os olhos tentando fazer as coisas pararem de girar por algum momento.

Kagome abriu um olho com o gesto do hanyou. Os cabelos dela estavam ondulados de forma desastrosa. A mão que segurava a sua se soltou, e ela passou a esfregar os olhos. O cheiro do quarto era de cigarro. Ela se levantou segurando nas coisas para que não caísse. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e sentiu-se ser agarrada pelo hanyou. O tombo foi ainda mais catastrófico, ela gemeu.

# Droga, INUYASHA!- gritou o empurrando. Por incrível que pareça extraordinariamente chegou o banheiro sem ouvir protesto algum do meio- yokai, e, ainda mais incrível que isso, ela conseguiu abrir o chuveiro sem nenhum dano. A água caiu com violência sobre Kagome, que se martelava ao pensar a estupidez de não ter tirado a roupa antes de cometer o ato. Observou a porta fechada e lentamente se despiu, deixando a água levar a sujeira para longe de seu corpo.

Inuyasha procurava ficar em pé, se auto-questionando do "como" conseguiu dirigir em situações tão drásticas, e nem ao menos lembrava-se do como havia bebido tanto. Foi em direção ao outro banheiro (que até então Kagome não sabia que existia) tomando um banho lento, esfregando o cabelo com tanta força que chegaria a machucar.

Os dois saíram juntamente, com a toalha enrolada no corpo e um pouco mais de consciência. Inuyasha já havia tomado a postura de antes, e Kagome choramingava com a dor de cabeça. Olhou ao seu redor assustada.

# Inuyasha...- Ele, de seu quarto a encarou.

# O que quer?- Ela suspirou.

# Não tenho roupas! Eu simplesmente não as tenho! – O encarou desesperado, já ele riu, passando a língua sobre os lábios.

# E quem disse que precisa delas?- Kagome o encarou fulminante. Os dois estavam ali, novamente, aquilo antes parecia tão fácil.

# Eu. - Ele suspirou lançando uma blusa dele a ela, que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Inuyasha... e por baixo?- Ele a olhou assustado. Apesar de tudo, ela não tinha ao menos lingeries, apenas a da noite interior, que estava totalmente destruída de tão suja que estava.

# Use a roupa, depois eu compro alguma nova pra você. - Ela abriu a boca sem expressão. Ele pareceu um pouco atordoado a deixando parada, com a roupa nas mãos. Ela piscou os olhos diversas vezes. Colocou a blusa que o hanyou lhe deu, se encarando. Deu um olhar irritado para frente e foi ao quarto de Inuyasha, batendo violentamente na porta.

# Você está se aproveitando da situação?- Ele abriu a porta a olhando de cima para baixo.

# Agora estou!- Ele estava apenas com uma calça larga, o peitoral bem definido deixava Kagome eufórica, mas ambos desviaram o olhar.

# Ou seria eu?- Ele riu com a inesperada fala de Kagome e sem mais pensar a puxou junto a si.

# Eu já te vi de calcinha Kagome!- a face da mulher pegou uma tonalidade vermelha, a fazendo abaixar a cabeça.

# Idiota!- Ele suspirou segurando sua face a fazendo encará-lo.

# Mais idiota que você, querida... impossível.- Finalizou e em um tom agressivo a puxou para mais perto selando os lábios de ambos. Kagome arregalou os olhos ao sentir as mãos do hanyou agarrarem seu bumbum nu, levantando um pouco a camisa, que batia um pouco acima de coxa. Ela tentou o empurrar, mas ele a puxou para dentro de seu quarto a empurrando na cama e subindo sobre ela. A mão no hanyou passou para o ponto mais íntimo de Kagome a acariciando, atingindo o ponto certo dela de forma que ela teve que segurar um gemido.

Mesmo assim o olhou irritada tentando empurrá-lo, mas os músculos largos e todo aquele corpo a impediam. Acabou gemendo alto quando ele penetrou um dedo em seu sexo indiscretamente. Ele abriu os olhos, e, Kagome estranhou o fato de dentro deles encontrar um tom amigável. A campanhia tocou, fazendo os dois acordarem de um transe, tomando a pose anterior.

Kagome respirava rápido, o olhando agressiva.

# Maldito!- Ele sorriu.

# Bem que gostou do maldito.- Ele ignorou completamente os gritos agressivos que Kagome lançava e foi em direção a porta a abrindo. Deu um olhar severo a pessoa que se encontrava atrás dela, não se espantando com sua presença.

# Inuyasha!- Kikyou lhe deu um longo abraço apertado como se nada houvesse acontecido, esse a qual ele não correspondeu. O olhar entre os dois era completamente diferente. Kagome ainda não havia saído do quarto, preocupada com sua situação.

# O que quer aqui? Eu acho que fui bem claro quanto a não querer mais sua presença.- Ela sorriu amigavelmente, não demonstrando qualquer esboço de tristeza.

# Oras Inuyasha, eu vim lhe fazer uma visita, afinal somos amigos e nos gostamos, não?- Ele sorriu forçadamente, fazendo com ela notasse o ato.

# Não Kikyou, nós **não **somos amigos!- Ela ainda sim não deixou-se irritar.

# Então, admite que somos mais que isso?- Os olhos da mulher começaram a borbulhar em lágrimas. – Pensei que nunca fosse chegar a essa conclusão, finalmente você entendeu que significamos mais um ao outro!- Quando ela foi lhe abraçar novamente ele recuou um pouco.

# KAGOME!- gritou ele fitando divertido Kikyou, que não compreendia o que se passava. Arqueando a sobrancelha deu mais um passo pra frente, mas ele pausou ela com uma mão.

# O que foi, seu grande idiota?- Perguntou se aproximando da sala apenas com a blusa e o viu sorrindo largamente. Kagome chegou ao recinto, mas deu um pulo assustado ao ver Kikyou, que a encarou com desprezo. Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha bufando para Inuyasha, que lhe lançou um sorriso apaixonado a qual ela estranhou.

# _Amor_, quero te apresentar uma _amiga._- Nem ao menos ele poderia dizer qual frisou mais, o "amor" ou o "amiga". Puxou a humana pelo braço lhe dando um abraço carinhoso. Uma de suas mãos ficava na cintura de Kagome, e a outra, segurava sua mão.

# Quem é essa?- Perguntou Kikyou com os orbes recheados de ódio. Kagome sorriu largamente. Não pelo abraço, mas estava adorando provocar aquela que lhe causou rancor no dia anterior.

# Sou a namorada dele!- Inuyasha a olhou espantado. De certa forma, queria que ela dissesse isso, mas não ESPERAVA que ela fosse dizer com tanta naturalidade.

# Impossível querida, eu e Inuyasha temos um caso há vários anos, ele me ama, e é impossível que tenha me esquecido por você. - Kagome rangeu os dentes.

# Que pena, não foi isso que ele me disse a noite passada, não é amor?- Kikyou a encarava de cima para baixo. Inuyasha sorriu internamente, concordando com ela. Logo um sorriso cruel se projetou na face de Kikyou.

# Inuyasha, desde quando começou a apelar para as prostitutas? Nada mais típico, uma blusa, sem nenhuma outra vestimenta, além do mais, percebi que ela é parecidíssima comigo! Ah, esse detalhe... você a chamou apenas para que eu notasse a semelhança e voltasse com você?- Kagome fechou os olhos apertando as próprias mãos com força. Por que ela tinha de citar "aquele" detalhe? Aquilo não era mais questão de orgulho, e sim, de honra.

# Kikyou- Começou Kagome com o tom mais cínico que conseguiu. – Inuyasha me conhece há muito tempo, creio que quando ele começou a se relacionar com você, ele pensava em mim, já que naquela época eu não estava disponível para relacionamentos amorosos. - Kikyou arregalou os orbes. – Acho que está enganada pobrezinha, por que nunca falou sobre mim Inuyasha?- Perguntou alisando a face do hanyou que sorria ainda mais.

# Kagome, não vamos tocar nesse assunto querida seria muita crueldade. Nem mesmo ela agüentaria ouvir coisas como essas. - Inuyasha afundou um pouco as garras na cintura de Kagome, que deu um pulinho, lançou um olhar mortífero para Inuyasha disfarçadamente e logo após abriu um imenso sorriso.

# Realmente, pareceria que estamos fazendo de propósito, e ela não acreditaria. - Ao alisar a face do hanyou, propositalmente ela forçou um pouco as unhas, deixando uma marca imperceptível, mas que ele sentiu.

# Mas...que...palhaçada é essa?- perguntou Kikyou com um tom de choro. Inuyasha e Kagome a encararam.

# Não fique assim, logo você se conforma com a perda. - Disse Kagome passando uma das mãos no cabelo de Kikyou, que se irritou com o toque, esquivando-se grosseiramente.

# Eu sei que isso é mentira. - Se irritou ela. – Ontem Inuyasha correspondeu ao meu beijo! Ele me ama e eu sei disso e não vai ser justamente por uma prostituta que vou mudar a minha opinião sobre o assunto! Eu conheço bem ele, e não deixaria me enganar por tão pouco. - Inuyasha sorriu, fingindo pena.

# Ainda bem que pensou assim antes de me trair não é?- Kikyou engoliu seco, mordendo os lábios.

# Eu já te expliquei amor, eu...-

# Não me chame de amor!- Disse Inuyasha rancoroso com tons a mais. – Nada que você me diga vai me convencer de que você não passou de uma falsa, tudo bem? Estou sendo claro? - Inuyasha suspirou se soltando de Kagome, aproximando-se de Kikyou. – Não volte aqui, senão posso não responder por meus atos! Já lhe disse isso uma vez, espero não ter que repetir mais vezes a você. - Kagome deu um sorriso irônico analisando a expressão de Kikyou. Tudo tão falso, tão estranho. Porque tinha que ser daquela forma?

# Inuyasha, por favor, dê uma chance a nós... a você mesmo! - Inuyasha demorou alguns segundos a responder. Kagome cerrou os olhos, aquilo a irritava profundamente, se ele estava pensando é por que provavelmente um "sim" seria possível.

# Não Kikyou, tudo já está acabado há muito tempo e você se deu ao luxo de fazer isso. - empurrou Kikyou fechando a porta com rudez, sem mesmo antes deixar ela responder algo, a trancando do lado de fora. Ouviu algumas batidas na porta as ignorando.

# Mas que show!- Ouviu Kagome batendo palma lentamente. A encarou irritado.

# Não me irrite, sua idiota. - Disse ignorando a humana virando-se e andando pela casa Ele acabaria com descontar sua frustração nela, e não era isso que ela queria.

# Inuyasha, preciso de roupas por favor...- Disse a ele com o olhar suplicante a qual ele estava bravo demais para notar.

# O problema não é de ninguém, a não ser seu _querida_!- Kagome o encarou confuso.

# Droga Inuyasha, deixe de ser estúpido e não desconte essa sua raiva em mim!- Ele se aproximou segurando os braços da donzela, que se debateu assim que ele a pegou.

# Não estou descontando em você- Respondeu rispidamente.

# Droga Inuyasha, eu não sou ELA!- Ele estava com o olhar fixo ao dela e respirando fundo a soltou. Kikyou era a mulher que definitivamente o tirava do sério, antes mesmo que Kagome, vinha ela. Por que ela não desistia? Por que não sumiu de vez, assim como era pra ter feito?

# Inuyasha, pare de agir feito uma criança.- Ele encarou Kagome forçando um sorriso de canto.

# Kagome, deixe de ser criança!- Ela suspirou enfezada.

# Inuyasha...- Começou com a voz doce. – Nós somos adultos! Eu lhe dei o dinheiro que consegui a noite passada, fui LEGAL com você e fiz tudo o que pediu, fora o que você NÃO pediu!- Ele suspirou.

# Você não foi legal comigo. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Tudo bem Inuyasha, tudo bem!- Disse entediada. – Agora compre logo as malditas roupas?- Ele suspirou.

# Caralho Kagome!- Ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu as compro, depois não abra mais essa boca. - Saiu da casa totalmente irritado com ela. Kagome se jogou no sofá, com as mãos na cabeça.

" _Maldito"_

O telefone da casa começou a tocar e Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha. Correu até o telefone o atendendo, quem sabe seria Kikyou? Aquilo deixava seu dia mais cor-de-rosa que nunca, afinal, nunca sentiu-se tão bem quanto quando a irritou.

# Alô?- Começou com a voz amável, esperando pela resposta do outro lado da linha.

# Kagome? Não é que é você mesmo? – Ela engoliu sexo sentindo-se petrificar.

# Naraku...- Os olhos dela arregalaram-se. Até mesmo ali ele descobrira seu paradeiro? Ele realmente não a deixaria em paz tão logo.

# Achou mesmo que eu não sabia que você estava na casa de "Inuyasha"?- Perguntou com um largo sorriso; ela sentiu. – Não seja boba amor- Kagome apertou o telefone irritada. – E também acha que eu não sei que ele acabou de sair?- O coração de Kagome passou a bater mais rápido.

# Não aproxime-se de mim! Pare de me vigiar, bastardo! - Naraku deu um sorriso grotesco.

# Logo eu me aproximo Kagome, quero que não apenas saiba, mas veja também o como sinto saudades. - Ela franziu o cenho. –É uma pena, mas não posso falar-lhe agora, pois estou ocupado. - Desligou o telefone rapidamente, no mesmo momento Inuyasha abriu a porta.

# Esqueci a chave do carro!- Disse passando reto por ela. – Imagine só, já gastando meu telefone... espero que fique ciente que cobrarei por isso. - Ele parou de falar ao analisar a expressão de Kagome. – O que houve?- Ela fitava o nada.

# Desligaram...- Disse ainda com o telefone em mãos. Estava atordoada. – Ligaram e não chegaram a atender, logo após, desligaram!- Ele a olhou irritado.

# Então por que esta assim? Kagome, deixe de ser besta!- Ela passou reto por ele largando o telefone, que caiu violentamente na mesinha ao lado. Inuyasha o pegou rapidamente o colocando no gancho, a observando rancoroso.

# Deve ser o sono...- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, aquilo estava estranho.

# Kagome, quem era?- Perguntou reforçando a pergunta, ela suspirou.

# Já disse que não era ninguém.- Dando ombros ele se aproximou da porta, tentando não voltar a se irritar com a imagem de Kikyou na mente. Kagome soltou um longo suspiro, tentando não transparecer o medo.

# Inuyasha..- Ele se virou brutamente. – Pode... trancar a porta?- Ela não o encarava, o que o deixou ainda mais desconfiado.

# Posso. - Ela engoliu seco.

# Volte cedo, por favor!- Ele arregalou os olhos. Se Kagome estivesse lhe xingando, não o espantaria, mas...Kagome pedindo por favor?

# Okay!- Disse abrindo a porta, saindo e a trancando logo em seguida. Kagome se deixou relaxar um pouco, sabendo que agora não teria que reforçar emoções.

# Tudo estava correndo bem demais!- Disse enfim abraçando as pernas sobre o sofá.

Inuyasha abriu a porta irritado. Maldita cobradora que resolveu embolar justo as compras DELE. Passara vários minutos escolhendo qual roupa compraria, e ela ainda lhe faz aquilo? Já não bastou o problema com o cartão de crédito da senhora a sua frente.

Acendeu a luz da sala debochado, pensando.

"_Maldição"_

Dizia freneticamente enquanto lembrava-se daquela mulher, uma tal, Kagura? Suspirou resolvendo esquecer-se da confusão no caixa. Olhou para o lado e viu Kagome no sofá, dormindo sentada, com as mãos abraçando as pernas. Arqueou uma sobrancelha curioso.

Aproximou-se dela secando por completo o corpo da humana. Tinha pernas, e que BELAS pernas. Sorriu aproveitando o momento, mas viu quando notou Kagome abrir os olhos, ele fingiu fazer outra coisa.

# Inuyasha?- Perguntou com a voz fraca, ele a encarou debochado.

# Não, o Papai Noel- Ela lançou um outro, na mesma intensidade.

# Gordo igual!- Inuyasha lhe deu um olhar cruelmente maligno, a qual, ela fingiu não notar.

# Trouxe as roupas. - Ele despejou diversas peças sobre o sofá, fazendo com que ela sorrisse maravilhada.

# Obrigada Inu!- gritou se jogando sobre ele e o abraçando com força. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!- No início ele não demonstrou reação alguma, mas não resistiu a abrir um sorriso e retribuir o abraço com força e a puxando para o ar, a rodando. Ela era leve, e aquele abraço o fazia bem.

# Não foi nada!- Disse em um sussurro a colocando de volta no sofá.

# Poxa, não sei nem como retribuir!- Ela mesma estranhava como estava feliz, roupas, não acreditava ao lembrar que Inuyasha as comprou mesmo. – Que bom que voltou cedo! - Disse logo se martelando por ter dito aquilo. Ele a encarou com uma careta.

# O que houve?- Ela por um momento perdeu a fala, aquele olhar preocupado, aquela face perfeita.

# Não foi nada!- Disse novamente começando a afastá-lo, ele a segurou com mais força.

# Era o Naraku?- Ela sorriu.

# Não era ninguém Inuyasha. - Ela tentou se afastar novamente, mas ele a impediu. Quando o encarou novamente não resistiu. Aproximou os lábios dos dele iniciando um beijo. Ele arregalou os olhos com o inesperado, mas passou suas mãos pela cintura de Kagome a puxando com delicadeza para perto dele. Kagome acariciava seus cabelos lentamente, se entregando por completo.

Ele sorriu entre o beijo passando as mãos nas laterais do corpo da mulher, afundando ainda mais aquela sensação. Kagome passou as mãos para as orelhas do meio-youkai, que gemeu apertando mais o corpo delicado de Kagome. E como se a realidade voltasse, ela o empurrou com força, sentando-se no sofá.

# Por que fez isso?- Ela perguntou em um grito, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

# EU? VOCÊ que me agarrou, BRUXA!- Ela o olhou indignada.

# Esta MALUCO? NUNCA eu iria te agarrar, poupe meus ouvidos, Inuyasha!- Suspirou. – Idiota, egocêntrico. - Ele a olhou com um ar exibicionista.

# Kagome, assuma que você me agarrou!- Ela suspirou, tentando parar a discussão.

# Deixa eu ver as roupas que você comprou vai. - Ela suspirou ainda mais remexendo as blusas, ele começou a assoviar vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

# QUE CALCINHA É ESSA?- Gritou mostrando a calcinha fio-dental com um zíper na frente. Ele suspirou, fingindo inocência.

# Desculpe Kagome, mas eu não sabia lá suas preferências por calcinha, apenas vi uma. - Ela o olhou irritada.

# De toda forma, estou realmente agradecida. - Ela se levantou sorrindo. – Agora com licença que é um saco andar desse modo perto de pessoas que amam agarrar as outras!- Ele lançou um olhar completamente debochado a ela.

# Então não fique muito perto do espelho!- Ela lhe deu um último olhar esquizofrênico indo à direção ao quarto. Ele deu uma ultima olhada no corpo dela se jogando no sofá. Repetindo o que havia dito no começo de toda aquela brincadeira, ele francamente odiava ter inimigas com tantos dotes como Kagome. E em um gemido suspirou.

_E como odiava..._

Kagome encarava as roupas que havia ganhado feliz. Realmente, Inuyasha sabia escolher roupas. Tudo bem que, considerando o fato masculino, todos saberiam que as roupas estavam curtas, ousadas, exatamente como os homens gostavam.

Pensou por alguns momentos no beijo que tinha dado no meio-youkai. Aquilo foi de ousado, mas não poderia negar que adorou já que aquele hanyou beijava maravilhosamente bem, e quando sentiu as mãos dele acariciando seu corpo com ternura, ela quase perdeu toda aquela consciência de sempre.

Mas a idéia de que homens podem ser bons, já havia sumido da cabeça de Kagome por um bom tempo. Homens não prestam, mulheres também não.

# O mundo está perdido!- Murmurou colocando uma blusa roxa que Inuyasha havia comprado. – Daqui para frente Kagome, seja esnobe, cabeça erguida, a orgulhosa que sempre foi e se possível beba sempre.- Disse sorrindo ao espelho passando as mãos sobre o corpo. – Beba!- Suspirou irritada.

Encarou o telefone de longe, instigada, tentando saber onde Naraku estava pois, ele soube exatamente quando o hanyou entrou em casa para desligar o telefone. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e resolveu esquecer.

Logo quitaria as dívidas com Inuyasha.

E nada a faria mais graça que aquilo.

**oOo**

**HELLO MINNA!**

**Cá estou eu, novamente dizendo, POSTEI EM MENOS DE UMA SEMANA, leru, leru xP!**

**Um aviso para ALGUM SER! Para a sua review, estou mandando um merecido reply, afinal, a sua review foi PERFEITAMENTE ENORRME, e creio que tomaria muitas linhas por aqui xP!**

**Espere a responda na sua caixa de entrada okay?**

**Kissus pessoas, AMEI a todas as reviews, e claro! Espero que continuem acompanhando!**

**Até!**

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **ASHSAUhSIUAS, coitada, rindo da pobre só por que ela borrou o lápis? Você é má, mana ¬¬! E...sobre me chamar de EMO, vou lhe dar uma porrada ainda que você vai ver...sua..sua..morena burra xDDDDDD! Sobre as cenas picantes ( que eu tinha CERTEZA q tavam fazendo falta pra você heuehuehee) logo elas chegaram, só que em peso, então espere xDD! AHH, ta perfeita? BRIGADA MANAA xD! E sobre sua review, ela vai chegar, é que eu to relendo a fic toda de novo (olhos brilhantes) PERFEITAA! Bem to indo..e SIM, nossa parceria ta demorando ¬¬! TE LOVO MANA! Até!

**AGATHA-CHAN- **Olá docinho de abrobra sumida, raptada, ÇÇ xD! Bem, primeiramente dizendo o quanto arregalei os orbes com esse xingo todo xD! Sim, a Kikyou é mesmo uma vaca, fique com raiva, MUITA raiva, eu deixo xP! Realmente, o inuyasha é uma mula, mais pelo menos nessa capitulo, ele foi um pouco menos idiota que sempre, não acha? xDDD! E...não MATE o inuyasha..ele é idiota, mas NÃO deixa de ser aquela coisa LINDa com orelhas felpudas xP! Já esta na hora de um hentai sim, mas eu ainda vou enrolar minha filha..desconte sua raiva em VEDD HSAUHAIUshausha xP! E suas fics? Saudadesss ÇÇ! E sim..continuo! Kisses loraa! Te amo!

**MK CHAN160- **MANA! Hey, hey...não, o capitulo não foi pra você, o SEU, vai estar anunciando no começo do capitulo, ESPECIALMENTE PARA, MK-CHAN, e eu fico te devendo o capitulo..hentai ainda xP! Mas mesmo assim, agradeço pelos obrigada-s xDD! Sim, sim, ansiosa aqui pelo hentai também, mas eu e minha mente perversa somos foda xPP! Te amo mana! Até!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Olááá amor xD! Sim, sim, romance e sarcasmo pra você, oras, você merece, afinal, só comecei a fazer fics do gênero depois que você publicou a sua fic, se é que sabe xD! HAHA, sim, encha meu saco, encha MUITOOO meu saco! xD! ( Estou resgatando a web can..ainda faremos muitas caretas hohohoh!) Sim, eu ESTAVA sem idéias, agora elas estão florescendo xD! Isso que da começar a escrever uma fic sem ter um destino certo á ela..aiaia, nós somos foda xP! OO...NHAA, que fofaa, que bom que ama a minha fic, pois eu amo a sua..e..e..nós nos amamos, porra xP! BEEMMm...tambem te amo MUlÈ HAHAHA xD! E pare com essa mania do Sesshy, ouviu? Òó xD! Beijosss amorrr! Saudades!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Olááá amor, manaa xD! Opa, eu não te mostrei o capitulo por que você ta sumidaa ÇÇ! Ta melhorrr xuxu, espero que sim xPPP! E não..você não pode me internar em uma clinica, isso é DESUMANO òó! Oxi, como pode a Ka com ciúmes da Kikyou? Até eu fico com ciúmes do inuyasha escrevendo essas coisas, poxa xP! Ele preocupado, KAWAII xD! Sim..eu to amarelando mesmo ÇÇ xP! Opa..quer ver Miroku santo? Isso é impossível HAHAHA, nem eu posso fazer um milagre desses xD! TE AMO MANAA! Aparece! Òó!

**SRTA KAROL- **O minduim com calda, mas é LOGICO que eu te perdôo xD! Opa, como eu escrevo tão bem? xD! Se pergunte isso, eu já disse que sou sua fã trilhões de vezes, elas que são perfeitas, assim como o "ultimo por do sol" que choro até hoje esperando continuação xP! Sem as minhas fics você seria igualzinha...ÇÇ...mas sentiria saudades? xP (pow..moh saudades de NEM TUDO EH O QUE PARECE SER...). HAHA, sim Kagome ouvindo atrás da parede fodastico xP! Eu também AMEI fazer o Inuyasha arrombar a porta...muito fofo xP! Eu já postei o capitulo amorrrrrrr xD! Beijos minduim com calda, TE AMO! SMACK!

**KANNA- **Wow! Que bom que esta gostando da fic, ebaa xP! Sim, sim, vai ter romance, mas primeiro eles tem que deixar de ser um pouco cabeças duras, não acha? Esses dois orgulhosos, deixa eu te contar viu úu. Oras, você é fã da Kikyou? Compreendo que não goste do jeito que a coloquei, mas em uma fic que o casal é Inuyasha e Kagome, não conseguiria colocar a Kikyou de outra maneira, me perdoa ..! Mesmo assim, eu só leio fics com a kagome de personalidade mudada tambem, no anime ela é muito pata xD! Bem, aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado! ( Apesar de querer me matar por causa do que fiz com a Kikyou ÇÇ). Beijosss guriaa! TE ADORO! Até!

**NIKKI KOUSAKA- **Oláááá! Opa, adorou o capitulo! UEBAA xP! Sim, a Kikyou traiu o Inuyasha com o Naraku, e isso não é mau gosto, é mau espírito mesmo HHAHAa, apesar de que eles fazem um par maravilhosamente trevoso, ãh, ãh? xD! (nojo desses dois...maldade com nossos coitadinhos ¬¬). Eu sou mil vezes o Inuyasha e um milhão de vezes Sesshoumaru xD! Sim...vou continuar,essa fic eu não paro não òó (eu acho xDDD) Beijosss guria, espero que continue acompanhando! Até!

**ALINE- **Oláááá! HAHAHA, vieram duas reviews suas, igualzinhas xP...Elas vierammm! Saudemos! xP! Realmente amiguinha, sua premonição foi para os PROXIMOS capítulos, não necessariamente ESSE capitulo...é...é...você tem razão xPP! SUAHUIaHiAUS, AMEI o comentário sobre o mega sena...tem que conseguir manipular esse poder, daí nas reviews você passa os números por código e ninguém nem percebe xP! Sim..o Inuyasha é um grande de um CORNO, mas hoje ele se revelou, olhe só, usou até a Kagome...maldade né? xP! Fique ai e descubra o que acontecera nos capítulos a seguir...e claro, aproveite para saber sobre VEDD AHSushIUSA xP! E claro, as reviews chegaram xD! TE AMOO menina! Até o próximo!

**ALGUM SER- **Senhora anamolia, espere meu e-mail na sua caixa de entrada, assim como já disse, a review merece um bom reply xD! Te amo meninaa!


	8. Decisão

**Disclaimer- A parte humana do Inuyasha me pertence e a yokai pertence a Rumiko Takashi 8D!**

**De toda forma, não esperem por um lindo capitulo..eu ODIEI esse capitulo!**

**Perdões para o imperdoável pessoal..desculpem a demora xD!**

**Kissus no kokero!**

**Boa leitura!**

**oOo**

Ela suspirou intrigada. O hanyou não parava minuto sequer de andar pela casa, a irritando. Talvez os dois não tivessem nascido para ficar juntos, talvez eles devessem ser inimigos eternamente e a distancia o fariam _menos inimigos_. Talvez.

Infelizmente nunca o destino colaboraria, não que aquilo não fosse novidade e de fato não era.

#Inuyasha...deixe de euforia?- Ele a encarou sorrindo.

# Deixe de ser idiota?- Ela colocou as mãos na cintura rindo.

# Inuyasha...- Ela abaixou a cabeça suspirando, não começaria cedo com aqueles malditos jogos mentais. Se virou para o espelho voltando a se maquiar, com o pouco lápis ex-pertence a Kikyou, e como ela gostava de reforçar o EX.

# Por que abaixou a cabeça princesa?- Perguntou com o a costumeira ironia. – Tem alguma resposta menos evidente que "medo"?- ela o encarou com desdém, se apoiando no mármore da pia.

# Não preciso estar de cabeça erguida para jogar com você- sussurrou em um tom costumeiro, provocativo, o fazendo ranger os dentes.

# Não precisa estar de cabeça erguida, mas também não precisa fingir não estar com medo!- Ela sorriu.

# Pois bem... eu não o estou fazendo!- ele rangeu os dentes novamente. Aquilo estava ficando clichê demais.

# Kagome...cansei dessas nossas briguinhas infantes...- Ela o fitou curiosa. – Vamos sentar e conversar como adultos?- Eles por um tempo ficaram quietos, se avaliando. Ela suspirou, ele deu um sorrisinho, e, ambos caíram em uma gargalhada fatal. Verdadeiramente, talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que rissem juntos, de algo fútil, logicamente, mas eles pensavam iguais e apenas eles não percebiam isso. Kagome procurou por ar, as lágrimas nos orbes, os maxilares já doendo.

# Inuyasha... pare com brincaideras!- Disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, ele respirou fundo.

# As vezes minhas piadas saem de controle!- Sussurrou encarando o chão. – De toda forma, precisamos ir ao cassino hoje- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não pergunte!- Suspirou tomando a face séria de sempre.

# E quem disse que eu iria perguntar-lhe?- Ele deu um pequeno riso debochado.

# Como se alguém precisasse me informar de tamanha obviedade. - Ela lançou um olhar retalhador para o hanyou. – E dessa vez, não é uma piada. - Saiu do recinto deixando Kagome a sós com o espelho. E em menos de quinze minutos mais uma conversa sem lógica alguma havia sido feita.

Aquele jogo às vezes a transtornavam.

Kagome pisou no local tumultuado sorrindo. O barman lhe cumprimentou, os jogadores fizeram uma leve reverência. Eram todos sofisticados, educados, e tinham de fato um ar inteligente. Ela procurou por uma cadeira no balcão. Suspirou sentindo alguém pegar em sua mão, e se deparou com Kouga que lhe lançava um meio-sorriso. O brinco de diamantes presentes na mão do youkai passou para as orelhas de Kagome, e um leve bagunçar de cabelos foi feito. Kagome sorriu maravilhada, quando ainda Kouga lhe estendeu uma pulseira aparentemente cara, e nem ao menos disse nada. Kagome sorriu largamente, avaliando a pulseira que brilhava a cada pequeno balançar que ela dava. Abaixou os olhos um pouco constrangida, nem mesmo o ex-amante havia feito isso para ela antes de declarar seu amor fajuto.

Não encontrava palavras, queria negar, queria se afastar e ao mesmo tempo o agradecer. Não conseguiria negar um presente tão magnífico como aquele, e, mesmo que soubesse que não sentia sequer atração por Kouga, resolveu esquecer.

Pensou por um minuto e deu uma risada alta. Kouga sorriu com ela, pensando ser pelo presente, mas ela pensava que a felicidade que ficou com aquelas jóias caríssimas, também havia ficado com as roupas que Inuyasha havia comprado.

Suspirou maravilhada abraçando fortemente Kouga. Inuyasha passou atrás dos dois lançando um olhar de repudio para o casal. Esperou por um momento mas, nem ao menos se desgrudavam. Resolveu sentar perto ao casal querendo saber o que acontecia ali. Mal Kagome saiu da própria casa, mal se livrou de Naraku e já estava agarrada com outro homem. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentiu raiva por um momento.

Ela se soltou dele com os olhos marejados, a qual o youkai-lobo limpou com cuidado. O gesto de delicadeza fez Kagome dar-lhe um sorriso travesso. O hanyou apenas se apoiava na mesa, estalando os dedos, pedindo por algo analisando a situação.

Kouga alisou os braços dela e se aproximou para dar-lhe um beijo e Kagome ficou um pouco indecisa com aquela proximidade. Quando estavam prestes a beijar-se Inuyasha fingiu derrubar a bebida, fazendo assim, o líquido atravessar pelo balcão caindo perto dos dois, molhando o braço de Kagome, que levantou irritada em um pulo.

# Que merda é essa?- Perguntou limpando o braço e agradecendo por não ter manchado o vestido. O olhar fuzilante foi logo em direção do hanyou, que fazia uma careta.

# Opa!- Disse com a voz divertida vendo Kouga o encarar furioso. As pessoas em volta soltavam alguns risinhos, e algumas até mesmo se deixavam instigar pelo ocorrido.

# INUYASHA!- Gritou se aproximando dele enquanto apontava o dedo em frente á sua face.

# Apontar o dedo é feio, "Kagome"- Disse com um tom vulgar, ela sorriu.

# Jogar bebida no balcão para "acidentalmente" cair em outras pessoas também é feio!- Ele pegou o pulso da humana, o torcendo.

# Gritar com as pessoas é feio!- Disse com os orbes cerrados. - Ficar com homens sendo que tem namorado também é feio!- Ela rangeu os dentes soltando um pequeno gemido.

# Eu não tenho namorado, vê alguma aliança?- Perguntou. Miroku correu para entender o que acontecia, Sango o segurou.

# É assunto dos dois...- Miroku lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

# Sango ele está a machucando, é um meio-youkai!- Ela ainda o segurava.

# Não importa...é assunto deles!- Kagome se afastou do hanyou, ainda com seu pulso sendo preso pelo mesmo. Estavam com os olhares furiosos, mas ainda sim sorriam. Kagome rangeu os dentes quando sentiu a pressão em seu pulso aumentar.

# Inuyasha... larga meu pulso!- A voz saiu mais perigosa que todos previram. Inuyasha sorriu.

# Me dê um motivo. - Ela suspirou.

# Só se me der algum para ter segurado meu pulso!- Ele suspirou.

# Não lhe devo explicações. - O sorriso da mesma aumentou.

# Então solte meu pulso!- Ninguém ousava aproximar-se do casal, afinal aquela briga estava começando a ficar emocionante. - Inuyasha, deixe de ser essa criança mimada, me largue e cada um vai um lado, deixando ambos felizes! - Ele a encarou em um suspiro.

# Se eu ficar longe de você talvez eu não fique feliz. - Ela suspirou. - Justamente por isso!- Ela se espantou olhando fixamente pra ele, ambos já não sorriam e suas palavras saiam baixas. - Eu não quero que você fique feliz. - Kouga, até o momento não havia se mexido. Ele não se importava em causar tumultos, mais agora estava fixo nas palavras que os dois trocavam. Queria Kagome para ele, a pulseira havia custado caro; ela era cara, e era somente o que ele necessitava. Para ele, e não a perderia para um meio-youkai.

Inuyasha soltou o braço de Kagome irritado. Nem mesmo se importou com o pequeno grito que ela deu enquanto Kouga a salvava de um tombo ali mesmo. Virou as costas começando a andar.

# Deixe de indelicadeza seu idiota!- Resmungou Kagome se levantando lentamente.

# Eu não preciso dela..., muito menos de você!- Um olhar de amargura foi lançado a Kagome, e, antes mesmo que ela pudesse reprocessar aquilo ele se virou novamente sentando-se no bar.

# Isso vai ter volta. - Respondeu apontando para ele. Inuyasha não se deu ao luxo de responder ao desafio. - E mesmo que não esteja me respondendo, sei muito bem o quanto pude te deixar irritado, e isso é o que mais gosto- Virou-se também indo em direção á Kouga. Inuyasha esmurrou o balcão, havia passado dos limites. Kouga abraçou a humana colocando o cabelo da moça por detrás de sua orelha, quem os visse pensariam que tinham algum caso.

Assim como pensavam que ela e o hanyou tinham.

Os murmúrios sobre o que havia acontecido pararam. Aos poucos todos se viravam em apenas uma direção. Um sorriso fajuto, face maquiada e um vestido caríssimo. Ela era linda.

# Kikyou voltou!- Alguém ainda ousou dizer. Foi então a vez de Kagome se engasgar. Virou-se com rapidez vendo a rival passar por todos.

# São parecidíssimas, senão idênticas!- O comentário feito por Bankotisu irritou Kagome, que cerrou um de seus orbes apertando as próprias mãos.

# São irmãs?- Perguntou Kouga para Kagome, que o encarou debochada.

# Felizmente estamos longe de sermos irmãs!- Kikyou atravessou toda aquela gente que a encarava se aproximando do hanyou. Sorriu convidativa. Ele deu um olhar irônico para Kagome e levantou-se, beijando a mão de Kikyou. Aos poucos as pessoas deixaram de notar da ex-jogadora, que antigamente apenas usava do cassino para jogar e depois sumir de tempos em tempos.

A relação de Inuyasha e Kikyou desgastava-se com o hanyou saindo de casa toda noite para jogar, e voltar para casa de madrugada.

Mesmo assim, o amor dos dois era notado a distância, Inuyasha era fiel a Kikyou, e não havia sequer pessoa que negasse isso. Inuyasha parou de ir ao cassino por Kikyou, os dois começaram a namorar e tudo ficou perfeito.

Até quando o traiu. Foi motivo de irônia para os demais jogadores, até que se tornou o que hoje é, por isso as pessoas se assustaram tanto com a volta de Kikyou, além de que, não se lembravam de como era parecida com Kagome.

# Como vai, Kikyou?- Perguntou sorrindo galanteador, ela suspirou.

# Eu vou bem... e assustada claro, com a cordialidade que teve comigo. Ha algum tempo atrás expulsava-me de sua moradia!- Ele inconscientemente cerrou os orbes. A maneira com que ela falou o irritava profundamente. Segurou para não a xingar e conseguir provocar Kagome, mesmo que aquilo parecesse ridículo.

# Me desculpe cara madame, as portas estarão abertas para você, assim como meus braços!- Um olhar de raspão dado para Kagome foi captado por ela. Inuyasha queria causar o mesmo ciúme que ela lhe causou, queria dar-lhe o troco. Não paravam de se encarar.

# Se...seus braços?- O tom falso fez Inuyasha quase desistir da idéia. Como um dia ele pôde amar aquela mulher, ou até mesmo hoje...c omo poderia se sentir tão atraído por ela?

# Sim Kikyou!- Disse se aproximando da morena. - Sabe... ainda sinto saudades de nós, eu estava blefando com você. - Kagome sorriu, Inuyasha havia dito aquilo alto afinal, queria que a outra escutasse, o que realmente aconteceu.

# Kouga!- Disse também Kagome. - Um dia desses vamos sair, quem sabe uma chance entre nós não seria o que me falta nessa vida tão sem graça?- Kouga sorriu largamente, e notou Inuyasha suspirar.

# Kikyou...vamos para um lugar mais sossegado?- Kikyou abraçou Inuyasha.

# Claro amor...- Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Kouga... preciso de ar fresco, vamos?- Puxou o youkai pela mão passando em frente ao outro casal. Pararam do lado de fora do cassino e logo após, Inuysha saia pela porta. Estavam apenas o quatro, longe das jogatinas. Kagome sorriu.

# Poxa Kouga... obrigada pelos presentes, estou emocionada!- Disse sorrindo fajutamente e observando Inuyasha, que segurava uma careta de desgosto. - Vejo agora como os cavalheiros não fugiram desse mundo, assim como eu pensava. - Fez uma leve carícia sobre o peito do youkai, e por um tempo, parou.

# Kikyou...- Disse Inuyasha, e então ela o encarou. - Você é a mulher mais linda desse mundo, sabia? - Aproximou-se da morena iniciando um beijo. Kikyou enlaçou o pescoço do hanyou entreabrindo os lábios. Kagome prendeu a respiração.

_" Ele não hesitou..."_

Kagome se afastou de Kouga com a cabeça baixa.

# Kouga, eu vou lá pra dentro. - Inuyasha parou o beijo, Kikyou sorriu o abraçando com carinho. -Afinal, sinto saudades de uma boa sinuca, há tempos não jogo.- O hanyou a encarou assustado. Ela não beijou Kouga, ela...hesitou? E ainda por cima desistiu?

_"Maldita..."_

# Fique mais um pouco...- Pediu sorrindo, ela suspirou.

# Melhor não Kouga, prefiro estrear o presente que recebi do melhor amigo que pude arrumar. - Ele a encarou triste. Ela sorriu. Poderia ter sido medíocre, mas aquela era a verdade, a única e exclusiva verdade, a sua verdade. Ela precisava dizer aquilo.

# Kagome... eu preciso que você fique.- Ela o fitou.

# Não, você não precisa!- Ele pegou uma de suas mãos, a apertando com força.

# Kagome...eu sei que é cedo pra isso mais...- Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu te amo! Te amo como nunca amei ninguém antes, algo que nem eu pude ser capaz de conseguir. - Ela deu uma pequena entortada. Inuyasha arregalou os orbes. Ela se afastou.

# Mas Kouga eu...- Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

# Não diga nada, apenas...me dê uma chance- Ela fechou um pouco o olho direito. - Não estou mentindo Kagome, acredite em mim!- Ela então sorriu, o que espantou a ele.

# Eu não costumo confiar, e esse não seria um momento propício pra isso. Pessoas me decepcionam demais, Kouga, não quero acreditar que com você as coisas sejam diferentes. - Deu um passo pra trás entrando no cassino novamente. O hanyou soltou Kikyou seguindo a humana.

# Inuyasha?- Chamou segurando seu braço, ele sorriu para ela, que o encarou temerosa.

# Depois nos vemos. - Sem mais nada dizer entrou no grupo de pessoas. Encontrou Kagome sentada no bar concentrada com uma expressão que nada diria. Ele suspirou sentando ao lado dela.

# Já ouviu dizer que as mulheres mais ricas são as putas?- Kagome perguntou ao meio-youkai, que se espantou. - Se você quiser ser rica, então seja uma puta?- Perguntou ela molhando os lábios com vinho tinto. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Não, nunca ouvi algo assim.- Suspirou chamando a atenção do barman. - Mas já comentaram que, se você quer enriquecer pegue uma dessas putas, e case-se com ela!- Pegou das mãos de Kagome o copo e também molhou os lábios.

# Só não quero que traga ela pra casa, entende?- Disse Kagome sem ao menos encará-lo. - Não gosto dela. - Ele riu.

# Esqueceu que a casa é minha?- Kagome suspirou pegando um cigarro, o acendendo logo em seguida.

# Poderia?- Inuyasha estranhava o fato de Kagome não estar o ignorando completamente, e estranhamente, esqueceu de como era ver Kagome fumando, jurava que há algum pouco tempo atrás ela havia esquecido do cigarro.

# Poderia!- Ela sorriu.

# Inuyasha..., já disse o como eu tenho raiva de você?- Ele suspirou.

# E precisaria dizer?- Ela riu alto, tragando o cigarro enquanto tentava fingir que estava bem.

# Precisaria.- Inuyasha engasgou. Pegou o whisky bebendo-o. Kagome batucava a mesa balançando a pulseira que havia ganhado. - Por que não volta pra ela?- Ele suspirou.

# Talvez por que eu não queira?- Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha ainda sim sem fitá-lo.

# Não acredito que me seguiu!- Disse ela. - Pensei até na hipótese de abandono. - Ele sorriu.

# Isso te magoaria profundamente não é?- ela então virou-se pra ele com uma expressão divertida.

# Nada me deixa magoada! Nada mais. - Se levantou seguindo um caminho que nem ela poderia dizer onde terminaria. O hanyou não ousou seguí-la. Suspirou vendo a movimentação. Kagome apoiou-se em um uma mesa, que ficava perto do bilhar. Acendeu mais um cigarro, e logo após outro.

# Seus sorrisos não me enganam!- Sussurrou para si mesma. - As pessoas não me enganam. - Ela riu alto. - Talvez eu não possa me enganar!- Kouga passou por trás dela, colocando a mão em seus ombros.

# Nunca fale sozinha, as pessoas logo vão te chamar de louca!-

# Eu não me importo. Como se às vezes elas não pensassem. - Pediu alguma bebida para a mulher que ali passava, suspirando.

# Sabe Kagome...você as vezes me confunde. – Confessou ele.

# Você não me conhece direito Kouga, talvez seja por isso. - Ele suspirou, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

# Nunca esnobe alguém que te ama!-

# Não finja que alguém me faça falta, Kouga. – Pediu ela, o mais seriamente que pôde.

# O hanyou faz. - Ela engoliu seco, fechando os orbes. - Seu silêncio me provou tudo o que eu não queria ouvir. - Disse em um tom magoado começando a se afastar e ela o impediu.

# Ele não me faz falta!- Ela riu. - Minha casa me faz falta, meus sorrisos me fazem falta...meus cigarros fazem falta!- Ela voltou a batucar a madeira. - Mas entenda que apenas eu necessito saber desses meros detalhes.- Ele sorriu.

# Deveria dar uma chance a nós dois, aquele meio-youkai não te merece. - Ela apertou as próprias mãos.

# Quem é você pra dizer se ele me merece?- Um olhar raivoso foi lançado já que ela não estava em seus melhores dias. – Você, por acaso me merece?- Ele levantou as sobrancelhas boquiaberto. Uma expressão chocada com a atitude rude da moça.

# Kagome, eu não queria te enfurecer, eu...- Ela sorriu.

# Não me deixou furiosa Kouga, mais eu realmente gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha. - Ele suspirou.

# Tudo o que você me pedir Kagome, eu farei- Disse em um suspiro. – Algum dia você reconhecerá isso.- Ela suspirou.

# Espero que sim!- em um meio sorriso continuou fumando. Não queria mais se envolver com aquelas pessoas malucas. Ela não era maluca, eles eram. Levantou-se e tombou um pouco para o lado, a visão ficou turva, e então ela deu um sorriso.

Estava começando a ficar bêbada. Aquilo não era bom sinal.

De toda forma, ela estava pouco se "fodendo".

# Com licença?- Pediu para um homem alto, parecidíssimo com Inuyasha que possuía um olhar sensual e cabelos prateados que iam até a cintura. Este trajava uma roupa negra com algumas correntes, realçando seu gosto por prata.

# Passe do outro lado.- Respondeu friamente. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Como?- Ele suspirou.

# Passe pelo outro lado, mulher!- Ela arqueou novamente a sobrancelha. A aparência das pessoas é realmente uma praga, se são bonitos, são rudes, aonde o mundo pararia?

# Por que raios você não sai da frente e a gente facilita tudo isso?- ele a encarou. O olhar frio fez Kagome arrepiar-se, quem era ele afinal?

# Por que eu não quero sair daqui, e se eu não quero, não vou sair!- Ele suspirou. – Não é apenas por que é uma bela de uma mulher que lhe devo respeito. - Ela sorriu.

# Então admite que eu sou uma bela mulher? Você acha mesmo?- Ele a olhou espantado.

# Deveria parar de beber, você está soando medíocre. – Ela apoiou-se contra a parede.

# Não me interesso por suas filosofias-

# Muito menos eu por sua bebedeira!- Ela sorriu.

# Então saia da frente. Saia da droga da minha frente.- O homem lhe deu passagem, o que a fez rir. – Me diga seu nome?- Ele se pendurou em uma das mesas.

# Sesshoumaru. - Disse simplesmente. – Agora passe, se é isso que tão quer e não volte a me incomodar. - Ela passou por ele e prostou-se ao seu lado.

# Você se parece muito com um amigo meu, sabia? - Ele riu, tentando espantá-la.

# Ele não seria o Inuyasha, seria?- ela o fitou curiosa.

# Seria ele mesmo... -

# Não sei por que pareço com o meu meio-irmão isso é loucura, não é?- Ela suspirou com a ironia. Mas deveria ter pensado nisso, até mesmo no gênio irritante eles se pareciam.

# Então vocês são irmãos, mas que graça!- Disse em um tom de deboche, acendendo mais um cigarro. Ele lançou um olhar retalhador para Kagome.

# **Meio-**irmãos- Disse enfim, pegando o cigarro das mãos de Kagome. – Eu apenas suporto uma humana nesse mundo, então caia fora!- Ela arregalou os olhos.

# Aposto que essa humana não gosta de você. - Ele riu sarcástico. – Não teria como um ser humano em sã consciência, viver com você por mais de alguns segundos em um bar!- Ele lhe deu um sorriso esnobe.

# Me deixa tão calmo saber disso. - Ela fechou os olhos em uma leve tontura.

# Bem...de toda forma, eu vou voltar ao lado onde costumo jogar. - Ele nada disse. – Espero que não nos trombemos novamente, porque você realmente é muito chato. – Disse-lhe dando um pequeno aceno antes de ir continuar andando. Ele continuou sem dizer nada, apenas queria se manter longe dela.

Ela até mesmo se perguntava como poderia existir tantos idiotas naquele recinto. Nada poderia piorar o dia.

Nada mesmo.

Sentou-se na mesa e pensou qual seria a próxima bebida que seguiria. O hanyou jogava dados e comemorava alguma vitória grotesca. Kikyou havia sumido, juntamente com Kouga, supôs que logo ambos voltariam. Pegou um espelho dentro de sua bolsa e começou a se encarar.

# Merda!- Suspirou pegando a mais um copo de whisky. – Por que ele foi ser tão lindo?- Fechou os olhos virando o copo em menos de cinco goladas. O cigarro logo após provou de que toda situação pode piorar de um modo terrivelmente extravagante. Murmurou algo lançando dinheiro no bar. - BANKOTISU!- Gritou levantando uma taça, ele a encarou surpreso.

# Siga lady!- Um sorrisinho sacana foi tudo o que Kagome precisava.

# Bankotisu, poderia me dizer se ainda tem aquela arma?- Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha extremamente curioso e assustado com a pergunta.

# Sim, claro... era arma de meu pai. Por que?- Ela mexeu na pulseira com um olhar brilhante.

# Quero pegar minha casa de volta... por favor?- A bebida nunca foi conselheira de Kagome, e nunca seria. O desejo de vingança e a mágoa se juntavam de uma maneira surpreendente. Ele suspirou, mas como não achou que ela realmente fosse fazer algo, apenas concordou. Logo ela dormiria de tão bêbada.

# Tudo bem...- Pegou embaixo da mesa, dentro de uma gaveta o objeto dando a ela. – Antigamente éramos muito ameaçados por gangues que apareciam por aqui, hoje não precisamos tanto dela. - Kagome riu a colocando na bolsa. – Apenas não faça algo que possa se arrepender mais tarde, K-chan. - ela suspirou.

# Não farei!- Se virou em um movimento brusco pegando a chave do carro.

Naraku sairia de sua casa... nem que para isso ela tivesse de matá-lo.

E pela primeira vez...

Esteve certa de algo.

**oOo**

**MERDA, MERDA, MERDA MIL VEZES MERDAA!**

**Gente, me desculpem pela demora e por esse capitulo vergonhoso!**

**Li, rele, odiei xD!**

**Espero que tenham gostado mais que eu x.X**

**O Sesshoumaru terá sim mais participações, ele não é jogador de cassino, se é que querem saber xP!**

**Kagome está decidida para uma vingança, nem eu sei o que ela vai fazer com Naraku... ( Ta, eu sei sim x.X)**

**Bem pessoas, eu já me lamentei o suficiente, agora, lá vou eu postar o capitulo xD!**

**Até!**

**NANINHACHAN- **Olá! xD! Capitulo perfeito? Nhaaa, brigadaa xD! Sim, sim...quando eles estão quase-la eu faço eles voltarem hauhauahua, eu sou má, muito má xD! Mais logo o hentai está chegando, pode ficar sossegada quando a isso 8P! Sim, sim...amei fazer a parte em que a Kagome e o Inuyasha dão um belo fora na Kikyou..mais olha ela ai de novo..e o hanyou idiota..NHA, que merda ¬¬! Eu devia ser proibida de escrever essas coisas xD! Obrigada pela review viu? E...bem...não consegui atualizar em menos de uma semana de novo hhihihih (GOTA)! Até a proxima madame, te vejo por aqui? xD! KISSUS!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Paixão! xD! AHH, consegue imaginar a expressão dos meus personagens? Guria, apenas se olhe no espelho, eles são sarcásticos como você xDD (brincadeira amora xD!). Não, não, eu realmente amo colocar tudo o que eu amo na fic, toda essa raiva, tudo o que eu sinto, PIMBA, fic é o lugar dela xD! Creio que também é assim, não? O.O! Sim..você é minha criadora.. hAUhaUAHUAHUAHUA! (Sorriso de escárnio foi ótema xD). Também estou em uma ressaca fudida, nunca bebi tanto em uma semana x.X! De toda forma..somos felizes, MUAHAHA! Beijos amor, saudades supla de você xD! SMACK!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Oláááá mana! AH ¬¬! Tire fotos desses biquínis, quero vê-los, vamos caxinhos de chocolate, eu quero vê-los òó xP! huAHuaHa, sim, ele já meteu dois dedos xD! A minha filha..meio de sedução, não sou eu que to maliciosa, é você que vê malicia demais nas coisas mocinha xD! REAGGE? Eu odeio reagge xD! Péssima tentativa pra mudar meu gosto musical amor xDDDDDDDD! Adeus amor! Até!

**BEKINHA- **Oláááa! xD! Nhá, preciso dizer o como estou feliz com essa review? (cara de choro!). Não sabia que você lia essa fic, poxaa xD! Sim, as fics de comedia são mais legais mesmo...concordo, mais essa fic ainda vai ter muita comedia, mais eu to empacando nesse começo xD! O Naraku sabia o telefone do Inuyasha..por que..o.O...BOA PERGUNTA XD! Do jeito que o cara é cafajeste, ou antigamente ele ligava pra Kikyou, ou procurou na lista telefônica mesmo xPPP! Sim, a Kagome só sofre nessa vida, pobre coitada, até do lápis xD! SIM, o Inu e a Kag fazem um par engraçado nessa fic! Se odeiam, se amam, bebem e jogam! xD! Onde eu fui parar com essa fic? xP! A Kagome trabalhava, o Inu também, eles começaram a jogar, da muito dinheiro ali, viciaram e largaram o trabalho heuehue xD! Bem...obrigada pela review viuu? X)! Te lovo! Até!

**SRA KOUGA- **hUAHuahauhauA, primeiramente...obrigada por dizer que o capitulo estava PERFEITO xD! Deixa de ser abestada manaaa xP! Bem agora.,..leu os dois capitulos? XDDDDD! Amando de paixããão? Nhaaa amorrr, bregada xD! HAUhauAH, eu também amei a aparte do espelho, eu senti que essa frase NÃO poderia faltar, afinal, a Kagome que agarrou ele, oras òó xP! AHH, amando esses dois juntos? Pois você vai ver confusão ainda viu xP! To sendo cruel! Sim, logo teremos hentai maneca xD! Bjusssssssss amorr! Saudades xP!

**NIKKI KOUSAKA- **Olá xD! SImmmm, postei em menos de uma semana, to tão orgulhosa xD! Esse em compensação demorou viu ¬¬...gomenn xD! Sim, o fora registrado que eles deram na Kikyou...pena que nesse cap a bruaca se deu bem..maldita ¬¬! O capitulo está...AQUI! xD! Espero que tenha gostado, apesar do ódio que eu tive dele xD! Beijos guriaa! Até o próximo! KISSUS!

**KANNA- **xD! Sim, a personalidade da Kagome e da Kikyou mudaram..perdoaaa? ÇÇ! De toda forma eu também admiro a Kikyou no anime, mas aqui..acho que não tem jeito ÇÇ! HUAhAUhaua, desculpe pelos capítulos curtos, é que esses dias estão corridos, mais ainda prometo um capitulo de 20 folhas dedicados pra você viu? xD! AUhUAhauA demorei demais né? (medo) DESCULPAA xPP! Até o proximooo guriaaa! SMACK!

**AGATHA CHAN- **Olá docinho de abóbora xD! Well...pulou da cadeira por que atualizei rápido ambição? O.O! Ora pois HAUhaUHAuaHuaHA, já era de se esperar xDDDDD! Well..suas fics já foram postadas...e vi que está traduzindo um livro agora...UAU! O.O! Você é incrível mesmo Agatha..eu malma sei português e você ai..traduzindo livros, BUA xD! Arrancar as unhas com alicates? Ai, AI! Que segunda guerra Mundial isso xDDD! NHAAA, o Inuyasha foi muito fofo...em compensação nessa capitulo ele foi o idiota de sempre..nha, tava demorando ¬¬! Seu hentai logo virááá xD! E você vai continuar a me amar do mesmo jeito ehuehueheuheue xP! AH, e sobre sua reply, aproveito agora pra dizer que pode fazer a fic com a Kagome dona de cassino viu? xD! Kissus! Te amo docinho de abroba! Até!

**ALGUM SER- ****Espere por mais um reply xD!**

**ALINE- **Oláááá my lady xD! Sim, a Kagome é uma louca...mantenham distancia dessa coisa ai xDDD! Eu também queria estar no lugar da Kagome, primeiro, por que eu poderia agarrar o Inuyasha e falar que era por causa do plano (MUAHAHA), e segundo por que..ai, você sabe, ânsia de humilhar Kikyou é tudo o que eu sempre precisei...e TIVE..só falta a Kikyou xD! Sim, as coisas tão pegando fogo aqui...disputas amorosas e UI! Vai sair até tiro xPPP! HAUAH, adorei a frase do pegar fogo viu? xPPPPPP! Bem, já vou indo! Espero que tenha gostado xD! See you! Já ne xD!


	9. Tiros

**(Tmizinha se escondendo atrás de vários escudos de ferro com uma lança nas mãos)**

**Não, eu não demorei, e eu não sou psicótica..., apenas, peço compreensão xD!**

**Primeiro, aqui está mais uma decepcionant...quer dizer, mais um capitulo! 8)**

**Não demorei muito dessa vez, vamos abrir um champanhe e comemorar em volta de uma fogueira? xD!**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha...pertence a Rumiko Takashi.**

**( Sim, eu fiz algo que vocês com certeza odiarão!)**

**Boa leitura!**

**Até o próximo!**

**oOo**

Entrou no carro ainda com certo desequilíbrio, mas não se importava tanto com o estrago que, provavelmente faria em meio ao trânsito. Afinal, eram três horas da manhã, os carros estariam em suas devidas garagens e, apenas alguns idiotas assim como ela estariam dirigindo bêbados pelas ruas.

Acelerou o carro tentando raciocinar qual seria o freio, o acelerador, o volante e a marcha. Mesmo assim, também não se encontrava nervosa por um pequeno fato. Quando bêbada, ela dirigia melhor, acelerava mais, sem medo de que algo perigoso e desgastante pudesse ocorrer ou pelo menos gostava de pensar assim.

Virou a esquina na contramão pegando um pequeno atalho que dava para seu antigo apartamento. Suspirou o avistando e brecando, de forma desastrosa em frente ao mesmo. Não que aquilo pudesse ser considerado estacionar um carro, mais ela não estava se importando com as demais multas que levaria no dia seguinte isso é, se algum ser humano não levasse seu carro ao descobrir que a dona não teve o pudor de travá-lo.

Com as pernas traçadas começou a andar com lentidão ao prédio. Estava com a arma escondida na bolsa, que rodava em sua mão de modo tão magnífico que, apenas não lhe acertava a face por bondade de algo superior. Avistou os portões fechados, as janelas fechadas e o guarda dormindo. Assoviou alto fazendo o homem gordo acordar em um pulo e sorrir á ela envergonhado.

# Por favor, poderia abrir o portão?- Perguntou ela tentando manter uma postura não tão bêbada, se é que isso existia.

# Claro senhorita Higurashi estranhei muito seu desaparecimento por aqui!- Ela lhe deu um sorriso forçado. Eram tão inúteis que nem ao menos percebiam que, ao invés de uma linda mulher em um apartamento elegantemente perfeito estava um homem rude, egocêntrico e, pelo que lembrava dele, desajeitado com os próprios pertences, tentando não imaginar como seu apartamento estaria.

# Enfrentei problemas ultimamente, portanto optei por ficar um tempo na casa de um amigo. - O guarda arqueou uma sobrancelha observando o sorriso fajuto dela. Antigamente costumava inventar desculpas melhores, ou que pelo menos fizesse algum sentido. Abriu os portões a deixando entrar, tentando ignorar o odor forte vindo dela. Arregalou os orbes ao perceber o carro mal estacionado em frente ao prédio.

# Higurashi?- Ela o encarou.

# Hu?- Apenas fez como um modo de pergunta.

# O carro é seu?- Perguntou em um meio-sorriso. Ela suspirou analisando a situação. Ele bocejou esperando que ela afirmasse afinal, mesmo não sendo o carro dela, a única capaz de ter estacionado daquela maneira àquela hora seria Kagome.

# Não. - Respondeu com desdém entrando no prédio. Ninguém mandou o hanyou deixar a chave do próprio carro, mesmo que acidentalmente com ela. O homem arqueou a sobrancelha suspirando e, sentou-se ao chão onde estava dormindo há algum tempo atrás.

Ela apertou o botão do elevador desajeitada que por sorte, se encontrava parado naquele mesmo andar e abriu-se (pudera, normalmente estaria quebrado). Ela entrou se jogando em um canto abraçando as próprias pernas, como se já esperasse a pequena ânsia que sempre lhe dava quando o elevador começasse a se mover. Logo, chegou ao andar desejado. Saiu do elevador e começou a bater na porta do apartamento. Ouviu gemidos vindos de dentro do mesmo, e mordeu os próprios lábios.

Ela aceitaria tudo, menos esperma de dois seres nojentos jorrado em cima de seus lençóis que haviam custado caro. Nem ao menos em cima da mesa que comeria mais tarde, na banheira que tomaria banho, ou no seu perfeito sofá que apenas obtinha como estrago, um buraco causado pelo cigarro que certo dia ela havia deixado cair.

Bateu mais uma vez e ouviu os gemidos aumentarem. Pensou por um momento que, o sonho sexual das pessoas que estavam ali dentro fosse serem apanhados por alguém no meio de uma madrugada. Bateu ainda mais forte, e, conseqüentemente os gemidos aumentaram. Cansou-se dando um chute na mesma e, rodando a maçaneta que imediatamente, abriu a porta.

Ela suspirou sentindo-se uma completa idiota. As maçanetas serviam para abrir as portas, por mais que ela ignorasse essa sentença. Adentrou no local e arregalou os olhos vendo roupas jogadas pelo caminho. Deu um longo suspiro ao perceber que Naraku não havia quebrado todo seu apartamento. Viu a porta de seu quarto e fez uma careta. Pegou a arma dentro da bolsa ainda disposta a fazer o que pretendia. Em sua mente, tudo girava e ela sorria longamente como se houvesse motivos para que risse.

Abriu a porta do quarto e entreabriu a boca. Naraku estava de joelhos segurando os cabelos de uma mulher morena fazendo com que ela gemesse alto, tanto de prazer quanto de dor. A posição da tal mulher era extravagante. Ela com estava a cabeça para o alto, graças aos puxões de Naraku e seu corpo estava terrivelmente curvado, graças à penetração rude que Naraku fazia. A moça virou seu rosto pegando as mãos de Naraku e as arranhando, em puro êxtase. Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

# Kikyou?- Perguntou em um tom baixo a si mesma. Os dois pararam rapidamente. O tom baixo, que ela classificaria era praticamente um grito indignado. Naraku respirava com dificuldade largando Kikyou, que caiu pesadamente na cama, também encarando Kagome, que apertava a arma com força.

# Kagome...- Chamou Naraku com um sorriso dantesco. – Sabia que sentiria saudades de mim!- Aumentando ainda mais o sorriso, começou a se levantar da cama porém, foi impedido graças ao movimento que Kagome fez, levantando a arma em sua direção, praticamente em sua cabeça.

# Saia daqui e não volte mais aqui. - O coração de Kagome estava ainda mais acelerado que o dos dois seres presentes. Ele ameaçou se aproximar novamente, mais ela sorriu de modo cruel. O braço de Kagome, que não segurava a arma estava jogado ao lado de seu corpo e as pernas estavam um pouco afastadas, mantendo-a em pé.

# Kagome, deixe de loucura, essa é a nossa casa, porque eu deveria sair?- Ela riu alto.

# Não é não. - Kikyou engoliu seco quando Kagome lhe deu um olhar de raspão. – Muito menos desta vadia. - Dizia com a voz baixa, com os olhos vermelhos e a respiração ofegante.

# Você não teria coragem. - Disse Naraku dando mais um passo, ela fechou os olhos.

# Mais um passo e eu atiro!- A voz mole fez apenas Naraku sorriu. Uma bêbada de coração bom como Kagome não seria capaz de fazer algo tão banal. Quando ameaçou dar mais um passo, ela atirou.

O som do tiro ressoou por todo o local. Naraku deu um grito angustiado, e Kikyou levantou assustada. O tiro havia pego em uma das pernas dele, e Kagome continuava intacta, apontando a arma para ele. Algumas pessoas acordariam com o barulho e ela riu pensando nisso.

# Suma do meu apartamento Naraku, e não ouse chegar perto de mim!- Disse sem algum arrependimento presente. – Juro que o prazer que senti agora Naraku, foi relativo ao orgasmo que acabaram de ter. - Kikyou respirou fundo segurando as lágrimas. Naraku segurava sua perna irritado, fazendo menção de levantar novamente, Kagome apontou para seu braço.

# Maldita...- Começou em um ranger de dentes. Ouviram batidas na porta e notaram Kagome abrir um sorriso diabólico.

# Será excitante para vocês quando as pessoas olharem seus corpos complemente nus!- Ela deu uma pequena balanceada, há tanto tempo queria poder machucar Naraku e retribuir tudo aquilo que fez a ela, que não media as palavras tão pouco suas ameaças. O som da porta sendo aberta foi ouvido. O porteiro e acendeu a luz e olhou assustado para tudo aquilo.

# O que aconteceu aqui?- Perguntou com a voz engasgada, Kagome se virou.

Deveria parar de beber.

Kagome observou todo o local. Não sabia que uma delegacia era tão angustiante daquela forma. Kikyou estava em uma sala ao lado, e Naraku, havia sido levado ao hospital. Um homem adentrou no recinto com o olhar irritado e Kagome arregalou os olhos. Não existiam meios de esquecer-se daqueles cabelos prateados. O policial suspirou debochadamente.

# Oras, quem vejo aqui!- Disse o mesmo com um meio-sorriso.

# Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou ela segurando-se melhor na cadeira. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando ignorar a tontura. Sesshoumaru se aproximou segurando seu rosto com força, a fazendo abrir os olhos.

# Está ficando maluca?- Perguntou com o tom rude, observando-a respirar fundo. – Você sabe em que se meteu?- Kagome riu.

# O único que vi metendo foi Naraku. - Ele cerrou os orbes. – E o mais incrível, na minha casa, na minha cama e com uma mulher parecidíssima comigo. - Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha, não compreendendo o que ela havia dito. – Não pode me prender Sesshoumaru, eu estranhei a presença em minha casa e atirei! Por sorte não atirei naquela mulher maluca também. - Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso.

# Posso não te acusar por isso, mas se tem conhecimento que porte ilegal de amar seja crime.- Ela suspirou.

# Tem como provar que a arma é minha?- Ele lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Maldita teimosia que ela possuía afinal, quem pensava que era? – Além do mais, precisava de algum tipo de proteção. Há algum tempo ouvia alguém forçando a entrada em meu apartamento, fiquei assustada!- A mentira era tão deslavada que a mesma não sabia como estava evitando sorrisos. Estava cansada de ter que ouvir ameaças e pessoas mentindo ao seu redor. Seria a vez dela.

Tamanha raiva e rancor misturados resultariam em uma loucura. Ela sabia isso melhor que ninguém.

# De toda forma, são três da madrugada e não poderemos fazer tanta coisa a respeito, nem ao menos incriminá-la não é, _jogadora_? Mas apenas por enquanto. - ela engoliu seco. Então quer dizer que o maldito youkai investigava o cassino? – Deverá ficar em observação, aqui mesmo- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Está maluco? Eu quero a minha casa... Estou fora dela faz dias!- Sesshoumaru sorriu.

# Eu sei que quer. Não balearia o homem se esse não fosse o objetivo, não acha?- Ela apertou as próprias mãos. – E ao menos demonstra arrependimento- Ela o encarou fria.

# Mas eu estou arrependida, praticamente...traumatizada!- Ele continuava a fitando. – Talvez eu nunca mais possa ter um _orgasmo._- Não pode deixar de rir ao lembrar a frase que havia dito a ambos. Sesshoumaru cerrou novamente os olhos.

# Não passa de uma bêbada!- Suspirou. – Mas estou realmente intrigado com o que esta acontecendo..., deverá aparecer aqui amanhã, caso o contrário será presa e eu mexerei os palitos que necessitar para isso. - Ela suspirou. – E não volte para sua casa..., o local está sendo avaliado- Ela suspirou. Tinha o dom de ser ainda mais estúpida quando bebia.

# Então eu terei de ver as fuças de Inuyasha novamente?- Sesshoumaru concordou. – Incrível. - Levantou-se ainda com sua bolsa segurando-se nas paredes. – Onde está meu carro?-

# Que carro?-

# O que estava estacionado na frente do apartamento. - Sesshoumaru riu alto, não segurando o riso.

# Chama aquilo de estacionar?- Ela colocou as mãos em frente à boca.

# Apenas os seres mais inteligentes entendem, o que de fato é estacionar um carro. - Sesshoumaru segurou os ombros da mesma.

# Ou os bêbados descabelados que estão soltos, por algum motivo banal, nas ruas e acabam em uma delegacia!- Ela o encarou com um olhar maléfico, se afastando dele e caindo novamente, na cadeira.

# Boatos correm Higurashi, eu já sabia que estava na casa do meu _irmãozinho,_ e reconheci o carro dele. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Resolvi tirar ele de um cochilo maravilhoso para vir aqui buscar o carro, incrementado por uma deliciosa multa, e buscá-la, afinal ele não ficará muito bravo ao saber que criou prejuízos, não?- Ela fechou os olhos mordendo a boca. – Ah, e ele adorará reconhecer a assassina que existe em você. - Ela deu um suspiro angustiado.

# Sesshoumaru, você é mau!- Disse apenas tombando um pouco mais seu corpo para a esquerda, quase caindo da cadeira.

# Sim, eu sou!- Suspirou olhando para o relógio.

Ouviram um rangido alto, provavelmente da porta velha e enferrujada da delegacia. Inuyasha entrou por essa ofegante, com um olhar extremamente furioso. Olhou diretamente para Kagome, passando reto por Sesshoumaru e a levantando pelo braço.

# Aqui você!- Disse em um sorriso extremamente cínico.

# Hey seu hipócrita, tenha modos e me largue!- O olhar de indignado de Kagome era divertido. Sesshoumaru apoiou-se na mesa colocando a mão no queixo e observando a briga.

# Melhor não, quem sabe se eu te soltar você tira a arma de algum local secreto e atira em mim!- Ela suspirou debochada.

# Inuyasha, você não é meu pai.- Disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele riu baixo.

# Graças a Deus!- Ela se soltou dele cruzando os braços.

# Inuyasha, vamos ser cautelosos. - Ele suspirou cruzando os braços. – Afinal, por que toda essa gritaria, por causa de uma multa? – Inuyasha rangeu os dentes.

# Que multa?- Kagome engoliu seco vendo Sesshoumaru sorrir.

# Irmãozinho, como pode transformar a pobre Higurashi em uma psicopata?- Inuyasha suspirou o encarando com deboche. – Está sendo péssima influência. Em vez de aconselhá-la, deixa a pobre senhorita beber e quase matar uma pessoa!- Kagome suspirou irritada, já que ela passou longe de matá-lo. Atirou-lhe na perna, apenas! Inuyasha riu, mostrando as garras.

# Não me importa o que ela fez, muito menos o que acontecerá com ela. - Sesshoumaru deixou que continuasse. – A única coisa que me importa, ou melhor dizendo, incomoda-me, é ouvir esse maldito apelido!-

# Apelido, mas isso não é um apelido, irmãozinho!- Inuyasha apertou as próprias mãos, em sinal de fúria. – Somos filhos de um mesmo pai, portanto, somos irmãos, não somos? - Kagome riu alto, os dois lhe lançaram um olhar reprovador.

# Cale-se!- Inuyasha ordenou. – Além do mais, eu e Kagome temos que ir. Estou com sono e não quero que minha noite se estrague ainda mais. - Suspirou puxando Kagome de forma rude pelo pulso. – Adeus. - Disse quando passou ao lado de Sesshoumaru trombando contra o ombro do mesmo.

# Durma com os anjos..., irmãozinho!- Riu ao ouvir Inuyasha dizer algo ainda mais debochado. Sesshoumaru suspirou pegando a arma que Kagome usou.

Inuyasha e Kagome saíram da delegacia. Inuyasha a colocou no carro e forçou o cinto na mesma e ela gemeu baixo. Sentou-se no banco acelerando o carro.

# Você tem noção de que me fez ir de a pé do cassino á minha casa?- ela suspirou.

# Sim!- Ele a olhou emburrado, mas suspirou ao ver a condição da rival. Os cabelos dela estavam completamente desarrumados, os olhos lacrimejados e ao menos conseguia se manter em uma posição apresentável no banco.

# Onde você estava com a cabeça?- Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Antes mesmo dizia que não poderia denunciar Naraku, pois ele se colocaria contra você, e agora resolve o balear?- Ela suspirou.

# Ele estava transando Inuyasha. - Foi diretamente ao assunto. Às vezes não procurava as palavras certas, apenas dizia. – Com Kikyou!- Inuyasha brecou o carro com rudez. Kagome deu mais um gemido ao sentir o cinto cortar sua respiração, mesmo antes isso, que bater contra o vidro do carro. Inuyasha respirou fundo.

# Kikyou?- Perguntou com um tom amargurado. Ela não voltou a responder. – Fez bem em atirar!- Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

# Tudo que envolve a Kikyou mexe com você não é?- Ele a encarou. – Por que não volta com ela, por que ainda está me agüentando?- Ele suspirou, batendo no volante do carro. – Deveria parar de ver as malditas aparências entre nós duas, somos pessoas diferentes, não percebe isso?- O tom bravo na voz dela era totalmente notável. Ele suspirou.

# Eu não a amo!- Ela deu uma risada debochada.

# Não, você não a ama, apenas sente atração por ela e não quer que ela se envolva com outras pessoas!- Ela dizia tudo com cinismo contido na voz. – Poupe meus ouvidos Inuyasha. - Ele acelerou o carro novamente, Kagome assustou-se.

# Você não entende nada sobre o amor. - Ela o encarou.

# Eu amava o Naraku, Inuyasha, não ouse dizer que não entendo nada sobre o amor!- Gritou de modo com que Inuyasha se recolhesse, devido a sua audição.

# Cale-se!- ordenou a ela, que o encarou irritada.

# Não! Já cansei disso tudo Inuyasha, por que sempre me manda calar a boca quando estou dizendo a verdade?- Ele sorriu nervoso.

# Talvez por que a SUA verdade não seja a MINHA verdade?- Ela também sorriu.

# Ou talvez por que você seja um mentiroso!-

# E o que importa se eu minto, ou não?- Ela tentou soltar o cinto, mas não tinha ao menos capacidade para tal ato. Incrível como conseguiu atirar em uma pessoa naquele estado deplorável.

# O que importa é que eu não sou obrigada a ouvir suas mentiras Inuyasha, e você não me deve a elas. -

# Então, conforme-se. - ela sorriu completamente cansada.

# Não, eu não sou qualquer tola com a qual pode brincar-

# Você é tanto tola, quanto bruxa!- Ela deu um grito angustiado. – Bruxa, maldita!- Gritou brecando o carro da mesma maneira que a outra.

Soltou o próprio cinto, logo após soltando o dela. Ela o encarou assustada.

# Uma bruxa, uma boneca!- Disse se colocando por cima dela ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava perigosamente. – Minha Kagome!- Suspirou avançando sobre a mesma e iniciando um beijo. O hálito dela era de álcool, mas ele não se importava. As mãos dela bateram contra o vidro, mas ele não se importou. As mãos agarraram sua cintura de forma bruta, e ela acabou se entregando ao prazer daquele beijo. Ele parou, abrindo os olhos e se colocando no lugar inicial.

Ela perdeu completamente as palavras, tudo o que ele dissera ficou em sua mente, pressionado.

# Apenas assim para eu fazer com que você se cale, não é?- Ela apenas concordou, muda. Ele lhe deu um olhar de raspão. Ela estava pensando, aquilo era péssimo. Esperava sinceramente que ela não lembrasse o que ele havia dito no dia seguinte, afinal não era para ele ter aberto a maldita boca.

# Estamos chegando?- Ela perguntou com a voz tremula, ele suspirou.

# Estamos...- Ela engoliu seco. Estavam quietos, e aquilo era estranho. Discutiam tanto, que, quando decidiam se calar, o momento era insuportável, ainda mais insuportável que as discussões.

# Que bom. - Suspirou ela, colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha e ele bateu levemente no volante. – Preciso de uma cama, preciso descançar. - disse ela com um meio sorriso, ele a encarou.

# Chegamos!- disse ele saindo do carro, antes, tirando o cinto de Kagome, que pendeu para o lado. Travou as portas e a ajudou a manter certo equilíbrio. Entraram na casa, e o primeiro movimento que ela fez foi se jogar no sofá.

Pela primeira vez ele a viu não se importar com o luxo de uma cama.

Deixando ela de lado, passou em um caminho retilíneo, sem mesmo olhar para os lados. Encontrou a cama desarrumada e jogou-se novamente sobre ela.

Ela levantou-se faminta. A ressaca era enorme, mas ainda sim necessitava comer. Fez uma careta lembrando-se da noite que tivera. Inuyasha já estava acordado, sentado a mesa enquanto comia algo, como sempre nada nutritivo.

Kagome sentou-se junto á ele, ainda sim, sem encará-lo. Não queria conversar, estava envergonhada. Pela primeira vez quem sabe.

Inuyasha fez um pequeno grunhido, tentando inutilmente chamar a atenção de Kagome. As franjas cobriam-lhe o rosto, e as pálpebras de seus olhos estavam praticamente fechadas.

Observou que, apesar da pouca nutrição que o hanyou ingeria, havia ainda sim, bastante alimento por cima da mesa.

Ela comia lentamente, apesar de não estar disposta a repartir a mesa com o hanyou. Sabia que era egoísmo da própria, afinal a comida era dele, a casa era dele, mais ainda sim incomodava-se, porém, não deixou de se alimentar. Bem pelo contrário ela sabia que a nutrição dá a seiva da beleza, sem a qual as cores desmaiam nas faces e os sorrisos nos lábios, como as efêmeras e as pálidas florações de uma roseira héctica.

Assim, não tinha vergonha de comer, e sem vaidade acreditava que o esmalte de seus dentes não era menos gracioso quando eles se triscavam como a crepitação de um colar de pérolas, sem o matiz de seus lábios menos saboroso quando chupavam uma fruta, ou se entreabriam para receber alimento.

Inuyasha apenas a observava em silêncio, um silêncio cômodo, talvez. Kagome sabia que ele a olhava, procurava até mesmo no silencio, um olhar. Ela o encarou enfim, com os orbes cansados e uma expressão indecifrável.

# Está bem?- Ele ousou perguntar e ela respirou fundo. Deixou a maçã que digeria em cima da mesa, colocando os braços sobre a mesma.

# Sim- Ele tentava não transparecer preocupação.

# Sabia que a bebida apenas nos faz cometer atos que, sempre quisemos?- Ela riu baixo.

# Ela nos faz cometer idiotices Inuyasha. - Ele não desviava o olhar, apesar de ela forçar-se para não vê-lo.

# Idiotices que, sempre quisemos fazer. -

# Mas mesmo assim, não deixam de ser idiotices!- Ele apanhou a maça já mordida por ela, e a abocanhou.

# Mas mesmo assim essas idiotices nos fazem algum bem. - Ela negou graciosamente.

# Não, elas não nos fazem bem afinal, quando cometemos esses atos, estamos com a plena consciência de tudo que praticamos!-

# E isso faz com que nos sintamos de fato culpados?- Perguntou ele com um ar desafiador.

# De fato. - Ela sibilou de olhos estreitados.

# Então, confessa que está arrependida?- Ela suspirou esperando um momento.

# Não posso dizer ao certo o que sinto. - Deixou os braços descansarem ainda mais sobre a mesa, enquanto tentava conter o nervosismo.

# Dizer você pode, apenas admitir que não. - Sibilou com um sorriso fajuto. – Ao longo do tempo Kagome, percebi que o que mais me atraia em você era essa sua mania de se negar aos sentimentos, essa melancolia que possui, esse sorriso que tenho que questionar se é real ou não-

# O que quer dizer com isso?- Perguntou com os dentes rangendo. – Que, se eu fosse uma bela flor, a única coisa que lhe atrairia seriam os espinhos que eu carregasse?- Ele encenou um sorriso.

# Exatamente. - Ela cerrou os orbes.

# Por que disse isso, afinal?- Ele bebeu lentamente o leite, ainda na embalagem, enquanto ela suspirava.

# Me deu uma súbita vontade de provocá-la de modo com que não entendesse o que eu queria explicar. Normalmente quando você não me entende, Kagome.. você se irrita. - Ela voltou a apanhar a maçã, mordida por ambos.

# Oh!- Murmurou encarando algum ponto interessante em seus pés.

Ele esperou que dissesse mais algo, e ela, esperou com que ele continuasse com as provocações mutuas que fazia.

Percebendo que o outro nada dizia, resolveu levantar da mesa.

# Perdi o apetite, afinal- Que se danassem as malditas frutas e aquilo que da cor a sua face, que transforma sua beleza e lhe fazia atraente. Existiam coisas mais importantes que aquilo tudo.

# Como assim, pode ir embora?- Perguntou Kagome indignada ao homem que mexia em alguns papéis.

# Quer ficar?- Sesshoumaru perguntou em um tom de irônia, ela rangeu os dentes.

# Deixe de ser ignorante "Sesshy!"- Ele lhe lançou um olhar extremamente perigoso e ela sorriu pela descoberta. – Mais me explique, ao menos, o porquê toda essa..._mudança_- Ele suspirou aborrecido.

# Eu realmente desejava que tivesse sido presa e condenada por mais de vinte anos; - Ela suspirou debochadamente. – Mas as testemunhas não compareceram..., parece que Naraku não quer te incriminar Kagome. - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Ele não deu queixa alguma sobre mim?- Perguntou em um tom completamente indignado. – Afinal, as testemunham são obrigadas a comparecer!- Ela sabia que fazia sua própria sentença, mas a assustava ainda mais o pensamento de que Naraku teria um plano ainda mais vingativo.

# Ele não abriu queixa, e obviamente não é por ter medo de você!- Ele abriu um sorriso debochado.

# Tudo está saindo fora dos eixos!- Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Bom, agradeça-o.

# Pelo que saiba, não estarei ganhando nada com isso!- Ela riu longamente.

# Eu sei que não! Mais como adora irritar as pessoas, deveria dizer isso com ele. - Ele deixou as folhas por cima da mesa. – É extremamente engraçado. - Colocou os óculos de sol saindo da delegacia. Entrou no carro, prestes a dar a notícia para Inuyasha.

Chegou na casa rapidamente. Saiu do carro o travando e imediatamente entrando no recinto. Encontrou Inuyasha deitado no sofá que ela dormira a noite anterior, enquanto assistia televisão. Ele apenas mudou o olhar de direção encontrando com os orbes dela.

# Naraku não me incriminou, portanto estou voltando para meu apartamento. - Disse ela, inconscientemente deixando um suspiro triste escapar. Ele levantou-se, aproximando-se dela.

# Vai mesmo embora?- Ele perguntou de modo tão simplista que chegou a assustar Kagome.

# Sim. - Ele riu.

# Não posso dizer que estava gostando de você aqui, de toda a forma.

# Idem.

# Estávamos brigando ainda mais que antigamente- Ela concordou. – Sentirá saudades?- Ela sorriu.

# Não. - Ele suspirou, e ela se sentiu mal por dizer aquilo a ele.

# Coincidências realmente existem. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas não é estranho ele não ter te incriminado?-

# Estranho é. Mas melhor não ficar pensando nisso antes da hora. - Ele a abraçou.

# Espero que fique bem. - O olhar que ele lançará poderia ser considerado sincero, e ela temia por aquilo.

# Eu ficarei. - passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Inuyasha e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, logo após se separando do abraço aconchegante.

Ele tentou ignorar também o que sentia quanto aquilo.

# Finalmente vai embora, estava ocupando muito espaço!- Ela sorriu pra ele.

# Sei que estava adorando minha presença por aqui, não negue.

# Para sua doce e melancólica opinião, foi apenas ocupação desnecessária de espaço mesmo. - Ela abaixou o olhar, mesmo sabendo que as palavras não continham seriedade. Voltaria a ficar sozinha, sozinha como sempre quis... mas não agora.

O apartamento havia lhe feito falta, sua cabeça havia ficado tão confusa nesse meio tempo que poderia jurar que as lágrimas não secaram, e que o coração ainda clamava por amor, porém soube que era mentira.

Suspirou encarando a casa de Inuyasha.

# Ao menos consegui limpar sua casa, estava um lixo!- Disse ela com um ar de seriedade. Ele a encarou.

# Como se eu me importasse com o que você pensa sobre meus modos ou minha forma de manter minha casa. - Ela passou o dedo por cima da instante velha, que deixava sempre em último lugar para limpá-la e arregalou os orbes ao reparar a quantidade de pó por cima da mesma.

# Deveria contratar uma faxineira, as pessoas enlouquecem aqui!- Inuyasha bocejou.

# Como ia dizendo...você vai embora mesmo?- Ela cerrou os olhos.

# Anda tão engraçado ultimamente. - Ele suspirou.

# Eu sei que sou uma graça. - Ela tossiu forçadamente com a sátira do mesmo.

# Bom que saiba!- Suspirou ela acendendo a um cigarro, logo o tragando. – Tchau Inuyasha. - Disse em um tom baixo fazendo menção de sair da casa. – Não se suicide com minha falta, qualquer coisa sabe meu telefone. – Ele soltou um resmungo, tal como "Feh".

# Seu detector de chamadas não deixa com que nos falemos. - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Está insinuando que posso algum dia, ver seu número e ignorar a chamada?-

# Exatamente. - Ela suspirou.

# E eu pensei que nunca descobriria!- Parando de falar ela olhou novamente ao seu redor. Aquela casa era tão insana quanto os jogos dos dois, o hanyou era tão solitário que ela e eles queriam tantas vinganças, tinham tantos planos que nem ao menos sabiam conversar.

Ao menos, até hoje.

Ela deu mais um longo suspiro e tragou o cigarro, jogando o cabelo para trás.

# Deveria parar de fumar. - Ela encarou o teto, não olhando para aqueles orbes dourados que tanto odiava.

# Não vejo motivos para isso. - Ele suspirou.

" **Teimosa"**

# Como se eu me importasse.

# Feh!- Balbuciou ela e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Está por acaso plagiando meus antigos hábitos?- Ela enrugou a testa.

# Se eu ganhasse algo por isso até que plagiaria, Inuyasha!- Ele respirou fundo, contando silenciosamente até dez.

# Feh!- Ela começou a bater os dedos contra algum móvel de não tão importante citação.

# De qualquer maneira, estou indo. -

# Tem mania de repetir as coisas não é, Higurashi?- Ela se arrepiou com Inuyasha a chamando daquela maneira. Uma maneira tão, fria?

# Não tenho mania de repetí-las, Taisho!- Ele a encarou surpreso. – Apenas reforço minhas idéias _Inu-kun_!- Ele cerrou os olhos insinuando irritação.

# Às vezes acho que deveria segurar sua língua, _K-chan_.-

# Pois eu prefiro que você a massageie!- Por um momento ela calou-se. As mãos agilmente vieram em frente a sua boca, condenando-a. – Estava brincando!- Disse rapidamente antes mesmo que a face dele se transformasse em algo totalmente malicioso.

# É isso mesmo que você quer?- Perguntou com um sorrisinho extremamente safado e ela lhe sorriu.

# Não Inuyasha, estava apenas me divertindo com as palavras!- Ele pareceu não acreditar muito, estalando as garras.

# Pois não foi isso que me pareceu. - Ela sorriu largamente

# Aparências enganam, Inu-kun!-

# Nem todas às vezes, K-chan!- Ela se aproximou dele alisando seu peitoral, com cuidado.

# Tenho que concordar, nem todas às vezes- Passou a língua sobre os lábios, enquanto o encarava. – Mas essa está te enganando, receio dizer. - Ele sorriu, a puxando perto de si. Mesmo ela querendo negar, sabia que queria beijá-lo, sentir-se dele. Ela sentia uma extrema atração pelo lindo hanyou, e não poderia negá-lo.

"**Fogoso"**

Pensou perdendo os próprios sentidos ao sentir as mãos deles a abraçarem com força e uma de suas mãos passarem por de baixo da sua saia. Ela virou a face para não cair em plena tentação, porém foi inútil. As mãos ágeis de Inuyasha passaram rapidamente para a face de Kagome, forçando a encará-lo. Estavam perto demais, extremamente perto.

A face de Inuyasha aproximou com a de Kagome iniciando outro beijo. Ela não se recusava, resolveu parar de brincar com seus instintos. Ambos sabiam que queriam. A mão do hanyou, que estava por de baixo da saia de Kagome a subiu, de modo de que a passagem ficasse livre para ele. Ela aprofundou o beijo, apertando os cabelos do hanyou e aproximando ainda mais as faces.

" **Ele beija incrivelmente bem"**

Ele passou a abaixar a calcinha de Kagome de modo provocativo. Ela virou seu rosto, e o colocou nos ombros de Inuyasha como modo de proteção, de si própria.

" **Ela é incrível"**

Ele passou a outra mão para os cabelos de Kagome, e começou a massageá-los. A outra mão, porém invadia-lhe o sexo de forma banal fazendo com que ela gemesse alto, sem pudor, movimentando-se contra suas mãos rudes. Kagome o encarou de forma sensual.

# Diga o quanto te enlouqueço. - Brincou ele sussurrando em sua orelha, o mais baixo que pôde. Ela tremeu inteira.

# Você é extremamente excitante, Inuyasha. - Quando os rostos se aproximaram novamente a campanhia de modo bruto tocou. As bochechas da humana coraram de forma violenta e ela saiu dos braços do hanyou, sentando-se desesperada, arrumando as próprias roupas.

Inuyasha fazia o mesmo, já sem tamanha dificuldade.

" **Quem é o idiota?" **Pensaram ambos. Ao abrir a porta o hanyou bufou.

# O que raios quer aqui?-

**oOo**

**( Tmizinha ainda se escondendo atrás de vários escudos de ferro com uma lança nas mãos espiando todos os locais)**

**GOMENN! Eu precisei fazer isso!**

**( Leitores com olhares maníacos encaram a pobre garota encurralada!)**

**Sim, leitores, dessa vez, senti pena de tudo e todos, até mesmo de meus queridos personagens!**

**Porém, tive de parar o quase-lá, espero que me perdoem. Porém, dou-lhes uma prévia deste capitulo.**

**Não comparem Kagome com uma puta. Ela sente atração pelo meio-youkai, estavam morando juntos, aquilo foi extremamente cruel, de certa forma. Não esperavam a Kagome, com a idade que tem, com um hanyou maravilhoso a sua volta todo puritana, não? xD!**

**Porem, os verdadeiros vilões da história não são nem Naraku's, nem Kikyou's, e sim, campanhias, telefones, Kagome's envergonhada's. E claro, eu, eu e eu!**

**O clima está esquentando e, eu tendo consciência plena de que não posso brincar tanto com os personagens, vou ajuda-los um pouco!**

**O próximo capitulo está chegando, façam varias orações para algum santo, pedindo que Tmizinha tenha bebido muito café ( que aliás, é uma de suas bebidas mais viciantes) e esteja com bom-humor quando escrever o décimo capitulo xD!**

**Perdões novamente, mas...não resisti!**

**Espero, alem de tudo, que tenham gostado do capitulo e de alguns tiros que acidentalmente balearam o Naraku xD!**

**Kissus no Kokero!**

**AGATHA CHAN- **Olá, docinho do "abrobra" xD! Primeiramente, me perdoeee! Você é para quem devo mais perdoes xD! Sim, você, sempre exigindo hentai e eu lhe dou um furo desses? xD! No próximo capitulo eu lhe recompenso, senhorita xP! Ah. pois fique satisfeita! Sobre você citar que nem todos os escritores demora pra postar, eu concordo úu! (Ignoremos as partes em que nós postamos praticamente juntas xD!). e que história é essa de ultima capitulo de uma de suas fics? AH! Mais eu tenho que ver isso òó! HAuahuAhA, obrigadaaaa minha loiraaa xDDD, obrigada por amar uma fic tão simplista em sem rumo algum! Sim, aparecimento repentino de Sesshoumaru, e claro, uma breve vingança xD! ( VEDD esta sendo escrita com algumas sempre pausas úu). E...não utilize meus de guerras mundiais com seus personagens...não seja tão cruel (sorriso maléfico). HAuahuaa o Inuyasha volta a ser A anta traída xD...de novo , UIAA xD! E sim..eu também te amo,...apesar de perder drasticamente em certas narrações para certas pessoas xDDD! Beijos docinho de abóbora, te AMO!

**LUNOCA- **Olá xDD! Sim, complicadíssima essa vida da Kagome, as vezes me chega a dar pena da coitada xP! SIM, ela precisa de um hentai, mais nem que seja para que a vida dela desmonore depois disso...e claro, um hentai com nossos mestre INUYASHA, não? xD! Fui cruel fazendo as coisas pararem assim, mas, ainda lhes recompensarei viu? xDD! OBRIGADAAAA por estar lendo a fic, e alem de tudo, a achando maravilhosa, viu? Beijos guria, apareça por aqui novamente! Beijoss!

**NANINHACHAN- **Você aqui de novo, que bommm! Heuehueh XD! Eu me odeio sim, eu havia odiado o capitulo, mais enfim, eu acabei me acostumando com a idéia de que, meus capítulos estão meio desfigurados xD! Ah...um pouquinho de ódio do Inu, eu fiquei com MUITOOO! Muita burrice voltar com a anta da Kikyou, né? Morte a autora da ficc xDDD! O que a Kagome fará com o Naraku? Ah..mais eu me empolguei pra fazer essa cena, apesar de não sair exatamente como eu queria, adorei escreve-la xD! ATIRA KAGOMEEE ! hUAhua, o próximo capitulo esta aqui, espero que não tenha ficado com tanto ódio de mim hahahaha! Kissus no Kokerooo guria xD! Até a próxima!

**MK-CHAN160- **Oláá Mimi xD! Sim, capitulo super estranho, e alem do mais, horrivel xD! Ainda bem que gostou...apesar de tudo -.-! Seu capitulo está chegando, aguarde...aguarde xD! Quase que foi hoje, mais eu me segurei hohoho! Até o próximo capitulo viu mana, saudades! xD! SMACKK!

**NIKKI-KOUSAKA- **Oláááá xD! Ahh, que bom que amou o capitulo guriaa! (olhos lacrimejados!). Não sei, acho que sei la, tenho impressão de que a fic estpa mudando de forma tão drástica que seria chato para os leitores...MAS...por sorte, não está sendo! xD! SIM! Inuyasha e Kagome dois orgulhosos, orgulhosos sarcásticos alem de tudo, porem, hoje fizeram algo caridoso e deram uma brecha de amor (ou desejo? xD) um pelo outro, não? HAUHAUAHA, e SIMMM, também desejo que a Kikyou e o Kouga parem com esse atrevimento xD! Acho até que os dois fazem um belo casal..LONGE daqui ehueheuheue! Fic, ótima? OBRIGADAA xDDD! Espero que continue acompanhando viu? Beijosss!

**ALGUM SER- **_**Tenho que dizer alguma coisa? xDDD! Reply!**_

**BEKINHA- **Oláa xD! Você lia! NHAII, que bommm xP! Sim, vai entender hAhHAhahaa! Ah sim...ponha engraçado nisso, a Kagome e o Inuyasha começam em um assunto e terminam em outro...dois malucos, completamente xD! Sobre a comedia, creio que vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, mais não se preocupe, pois eu ainda escrevo Vingança Em Dose Dupla, não é mesmo? xDD! Ah, aviso que vai ter continuação sim ,viu (VEDD) 8D? Sim, o Naraku deve ter visto na lista telefonica HAhAHAA, mas acho que ele ligava para a Kikyou antigamente xD! O Sesshy AINDA vai aparecer bêbado, e graças a VOCE! Euehue, adoreiiiii imaginar issoooo xP! Sim, sou realmente cruel com os leitores xD, mas pelo menos não parei quando a Kagome atirou (parei em uma parte pior HAHAHA). Amei a review viu guriaa, bom saber que vai acompanhar minha fic 8)! BEIJOSSSSSSS! Até mais xD!

**SRAKOUGA- **Olá maneca do meu tum tummm 8D! Que bom que gostou do capitulo amorrrr, nhai, nhai, nhaiii xDDD! E que desanimo é esse menina? Òó! Erga sua cabeça, mostre que você podee xD! Brincadeira amor..o que aconteceuuu? Preciso trombar com você no MSN..nhai, fiquei preocupada agora i.i! Obrigada pelos elogios, maninha do meu tum tum dorado! Te amoooo!!! xD! See you!

**KANNA- **Oláááá! HAUhauaHuahau, sim, sim, demorei pra caramba, mais dessa vez eu demorei não! xDDD! Só por que me ameaçou...estou começando a ficar com medo das suas ameaças O.O! Ainda bem que amou o capituloO! NHAIII, isso era tudo o que eu precisavas ouvir, tava de baixo astral com minha fic xD! E, pra avisar, comecei a escrever o novo capitulo de VEDD mas não sei o tempo pra postar...de toda forma, avisado 8D! Sesshy SUPER sexy hahahaha! Eu quero ele pra mim! (BABA!), um dia a gente reparte, viu? xD! Beijoss guriaa, te adorooo! xD! Até!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Olááá PAIXÃÃÃOOO! AhuAhuahaU, não a Kagome não vai matar o Naraku, mais vai chegar perto disso, já em um começo, ao menos xDDD! Gostando cada vez mais da minha fic? (Olhos brilhantes) brigada amorrrrr xD! Sim..eu não coloquei direitos iNguais na fic hEuheUHEuEH! Mais é que tipo, se o Inuyasha não hesitasse, e a Kagome hesitasse, primeiro, as pessoas nutririam um ódio maior pelo Inuyasha e a Kagome não seria rebaixada HuAHUAA! ( Sim..eu sou cruel com os homens!). Ao menos futuramente ela podera apontar pra ele e dizer isso xD! Sim, no NTEOQPS (uau!) a Kagome era BEEEM vadia, mas entre nós, bem menos fria, também hohoho! Mente maquiavélica, a minha? IMAGINEE xDDDD! De toda forma, AINDA terá hentai...ui, estou preparando meus olhos para ver os xingos que vou levar, aiaiaiai xD! Bem paixão, espero que tenha tido uma boa prova xD! Atééé amorr, amo-teee muitooo xD! (cara de dó)

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Olááááá manaa 8D! Site maldito que não te liberava xD! AHH, sim, sim, eu FIZ o Inuyasha beijar a Kikinojoo, perdoa-mee xD hauahua, portanto, eu não ligo que tenha odiado o capitulo viu, chata? Eu também odiei! Lero, lerooo xD! HAHAHA, que nada a Kagome não se deu mal não...ou melhor, acho que não heuehuee, o pior de tudo é que o Naraku é cinqüenta vezes mais vingativo que a Kagome né...aiaia, quero bem ver xD! Brigada pela review viu manaaaa lindo do meu tum tum roxoo xD! Te loiviuu fofa, brigada por tudo 8D! Bjokas!


	10. Tentação

**AHH, eu sei que demorei! E não me venham com " Se sabe que estava demorando, por que não fez logo? xDDDDD"**

**AhauhA, seria um bom pensamento!**

**Gente, essas semanas foram um stress total, mas enfim, trouxe um capitulo para vocês XD!**

**Capitulo dedicado á MK-CHAN160, NATSUMI TAKASHI, SRA KOUGA, ALINE e AGATHA-CHAN!**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem xD!**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha não me pertence...e depois de tanta demora não tenho nem o direito de batalhar por ele xP!**

**oOo**

# O que raios quer aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha com a face torcida. Suspirou longamente ao perceber que o outro nada dizia. – Adeus!- Balbuciou antes mesmo de bater a porta com raiva na face do homem. Kagome observava as unhas com uma expressão indefinida.

# Vão bater de novo.- Disse ela com a face sibilando ironia.

# Creio que não seria tão eloqüente!- Inuyasha deu alguns passos em direção á Kagome, mas, antes mesmo que a alcançasse ouviu mais batidas contra a porta.

# Sim, ele seria. - Kagome riu baixo. Ele suspirou raivoso voltando para a porta a abrindo com violência.

# O que quer aqui, inferno?- Perguntou de modo ameaçador.

# Conversar com a Kagome- A voz rouca parecia ainda mais irritada quanto a de Inuyasha.

# Ela não quer conversar com você, tenha certeza disso!- Naraku pigarreou deixando com que uma de suas mãos ficassem encostadas na porta, a mantendo aberta, e a outra no ombro do hanyou.

# Não me importa isso, quero conversar com ela. - Kagome engoliu seco levantando-se, mas não fazendo menção de se aproximar do homem.

# Claro que importa!- Disse o hanyou com um meio-sorriso completamente cínico. – A única coisa que não importa aqui são as suas opiniões. - O homem de cabelos negros abriu um sorriso dantesco.

# Tem certeza disso?- Kagome passou a respirar mais rápido e Inuyasha fez uma careta de desgosto.

# O que quer dizer com..." Tem certeza disso "? Pensa em ameaçá-la?- Naraku balançou a cabeça negativamente.

# Apenas quero conversar com ela!- Inuyasha abriu um espaço para que ele passasse, Naraku riu com rudez. – A sós!-

# Não acha que esta exigindo demais?- Naraku suspirou em fajuta ironia.

# Sinceramente?- O tom cruel permanecia nas palavras de Naraku. – Não!- Adentrou no apartamento manco, graças ao tiro que havia levado de Kagome no dia anterior.

# Veja só Naraku, já esta curado!- Disse Kagome divertida, Naraku a encarou com rancor. – Estou pasma ao ver que saiu tão cedo do hospital-

# Eu não sai!- A cortou. – Kikyou me tirou de lá. - Inuyasha riu alto.

# Será péssimo se algum médico fosse notificado disso, não pensa em sua saúde, Naraku?- O cinismo de Inuyasha fez com que Naraku cerrasse os orbes.

# É muita coragem sua aparecer aqui, Naraku!- Ele encarou a face de Kagome, analisando-a. – Por que não me deixa em paz?

# Por que ainda tem medo de mim!- Kagome entreabriu os lábios com a inesperada resposta. – Mesmo vendo que teve o pudor de atirar em minha perna, eu não tenho medo de você... isso que nos diferencia.- As palavras de Naraku eram tão mórbidas quanto ele mesmo.

# Quem disse que tenho medo de você?- Perguntou entre um sorriso e outro. – Você é patético Naraku, patético!- Naraku balançou a cabeça negativamente.

# Não, patética é você, que apenas tem coragem de me confrontar quando está alcoolizada.- Ela pigarreou.

# Eu estou te confrontando, e nem por isso estou bêbada. - Ele sorriu.

# O "às vezes" existe, afinal!- Inuyasha contorceu a face segurando-se para não estraçalhar o humano. – Parece até mais engraçado..- Inuyasha segurou o braço de Naraku com força, fazendo com que se encarassem.

# Saia daqui. - Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas assustada. – Antes que eu quebre suas duas pernas!- Naraku lançou-lhe um olhar rancoroso.

# Solte meu braço!- Ordenou, sem fazer menção de atacar o hanyou.

# Não vejo motivos. - Naraku riu.

# Quem disse que precisa vê-los?- Em um impulso Inuyasha jogou Naraku contra a parede.

# Eu disse! - Kagome encostou-se no sofá sabendo que afinal, nada poderia fazer. Inuyasha sorriu. – É aqui que ela te baleou?- Perguntou apertando a perna de Naraku que gemeu alto.

# Maldito!- Murmurou rangendo os dentes. Inuyasha apertou ainda mais, adorando a forma com que o fazia sofrer.

# Deixe ele ir Inuyasha!- O hanyou encarou a morena, que permanecia com a face séria. – Não vamos nos comprometer mais. - Naraku sorriu largamente e Inuyasha suspirou com raiva.

# Tem certeza que é isso que quer?- Kagome acentiu e Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha agarrando os dois braços de Naraku e o colocando pra fora.

# O que pensa que está fazendo?- Perguntou Naraku com o olhar seco. O meio-youkai estalou as garras.

# É tão burro que quer que eu te explique o que se passa por aqui?- Naraku riu alto.

# Patético!- Murmurou antes de virar-se calmamente e voltar a caminhar. – Tão patético quanto ela; Senão mais. Deixou com que Kikyou mandasse em você, e o mais engraçado...Kagome também.- Completou enquanto caminhava e deixava Inuyasha imóvel. Inuyasha entrou em sua casa e ignorou o olhar da púbere.

# Tenha uma boa viagem!- Disse rude jogando as malas nos pés de Kagome.

# Inuyasha?- Perguntou ela vendo-o apenas morder a própria boca, com um olhar de puro desdém. – Por que esta me tratando assim?

# Talvez por que eu sempre te tratei assim e não vejo motivos para parar?- As sobrancelhas dela arquearam-se de modo agressivo.

# Esqueci que não se passa de um idiota! Desculpe se te subestimei, Inuyasha. - Disse o nome dele com um rancor notável, os lábios dele sorriram ironicamente.

# A questão é Kagome, que, você sim, não passa de uma idiota!-

# Oh!- Murmurou ela fingindo se importar.

# Naraku tinha razão!- Ela estreitou o olhar. – Você tem medo dele, e sempre terá. - Kagome em um gesto automático abriu um pouco os olhos de surpresa. – Covarde!-

# ...- Os orbes dela continuavam arregalados, ela engoliu seco, memorizando a única vez que ficara sem fala.

# Você é inferior Kagome, sempre foi e sempre será, não tente negar os fatos!- Ele riu maldosamente. – Você o protegeu, ele percebeu isso e, justamente por esse motivo voltará a se aproximar de você.- Ele se aproximou empurrando Kagome para perto da porta. – Mas é tão ignorante a ponto de não enxergar isso, que continua sendo a vítima da historia... pobrezinha. - Em um golpe de piedade, ele sorriu. – Você não era enfim, tão forte como eu pensava que era, sendo essa a única coisa que eu admirava em você. -

Ela abaixou-se com cautela pegando as malas. Passou a língua sobre os dentes, e virou-se.

# Depois eu devolvo as roupas que me comprou. - Disse em um tom seco apenas, começando a caminhar e espantou-se ao perceber que dessa vez, Inuyasha não a seguia.

Ela sorriu aliviada ao rever o apartamento. A maioria das coisas permanecia em seu devido lugar. Algumas, porém foram encontradas jogadas ao chão, alguns perfumes caros haviam sumido, algumas jóias, mas mesmo assim ela não pareceu se importar.

Deixou as malas em cima do sofá e respirou fundo, inalando o perfume de Naraku. Fez uma careta tentando ignorar a fragrância contida no ar. Passou as mãos por cima dos cômodos, como se sentisse falta deles. Continham uma pequena quantia de pó, mas mesmo assim não chegava perto da poeira que a casa do hanyou possuía.

Sorriu ao lembrar os momentos que havia passado com o meio-youkai, mas distorceu a face lembrando-se dos últimos minutos antes de sua partida.

# Egocêntrico idiota!- Murmurou ela. – Não sei como eu pude passar esses dias com ele e permanecer viva. - Bagunçou os próprios cabelos e balbuciou algo. Caminhou em direção ao banheiro encontrando a banheira pronta. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha, ao lembrar-se quando quase morreu afogada. – Eu não contei isso a ele!- Suspirou lembrando-se novamente do hanyou.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira e molhou suas mãos na água contida na mesma. Um alívio imediato apareceu, e ela sorriu internamente ao ver que dessa vez a água não estava gelada assim como antes.

Ela correu a trancou a porta do banheiro. Observou todos os cantos e podia dizer que não sentia-se observada. Despiu-se e deitou na água morna, tão gostosa, tão relaxante.

Nem mesmo o telefone, ou a campanhia a tirariam daquele delicioso banho.

Inuyasha estava jogado em sua cama que como sempre encontrava-se desarrumada mastigando seus preciosos chicletes. As mãos estavam servindo de apoio para sua cabeça e ele nada fazia a não ser encarar o teto. O despertador tocou e um único gesto rude foi capaz de quebrá-lo em vários pedaços.

# Precisarei de um novo. - Murmurou enquanto se irritava com o "téc téc" do chiclete. – Tanto faz!- Disse rude arqueando suas sobrancelhas em um gesto agressivo. Levantou-se em uma súbita mudança de humor batendo com força na mesinha ao lado.

Olhou em sua volta e viu tudo certamente arrumado. Estreitou um olho e pegando as revistas no canto do quarto e as espalhou por todos os cômodos, jogando-as de qualquer forma para o ar..

# Logo a poeira vem e suja tudo de novo. - Mastigou o chiclete com mais esquizofrenia. – Por que eu não me esqueço daquela maldita? - Jogou-se na cama novamente batendo as garras contra a parede.

Um suspiro foi lançado com a tentativa inútil de se manter mais calmo. Ele engoliu seco e voltou a se agitar. Encarou um maço de cigarros jogado no chão, ao lado de sua cama e o apunhalou o amassando com raiva.

# Estúpida, não vê o estado que me deixou?- Murmurou para o maço completamente destruído. Olhou para algum canto inútil do quarto voltando a normalizar a sua respiração. – Preciso de um café antes que cometa alguma loucura.- Sussurrou se levantando da cama mais uma vez.

Ela conseguia o deixar completamente insano. Tão insano que por um momento poderia se sentir até mesmo arrependido.

# Não Inuyasha... arrependido, nunca!- Murmurou irritado. Aproximou-se do telefone com a respiração agitada. Ele não iria fazer isso. – Foda-se!- Bradou agressivo pegando o telefone com força e discando rapidamente.

_Tu...tu...tu..._

Ele começou a bater as garras com rapidez na madeira, bufando de raiva e nervosismo. - Maldita- Pigarreou.

" _No momento Kagome Higurashi não se encontra, caso queira falar com ela deixe um recado e o cara que ela baleou retornará a mensagem, obrigada!"_

# Naraku?- Disse com a voz engasgada. – Estranho ouvi-lo agradecer alguém.- Riu baixo, mas logo se recompôs. – Dois malditos. - Suspirou indo em direção a porta. – ela só me traz problemas. - Colocou o casaco saindo da casa e partindo para o carro, fingindo não estar completamente preocupado.

# Desista, eu não vou atender ao telefone. - Dizia a si mesma enquanto ensaboava os cabelos. – Nem mesmo se fosse minha mãe, eu atenderia!- Suspirou afundando-se completamente da banheira. O telefone parou de tocar e ela sorriu aliviada. – Será que Naraku mudou a mensagem da secretaria eletrônica? – Perguntou-se com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Não, ele não seria tão estúpido a tal ponto. -

Riu alto enquanto brincava com a água, feito criança. Aquela imagem de Kagome Higurashi era decerto a que ninguém esperava em momento algum testemunhar. Tão fria, orgulhosa e irônica, ali, feito infante. Respirou fundo, ela tinha esse direito afinal, havia sofrido tanto esse tempo, que merecia um pouco de felicidade.

# Estranhamente me dói imaginar que o hanyou me odeia, assim como penso.- Um sorriso desanimado apareceu em sua face. – E ainda não entendo o porquê me preocupo...com aquele hanyou idiota!- Argumentou com a face torcida e uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ouviu então a porta da casa sendo aberta e gelou.

_Merda, esqueci a porta aberta..., estúpida!_

Ficou por um momento quieta, tentando não ser descoberta ali afinal, quem seria? Congelou ao imaginar que poderia ser Naraku novamente.

# Eles tem razão, eu não passo de uma covarde..., mas uma covarde que quer, de toda maneira permanecer uma covarde viva!- Disse a si mesma enquanto levantava-se da banheira. Encostou seu ouvido na porta e arregalou os orbes ao ouvir passos. – Kagome, idiota!- Murmurava a si mesma de forma esquizofrênica.- Porteiro inútil!- Dizia ainda saindo de perto da porta e se sentando no canto do grande banheiro.

Nem mesmo foi preciso contar os segundos para que visse a porta se estatelar contra o chão. Kagome arregalou ainda mais os olhos e entreabriu a boca, dando um pulo imenso. Olhou para todos os lados, pensando para onde correria, mas nada fez, se via encurralada. Cruzou os dedos, sem mesmo preocupar-se com a nudez e rezou "mesmo sem saber rezar" para que não fosse algum maníaco, resumidamente, Naraku.

# Mas que cena!- A voz fez com que, em vez de Kagome chorar, arqueasse as sobrancelhas de modo agressivo.

# Inuyasha?- Perguntou com a voz rudemente assustadora.

# Kagome?- Ela rangeu os dentes.

# Não, é a mamãe Noel!- Disse imitando os antigos ditos do hanyou que riu alto.

# Que mamãe Noel sexy!-Passou a língua sobre os lábios e ela arregalou os olhos tentando agora, de forma desastrosa, cobrir-se. – Parece estar com medo de mim, Kagome. - Disse se aproximando com um sorriso malicioso. – Creio que ninguém virá a nos atrapalhar, agora. - Ela sabia o quanto queria mas...

# Inuyasha, há alguns minutos atrás estava me insultando, como pode se ver no direito de vir aqui, arrombar a porta e aproximar-se?- Perguntou com um olhar cínico a qual ele nem sequer notou.

# Eu liguei aqui e ouvi a secretaria eletrônica, pensei que estava em perigo, fiquei preocupado!- Ela não evitou um sorriso amável e Inuyasha passou a se aproximar mais. – Além do mais, eu não queria que morresse...de maneira alguma!- Ele alargou um pouco mais o sorriso. – Está me devendo ainda, afinal...- Ela levantou do chão com os orbes estreitados e sem pensar mais quebrou a distância existente entre os dois, apontando-lhe o dedo com ferocidade.

# Eu...eu te odeio!- Disse com os dentes rangendo. Puxou a toalha perto de ambos, e cobriu-se. Ele suspirou em desânimo.

# Kagome, deixe de infantilidade. – Suspirou novamente fazendo ela arquear as sobrancelhas furiosamente com seu tom de voz. – Uma toalha não vai me impedir. - Ela entreabriu os lábios perdendo a expressão. Ele estava apenas falando da toalha? O hanyou que sempre a criticava por seus modos, falava da toalha apenas? Sorriu internamente, mesmo não querendo.

# Deixe você de ser infante Inuyasha e saia da MINHA casa!- Ele suspirou debochado e, sem pensar a puxou contra seu corpo. Estavam de corpos colados agora e Kagome tremia nos braços do hanyou.

# De modo algum perderia essa chance. - Disse em sussurros enlouquecedores enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios. – Eu não me perdoaria depois, por mais que eu não consiga admitir. - Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas suas forças falhavam toda a vez que lembrava que também o desejava para ela.

# Deixe de ser pervertido seu maluco. - Suspirou tentando ainda empurrá-lo; Ele lhe sorriu largamente.

# É justamente essa qualidade que mais gosto em mim, sabia? - Ele apertou ainda mais seus braços contra ela, para de maneira com que ela ficasse imóvel. – Eu sei que não resiste a mim Kagome, eu sei que você me deseja... - Sussurrou com o rosto próximo ao dela, esperando que ela reagisse.

# Ninguém melhor para dizer que eu não resisto a um meio-youkai nojento, maldito e orgulhoso. - Ele rolou os orbes, mantendo a postura.

# Não diga que esse meio-youkai sou eu?- Ela concordou com raiva. – Em pensar que há um tempo atrás você havia me dito com todas as letras que eu te enlouquecia.- A face dela avermelhou de forma violenta, a qual ele fingiu não notar, colocando um beijo em sua face lentamente. – Não entendo o porquê da vergonha, eu mesmo não estou com nenhuma. - Ela respirou fundo, contando mentalmente até dez como se de alguma forma isso a fizesse se acalmar.

# Inuyasha, se você não parar de ser esse grande imbecil e não me soltar eu grito até meus pulmões falharem. - Ele não agüentou e teve uma pequena crise de gargalhadas. Respirou fundo então, sem se soltar momento algum dela, apenas a apertando mais contra seu corpo se possível.

# Grite o quanto quiser, eu paguei muito bem o porteiro. - As sobrancelhas dela arquearam-se agressivas.

# Saia daqui Inuyasha, estou MANDANDO!- Ele afrouxou os braços da cintura dela e logo a soltou. Ela arregalou os olhos, já que não esperava –nem queria- essa atitude do hanyou.

# Kagome...- Ela lhe lançou um sorriso abobado. – Você parecia mais convincente quando eu estava te apertando e molhando minha blusa, sabia? - Ela suspirou aliviada pensando que ele havia parado, e ao mesmo tempo irritava-se ao pensar o quanto o queria. De toda a forma, seria melhor assim.

# Eu apenas não esperava essa atitude.- Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo-se de desentendido, a qual ela não saberia dizer se era real ou não.

# Que atitude?- Ela sorriu, confirmando sua teoria.

# De ter me obedecido, quando pedi para se afastar. - Ele suspirou como se ela fosse algum tipo de idiota. Ela bufou.

# Eu não te obedeci Kagome, de onde tirou isso? - Ela o encarou curiosa. – Se você realmente não me quisesse, assim no momento em que eu te soltei você teria corrido pra longe de mim, e não ficaria esperando com que eu te agarrasse novamente. -

# Eu não estou fazendo isso!- Disse ela controlando-se para não gritar, porém ele a cortou.

# E de modo algum eu realizaria seus desejos, apenas te soltei, pois estava molhando minha blusa!- Ela o encarou com deboche. – Eu não quero pegar um maldito resfriado, portanto...- em um movimento rápido ele tirou a própria blusa e ela entreabriu os lábios com a expressão indignada, tentando não acreditar que ele estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. – Resolvi me livrar da blusa!- Sorriu maliciosamente e a puxou com mais rudez contra si. – Eu te quero, minha bruxa... minha boneca. - Ela engoliu seco. Então as lembranças sobre aquele apelido eram reais?

# Mas eu não te quero. – Tentou se convencer. Ele se limitou a dar um pequeno sorriso.

# Como se eu me importasse. - Ela o encarou mais uma vez antes que ele a beijasse com fúria. Não pensou momento sequer antes de passar a mão por todo o corpo da mulher, que ali gemia em seus braços. Ele não demorou para se aproximar pois sabia que ela podia se afastar, mas desde o primeiro contato ela já demonstrava o quanto se excitava com a situação.

**Kagome abriu os olhos assustada ao perceber que ele tentava de todo modo tirar sua toalha. Ela apertou o pano contra si com força e ele abriu os olhos a encarando longamente. Passou a língua lentamente sobre os lábios inchados dela e depois para seu ombro.**

**# Inuyasha...pare!- Ela pediu ofegante. Ele sorriu, com as pupilas dilatas tamanho desejo.**

**# Não!- Respondeu apenas antes de usar uma pequena quantidade de força e arrancar sua toalha, a jogando longe. Kagome tentou pegar a toalha jogada a algum espaço dali, mas ele segurou seus pulsos. – Não fuja Kagome. - Sussurrou em um dos ouvidos dela antes de lambe-lo. Ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar completamente, e passou a ficar ainda mais intenso quando a língua dele rodeou todo o lóbulo de sua orelha.**

**Aqueles braços rudes a abraçá-la de forma carinhosa eram tudo o que ela queria. Uma das mãos do hanyou já baixaram no corpo curvilíneo e antes que ela protestasse de qualquer forma ele massageou seu clítores exatamente no ponto que ela queria ser tocada. Ela mordeu os lábios contendo um gemido. – Poderia me avisar que essa era a forma que pretendia gritar ao menos eu ficaria mais aliviado, sabia? - O sorriso dele se aumentou ao perceber que ela havia se irritado. Então, em seus braços a mulher mais sexy que conhecera, e também a mais irritante.**

**# Inuyasha, escolha entre me deixar excitada ou irritada. – Um brilho estranho se apossou dos orbes dourados do hanyou. Sua outra mão subiu lentamente pelo corpo dela pausando um tempo em sua barriga, e então subiu para apanhar um seio e o apertar levemente. Ela fez uma careta de prazer sentindo a língua de Inuyasha voltar a chupar seu pescoço.**

**# Não me interessa o que você sinta, mas de toda a forma garanto meu próprio prazer. – Ela ignorou, já que saberia que ele não daria o braço a torcer da forma que ela já esperava.**

**Inuyasha a virou de frente com ele e a pegou no colo a prensando contra a parede, fazendo com que a mesma sentisse sua excitação. Como ela estava completamente nua sentiu-se molhar completamente e não poder esconder disso, tendo o faro de Inuyasha como seu outro pior inimigo.**

**# Maldito egoísta... - Suspirou ela mordendo os lábios com mais intensidade. Sentiu a face dele mexer de lado para o outro em negação, e a língua dele agora passar para a sua face.**

**# Egoísta eu seria se não te deixasse excitada...- Ele sorriu. Parou a mão agora entre o corpo dos dois que se moldavam completamente e penetrou um longo dedo dentro de Kagome, que agora não agüentou segurar um gemido gutural. – E eu sei que você está, minha linda. - Antes que ela pronunciasse algo ele a beijou com ainda mais fúria que a última vez. Sua língua batia nos dentes dela e lançavam-se por toda a sua boca. **

**A mão esquerda segurava seu corpo com força e a outra continuava masturbando a morena sem quaisquer desajeito. Ela separou os lábios de ambos, abraçando Inuyasha e respirando fundo em sua orelha.**

**# Talvez por isso que eu o odeie tanto.- Ele riu a abraçando completamente de forma que poderia até mesmo ser confundida com protetora. Apanhou seus pés fazendo com que ela ficasse completamente enrolada em seu corpo. – Você é um estúpido que consegue me deixar completamente excitada!- A voz dela havia se alterado sem que ela quisesse.**

**# Por que foi ser tão gostosa Kagome?- Inuyasha sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome com um tom completamente malicioso. – Por que não foi ser uma magrela despeitada?- Ela respirou fundo.**

**# Por que você não foi ser um gordo estranho?- Ele riu alto, afundando ainda mais o dedo dentro dela, vendo-a gemer (e como ficava linda corada daquela forma!).**

**# Por que isso não é excitante. - Ele ajustou-a em seu colo a levando para a cama e a depositando por cima da mesma. Colocou-se por cima do corpo de Kagome, encarando o corpo da mesma com um olhar pervertido. – E ainda se irrita quando a chamo de bruxa, consegue me enfeitiçar sem fazer nada. - Disse a encarando profundamente, sem deixar com que ela desviasse o olhar. Sem pensar mais uma vez as mãos dela passaram para o cabelo prateado do meio-youkai e o trouxeram para perto de si, iniciando um beijo mais lento dessa vez e decerto mais ritmado.**

**Completamente erótico, que fazia quarto cheirar a sexo.**

**# Eu não me irrito. - Sussurrou entre o beijo. Ele acariciava a cintura de Kagome de modo provocante, fazendo movimentos enlouquecedores.**

**As mãos passeavam por todos o seu corpo e às vezes suas garras raspavam contra a pele fina de Kagome a fazendo gemer lentamente e curvar seu corpo para cima. Ele abandonou os lábios de Kagome e passou a lamber seu pescoço e desceu para o vale dos seus seios, abocanhando o direito completamente rijo e o chupou com uma intensidade marcante.**

**As mãos dela passaram a acariciar o cabelo do meio-youkai o influenciando com o ato, arriscando a massagear suas orelhas e riu quando notou ele não se esquivar do toque, apenas gemer com ela. A outra mão de Inuyasha voltou para o sexo de Kagome a massageando com lentidão e observou o corpo dela se mover contra ele, imaginando o quão delicioso seria quando eles unissem completamente seus corpos.**

**# O que você quer?- Ele perguntou parando de mexer os dedos contra ela, que apertou os ombros dele angustiada.**

**# Você!- Sussurrou o encarando com malícia e o puxando para mais um beijo. As mãos dela retiraram as dele de seu sexo e passaram a abrir a calça de Inuyasha. Arregalou os orbes ao sentir a excitação dele que pulsava quente. – E vejo que também me quer!- Disse tirando-lhe a calça meticulosamente e a colocando do lado da cama. Ele segurou firme a cintura dela encaixando seus corpos (sem ainda haver penetração) e a puxou para que ficasse sentada sem seu colo.**

**# Eu nunca neguei que te queria!- Sussurrou ele lambendo seus seios os alternando. Lambia-lhe o pescoço afoito para que ela se mexesse lentamente, fazendo com que os órgãos sexuais se tocassem com apenas a interferência da cueca. A abraçou com força, fazendo os corpos ficarem externamente colados. Ela sentiu o pênis dele bater com força em seu clitóris e gemeu.**

**# Inuyasha, pare de brincar comigo dessa maneira. - Pediu o afastando e passando a lamber seu peitoral dando pequenas arranhadas por todo ele.**

**O deitou lentamente sem sair de seu colo fazendo uma trilha de beijos por seu corpo até parar na virilha do hanyou, que grunhiu alto e até mesmo maravilhado com o fato.**

**Tirou-lhe a cueca com lentidão, e involuntariamente passou a língua sobre os lábios ao ver o membro de Inuyasha rígido, como nunca vira nenhum outro. As mãos passaram a trabalhar agilmente, masturbando Inuyasha que segurou as mãos de Kagome e fez com que ela fizesse da maneira que ele queria. Ela sorriu, negando e arranhando lentamente o membro do hanyou, passando uma das mãos embaixo de seu escroto e o apertando como se quisesse medir o tamanho. Sorriu ainda maravilhada com o rosto perto demais para que Inuyasha não saísse do controle.**

**# Kagome... - Sussurrou ele em um tom perigoso e excitado. Sua voz, notou ela, estava mais rouca que o normal e suas pupilas ainda mais dilatadas. **

**# Não reclame, a casa é minha e a cama é minha. - Disse ela provocante apertando a base de seu membro com um pouco mais de força.**

**# E você é minha... portanto tudo passa a ser meu também. - Ela o encarou e, antes que pudesse retrucar sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha a empurrarem para trás e colar seu corpo agora por cima do dela. Passou sem pudor algum as mãos de forma violenta em suas coxas. – Não diga nada, você fica mais bonita quieta. - Sussurrou em um de seus ouvidos e ao mesmo tempo passou um dedo por toda a extensão do sexo de Kagome que mordeu os lábios para não gemer em satisfação.**

**Introduziu mais um dedo, e riu ao ver a careta de prazer que Kagome fez. – Diga o quanto sou bom. - Sussurrou perto de sua boca, logo lhe dando um selinho com os lábios entreabertos. O movimento de seu dedo aumentou juntamente quando ele penetrou outro. Desta vez ela não agüentou, gemendo alto e arranhando as costas do hanyou com o máximo de força que pôde.**

**# Inuyas...- Ela respirou fundo ao perceber que ele brincava com seu clitóris, demoradamente o explorando. – Pare... de me provocar, droga!- Ele riu mordendo seu ombro e propositalmente deixando com que os caninos fizessem pequenas marcas nele e a dor fez com que Kagome ficasse ainda mais excitada. **

**Ela o empurrou com força voltando a ficar por cima do hanyou. Rapidamente lambeu o corpo do mesmo de forma mais trabalhosa que antes (para o azar dele) e passou a assoprar-lhe a virilha da mesma maneira que já havia feito. Inuyasha gemeu e colocando as mãos em seus cabelos a influenciou a descer mais. Apenas de ver os lábios dela já tinha uma imensa vontade de explodir.**

**Kagome passou a lamber o membro de Inuyasha da base a ponta, logo o masturbando junto. Começou a lambê-lo e a sugá-lo com vontade. Ele arregalou os olhos no primeiro contato, mas naquele momento apenas apreciava o bem que aquela língua ágil lhe fazia. Ele não esperou momento algum que ela fosse chegar a tanto, mas sorriu quando sentiu o gosto que ela saboreava seu membro, e não pode evitar sorrir ao notar que ela não parecia desfrutar disso com qualquer um.**

**E não se achava um canalha em pensar nisso enquanto ela lhe chupava.**

**Quando sentiu seu pênis saltar ele a afastou, não querendo terminar ali aquela deliciosa brincadeira que propôs no fim de noite. Ela o encarou. **

**# Minha vez. – Conseguiu dizer com a voz rouca e totalmente embriagada de prazer. Ela se viu novamente deitada na cama e Inuyasha imitou seus gestos, lambendo com carinho seu umbigo deixando ela se contorcer embaixo de seu corpo. Seus seios volumosos pulavam para cima e ficavam ainda mais duros, fazendo ele apreciar a visão que tinha daquilo.**

**Ela fechou os olhos e apertou a cabeceira da cama. Logo também lhe lambia a virilha, e sem demorar mais (mesmo que ela merecesse) ele sugou o ponto inchado de Kagome o puxando fundo em seus lábios, que apreciavam aquele gosto doce e aquele cheiro inigualável da morena.**

**A língua dele trabalhava perfeitamente no sexo da humana, que gemia e fazia movimentos contra o hanyou que segurou sua cintura, afundando um pouco as garras na mesma. Lambeu com mais lentidão, o que fez Kagome gritar e bater com força contra o colchão. Ele passava a língua por toda a extensão dela e não apenas no canto que lhe daria total prazer. Ele não teve dó quando ela choramingou baixou por não poder apressar os passos dele.**

"_Maldito"_

**# Inuyasha... por favor!- Ele a encarou divertido, e quando abandonou-a seus dedos já passaram para ela, que estava molhada pervertidamente de sua saliva.**

**# O que?- Ela gemeu alto quando ele passou a massagear-lhe o sexo com uma intensidade maior e vez ou outra lhe penetrava apenas um dedo sentindo ela o apertar internamente.**

**# Faça-me sua, apenas sua. - ele arregalou um pouco os olhos não esperando que ela dissesse ****exatamente**** aquelas palavras, e aquilo lhe fez sorrir. Subiu sobre o corpo de Kagome, a qual considerava delicado e pequeno perto do seu, e colocou a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada de sua vagina, o deixando ali por um momento.**

**# Está preparada para perder a virgindade?- Ela suspirou irritada.**

**# Eu que deveria te perguntar isso. - Ambos sorriram ao notar que mesmo estando tirando completo proveito daquilo tentavam se provocar.**

**Inuyasha começou a penetração de forma rude, coisa que Kagome não esperava, mas que estava completamente pronta para aquilo. Ele pegou os pulsos dela e os forçaram perto da cabeceira da cama, para que ela pudesse segurar na mesma, e todo ele já estava enterrado dentro dela, o mais fundo que podia.**

**Kagome arregalou um poucos os olhos respirando fundo, o que ele faria? Inuyasha sorriu ao vê-la da maneira que ele queria, e colocou as pernas de Kagome apoiadas em seus ombros. Ela não evitou arregalar os olhos ao notar-se aberta para ele, que estava de joelhos.**

**# Inuyasha?- Ele sorriu.**

**# Kagome!- Ela fechou os olhos e ele segurou com força suas pernas, recomeçando a penetração. Eram movimentos rudes, fortes e que poderiam machucar Kagome a qualquer momento, já que além de toda aquela "estupidez" aquela posição fazia a penetração ficar mais intensa.**

**Ela era definitivamente a **_vítima _**da história. Logo os gemidos de dor dela cessaram e permitiram que os grandes gemidos prazerosos aparecessem. Inuyasha ficou mais ereto ainda de joelhos e o corpo de Kagome subiu com ele. Os dois estavam em completa harmonia. Kagome esticou o pescoço para trás fechando os olhos, em puro êxtase.**

**# I... Inuyasha!- Gemeu Kagome. No mesmo momento Inuyasha tirou as pernas de Kagome de cima de seus ombros ele ficou por cima dela cobrindo todo seu corpo, ainda sem parar de penetrar.**

**Ele a encarava com um olhar malícioso, pois ouvi-la gemer daquela forma era mais prazeroso que ele podia imaginar. Ela havia entregado completamente seu corpo para ele sem pensar o que seus gemidos transpassariam.**

**As mãos do hanyou voltaram aos pulsos de Kagome mas, dessa vez para que ela soltasse a cabeceira da cama e entrelaçasse seus dedos aos dele. **

**Kagome soltou uma de suas mãos e puxou o pescoço do hanyou para baixo, passando a beijar a face magnífica do meio-youkai. A morena o virou com calma e sentou por cima de Inuyasha e, voltando a segurar as mãos do meio-youkai ela controlou seus movimentos.**

**Soltando-se daquele apego ele segurou a cintura dela ajudando a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos. Empurrou ainda sua cintura contra ela a fazendo gemer o mais alto que poder. – Eu vou...eu vou- Inuyasha sorriu.**

**# Gozar?- Perguntou. Ela concordou lentamente e sentiu os dentes dele apertarem em seu pescoço e soltá-lo, fazendo ela sentir a dor da mordida mais acentuada. – Então goze, meu anjo... eu adoraria te ver gozar comigo.- Apertou então seu corpo contra o dela e a deixou parado ali.**

**Ambos entraram em clímax juntos da maneira que Inuyasha esperou que fosse e o corpo exausto de Kagome caiu sobre o de Inuyasha, que a abraçou. Ambos procuravam por oxigênio de maneira desesperadora.**

**Kagome se levantou apoiando-se na cama, sem ao menos esperar seus corpo recuperar todas as forças que havia perdido, mas Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura levantando-se junto a ela. – Onde ****pensa**** que vai?- Ela sorriu para ele cansada.**

**# Tomar um banho...- Ele suspirou.**

**# Não mesmo!- Ele a pegou no colo a colocando sobre um pequeno armário perto da porta do banheiro. Ela o encarou confusa e ele a penetrou antes que ela dissesse algo. Ela gemeu não esperando o movimento atrevido dele, mas desfrutou do ataque e gemeu o abraçando e enlaçando as pernas em seu corpo.**

**Em uma questão de minutos ele a colocou em pé e fez ela se virar contra a parede, com as palmas nela completamente indefesa de costas para ele. Puxou a cintura de Kagome para trás, de forma com que ela ficasse com o bumbum empinado para ele e forçou o ombro dela para frente. A penetração voltou com a mesma forma de antes, e a posição em que estavam a fazer ficar deliciosa para Kagome, que jurou por um momento que nunca havia sentido-se tão desejada sexualmente e tampouco desfrutado tanto de um ato sexual como aquele.**

**Kagome gemia e inconscientemente implorava por mais daquela brincadeira e mesmo cansada daquela forma notou que Inuyasha a deixava excitada apenas com a penetração constante.**

**Ele soltou sua cintura e seu ombro e sorriu ao ver que ela ficou daquela forma sem que ele tivesse que a segurar. Passou a mão para frente do corpo dela e massageou sua barriga. Kagome mordeu os lábios apenas por saber o que ele faria depois.**

**Pervertidamente ele massageou seu clitóris ainda durante a penetração e conseguiu juntar ainda mais seus corpos. Seu escroto lhe batia fez ou outro e o bumbum estava em contraste atrito com sua virilha.**

**Kagome não agüentou por muito tempo com os golpes certeiros de Inuyasha e entrou novamente no ápice do prazer, sentindo todas as suas energias evacuarem.**

**Inuyasha ainda a penetrava com pouca velocidade, e as mãos acariciavam-lhe a barriga. Seu rosto ficou lado a lado com o dela, e era possível ouvir a respiração alta e funda um do outro. Ele deu um beijo na face dela e entrou em clímax, apertando seu corpo contra o dela, que gemeu baixo passando as mãos por de trás de seu corpo o abraçando.**

**Ele apenas tomou fôlego e a pegou no colo novamente a colocando na cama e se jogando ao seu lado.**

**# Desista, você vai tomar banho só depois... - Ela suspirou o encarando pela última vez.**

**# Como se isso fosse uma escolha. – Quando ele sentiu o sarcasmo lhe invadindo o rosto e foi responder a ela sentiu a respiração serena da morena e a notou dormindo em seus braços. A aconchegando melhor contra ele viu ela suspirar e sorrir ainda que adormecida.**

**Ele a aninhou como pode, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz.**

" _Não sei por que, mas sinto que isso vai dar briga amanhã?"_

Pensou Inuyasha em um último sorriso sacana antes de se entregar completamente ao sono enlaçado em Kagome.

**oOo**

**AH! Finalmente eu fiz esse hentai...e espero sinceramente que tenha ficado bom o.O!**

**Gente, eu ando com tantas coisas na cabeça que não consegui nem fazer um hentai direito..EU! o.O!**

**ASHusahisaa, desculpem se saiu ruim pessoal, e novamente...sei que demorei!**

**(Se escondendo atrás de uma pedra)**

**E parem de tacar coisas em mim, eu já pedi desculpassss!**

**(Leva uma pedrada na cabeça)**

**Bem gente, amo vocês xD!**

**(Desmaia com outra pedrada)**

**x.X.x.X**

**- **Olá amore xD! Ui, jura que me mata? AHuASHuisa, eu pensei que você estava brincando, mas não é que me jogou do telhado de verdade mesmo? ÇÇ! HASUSAI, sim, eu judio dos personagens e dos leitores, mas francamente, a Kagome até que se deu bem agora xD! E vocês...bem, eu não sei de vocês o.O! Eu já te falei o que pensava pra esse capitulo, mas para o próximo, nananinanão...não abro minha boca 8D! Beijoss nee! Te lovo!

**NIKKI-KOUSAKA- **Olá amiga xD! Sim, malvada, cruel, completamente maldosa HAuAHuahua! Oh, você gostou do tiro que a Kagome deu no Naraku? Por que ela não acertou o saco ou a cabeça dele né? xDDD! Ah, adivinha quem foi o maldito que tocou a campanhia? Meia chance pra você acertar, parece que não aprende esse povo né xD! Para um casal feliz, uma casa sem campanhia LOL! xD! Beijoss friend, see you XD!

**KANNA- **Sim, o site comeu seu comentário xD! HUSAHuhAIa, o final te deixou curiosa? Deve ser por isso que me jogou uma pedra ¬¬! NHAII, desculpe a demora hauhauaha, não foi minha intenção, juro xD! Ao menos fiz algo de bom nesse cap, ne? (sorriso amarelo), de toda forma, espero que tenha gostado amiga 8D! Bjão, e até o próximo ( Que, para a minha sobrevivência é melhor não demorar muito pra ser postado Uu)

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **hSUHSAuiAHAU, amorr xD! Não para de ler minha fic não, agora os capítulos vão começar a ter hentai xD! Sou chata sim, e sou malvada sim, mas eu sei que você ama essa mana linda que sou eu :D! bem maninha, espero que tenha gostado! Beijoss!

**BEKINHA- **Heyy xD! Então você nem lembrava que não mandava review? Õ.o...bem, é melhor eu não tentar te entender mesmo xD! Eu escrevo bem? NHAII, obrigada 8D! Eu mudo a fic completamente de rumo, olha só, era pra tudo estar centrado no CASSINO, e a gente já ta falando em Naraku e sexo, sexo, sexo o.o...policia, tiros xD! Eu VOU fazer o Sesshoumaru bêbado, mas estou pensando se vai ser NESSA fic ou em VEDD, que eu empaquei completamente , BUA! Eu tenho que continuar VEDD eu realmente gosto daquela fic, é uma comedia bem comedia ela xD! Mas pela falta de tempo não ta dando pra continuar..NHAI xD! A campanhia É a grande vilã de tudo! O Inuyasha ficou completamente excitado AhAUhAUA,o Naraku deve ter percebido, mas to nem ae xD!Sim, eu sou mááá, e as vezes me sinto mal pela minha própria maldade oO...sorry xD! Obrigada de novo pela review, amei ela, amei xD! Bjusss amigaa, te vejo 8D!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **HASSAUHSIA, eitcha mana, até aprendi mais depois de ler tua review! Paranoicaaa, se tem bem nas provas? Ainda não me disse ¬¬ xD! Maquiavel? Quem é essa porra? xDDDD! Opa, chama o exercito amarelo pra espancar o Naraku então, daí aproveita e manda seu exercito decepar o maldito ¬¬! Hauhua, finalmente eu fiz esse hentai sair AHHH! Obrigada pelo site de Kama Sutraaa, ele me ajudou muito xD! E cadê sua fic, eu quero lerrr ÇÇ! XD, Bem mana, termino aqui! Te amoooooooooooo maneca! Bjus!

**AGATHA-CHAN- **SSAUHSUIHIUSA, eu ri MUITOOO quando li sua review xD! (Se esquivando de mais adagas lançadas por Agatha) Nhaii, docinho de cocooooo (sai correndo)! Pare de me ameaçarrr, e eu não sou um diabrete de coco de morcego òó! HSUIASHUSIAHA, desculpaaaaaaa lady, não foi mesmo (foi sim) minha intenção para o capitulo justo NAQUELA parte xDD! Mas eu te recompensei..isso é...eu acho oO xD!Oh, você ama minha fic codinho de abrobra? 8D! Pois sabe o gosto que tenho por suas criações, e como estou devendo reviews para elas, PERDOAAAAA eu xD! Kagome e Inuyasha as vezes realmente passam dos limites, calculam tanto que acaba saindo tudo errado xD! De toda forma, docinho de abrobra, amo suas fics, amo você, amo suas reviews...e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, meio sem sal, mas ainda sim um capitulo! XD! Perdões pela demora senhorita, see ya!

**SRAKOUGA- **Sim, eu tenho noção de onde parei xD! Faça mesmo uma casa, sem portões, campanhias e telefones, NHAIII! Pessoas são perturbadas quando tentam ter uma boa noite, e é bom que sua casa seja apenas um quarto, uma cama e bons lençoiss xD! AHHH, eu fiz o hentai eu fizz! E que bom que achou perfeito maneca, você sabe que sua opinião me faz pirar aqui né? xDD! Beeeeeeeem, foi a NOSSA cara a frase... " Sesshy, vc é mau" hUSHSUIHA, acho que eu adoraria dizer isso pra ele xD! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo manecaaa! Bjus!

**MK-CHAN160- **TA AQUI O CAPITULOO xD! Eu prometi que ia postar hoje a tarde, mas não fiquei em casa momento algum oO! Aqui o capitulo pra você mana, finalmente postei xD! Você falou em colocar o Sesshy batendo na porta, eu ADOREI a idéia, mas depois eu não encontrei motivos para ele ter batido na porta, e enfim, não teria hentai algum no fim do cap xD! Bem , a gente é mana sim! xD! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijãão!

**DANIELA- **AHHH, não me mateee x.X! ( Se escondendo atrás da pedra xD!). Ah...eu escrevo bem, ESCREVO? (Olhos brilhando), nhaiii brigadaa xDD! HAuaHua, eu também sofro com vocês, é muita maldade mesmo parar o capitulo justo quando eles...vão...UI xD! Desculpaaa AjhaUhaua, e desculpa a demora também xD! Que bom que amouu xD! Mas creio que vai gostar mais desse capitulo x.X! Beijoss guriaaaa, espero te encontrar por aqui novamente 8D! Até!

**ALINE- **O.O...AHuaha, calmaaa, não tem problema por não ter comentado, eu entendo xDDDD! Opa, apesar do final que todos ODIARAM você gostou da fic? O.O QUE BOMMMMM GURIAA xD! Sim, o estado da Kagome estava PESSIMO, e ainda sim ela conseguiu acertar em Naraku em vez do próprio pé xD! Deveria ter atirado na cabeça da Kikyou, seria bem mais proveitoso xD! E o Sesshy como policial, convenhamos, uma real fantasia erótica, ahn? xD! Oras, na fic... a Rin ainda não foi sacana, acho que por que ela nem apareceu direito AHaUhaU, todos são sacanas, pronto xD! O sesshoumaru ainda vai ter muita participação, você sabe, o Sesshy é O Sesshy! ( E VEDD que não sai de onde eu parei, NHAIII xD). Kagome parou o jogo por que não queria mesmo beijar o Kouga HAuaHua. E Kikyou, ah, realmente, já foi dar pro Naraku, FOGO nas cobertaaaas xD! A Kagome FOI embora da casa do inuyasha, portanto, você quebrou a bola de cristal a toa, por que ela estava funcionando perfeitamente xD! Kissus amorr, adorei a review, de novo AHaUhauAH! Até maisss, See ya xD!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Olá paixããããão xD! Sim, a Kagome NÃO matou o Naraku...mas veja pelo lado positivo, ela ao menos conseguiu acertar alguma parte do corpo dele HAuahauHA xD! Ui, Sesshoumaru FOFO sendo policial? Gostoso isso sim xD! Ah, realmente, o Inuyasha foi um idiota por ter falado pra matar Naraku por Kikyou perto da Kagome, affff xD! O cretino que tocou a campanhia FOI...leia e verá AhAUahuA xD! HAuAHa, o lual foi lindo, eu voltei bêbada e liguei a web pra uns par de nego me ver cair xDD! AHH, a buyo ta ótima xD! Ta fofaa, nhaiii! Linda ela né? (olhos brilhantes xD!). O hentai CHEGOUU xD! E obrigada por dizer que a fic ta perfeita, TE AMOO GURIAA! Beijããão, até a próxima 8D!

**KAGOME UNIVERSE- **AhAUAhua, UAU, não foi ilusão de oticaaa xD! Você voltou xP! Nossa, nem me fale, fui SUPER cruel ao não deixar op hentai acontecer...mas olha, ele ta aqui, prontinho, todo em negrito hauHAUahuA xD! Eu também acho que o tiro devia ter pego mais em cima no Naraku..UI, bem no SACOO xD HAuahuAHAUha Nossa, você já ficou presa com um guri no elevador? oO! HAuaHaU, eu queria que acontecesse isso comigo, sei la xDD, deve ser emocionante e desesperador xD! E sim, o inu e a Kag são santos òó (Prova-se isso nesse cap xD!) AHHH, obrigada por elogiar minha fic, agradecida aqui, e claro, olhos super brilhantes xD! Ai...eu demorei MUITO pra postar, gomenn x.X! Ainda bem que não me matou xD!! Até mais guriaa! Te adorooooooooo xD!


	11. Aposta

**AH! DESCULPEM A DEMORA! **

**DESCULPEM! **

**( Tmizinha respirando fundo e não conseguindo reprocessar o que eram as telhas, o que eram os tomates e os caminhões lançados em sua direção e sendo –graças a suas incrível habilidade- acertada por todos)**

**x.X**

**Okay pessoal, eu havia tirado férias do FF, espero que compreendam..., mas voltei, felizmente...8D**

**Felizmente, né?O.O**

**Espero que as reviews estejam bem respondidas, afinal foi difícil responde-las depois de tanto tempo, né gente? xP ! Sinceras desculpas, mas estava precisando de um tempo!**

**Capitulo dedicado a LOREN LILITH, minha super amiga masoquista que pinga vela quente em mim, me xinga, me bate e claro..., dificilmente me elogia ¬¬...**

**Loren menina, te amo, muito obrigada mesmo! Pelas idéias pela fic, pela parceria e todas as risadas via MSN 8D! ( E eu não sou descabelada ¬¬)**

**E agradeçam, por culpa dela que tomei vergonha na cara e escrevi finalmente esse capitulo xP!**

**Espero que me perdoem e claro, aprovem esse capitulo!**

**Antes de mais nada, aviso, voltarei a brincar com a Kagome, portanto, nada de instinto assassino perto de mim ÇÇ!**

**Beijos a todos, amo vocês, apesar de estarem me apedrejando e...**

**( Desmaia com uma pedra na cabeça...de novo)**

**Disclaimer: ( Desmaiada)...**

**oOo**

Ela despreguiçou-se com um olhar cansado. Não era a imagem de um anjo ali, apenas alguém completamente revoltada pela falta de companheirismo do sol que cegava cruelmente sua visão.

Pegou o travesseiro ao seu lado o colocando sobre sua face. Sentiu algo a abraçar com força e arqueou a sobrancelha. Mordeu o travesseiro levemente lembrando-se da noite anterior.

"_Maldito..."_

Pensou de imediato levantando-se em um pulo. O homem ao seu lado apenas se mexeu levemente, coçando o rosto e virando-se para o outro lado e abraçando outro travesseiro. Ela rangeu os dentes. Nem para acordar ele servia.

Levantou-se da cama ignorando a presença do hanyou ali. Apressou-se em dar uma volta pela casa afinal, o hanyou havia arrombado a porta do banheiro a noite passada. Ouviu um pequeno murmúrio e passos. Passou pelo ser que vinha a cozinha o ignorando completamente, entrou no quarto se trancando e foi tomar uma pequena ducha. Francamente, as coisas estavam acontecendo apenas quando ela estava relaxando em um delicioso banho.

# Eu não mereço...- Sussurrou ela se enrolando na toalha. Encarou o espelho completamente embaçado em sua frente e suspirou. – Tudo está distorcido!- Murmurou passando as mãos sobre o vidro também já rachado. O dia em que Naraku a tinha jogado no espelho ficaria ali registrado por um bom tempo afinal. – Mas os sábios que aqui habitavam no passado diziam que, para todos esses problemas, existe alguma solução!- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver mais um pedaço do espelho caindo no chão. – Mas a maioria das soluções deve ser no mínimo, péssimas!- Disse não segurando o sarcasmo.

Deu dois passos pra frente logo estapeando sua própria testa. Apenas em momentos como aqueles poderia pensar o quanto era burra. Suspirou dando ombros, ela vivia tendo pensamentos inúteis mesmo, nada mudaria aquilo.

Saiu do banheiro com um olhar desconfiado. Observou a cama vazia arqueando a sobrancelha novamente e puxou uma roupa qualquer recuando e lembrando o como gostara, mesmo odiando, do que havia acontecido. Trocou-se com rapidez e passou a pentear os cabelos. Estava com medo de Inuyasha, de ser agarrada por Inuyasha ou de querer ser agarrada/e agarrar Inuyasha? Francamente, ela sabia que não havia resposta certa.

Respirou fundo e voltou ao quarto, observando o corredor. Calmamente começou a caminhar, como se nem ao menos lembrasse o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Viu o hanyou sentado no sofá apenas de calça, olhando fixamente para a televisão desligada. Ela passou por ele entrando na cozinha logo abrindo a geladeira.

# Não vou aceitar desculpas. - Disse ela já se esquecendo que era objetivo ignorá-lo. O ouviu bufar.

# Como se eu fosse pedir!- Ela rangeu os dentes fechando levemente os olhos, mantendo a calma.

# Realmente, a única coisa que tem que fazer é sair daqui. - Ele riu baixo.

# Sabe que sinceramente não estou com vontade de sair daqui?- Ela encostou-se na geladeira segurando o leite com força.

# Não precisa ter vontade, é apenas levantar e sair!- Ele suspirou levemente, levantando-se.

# Meus conceitos são outros.- Disse aproximando-se e pegando o leite das mãos dela, sem fazer intenção alguma de que os dois se encostassem.

# Me intriga o modo que muda de assunto. - Ele sorriu marotamente.

# Me intriga que não esteja brigando comigo. - Ela engoliu seco.

# Você não me forçou a nada..., apenas foi um idiota que invadiu minha casa, minha privacidade e me irritando ao dizer que não vai sair daqui. - Ele cruzou os braços.

# Mas eu sei que você gostou!- A face de Kagome avermelhou-se instantaneamente, não que fosse algo relativo a vergonha, mas sim raiva. Ela se aproximou de Inuyasha tirando-lhe o leite das mãos.

# Isso não está em questão, agora saia daqui antes que eu comece a gritar. - Gritou ela. Ele segurou um de seus pulsos a assustando, e logo pegou o leite de volta.

# Como se já não estivesse aos berros!- Colocou a embalagem contra os lábios bebendo o leite e ela contou mentalmente até dez. Por que fora ser tão idiota? Por que o hanyou não tinha um pingo a mais de tolerância que ela, ou ao menos fosse menos orgulhoso que ela?

# Eu não estou aos berros!- Gritou ela novamente. Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha satirizando o momento. Ela engoliu seco, respirando fundo.- Vamos começar de novo... eu...- O hanyou a cortou.

# Começar de novo? O que, a nossa noite de ontem? Não peça duas vezes!- Ele sorriu se aproximando, ela o afastou.

# Deixe de ser idiota Inuyasha!- Ele suspirou.

# Farei um esforço. - Ela se apoiou na geladeira, encarando as próprias mãos. Não sabia o que propor tampouco o que dizer, apenas queria que ele fosse embora. Sentiu os olhos pesarem sobre si.

# Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. - Suspirou longamente ela. Ele se levantou por um momento.

# Não precisa saber, apenas diga o que sente!- Ela espantou-se por um momento. Era mesmo Inuyasha ali falando com ela?

# Eu me sinto incomodada, então, pode sair da minha casa?- Ela ainda não o fitava. Ele se aproximou segurando forte em seus braços, o que a fez olhar diretamente nos olhos do meio-youkai.

# Me desculpe. - Disse ele pausadamente, ela arregalou os orbes.

# Como?- Ele apertou ainda mais seus braços.

# Não me faça repetir, você me ouviu!- Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e ele suspirou. – Era isso que queria?- Ela molhou os lábios.

# Em parte...- Murmurou ela pensativa, encarando novamente o chão. Ele pegou o rosto dela o forçando pra cima. – E pare de me fazer fitá-lo, droga!- Ele abriu um sorrisinho cínico.

# Eu não consigo conter, é engraçado ver a confusão em seus olhos. - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha irritada.

# Não vejo graça nisso!-

# Mas eu vejo. - Riu por mais um instante. – Além do mais está tão confusa que não sabe se quer mesmo que eu vá embora!- Ela o empurrou com força.

# Por que crê em algo tão absurdo?- Perguntou ela.

# Talvez por que eu também esteja em dúvida se vou embora ou não?- Momentaneamente ela calou-se.

# Uma resposta inesperada eu diria. - Disse ela tentando não dizer algo que poderia entregá-la. – Mas você realmente me confunde Inuyasha.- Suspirou.

# Deveria mudar sua secretaria eletrônica. - Disse ele mudando o assunto ao vê-la começar a ficar nervosa. – Naraku simplesmente te chamou de assassina nela. - Kagome lançou um olhar fuzilante ao nada.

# Maldito!- Murmurou ela indo à direção ao telefone. Inuyasha deu um estranho suspiro aliviado e Kagome intrigou-se com o fato. – Me deixa ver o que ele gravou!- O hanyou pulou em sua frente.

# Não faça isso, mude-a logo, é perca de tempo!- Ele sorriu fajutamente, ela estranhou o fato.

# Deixe-me ver Inuyasha, droga!- Ele pigarreou.

# Não!- Fechou os olhos levemente.

# Então me deixa mudar!- Ele deu um pequeno espaço e sorrateiramente ela pôs a mensagem para que ouvissem. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas assustado.

" _No momento eu e Kagome Higurashi estamos nos entendendo no quarto. Caso ainda queira falar com ela recomendo que ligue mais tarde, pois a boca dela esta momentaneamente ocupada. Obrigado, e não atrapalhe mais. Muitas vezes o telefone me impediu de fazê-la realmente feliz. "_

Uma veia saltou da testa de Kagome e Inuyasha podia se sentir mutilado. Ela se virou com um olhar agressivamente medonho, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

# Por que gravou isso?- Perguntou ela com a voz alterada.

# Eu disse que sua boca estava ocupada, pois você estaria me xingando Kagome, apenas você não percebeu isso. - Ela se aproximou.

# Aé?- O estapeou diversas vezes com raiva, ele apenas se deixava ser atacado, não sentindo os golpes que ela esforçava-se em dar. Tentou não forçar uma expressão cínica, pois aquilo a deixaria realmente estressada. – IDIOTA!- Gritou, ele abaixou as orelhas.

# Hey, não grite dessa maneira. -

# GRITO SIM!- Ele abaixou novamente as orelhas fazendo uma expressão de dor. – E não reclame Inuyasha.- O nome saiu dos lábios de Kagome de um modo desprezível. – Imagine se alguém me liga oras, como eu me explicaria depois? - Ele cerrou os orbes.

# Vai dizer que é mentira Kagome?-

# É mentira!- Ele fez uma expressão completamente debochada. Sua face pareceu confusa por um instante, logo ela se modificou e ele se aproximou dela.

# Vou fazer o que está pedindo afinal, não tem lógica ficarmos discutindo aqui!- Sussurrou ele. – Nos vemos no cassino!- Quando pensou que se viria livre do hanyou o sentiu apertando sua face com força e prensando seus lábios aos dela, iniciando um beijo lento. As mãos dele enlaçaram à cintura dela, e a forçaram a segurar-se a ele para manter equilíbrio. Não que aquilo não passasse de um jogo maldito entre a insanidade e o prazer, a mentira e a verdade, mas estavam ali e nada poderia negar.

_Eles sentiam prazer com isso._

Ela o empurrou levemente, passando as mãos sobre os lábios, respirando fundo. Era ruim saber que gostava, era completamente terrível e perturbador.

Talvez o motivo dele também se perturbar com algo tão inútil foi o que fez ambos se entrelaçarem de novo. Aquilo não era uma história de amor, não havia o roteiro com a romantice bizarra, eles não se diziam apaixonados, nem corriam atrás dos mesmos sonhos, isso é, se os tinham. Apenas brincavam, gritavam e desfrutavam do pouco que conversavam entre si.

Ele a soltou aos poucos, respirando ofegante e a olhando fundo nos olhos. Ela estranhou o fato, ele queria lhe dizer algo, um dizer que ela queria e não queria ouvir. A empurrou um pouco longe de si, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso.

# Sabe... espero que não tenha se arrependido!- Disse ele. – Antigamente eu gostava de te testar, mas hoje vejo que você se resume em apenas uma coisa..- Ela lhe fitou interessada, ele sorriu. – Você é o que eu tenho medo, Kagome- A puxou novamente, trazendo seus lábios para perto dos ouvidos dela. – Eu te odeio..., justamente por isso que te amo!- Virou-se sem pensar em que ela faria, no que isso causaria mais tarde ou coisa do gênero.

# Eu digo-lhe o mesmo...- Ele parou quando estava prestes a sair. – Não me sinto arrependida, não sei se creio ou não em suas palavras...- Ela apenas virou seus olhos, a encarando. – já não consigo distinguir as ironias que faz, os movimentos que faz..., eu me sinto cruelmente dividida entre o certo e o duvidoso, e creio em dizer que você é meu tormento, da mesma maneira em que eu sou o seu medo. - Ele fechou os olhos lentamente.

# Nos vemos no cassino!- repetiu se retirando e fechando a porta sem mesmo olhar para trás.

Ela sentou-se no braço do sofá, com expressão pensativa.

As coisas estavam completamente distorcidas...

Estava sentado em frente a um copo único de rum. Os dedos batiam contra a mesa e os anéis faziam presentes ali. Um sorriso não tão cruel foi lançado á mulher que se aproximava dele.

Um olhar confuso foi apenas o que ela demonstrou. Não que ele causasse medo, nem que estivesse embriagado, mas ela realmente não o entendia.

O olhar violeta se mostrava indefinido no momento. Sorriu mais uma vez apenas para mostrar que poderia sorrir. Kikyou suspirou passando por Naraku, que encarava os anéis de ouro em seus próprios dedos.

# Como me define?- Perguntou ele ainda encarando a riqueza material, ela apertou as próprias mãos.

# Não saberia te definir Naraku!- Disse ela se virando e encontrando os orbes gélidos do mesmo. – Apenas invejo sua inteligência. - Disse ela e ele dessa vez não segurou um suspiro arrogante.

# Se a inveja, por que não me ajuda?- Ela molhou os lábios. – Você quer Inuyasha, não quer?- Ela se virou completamente, os olhos dela o devoravam.

# É lógico que quero Inuyasha, assim como quer Kagome. Pergunta desnecessária, eu diria. - Ele levantou-se com dificuldade, a perna ainda doía um pouco.

# Eu não a quero... eu a cobiço, e vou tê-la- Kikyou engoliu seco.

# Eu quero que ele me ame...- Disse ela. – Quero ver Inuyasha aos meus pés, assim como o tinha antes. -

# Isso é ganância, minha cara Kikyou?- Perguntou com um sorriso quase imperceptível e a viu abrir um largo sorriso.

# Você me conhece bem Naraku. - Ele negou.

# Apenas nutro os mesmo objetivos que você...-Disse pegando o copo a mesa. – E repito que não podemos deixar que ambos tenham algum caso; desde o momento que eles ganharem um ao outro, nós perdemos os dois- Kikyou pegou levemente em seu braço.

# Nós nunca perdemos Naraku!- Ele riu alto.

# Perdemos sim..., mas por pouco tempo. - Deu o copo a ela. – A vitória será nossa, minha doce Kikyou. – Murmurou a encarando longamente. Se levantou sem dizer mais nada, apenas deixando o copo ali, inerte.

Ela sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo.

Aquilo era bem mais que uma simples obsessão.

Ela degustava a vodka em suas mãos enquanto dirigia. Nunca foi um hábito beber em seu carro, mas ela não se importava. Kagome abriu o vidro e aumentou levemente o volume, ouvindo cruelmente alguma música que nada mudaria em sua vida.

Estacionou em frente ao cassino, se sentindo viva. Não saberia dizer por que estava daquela maneira, mas sentia-se melhor. Desceu do mesmo elegantemente, a bolsa de couro negra em sua mão parecia ter lhe custado caro. O batom vermelho em seus lábios combinavam com o vermelho de seu vestido, e os cabelos caiam-lhe sobre os ombros. A vivacidade era presente.

Entrou no local procurando Inuyasha. O mesmo já se encontrava prostado á mesa de dados, sorrindo avidamente e pegando certa quantia em suas mãos. Miroku se encontrava sorrindo largamente enquanto observava Sango apresentar-se á mesa de pôquer.

Nada nunca tão normal.

Ela aproximou-se de todos, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. Não que quisesse, ou fizesse questão de tal ato, mas era inconsciente que tudo acontecia.

# Kagome, como vai?- Perguntou alegremente Miroku, tão chamativo com aquele terno mal passado.

# As coisas vão bem, e você?- Ele não perdeu o sorriso, a trazendo perto a mesa, tão tradicionalmente verde.

# As coisas sempre vão bem, minha cara!- Pegou um charuto o levanto a boca. Kagome não evitou um pequeno sorriso.

# Sempre tão convencido. - Murmurou ela pegando o charuto dos lábios do homem. – e você e Sango, andam bem?- Ele piscou um olho sacana.

# Ando levando ainda mais tapas que antigamente, mas sei que ela se interessa por mim. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha debochada. – E também pelas rosas falsamente azuis que sempre entrego. - Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Miroku nunca mudaria pelo menos ao ver dela.

# Nada mais digno não é?- Perguntou ironicamente, ele sorriu de canto, sem importar-se com que ele havia dito.

# Me parece mais animada Kagome. - Ela sorriu.

# Sim, os problemas estão diminuindo ao menos. - Ele acariciou a cintura dela, a abraçando amigavelmente. – Sim, nós transamos!- Miroku não evitou engasgar. Kagome sempre fora direta, mas dessa vez ele realmente não havia lançado pergunta nenhuma, indireta ou chamassem assim como quisessem.

Sendo realista, ele ao menos havia cogitado que Kagome havia feito sexo com alguém.

# Quem?- perguntou curioso, ela o empurrou.

# Sabe bem de quem falo!- Suspirou ela e ele por um momento ficou sem fala. Inuyasha a envolveu por trás.

# Eu!- Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso na face e Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a nuca. – Acha que ela está viva assim por qual motivo? Achou que qualquer um a deixaria satisfeita dessa forma? – Não segurou um pequeno sorriso ao notar que Kagome não se interessava em soltar-se dele.

# Estou viva por que ainda não tinha te visto. - Sussurrou ela de modo divertido, fazendo Miroku rir alto dessa vez.

# Algo entre vocês anda acontecendo então?- Kagome suspirou longamente.

# Sim...- Inuyasha arregalou os orbes a encarando. – Sexo e apenas sexo. - Sango aproximou-se dos seres com dinheiro escondido no sutiã propositalmente a mostra.

# Não evitei ouvir a conversa!- Inuyasha bufou.

# Vejo que seus ouvidos andam mais apurados que os meus, já que estava um pouco longe de nós. - Ela ignorou completamente o comentário do hanyou. – Isso quer dizer que estava interessada em saber sobre o que conversávamos, não? - Ela não o encarou.

# Sempre estou!- Então pela primeira vez Sango o fitou, um pouco assustada, mas não segurando mais um pequeno sorriso, que forçava-se em se manter oculto. – Alguém já disse que formam um belo casalzinho?

# Minha mãe!- Suspirou Kagome soltando-se de Inuyasha. – Aliás, se importam tanto em dizer que estão impressionados com o fato?- Perguntou ela vendo Miroku e Sango concordarem em uníssono. Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha, virando Kagome contra ele e a abraçando.

# Sempre nos tratamos tão bem, com tanto respeito e amor!- Disse ele com uma voz ridiculamente romântica. Kagome entrelaçou o pescoço de Inuyasha, lhe dando um beijo no rosto, e disfarçadamente o mordendo.

# Realmente, sempre confessamos ao mundo o quanto nos amávamos, não entendo o motivo de tamanho espanto. - Disse ela virando-se, ainda presa a ele. – Eu e Inuyasha temos uma amizade profissional, podemos até mesmo nos casar e ter filhos, o que nos impede? Nosso amor é maior que isso!- Inuyasha levemente passou suas garras pelo braço de Kagome, que logo fez uma careta de desgosto.

# Deixem de piada. - Resmungou Sango.

# Piada seria se Miroku dissesse que não é pervertido. - Inuyasha sorriu largamente.

# Ou se alguém me provasse que Kagome não é uma bruxa!- A mesma respirou fundo, tentando forçar um sorriso.

# E se alguém me contasse qual é a raça do Inuyasha!- Miroku encarou a cena debochado. Talvez estivesse demorando para que as intrigas começassem, o que era estranho

de fato. Inuyasha suspirou lançando um olhar fuzilante a Kagome, que riu para ele. Miroku encarou Sango a puxando novamente a mesa de dados, a mesma deu um pequeno aceno á dupla que se encarava de modo intrigante.

Kagome suspirou deixando o sorriso forçado vendo Inuyasha fazer o mesmo.

# Sabe..., você realmente não sabe conversar. - Começou ela com um olhar completamente irônico, a qual ele imitou.

# Ou seria você... nós?- Ela riu.

# Você me deixou cheia de dúvidas mesmo eu querendo continuar o assunto "hanyou"- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Se estivesse tão curiosa, teria me seguido e, aliás, eu fui embora apenas por que você pediu. - Ela inalou o ar fundo em seus pulmões, deixou o sorriso.

# Qual é seu medo?- Perguntou ela. O sorriso se desfez da face do hanyou, ele de fato não esperava tal pergunta.

# Algo que com certeza não deve ser da sua importância. - Ela sorriu forçadamente.

# Mas é... afinal, você me classificou como ele. Agora responda! - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, apertando as próprias mãos.

Virou-se de forma inesperada, começando a andar.

Se ela quisesse as respostas, o seguiria e era certo que ele apenas fez isso, pois sabia que ela não seria capaz de seguí-lo. Ao pisar fora do recinto respirou fundo, deixando o vento bater contra sua face. Deu um pequeno pulo ao sentir uma mão aperta-lhe o ombro.

Ela havia o seguido. Pela primeira vez ela havia o seguido.

# Amar alguém assim como amei Kikyou. - Disse de modo arrogante. Aquilo havia sido completamente inesperado então ela se dispôs a engolir seco. – Qual o seu tormento?- Aquilo estava sendo rápido e direto demais.

Pela primeira vez estavam agindo como adultos.

Não como crianças, assim como gostavam de brincar.

# Se entregar para um homem assim como me entreguei a Naraku... e ele me fizer sofrer o tanto como ele faz e fez...- Ela respirou fundo, controlando algumas lágrimas que marejaram seus orbes. Ele se virou de frente a ela. Tentou fazer com que seus olhares cruzassem, porém era impossível daquela maneira. Ela via algo interessante no chão àquela noite.

# E o que isso quer dizer?- Perguntou ele com a voz baixa. Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

# Quer dizer que a nossa única sorte é o nosso maior azar. - Ele passou a analisar a face da humana. – Isso é o tipo de coisa que me irrita a noite!- Ele pegou em uma das mãos dela, a trazendo para mais perto.

# Apenas uma última pergunta...- Começou ele passando as mãos para os cabelos de Kagome os ajeitando com um carinho que ela muito dificilmente via. – Você sente algo a mais por mim que simples atração?- Os olhos dela arregalaram-se momentaneamente.

# I-Inuyasha?- Perdeu a pose de ambiciosa que sempre teve, e assim que o fez ele puxou sua cintura para mais perto.

# Sim ou não?- Quando estava prestes a responder ouviu passos perto de ambos. Soltou-se do hanyou encarando o ser que ali havia chegado.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, assim como Inuyasha.

# Kagome?- Chamou a voz seca do ser que ali se encontrava risonho. Ela se soltou dele imediatamente.

# Inuyasha, como vai?- Perguntou a mulher com a face cheia de inveja ao lado de Naraku. Ambos se encontravam risonhos o que era de fato, intrigante.

# Estava realmente bem antes de chegarem. - Respondeu rudemente, Kagome suspirou.

# Sim...- Disse Kagome e todos olharam para ela. Apenas Inuyasha compreendeu. Naraku se aproximou manco.

# Kagome... vamos embora? Está frio aqui fora, nós podemos nos esquentar em casa, não acha? – Ela sorriu com repúdio, achando a cena ridícula.

# Ela vai ficar comigo. - Disse Inuyasha se colocando entre eles. Notou Kikyou pigarrar, apertando as próprias mãos irritada.

# Naraku, preciso dizer novamente que não temos ligação alguma?- Perguntou Kagome com a voz já não trêmula. Inuyasha a abraçou por trás.

# Não perca seu tempo Kagome... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, o que a fez tremer. - Vamos para dentro ao invés de passar raiva. - Ela suspirou.

# Você está certo Inuyasha...- Disse ela, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, tão sarcástico assim como sempre. – Não pretendo perder muito tempo com ele...- Ao virarem, foi apenas o estalar de dedos de Naraku suficiente para ambos pararem.

Inuyasha virou-se o encarando.

# Quer dizer mais algo, imprestável?- Kikyou abriu um pequeno sorriso.

# Jogar...- Kagome os olhou interessada. Completamente e totalmente interessada.

# Jogar? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Me parece estranho esse convite. – Encarou Naraku desconfiada;.

# Mas claro! Temos apostas, ótimas apostas. - Sugeriu Naraku, se colocando em frente a Kikyou.

# E quais seriam?- Perguntou Inuyasha sem intervalo.

# Kagome.. .- Kagome pigarreou, tossindo propositalmente.

# Me desculpe... mas poderia repetir?- Pediu ela, se aproximando de Naraku. Kikyou deu uma olhada completamente fissurada por Inuyasha, que segurou na mão de Kagome ao perceber o ato.

" E_ngraçado, antes era tão diferente..."_

# Queremos apostar você, em uma mesa de cartas... é simples. Caso vocês percam, eu levo você, ao contrário você fica e eu a deixo em paz.- Ela engoliu seco.

Não que fosse medo por si própria ou medo de perder, mas se sentir apostada era terrível. Ela suspirou longamente, já disposta a responder negativamente, porém ouviu uma voz divertida atrás de si.

# Sim, nós apostaremos. - Kagome encarou Inuyasha irritada.

# Então será amanhã, sem mais rodeios.- Encerrou Kikyou, puxando Naraku para o seu lado. Kagome entreabriu os lábios.

Ela estava sendo apostada.

E eles teriam uma péssima conversa a noite.

**oOo**

**Pessoas... (medo)**

**Não me matem xD! Antes de tudo saibam que terá um hentai logo, creio que já no próximo capitulo, mas esta incrivelmente difícil para eu escrever, as coisas estão ficando complicadas pro meu lado!**

**De toda forma, a fic continua, e eu continuo, claro ;D! **

**A fic esta chegando ao rumo final..., ou ao menos, é o que espero.**

**Um tchau a todos, e agora, as reviews! **

**Kissus já ne pessoal!**

**Beijão!**

**- **Olá senhorita xD! HAuaHuaha, depois de anos eu atualizei, oh,q eu triste ,,! E não, eu não estava de brincadeira com você, tanto que realmente não falei o que pretendia pra fic HAuAHuAa, acho xD! Ficou bom o hentai? (emocionada) Obriogada, obrigada, obrigada xP! E não, eu não vou contar meus planos, jamais xD! Beijão nee vizinha! Te amoooo! Smack 8D!

**KANNA- **O.O;;;erm, sim a Kagome é idiota. E er, sim, eu to perdida na sua review xD! Já expliquei tudo por msn...acho ..! Ela não resistiu ao deus idiota do Inuyasha, e isso é triste, muito triste xD! Eu pensei sinceramente que você me mataria pela demora, mas não estou morta, e isso é...bom xD! E er, obrigada pelo parabéns, apesar de tudo O.O! (correndo da foice de Kanna). an...te amo viu? ÇÇ!... Kissus girl :D!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **MANAA, que bom que gostou desse hentaiii! MININA, saudades daqueles hentais, não consigo mais baixar, que merda ÇÇ! E eu não sou loira burra, pare de falar isso ¬¬ AHUAHAUHAU! Saudades de ti maneca... , nem sei por que, você soh me xinga ¬¬! HuHAua, brincadeira, saudades mesmo xP! E claro, o site de Kama Sutra ajudou DEMAIS, ele vai ser mais importante que dicionário pra mim agora hauhauhauahua! Beijão maneca, te amo guriaaaa! xDD! SMACK!

**MK-CHAN160- **Olá xD! Hey, de nada guria, você realmente mereceu dedicação no cap xD! Opa, meu hentai ficou ótimo++! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada xD! Tudo bem que você pediu pra não demorar e tudo mais...mas finge que foi ontem vai? xD! AHuAHua, leia o Kama Sutra, é muito bom, influencia bastante viu? xDDD!, Saudades de ti mana, vê se aparece ;D! Beijão guriaa, t+!

**SRA KOUGA- **Hello! xD! OPA, do da Kagome? Que negocio é esse, eu dava TUDO pra estar no lugar dela e você dizendo que esta com pena? Isso não, pelo amorrrrrr xDDDDDDD! O Naraku é um abestado que precisa de acompanhamento medico, e não falemos mais nisso ¬¬. HEY, você escreve melhor que eu, como quer escrever assim? ÇÇ, ai mana, não me desanima vai xD! E sim, o capitulo foi dedicado a você, sua boba! Acha que ia esquecer de você nesse hentai? JAMAIS xDDDD! Beijão maninha do meu tum tum dourado, amo vocêêê xDD! Saudades! Smackkkk!

**NIKKI KOUSAKA- **Uou, eu sou a melhor escrevendo hentai é? xD... to começando a achar que eu só tenho fãs por que escrevo hentai... acho que tenho um dom pra isso, não sei xPPP! Francamente, podia acontecer tudo na cama, e eles se enfrentando..merecem um chute bem dado ¬¬. Eu ainda vou fazer a Kagome ficar bêbada novamente e dar um tiro no "..." dele, pode deixar hahauahuahauhaua. Acho que deveria ter sido mais maléfica naquele tiro ¬¬... xD! Que bom que esta amando a fic guria... ++, mais influencia pra mim ÇÇ xDD! Beijaooooooooooo!! Adoro-te a lot :D! SMACKK!

**BEKINHA- **hAUhAuaHuahaUhaUha Ola guria, quanto tempo xD! O ministério da saúde adverte: NUNCA deixar que Bekinha e Tmizinha se encontrem na vida real, pois isso pode causar certos desastres para a civilização xD! As coisas mudam completamente do nada e depois voltam ao normal.. é, eu sou meio desmiolada pra essas coisas ÇÇ! AUAHUAHAUhAU, quando a Kagome pensou que o Inu ia embora ele me tira a blusa, aquilo deve ter sido um tormento, não acha? xPP! Não é fã de hentai e aprovou o meu? Poxa guria, obrigadaaa xDD! Sim, campanhias não são amigas ¢¬¬! Que bom que amou muito, muito , muito esse cap (olhos lacrimejados) espero que tenha perdoado essa demora imperdoável ÇÇ! xD! Beijãããão menina, e sim, apareça :P!

**AGATHA-CHAN- **AHuHuahAUhaa, pisca, pisca, pisca, não, você não esta sonhando xD! ( EH, estou te devendo review, PERDOA xD). AH, linda, também te amooooo xDD! hAuhaua, por causa de um hentai, olha que coisa ¬¬. Docinho de abrobra, você esta sumida, conecta naquele MSN pelo amorr ÇÇ xD! AuAHua " Eu amo a Tmizinha demais da conta", ai me senti importante xD. E não, o nome "tentação" não foi algo irônico, eu pensei em fazer, mas daí eu levaria uma adagada no meio da testa, e isso não seria legal xD! Sem preocupações, o Inuaysha voltara a casa de Kagome, de jeito ou outro, MUAHAHA. E sim, Naraku pé sinônimo de imbecilidade ¬¬. Bem..eu ia comentar sobre a festança sobre o hentai, mas fiquei com medo AHUAHUA xD! OBRIGADA por ter gostada ++! E sobre as dicas para o hentai, é CLARO que eu dou xD. É só nos encontrarmos né, loira? ¬¬. Bem, love YA também, caso não apareça arrancarei suas tripas òó! E sim, beijos, beliscões, puxões de cabelo, pisoes no pé e o olhar invejoso! TE AMO MENINA! Smack!

**KAGOME UNIVERSE- **Ola xD! Sim, aleluia, a cara de pau da Tmizinha finalmente escreveu o maldito hentai e postou a maldita fic xD! Realmente, o telefone que era i vilão da historia se juntou com o Naraku, que também é o vilão da história, e justamente por causa dessa junção Inuyasha foi a casa de Kagome e teve o hentai, olha que coisa linda xD! Imagina que você não quer me matar pela demora né? ÇÇ! Beijão menina, também te adolo muitão viu? Volte a aparecer xDD! SMACKKK!

**K-DANI- **EBAA, Daniela fez uma conta AHuaHuahuA, ebaa xD! Não me mate, por favor,eu sei que demorei, mas eu tenho 13 filhos, 4 maridos e duas casas pra sustentar, não faça isso .. xD! E eu vi a sua bigorna passar do lado da minha cabeça em uma dessas madrugadas, ainda bem que eu fui pegar meu ursinho e virei bem na hora xPPP! Poste uma fic sim, me avise e eu leio, logicamente guria :D! Manteremos contato sim! Beijão pra você criatura do meu coração xDD! SMACK!

**ISABELLA- **Oláááá xD! AH, você se apaixonou pela fic? (olhos lacrimejados), poxa, brigada, brigada, brigada xD! Um dos melhores hentais que já leu:? Não fala isso, senão eu infarto do coração aqui ..! Sim, vai ter hentai, acho que no próximo capitulo..ACHO xPPPP! Picante? Pesado? Opa AhuahauA, farei o possível pra que o seu desejo seja realizado xPPP! Que bom que esta gostando da fic viu? Perdões pela demora! Atéééée maisss, e claro, não suma .,! SMACK!

**SRTA KAROL- **MINDUIMMM, saudades de você! Reviva meu amorrr ÇÇ! xD! Saudades máster poxa xD! AHH, você amou esse hentai, achou PERFEITO, tudo mais e tudo mais? ÇÇ..ain, assim eu choro minduim de pinga xD! Hauhauha, sim, mas francamente, o Inuyasha foi bem claro com a Kagome, ela mereceu aquele pequeno grande xingo vai:P! O Sesshoumaru vai voltar para a fic, senão ele me esgana aqui...maldito egocêntrico ¬¬! AHAyagaygaaAhuAh, saudades máster de você minduim, e claro que te perdôo por tudo, você sabe o quanto te amo né? xD! Sim, hentai e mais hentai na fic...e estou esperando pela sua, a mais perfeitosa do ff ÇÇ! xD! Te amoooooooooooooooo guriaa! Aparece senão eu morro :P! SMACKK!

**MARIANA- **Olá O.O! xDDD! Ok, deixa eu dizer que esse seu desabafo foi algo incrivelmente inesperado, e deixa dizer que li ele todinho viu? xD! Primeiramente, sua amiga é meio adoidada, por que você apenas lê hentai, tem 14 anos, e tudo mais, imagine se ela souber que eu comecei a escreve-los com 13 anos? Ela me mata xD! AHUAhuA, ela disse aquilo de modo ofensivo? Sei bem como é, já também pediram para que eu parasse de falar de tais assuntos, mas sim, sexo é hereditário, se seus pais fizeram você também vai fazer xD! Meus pais não falam nada sobre sexo, exatamente nada, apenas conte até dez e não se irrite, pense pelo lado positivo, ela não ri imaginando um completo Kama sutra como a gente xD! Mas me conte, quando você disse que lia hentais ela quase teve um ataque cardíaco e te condenou por causa disso? O.O..hauaha, eu não tenho nada haver, mas fiquei curiosa sim xD! Bem..a fic então ÇÇ!. Você acha que eu me superei em Ambição? AH, você é fã de ambição, que super emoção isso ÇÇ! O humor negro é algo característico nessa fic, e os kilos de açúcar, eu também adoro, e terá muito nessa fic, porem antes de tudo tanto Kagome como Inuyasha devem superar enfim, aqueles traumas da vida ii. Kikyou e Naraku sempre os mesmos vilões idiotas, nada tão novo e surpreendente afinal. Sesshoumaru, ah sesshoumaru, ele simplesmente ainda acaba com a pouca sanidade que tenho xD! E SIM AHAUHUAhAUA, eu adorei a propaganda do Sesshoumaru xDD! Policiais gostosos, queremos vocês ÇÇ! Bem, estou muita agradecida, tanto pela review como pelos parabéns viu guria? Apareça por aqui, amei tudo (olhos brilhantes xD). Espero que tenha aprovado o capitulo viu?? ÇÇ! SMACKK!

**SACERDOTIZA- **AMOR, PAIXAO, VIDA, por que sumiste da minha vida? ÇÇ! AHuaHuA! Eitcha, capitulo hilarioo? xPPP! AGAHUAHA, você gostou da mensagem do Naraku? E a do Inu, você também aprovou? xDDD! Eitcha, não infarta não, senão não vai ter quem eu encher o saco depois AHuAhuAha xD! Hentai? Que hentai? Eu não escrevo hentai xPPPPP! Que bom que gostouuu! E sim, eles se amam ¬¬.. dois idiota que se amam xD. O byou vai bem, bem melhor que eu ¬¬.. e o nome dela é M I U xDDDD! Lindo né? hauhuaHuAHA! Eu comprei uma web! Demorou pra gente fazer carinha de dó de novo! Alias..eju não comprei, minha vizinha me deu ZHUHUEHEUHEUE xD! E a gente tem que parar de beber, é serio (sim, foi piada xP). Beijosss guriiia! Saudadeees! OS- TAMBEM TE AMO ÇÇ! xDDD!

**ALINE- **Olá minha cara! xD, HAuHa, não precisa ligar para o 0800, eu não morri nem fugi, apenas tirei umas...ferias xDDD! E agora...á review. ! YES, eu quase infartei de rir com sua historia, ficou foda, ficou... tudo AHUAHUAHAUHA! Apenas não morri senão meu futuro seria pior que p seu, não me deixariam voltar xD! SIM, você não poderia PENSAR em morrer sem ler VEDD xD! Alem do mais, quer dizer que até no inferno tenho fãs? Meu Deus, me senti pop agora! xD! Meu... já disse o quanto te amo? AHuAHa! A dedicação pra você foi mais que necessária, NUNCA que eu pensaria eu não dedicar o hentai pra ti, né menina? xD! A única coisa ruim disso tudo é que eu fiquei curiosa quanto aos teletubbies... erm, quer dizer.. xD! HAuAHuaa! Mamãe Tmizinha é mais legal que o papai noel xD! Mas ela some, e isso é mau, muito mau ÇÇ! Perdoe a demora e tudo mais...bua xD! Você é minha fã? (olhos brilhantes e uma expressão completamente alegre)...bem, o que dizer... NOS VEMOS NO INFERNO xDD! AHauhaUahuaH! Te amo guriaaa, desculpa mesmo a demora! Mas voltei xP! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu? xD! SMACKKKK++!

**ALGUM SER- **Olááá xD! Primeiro, eu já tomei a garrafa de rum, segundo, eu fui me cuidar e terceiro... eu não consigo nem contar direito, por culpa do rum AHuahuaa xD! Onde estão os anãos? Onde estão os gnomos? Não sei senhorita anomalia, eles ultimamente tem fugido de nós, eles acostumaram-se a dizer uns aos outros que nós, duas anomalias, não existimos. Ou será tudo isso fruto da nossa mente insana? Não sei. (vira o rum enquanto Algum Ser se delicia com a coca cola). Os gnomos, elfos e todos aqueles bichos estranhos saíram correndo... onde será que foram? Melhor deixa-los senhorita, eles não servem para nós ¬¬. Sim, até mesmo no hentai, onde se contem a luxuria, eu coloco a tão prezada ironia entre eles. Sem a ironia eu não consigo ser a mim mesma, e mais você que ninguém compreendo o como é isso! É ótimo saber que adorou o capitulo, e peço que beba menos coca, antes que os gnomos maus resolvem te atacar e leva-la para longe de você xD! Beijos senhorita anomalia, e problema algum em ver sua preguiça xD! Adoro-te mana, espero que nunca esqueça disso. Amo-te demais, e até a próxima minha cara..e querida... foda-se. Até mais :D!

**NELLY- **Oláááá´! AHHH, que bom que adorou a ficc guria! Eitcha, você leu todos os capítulos postados de uma vez só? O.O! AHHH, eu amo escutar isso, do fundo do coração xD! O hentai esta perfeito++! BRIGADAAAAA, isso aumenta meu animo xD! Desculpe a demora ta? Ta,...nao precisa desculpar, mas não jogue pedra ÇÇ xDDDD! HuahaUa, beijão guria, até a proximaaa :D! SMACK!

**AGOME CHAN- **Oláááá´! OPA, amou a fic, amou o hentai, amou tudo? (infarta) OBRIGADAA xD! Erm..você pediu pra mim não demorar pra postar? (engole seco) me desculpa, me desculpa e me desculpa xD! Eu sei que demorei, e tudo mais e... desculpa ÇÇ! xD! De toda forma, o capitulo esta ai, e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado desse lixo ÇÇ! xDDDDDDDDDDDD! E claro, obrigada por me desejar feliz ano novo :D! Qiue você tenha tido um ótimo ano novo tambemmm xP! Beijaooo! Até a próxima ;D!


	12. Perdedores

**Disclaimer- A parte humana do Inuyasha me pertence e a yokai pertence a Rumiko Takashi 8D!**

**De toda forma, não esperem por um lindo capitulo..eu ODIEI esse capitulo!**

**Perdões para o imperdoável pessoal..desculpem a demora xD!**

**Kissus no kokero!**

**Boa leitura!**

**oOo**

Ela suspirou intrigada. O hanyou não parava minuto sequer de andar pela casa, a irritando. Talvez os dois não tivessem nascido para ficar juntos, talvez eles devessem ser inimigos eternamente e a distancia o fariam _menos inimigos_. Talvez.

Infelizmente nunca o destino colaboraria, não que aquilo não fosse novidade e de fato não era.

#Inuyasha...deixe de euforia?- Ele a encarou sorrindo.

# Deixe de ser idiota?- Ela colocou as mãos na cintura rindo.

# Inuyasha...- Ela abaixou a cabeça suspirando, não começaria cedo com aqueles malditos jogos mentais. Se virou para o espelho voltando a se maquiar, com o pouco lápis ex-pertence a Kikyou, e como ela gostava de reforçar o EX.

# Por que abaixou a cabeça princesa?- Perguntou com o a costumeira ironia. – Tem alguma resposta menos evidente que "medo"?- ela o encarou com desdém, se apoiando no mármore da pia.

# Não preciso estar de cabeça erguida para jogar com você- sussurrou em um tom costumeiro, provocativo, o fazendo ranger os dentes.

# Não precisa estar de cabeça erguida, mas também não precisa fingir não estar com medo!- Ela sorriu.

# Pois bem... eu não o estou fazendo!- ele rangeu os dentes novamente. Aquilo estava ficando clichê demais.

# Kagome...cansei dessas nossas briguinhas infantes...- Ela o fitou curiosa. – Vamos sentar e conversar como adultos?- Eles por um tempo ficaram quietos, se avaliando. Ela suspirou, ele deu um sorrisinho, e, ambos caíram em uma gargalhada fatal. Verdadeiramente, talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que rissem juntos, de algo fútil, logicamente, mas eles pensavam iguais e apenas eles não percebiam isso. Kagome procurou por ar, as lágrimas nos orbes, os maxilares já doendo.

# Inuyasha... pare com brincaideras!- Disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, ele respirou fundo.

# As vezes minhas piadas saem de controle!- Sussurrou encarando o chão. – De toda forma, precisamos ir ao cassino hoje- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não pergunte!- Suspirou tomando a face séria de sempre.

# E quem disse que eu iria perguntar-lhe?- Ele deu um pequeno riso debochado.

# Como se alguém precisasse me informar de tamanha obviedade. - Ela lançou um olhar retalhador para o hanyou. – E dessa vez, não é uma piada. - Saiu do recinto deixando Kagome a sós com o espelho. E em menos de quinze minutos mais uma conversa sem lógica alguma havia sido feita.

Aquele jogo às vezes a transtornavam.

Kagome pisou no local tumultuado sorrindo. O barman lhe cumprimentou, os jogadores fizeram uma leve reverência. Eram todos sofisticados, educados, e tinham de fato um ar inteligente. Ela procurou por uma cadeira no balcão. Suspirou sentindo alguém pegar em sua mão, e se deparou com Kouga que lhe lançava um meio-sorriso. O brinco de diamantes presentes na mão do youkai passou para as orelhas de Kagome, e um leve bagunçar de cabelos foi feito. Kagome sorriu maravilhada, quando ainda Kouga lhe estendeu uma pulseira aparentemente cara, e nem ao menos disse nada. Kagome sorriu largamente, avaliando a pulseira que brilhava a cada pequeno balançar que ela dava. Abaixou os olhos um pouco constrangida, nem mesmo o ex-amante havia feito isso para ela antes de declarar seu amor fajuto.

Não encontrava palavras, queria negar, queria se afastar e ao mesmo tempo o agradecer. Não conseguiria negar um presente tão magnífico como aquele, e, mesmo que soubesse que não sentia sequer atração por Kouga, resolveu esquecer.

Pensou por um minuto e deu uma risada alta. Kouga sorriu com ela, pensando ser pelo presente, mas ela pensava que a felicidade que ficou com aquelas jóias caríssimas, também havia ficado com as roupas que Inuyasha havia comprado.

Suspirou maravilhada abraçando fortemente Kouga. Inuyasha passou atrás dos dois lançando um olhar de repudio para o casal. Esperou por um momento mas, nem ao menos se desgrudavam. Resolveu sentar perto ao casal querendo saber o que acontecia ali. Mal Kagome saiu da própria casa, mal se livrou de Naraku e já estava agarrada com outro homem. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentiu raiva por um momento.

Ela se soltou dele com os olhos marejados, a qual o youkai-lobo limpou com cuidado. O gesto de delicadeza fez Kagome dar-lhe um sorriso travesso. O hanyou apenas se apoiava na mesa, estalando os dedos, pedindo por algo analisando a situação.

Kouga alisou os braços dela e se aproximou para dar-lhe um beijo e Kagome ficou um pouco indecisa com aquela proximidade. Quando estavam prestes a beijar-se Inuyasha fingiu derrubar a bebida, fazendo assim, o líquido atravessar pelo balcão caindo perto dos dois, molhando o braço de Kagome, que levantou irritada em um pulo.

# Que merda é essa?- Perguntou limpando o braço e agradecendo por não ter manchado o vestido. O olhar fuzilante foi logo em direção do hanyou, que fazia uma careta.

# Opa!- Disse com a voz divertida vendo Kouga o encarar furioso. As pessoas em volta soltavam alguns risinhos, e algumas até mesmo se deixavam instigar pelo ocorrido.

# INUYASHA!- Gritou se aproximando dele enquanto apontava o dedo em frente á sua face.

# Apontar o dedo é feio, "Kagome"- Disse com um tom vulgar, ela sorriu.

# Jogar bebida no balcão para "acidentalmente" cair em outras pessoas também é feio!- Ele pegou o pulso da humana, o torcendo.

# Gritar com as pessoas é feio!- Disse com os orbes cerrados. - Ficar com homens sendo que tem namorado também é feio!- Ela rangeu os dentes soltando um pequeno gemido.

# Eu não tenho namorado, vê alguma aliança?- Perguntou. Miroku correu para entender o que acontecia, Sango o segurou.

# É assunto dos dois...- Miroku lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

# Sango ele está a machucando, é um meio-youkai!- Ela ainda o segurava.

# Não importa...é assunto deles!- Kagome se afastou do hanyou, ainda com seu pulso sendo preso pelo mesmo. Estavam com os olhares furiosos, mas ainda sim sorriam. Kagome rangeu os dentes quando sentiu a pressão em seu pulso aumentar.

# Inuyasha... larga meu pulso!- A voz saiu mais perigosa que todos previram. Inuyasha sorriu.

# Me dê um motivo. - Ela suspirou.

# Só se me der algum para ter segurado meu pulso!- Ele suspirou.

# Não lhe devo explicações. - O sorriso da mesma aumentou.

# Então solte meu pulso!- Ninguém ousava aproximar-se do casal, afinal aquela briga estava começando a ficar emocionante. - Inuyasha, deixe de ser essa criança mimada, me largue e cada um vai um lado, deixando ambos felizes! - Ele a encarou em um suspiro.

# Se eu ficar longe de você talvez eu não fique feliz. - Ela suspirou. - Justamente por isso!- Ela se espantou olhando fixamente pra ele, ambos já não sorriam e suas palavras saiam baixas. - Eu não quero que você fique feliz. - Kouga, até o momento não havia se mexido. Ele não se importava em causar tumultos, mais agora estava fixo nas palavras que os dois trocavam. Queria Kagome para ele, a pulseira havia custado caro; ela era cara, e era somente o que ele necessitava. Para ele, e não a perderia para um meio-youkai.

Inuyasha soltou o braço de Kagome irritado. Nem mesmo se importou com o pequeno grito que ela deu enquanto Kouga a salvava de um tombo ali mesmo. Virou as costas começando a andar.

# Deixe de indelicadeza seu idiota!- Resmungou Kagome se levantando lentamente.

# Eu não preciso dela..., muito menos de você!- Um olhar de amargura foi lançado a Kagome, e, antes mesmo que ela pudesse reprocessar aquilo ele se virou novamente sentando-se no bar.

# Isso vai ter volta. - Respondeu apontando para ele. Inuyasha não se deu ao luxo de responder ao desafio. - E mesmo que não esteja me respondendo, sei muito bem o quanto pude te deixar irritado, e isso é o que mais gosto- Virou-se também indo em direção á Kouga. Inuyasha esmurrou o balcão, havia passado dos limites. Kouga abraçou a humana colocando o cabelo da moça por detrás de sua orelha, quem os visse pensariam que tinham algum caso.

Assim como pensavam que ela e o hanyou tinham.

Os murmúrios sobre o que havia acontecido pararam. Aos poucos todos se viravam em apenas uma direção. Um sorriso fajuto, face maquiada e um vestido caríssimo. Ela era linda.

# Kikyou voltou!- Alguém ainda ousou dizer. Foi então a vez de Kagome se engasgar. Virou-se com rapidez vendo a rival passar por todos.

# São parecidíssimas, senão idênticas!- O comentário feito por Bankotisu irritou Kagome, que cerrou um de seus orbes apertando as próprias mãos.

# São irmãs?- Perguntou Kouga para Kagome, que o encarou debochada.

# Felizmente estamos longe de sermos irmãs!- Kikyou atravessou toda aquela gente que a encarava se aproximando do hanyou. Sorriu convidativa. Ele deu um olhar irônico para Kagome e levantou-se, beijando a mão de Kikyou. Aos poucos as pessoas deixaram de notar da ex-jogadora, que antigamente apenas usava do cassino para jogar e depois sumir de tempos em tempos.

A relação de Inuyasha e Kikyou desgastava-se com o hanyou saindo de casa toda noite para jogar, e voltar para casa de madrugada.

Mesmo assim, o amor dos dois era notado a distância, Inuyasha era fiel a Kikyou, e não havia sequer pessoa que negasse isso. Inuyasha parou de ir ao cassino por Kikyou, os dois começaram a namorar e tudo ficou perfeito.

Até quando o traiu. Foi motivo de irônia para os demais jogadores, até que se tornou o que hoje é, por isso as pessoas se assustaram tanto com a volta de Kikyou, além de que, não se lembravam de como era parecida com Kagome.

# Como vai, Kikyou?- Perguntou sorrindo galanteador, ela suspirou.

# Eu vou bem... e assustada claro, com a cordialidade que teve comigo. Ha algum tempo atrás expulsava-me de sua moradia!- Ele inconscientemente cerrou os orbes. A maneira com que ela falou o irritava profundamente. Segurou para não a xingar e conseguir provocar Kagome, mesmo que aquilo parecesse ridículo.

# Me desculpe cara madame, as portas estarão abertas para você, assim como meus braços!- Um olhar de raspão dado para Kagome foi captado por ela. Inuyasha queria causar o mesmo ciúme que ela lhe causou, queria dar-lhe o troco. Não paravam de se encarar.

# Se...seus braços?- O tom falso fez Inuyasha quase desistir da idéia. Como um dia ele pôde amar aquela mulher, ou até mesmo hoje...c omo poderia se sentir tão atraído por ela?

# Sim Kikyou!- Disse se aproximando da morena. - Sabe... ainda sinto saudades de nós, eu estava blefando com você. - Kagome sorriu, Inuyasha havia dito aquilo alto afinal, queria que a outra escutasse, o que realmente aconteceu.

# Kouga!- Disse também Kagome. - Um dia desses vamos sair, quem sabe uma chance entre nós não seria o que me falta nessa vida tão sem graça?- Kouga sorriu largamente, e notou Inuyasha suspirar.

# Kikyou...vamos para um lugar mais sossegado?- Kikyou abraçou Inuyasha.

# Claro amor...- Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Kouga... preciso de ar fresco, vamos?- Puxou o youkai pela mão passando em frente ao outro casal. Pararam do lado de fora do cassino e logo após, Inuysha saia pela porta. Estavam apenas o quatro, longe das jogatinas. Kagome sorriu.

# Poxa Kouga... obrigada pelos presentes, estou emocionada!- Disse sorrindo fajutamente e observando Inuyasha, que segurava uma careta de desgosto. - Vejo agora como os cavalheiros não fugiram desse mundo, assim como eu pensava. - Fez uma leve carícia sobre o peito do youkai, e por um tempo, parou.

# Kikyou...- Disse Inuyasha, e então ela o encarou. - Você é a mulher mais linda desse mundo, sabia? - Aproximou-se da morena iniciando um beijo. Kikyou enlaçou o pescoço do hanyou entreabrindo os lábios. Kagome prendeu a respiração.

_" Ele não hesitou..."_

Kagome se afastou de Kouga com a cabeça baixa.

# Kouga, eu vou lá pra dentro. - Inuyasha parou o beijo, Kikyou sorriu o abraçando com carinho. -Afinal, sinto saudades de uma boa sinuca, há tempos não jogo.- O hanyou a encarou assustado. Ela não beijou Kouga, ela...hesitou? E ainda por cima desistiu?

_"Maldita..."_

# Fique mais um pouco...- Pediu sorrindo, ela suspirou.

# Melhor não Kouga, prefiro estrear o presente que recebi do melhor amigo que pude arrumar. - Ele a encarou triste. Ela sorriu. Poderia ter sido medíocre, mas aquela era a verdade, a única e exclusiva verdade, a sua verdade. Ela precisava dizer aquilo.

# Kagome... eu preciso que você fique.- Ela o fitou.

# Não, você não precisa!- Ele pegou uma de suas mãos, a apertando com força.

# Kagome...eu sei que é cedo pra isso mais...- Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu te amo! Te amo como nunca amei ninguém antes, algo que nem eu pude ser capaz de conseguir. - Ela deu uma pequena entortada. Inuyasha arregalou os orbes. Ela se afastou.

# Mas Kouga eu...- Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

# Não diga nada, apenas...me dê uma chance- Ela fechou um pouco o olho direito. - Não estou mentindo Kagome, acredite em mim!- Ela então sorriu, o que espantou a ele.

# Eu não costumo confiar, e esse não seria um momento propício pra isso. Pessoas me decepcionam demais, Kouga, não quero acreditar que com você as coisas sejam diferentes. - Deu um passo pra trás entrando no cassino novamente. O hanyou soltou Kikyou seguindo a humana.

# Inuyasha?- Chamou segurando seu braço, ele sorriu para ela, que o encarou temerosa.

# Depois nos vemos. - Sem mais nada dizer entrou no grupo de pessoas. Encontrou Kagome sentada no bar concentrada com uma expressão que nada diria. Ele suspirou sentando ao lado dela.

# Já ouviu dizer que as mulheres mais ricas são as putas?- Kagome perguntou ao meio-youkai, que se espantou. - Se você quiser ser rica, então seja uma puta?- Perguntou ela molhando os lábios com vinho tinto. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Não, nunca ouvi algo assim.- Suspirou chamando a atenção do barman. - Mas já comentaram que, se você quer enriquecer pegue uma dessas putas, e case-se com ela!- Pegou das mãos de Kagome o copo e também molhou os lábios.

# Só não quero que traga ela pra casa, entende?- Disse Kagome sem ao menos encará-lo. - Não gosto dela. - Ele riu.

# Esqueceu que a casa é minha?- Kagome suspirou pegando um cigarro, o acendendo logo em seguida.

# Poderia?- Inuyasha estranhava o fato de Kagome não estar o ignorando completamente, e estranhamente, esqueceu de como era ver Kagome fumando, jurava que há algum pouco tempo atrás ela havia esquecido do cigarro.

# Poderia!- Ela sorriu.

# Inuyasha..., já disse o como eu tenho raiva de você?- Ele suspirou.

# E precisaria dizer?- Ela riu alto, tragando o cigarro enquanto tentava fingir que estava bem.

# Precisaria.- Inuyasha engasgou. Pegou o whisky bebendo-o. Kagome batucava a mesa balançando a pulseira que havia ganhado. - Por que não volta pra ela?- Ele suspirou.

# Talvez por que eu não queira?- Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha ainda sim sem fitá-lo.

# Não acredito que me seguiu!- Disse ela. - Pensei até na hipótese de abandono. - Ele sorriu.

# Isso te magoaria profundamente não é?- ela então virou-se pra ele com uma expressão divertida.

# Nada me deixa magoada! Nada mais. - Se levantou seguindo um caminho que nem ela poderia dizer onde terminaria. O hanyou não ousou seguí-la. Suspirou vendo a movimentação. Kagome apoiou-se em um uma mesa, que ficava perto do bilhar. Acendeu mais um cigarro, e logo após outro.

# Seus sorrisos não me enganam!- Sussurrou para si mesma. - As pessoas não me enganam. - Ela riu alto. - Talvez eu não possa me enganar!- Kouga passou por trás dela, colocando a mão em seus ombros.

# Nunca fale sozinha, as pessoas logo vão te chamar de louca!-

# Eu não me importo. Como se às vezes elas não pensassem. - Pediu alguma bebida para a mulher que ali passava, suspirando.

# Sabe Kagome...você as vezes me confunde. – Confessou ele.

# Você não me conhece direito Kouga, talvez seja por isso. - Ele suspirou, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

# Nunca esnobe alguém que te ama!-

# Não finja que alguém me faça falta, Kouga. – Pediu ela, o mais seriamente que pôde.

# O hanyou faz. - Ela engoliu seco, fechando os orbes. - Seu silêncio me provou tudo o que eu não queria ouvir. - Disse em um tom magoado começando a se afastar e ela o impediu.

# Ele não me faz falta!- Ela riu. - Minha casa me faz falta, meus sorrisos me fazem falta...meus cigarros fazem falta!- Ela voltou a batucar a madeira. - Mas entenda que apenas eu necessito saber desses meros detalhes.- Ele sorriu.

# Deveria dar uma chance a nós dois, aquele meio-youkai não te merece. - Ela apertou as próprias mãos.

# Quem é você pra dizer se ele me merece?- Um olhar raivoso foi lançado já que ela não estava em seus melhores dias. – Você, por acaso me merece?- Ele levantou as sobrancelhas boquiaberto. Uma expressão chocada com a atitude rude da moça.

# Kagome, eu não queria te enfurecer, eu...- Ela sorriu.

# Não me deixou furiosa Kouga, mais eu realmente gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha. - Ele suspirou.

# Tudo o que você me pedir Kagome, eu farei- Disse em um suspiro. – Algum dia você reconhecerá isso.- Ela suspirou.

# Espero que sim!- em um meio sorriso continuou fumando. Não queria mais se envolver com aquelas pessoas malucas. Ela não era maluca, eles eram. Levantou-se e tombou um pouco para o lado, a visão ficou turva, e então ela deu um sorriso.

Estava começando a ficar bêbada. Aquilo não era bom sinal.

De toda forma, ela estava pouco se "fodendo".

# Com licença?- Pediu para um homem alto, parecidíssimo com Inuyasha que possuía um olhar sensual e cabelos prateados que iam até a cintura. Este trajava uma roupa negra com algumas correntes, realçando seu gosto por prata.

# Passe do outro lado.- Respondeu friamente. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Como?- Ele suspirou.

# Passe pelo outro lado, mulher!- Ela arqueou novamente a sobrancelha. A aparência das pessoas é realmente uma praga, se são bonitos, são rudes, aonde o mundo pararia?

# Por que raios você não sai da frente e a gente facilita tudo isso?- ele a encarou. O olhar frio fez Kagome arrepiar-se, quem era ele afinal?

# Por que eu não quero sair daqui, e se eu não quero, não vou sair!- Ele suspirou. – Não é apenas por que é uma bela de uma mulher que lhe devo respeito. - Ela sorriu.

# Então admite que eu sou uma bela mulher? Você acha mesmo?- Ele a olhou espantado.

# Deveria parar de beber, você está soando medíocre. – Ela apoiou-se contra a parede.

# Não me interesso por suas filosofias-

# Muito menos eu por sua bebedeira!- Ela sorriu.

# Então saia da frente. Saia da droga da minha frente.- O homem lhe deu passagem, o que a fez rir. – Me diga seu nome?- Ele se pendurou em uma das mesas.

# Sesshoumaru. - Disse simplesmente. – Agora passe, se é isso que tão quer e não volte a me incomodar. - Ela passou por ele e prostou-se ao seu lado.

# Você se parece muito com um amigo meu, sabia? - Ele riu, tentando espantá-la.

# Ele não seria o Inuyasha, seria?- ela o fitou curiosa.

# Seria ele mesmo... -

# Não sei por que pareço com o meu meio-irmão isso é loucura, não é?- Ela suspirou com a ironia. Mas deveria ter pensado nisso, até mesmo no gênio irritante eles se pareciam.

# Então vocês são irmãos, mas que graça!- Disse em um tom de deboche, acendendo mais um cigarro. Ele lançou um olhar retalhador para Kagome.

# **Meio-**irmãos- Disse enfim, pegando o cigarro das mãos de Kagome. – Eu apenas suporto uma humana nesse mundo, então caia fora!- Ela arregalou os olhos.

# Aposto que essa humana não gosta de você. - Ele riu sarcástico. – Não teria como um ser humano em sã consciência, viver com você por mais de alguns segundos em um bar!- Ele lhe deu um sorriso esnobe.

# Me deixa tão calmo saber disso. - Ela fechou os olhos em uma leve tontura.

# Bem...de toda forma, eu vou voltar ao lado onde costumo jogar. - Ele nada disse. – Espero que não nos trombemos novamente, porque você realmente é muito chato. – Disse-lhe dando um pequeno aceno antes de ir continuar andando. Ele continuou sem dizer nada, apenas queria se manter longe dela.

Ela até mesmo se perguntava como poderia existir tantos idiotas naquele recinto. Nada poderia piorar o dia.

Nada mesmo.

Sentou-se na mesa e pensou qual seria a próxima bebida que seguiria. O hanyou jogava dados e comemorava alguma vitória grotesca. Kikyou havia sumido, juntamente com Kouga, supôs que logo ambos voltariam. Pegou um espelho dentro de sua bolsa e começou a se encarar.

# Merda!- Suspirou pegando a mais um copo de whisky. – Por que ele foi ser tão lindo?- Fechou os olhos virando o copo em menos de cinco goladas. O cigarro logo após provou de que toda situação pode piorar de um modo terrivelmente extravagante. Murmurou algo lançando dinheiro no bar. - BANKOTISU!- Gritou levantando uma taça, ele a encarou surpreso.

# Siga lady!- Um sorrisinho sacana foi tudo o que Kagome precisava.

# Bankotisu, poderia me dizer se ainda tem aquela arma?- Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha extremamente curioso e assustado com a pergunta.

# Sim, claro... era arma de meu pai. Por que?- Ela mexeu na pulseira com um olhar brilhante.

# Quero pegar minha casa de volta... por favor?- A bebida nunca foi conselheira de Kagome, e nunca seria. O desejo de vingança e a mágoa se juntavam de uma maneira surpreendente. Ele suspirou, mas como não achou que ela realmente fosse fazer algo, apenas concordou. Logo ela dormiria de tão bêbada.

# Tudo bem...- Pegou embaixo da mesa, dentro de uma gaveta o objeto dando a ela. – Antigamente éramos muito ameaçados por gangues que apareciam por aqui, hoje não precisamos tanto dela. - Kagome riu a colocando na bolsa. – Apenas não faça algo que possa se arrepender mais tarde, K-chan. - ela suspirou.

# Não farei!- Se virou em um movimento brusco pegando a chave do carro.

Naraku sairia de sua casa... nem que para isso ela tivesse de matá-lo.

E pela primeira vez...

Esteve certa de algo.

**oOo**

**MERDA, MERDA, MERDA MIL VEZES MERDAA!**

**Gente, me desculpem pela demora e por esse capitulo vergonhoso!**

**Li, rele, odiei xD!**

**Espero que tenham gostado mais que eu x.X**

**O Sesshoumaru terá sim mais participações, ele não é jogador de cassino, se é que querem saber xP!**

**Kagome está decidida para uma vingança, nem eu sei o que ela vai fazer com Naraku... ( Ta, eu sei sim x.X)**

**Bem pessoas, eu já me lamentei o suficiente, agora, lá vou eu postar o capitulo xD!**

**Até!**

**NANINHACHAN- **Olá! xD! Capitulo perfeito? Nhaaa, brigadaa xD! Sim, sim...quando eles estão quase-la eu faço eles voltarem hauhauahua, eu sou má, muito má xD! Mais logo o hentai está chegando, pode ficar sossegada quando a isso 8P! Sim, sim...amei fazer a parte em que a Kagome e o Inuyasha dão um belo fora na Kikyou..mais olha ela ai de novo..e o hanyou idiota..NHA, que merda ¬¬! Eu devia ser proibida de escrever essas coisas xD! Obrigada pela review viu? E...bem...não consegui atualizar em menos de uma semana de novo hhihihih (GOTA)! Até a proxima madame, te vejo por aqui? xD! KISSUS!

**SACERDOTIZA- **Paixão! xD! AHH, consegue imaginar a expressão dos meus personagens? Guria, apenas se olhe no espelho, eles são sarcásticos como você xDD (brincadeira amora xD!). Não, não, eu realmente amo colocar tudo o que eu amo na fic, toda essa raiva, tudo o que eu sinto, PIMBA, fic é o lugar dela xD! Creio que também é assim, não? O.O! Sim..você é minha criadora.. hAUhaUAHUAHUAHUA! (Sorriso de escárnio foi ótema xD). Também estou em uma ressaca fudida, nunca bebi tanto em uma semana x.X! De toda forma..somos felizes, MUAHAHA! Beijos amor, saudades supla de você xD! SMACK!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Oláááá mana! AH ¬¬! Tire fotos desses biquínis, quero vê-los, vamos caxinhos de chocolate, eu quero vê-los òó xP! huAHuaHa, sim, ele já meteu dois dedos xD! A minha filha..meio de sedução, não sou eu que to maliciosa, é você que vê malicia demais nas coisas mocinha xD! REAGGE? Eu odeio reagge xD! Péssima tentativa pra mudar meu gosto musical amor xDDDDDDDD! Adeus amor! Até!

**BEKINHA- **Oláááa! xD! Nhá, preciso dizer o como estou feliz com essa review? (cara de choro!). Não sabia que você lia essa fic, poxaa xD! Sim, as fics de comedia são mais legais mesmo...concordo, mais essa fic ainda vai ter muita comedia, mais eu to empacando nesse começo xD! O Naraku sabia o telefone do Inuyasha..por que..o.O...BOA PERGUNTA XD! Do jeito que o cara é cafajeste, ou antigamente ele ligava pra Kikyou, ou procurou na lista telefônica mesmo xPPP! Sim, a Kagome só sofre nessa vida, pobre coitada, até do lápis xD! SIM, o Inu e a Kag fazem um par engraçado nessa fic! Se odeiam, se amam, bebem e jogam! xD! Onde eu fui parar com essa fic? xP! A Kagome trabalhava, o Inu também, eles começaram a jogar, da muito dinheiro ali, viciaram e largaram o trabalho heuehue xD! Bem...obrigada pela review viuu? X)! Te lovo! Até!

**SRA KOUGA- **hUAHuahauhauA, primeiramente...obrigada por dizer que o capitulo estava PERFEITO xD! Deixa de ser abestada manaaa xP! Bem agora.,..leu os dois capitulos? XDDDDD! Amando de paixããão? Nhaaa amorrr, bregada xD! HAUhauAH, eu também amei a aparte do espelho, eu senti que essa frase NÃO poderia faltar, afinal, a Kagome que agarrou ele, oras òó xP! AHH, amando esses dois juntos? Pois você vai ver confusão ainda viu xP! To sendo cruel! Sim, logo teremos hentai maneca xD! Bjusssssssss amorr! Saudades xP!

**NIKKI KOUSAKA- **Olá xD! SImmmm, postei em menos de uma semana, to tão orgulhosa xD! Esse em compensação demorou viu ¬¬...gomenn xD! Sim, o fora registrado que eles deram na Kikyou...pena que nesse cap a bruaca se deu bem..maldita ¬¬! O capitulo está...AQUI! xD! Espero que tenha gostado, apesar do ódio que eu tive dele xD! Beijos guriaa! Até o próximo! KISSUS!

**KANNA- **xD! Sim, a personalidade da Kagome e da Kikyou mudaram..perdoaaa? ÇÇ! De toda forma eu também admiro a Kikyou no anime, mas aqui..acho que não tem jeito ÇÇ! HUAhAUhaua, desculpe pelos capítulos curtos, é que esses dias estão corridos, mais ainda prometo um capitulo de 20 folhas dedicados pra você viu? xD! AUhUAhauA demorei demais né? (medo) DESCULPAA xPP! Até o proximooo guriaaa! SMACK!

**AGATHA CHAN- **Olá docinho de abóbora xD! Well...pulou da cadeira por que atualizei rápido ambição? O.O! Ora pois HAUhaUHAuaHuaHA, já era de se esperar xDDDDD! Well..suas fics já foram postadas...e vi que está traduzindo um livro agora...UAU! O.O! Você é incrível mesmo Agatha..eu malma sei português e você ai..traduzindo livros, BUA xD! Arrancar as unhas com alicates? Ai, AI! Que segunda guerra Mundial isso xDDD! NHAAA, o Inuyasha foi muito fofo...em compensação nessa capitulo ele foi o idiota de sempre..nha, tava demorando ¬¬! Seu hentai logo virááá xD! E você vai continuar a me amar do mesmo jeito ehuehueheuheue xP! AH, e sobre sua reply, aproveito agora pra dizer que pode fazer a fic com a Kagome dona de cassino viu? xD! Kissus! Te amo docinho de abroba! Até!

**ALGUM SER- ****Espere por mais um reply xD!**

**ALINE- **Oláááá my lady xD! Sim, a Kagome é uma louca...mantenham distancia dessa coisa ai xDDD! Eu também queria estar no lugar da Kagome, primeiro, por que eu poderia agarrar o Inuyasha e falar que era por causa do plano (MUAHAHA), e segundo por que..ai, você sabe, ânsia de humilhar Kikyou é tudo o que eu sempre precisei...e TIVE..só falta a Kikyou xD! Sim, as coisas tão pegando fogo aqui...disputas amorosas e UI! Vai sair até tiro xPPP! HAUAH, adorei a frase do pegar fogo viu? xPPPPPP! Bem, já vou indo! Espero que tenha gostado xD! See you! Já ne xD!


	13. Final

**RE-VI-AS-DO.**

**Obs- Capitulo repostado pois apenas agora vi que o site deu alguns 'panes' na hora em que eu o postei a primeira vez.**

_oOo_

**O QUE?**

**  
ELA POSTOU?**

**NÃO É POSSIVEL! ELA ESTA VIVA?**

**ELA ESTA VIVA? ¬¬**

**AHAUhauahUAHuhUAHauHAuhAuAHAU**

**Okay, Okay!**

**Eu disse que sumiria do site, realmente, mas de toda forma eu não deveria ter sido tão cruel ao ponto de sumir por mais de um ANO xD! Mas eu cumpri minha promessa, e finalmente finalizei a fic.**

**Para quem já me conhece, deve ser fácil já imaginar o como eu sou PÉSSIMA em finalizar fics, e apesar de estar um lixo, essas pessoas sabem que no fundo eu me esforço para fazer o melhor 8P.**

**Me desculpem o atraso, realmente me perdoem! Talvez nem lembrem onde a fic exatamente esta, mas cumpri meu dever, e sinceramente me sinto bem mais leve, agora.**

**Agradeçam a senhorita **_SANGO-SAMA ou LOREN LILITH__ (Loren XD),_** que depois que parou de me aconselhar a não consumir demasiadamente álcool ( XD) se juntou a mim e passou a me torturar todos os dias para que eu terminasse a fic .**

**MUITO OBRIGADA MENINA, AMO MUITO VOCÊ!**

**Agradeço também a **_TODAS _**que comentaram, e peço perdão por não poder responder, afinal, faz aproximadamente de um ano, e se eu respondesse agora, ficaria realmente difícil pra mim. Mas as desse capitulo eu responderei por e-mail, tudo bem?**

**Agradeço também a **_IDA-CHAN_** que também me empolgou muito pra eu ver que a fic não havia sido (completamente) esquecida. XD**

**Mas okay, a Loren merece prêmio miss " adorei encher a Tmizinha" e consegui HAuaHAUhAUAHuA**

**Amo muito vocês !**

**Boa leitura! 8DDD!**

_**oOo**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Inuyasha não me pertence. Portanto não tentem me processar pela demora, apenas esperem ele ser meu..., e tentem me procurar depois que eu abandonar definitivamente o site pra aproveitar minhas noitadas com ele XD.**_

_**oOo**_

"_Aproveita agora pra fazer piada_

_Porque você vai sair daqui sem nada_

_E como você vai voltar pra casa eu não sei_

_Quando você blefa sua mão se move_

_Agora eu sei que você não têm nem mais que um par de_

_noves_

_E eu tenho um four de Reis_

_Gostou de apostar, mas quando todo o seu dinheiro_

_acabar_

_Você vai repensar tudo aquilo que fez e que não fez e_

_que não vai_

_Quem perde sai, fica só quem sabe jogar_

_Cada um que saiba de si_

_Pague e desocupe o lugar _

_Só de ficha aqui vai um dinheiro forte_

_Acho que alguém vai precisar de sorte_

_Se não tiver o jogo na sua mão_

_Não quero aqui te chamar de otário_

_Mas você já tá fora desse páreo_

_E o que é hilário você já perdeu sua mansão_

_Gostou de apostar, mas quando todo o seu dinheiro_

_acabar_

_Você vai repensar tudo aquilo que fez e que não fez e_

_que não vai_

_Quem perde sai, fica só quem sabe jogar_

_Cada um que saiba de si_

_Pague e desocupe o lugar _

_Quem perde sai, fica só quem sabe jogar_

_Cada um que saiba de si_

_Pague e desocupe o lugar _

_Quem perde sai, quem perde sai, quem perde sai, quem_

_perde sai..."_

**(Matanza – Quem perde sai )**

_**oOo**_

" _Perdemos"_

Ela não aparentava nada mais a não ser relutância contra o que ela mesma sentia. Ser apostada era humilhante, mas se perder em uma aposta era de fato, mais humilhante ainda. Não que o que a incomodava era a humilhação, mas de toda forma, não deixaria de ignorar o que ali realmente estava acontecendo. Respirou fundo, murmurou algo baixo e levantou-se da mesa.

# Eis aqui, o prêmio do jogo. - Suspirou ela, dando uma volta e parando em frente a Naraku. Inuyasha fechou os orbes mordendo os lábios, com a expressão completamente desesperada. O que faria agora? Kagome suspirou, encarando-o de raspão não se preocupando muito com o que ele sentiria, mas sim, com o que ela mesma sentia.

# Beije-me- Ordenou Naraku, frio. O mais gostoso de vencer não era apenas obter o troféu, e sim, ter a posse, o poder de mandar. Além do mais, Inuyasha, ah, Inuyasha. Delicioso seria vê-lo observar a cena, que causaria rancor ao mesmo. Kagome engoliu seco, lágrimas caiam com força de seus olhos, mas por um momento ela parou, abriu um pequeno sorriso e respirou fundo. Fez uma expressão pensativa e então sorriu levemente.

# Não- Respondeu rudemente. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando diretamente para mulher-objeto á sua frente.

# Não? Tem certeza, que sabe com quem esta falando?- Perguntou irônico. Ela riu.

# Estou falando com você, Naraku. - Ele levantou-se, segurando em seu braço.

# Não somente comigo, mas considere sim com o seu **dono. **- Inuyasha sentiu ódio e ameaçou levantar-se da mesa. Kikyou segurou levemente o ombro do mesmo, mas foi repelida quando ele sentiu seu toque.

# Não ouvi momento algum alguém dizendo que seria meu dono. - Ele riu. Saber se para ela ou se dela era uma questão a ser pensada.

# Você perdeu Kagome, estávamos lhe apostando... não adianta usar de suas frases meramente sarcásticas para mudar isso. - Ela entortou um pouco o pescoço para a direita, e o encarou confusa.

# Estavam me apostando?- Kikyou apertou as mãos com força. O que a outra mulher planejava fazer?

# Sim, estávamos, e vencemos a partida. "Vamoslogo". - Ordenou Naraku com sintomas certos de quem estava perdendo a paciência. A pegou pelo cabelo, puxando-a um pouco e ela segurou o pulso do homem, o arranhando. Inuyasha não tomava posição na discussão, apenas observava agora, completamente atônito.

# Prefere que eu grite?- Sussurrou ela. Ele a olhou com raiva. – Acha mesmo, Naraku, que apenas você aqui pode trapacear em um jogo?- Riu, menosprezando o outro. – Você não é o único, meu querido, acha mesmo que acreditei que cumpriria sua parte no acordo caso perdesse? Acha mesmo que sou idiota?- Ele soltou o cabelo dela, com lentidão.

# Não brinque comigo, "querida", vamos fazer isso da maneira mais simples possível. A Kikyou fica, o Inuyasha fica, eu vou, você vai, e o mais interessante..., vai de boca calada! - Ela riu. A pulseira brilhou juntamente com seu olhar.

# Chegou minha hora de te enfrentar, Naraku. - Ela se afastou dele, com nojo. – Eu sinto repúdio de você; você sinceramente não vale nada. É lixo, e assim vai sempre ser. Não interessa-me se ganhou ou não de toda forma, você sempre será um perdedor.- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, abrindo um pequeno sorriso cínico.

# Perdedor, eu?- Perguntou, com desdém, a vendo concordar. – Não Kagome, a única perdedora aqui é você, e claro, o cachorrinho- Inuyasha o fitou com ódio. – Não pense que com belas palavras de jogadores fajutos você poderá me convencer do contrário. Mesmo que eu perdesse Kagome, o jogo não mudaria, você continuaria sendo inferior a mim e eu superior a você. Certamente eu sempre vou ter o que quero no final. Renda-se, se for comigo eu não te atormento mais..., apenas a tenho pra mim!- Ela não segurou um olhar irritado.

Mostrar-se forte perante tais palavras era o que ela mais queria, mas de fato, não conseguiria manter a pose por muito tempo. Pegou o maço de cigarros, puxou um para si e colocou em sua boca, o acendendo. Inuyasha fez uma careta e Naraku tentou por um momento compreender.

Ela gostava de se divertir e se sempre teve medo de Naraku, medo de mudar de personalidade hora para outra ela não tinha.

Se aprendeu o que aprendeu em um cassino, a qual foi parar por uma confusão de orbes dourados, ela viveria ali da maneira que aprendeu. Tragou o cigarro, soltando a fumaça na face de Naraku com um olhar ambicioso.

# Se me quer, vai ter de me comprar. - Inuyasha tossiu e Kikyou arregalou os olhos, mas Naraku sorriu. Eles estavam sorrindo, afinal. Aquilo era engraçado, não era?

# Quanto quer?- Perguntou lentamente, sentindo gosto a cada palavra que dizia.

# Não quero dinheiro... quero trocas. - Ele aproximou-se dela, tocando-lhe o rosto.

# Então isso não seria uma compra. -

# De fato...- Respondeu ela, passando a língua sobre os lábios.

# O que quer em troca?- Ela sorriu genuinamente.

# Quero que saia de perto de mim. - Ele apertou as mãos fortemente com repúdio, segurando-se para não arrastá-la para longe do cassino.

# Mas então, não vou te ter. - Ela molhou os lábios.

# Hm..., realmente. Mas..., posso fazer um contrato de que sou sua, alguns metros longe de você, claro! Ah.., e terá minha confiança! - Inuyasha abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ela estava brincando com o psicológico de Naraku, seria justamente por isso que a amava tanto. Ela era forte, sempre foi forte..., porém nunca o notou. Kagome..., sua única Kagome.

# Sabe bem que estou pouco me lixando para a sua confiança. Se não quer confiar em mim, digo-lhe que não me interesso em maneiras para que confie!- Ela tossiu, tragando novamente o cigarro.

# É uma pena, queria muito fechar um bom acordo hoje. - Ele soltou o ar preso, pegando nos braços de Kagome com cuidado. Ela não compreendeu o gesto.

# Pois bem, agora pare de brincadeira e vamos meu amor?- Ele raspou os dentes, mostrando claramente a impaciência. Ela suspirou.

# Vá sozinho! Você tem pernas e claramente não necessita de mim para movimentá-las. - Ele pigarreou. Suspirou, por um momento, voltando a rir. Mas dessa vez, de maneira desesperada como se quisesse, de toda maneira, afetar a mulher em sua frente.

# Bem Kagome... estou indo então. - Ela estranhou, mas não mudou momento algum sua postura. – Receito-lhe que observe bastante o cassino, sentirá saudades do mesmo quando estiver atrás das grades. - Disse, passando a língua sobre os dentes. Ela suspirou.

# É? Esta dizendo que vai me colocar em uma prisão?- Ele concordou, fazendo pouco caso. Inuyasha levantou-se novamente da mesa, mas ainda continuava em silêncio. Kagome o olhou torto, como se sentisse desprezo também do ser possuidor de longos cabelos prateados. Voltou então sua atenção para Naraku.

# Posso saber como pensa em fazer isso?- Ele pegou as mãos dela, fazendo um leve carinho sobre elas.

# Jogadores tem seu lugar reservado em locais como presidiárias. - Respondeu. Ela abriu um longo sorriso.

# Homens que batem em mulheres, invadem suas residências e certamente também jogam em cassinos tem ainda mais espaço em locais como presidiárias. - Ele lambeu o rosto da mulher, que não se movimentou.

# A diferença entre nós minha cara Kagome, é que você sempre teve e sempre terá medo de fazer algo que possa me prejudicar. Tenho muitos "amigos" aqui fora, que certamente poderão lhe fazer um mal em dobro. - Ela beijou levemente o pescoço de Naraku, pousando as mãos em seu peitoral.

# Eu também tenho muitos amigos que podem me proteger desse mal duplo. - Ele engoliu seco, pigarreando. – Não que eu pense demais nisso, mas acho..., acho que você é ainda mais inofensivo que eu. - Deu uma risada pouco forçada, pouco alta, que mexeu com os instintos do inimigo. – Acha mesmo que não aprendi nada com você? Meu caro, nojento e repugnante amigo? Acha mesmo que esse tempo todo que eu fiquei longe de você, quieta, não informei a Sesshoumaru sobre sua existência?-

# Caro, nojento e repugnante **dono**, você quis dizer.- Disse ele confiante de suas palavras e ignorando os últimos ditos da mulher. Inuyasha se tomou parte na conversa.

# Pois então, cumpra suas ameaças "Naraku"- Riu também, pondo-se em meio aos dois. – Ninguém aqui a não ser você, está com medo. Temos amigos no cassino, podemos livrar facilmente Kagome de suas ameaças. Mas lembre-se Naraku, que invadiu uma residência, ameaçou Kagome em lugares públicos e quase a matou, uma ou duas vezes. Além de quase estuprá-la há um tempo atrás, não? Acha isso bonito ou florescente?- Perguntou esnobe, rindo um pouco.

# Oras..., vejo que pessoas demais têm conhecimento sobre nossa vida pessoal, doce Kagome. - Ela piscou o olho esquerdo.

# Vejo que vai se ferrar, Naraku!- Suspirou ela, empurrando Inuyasha da conversa. O mesmo estranhou o gesto encarando Kagome, porém não encontrou os olhos da mesma em sua direção. – Vejo que vai se ferrar eternamente caso não saia do meu caminho. - Ele arqueou novamente a sobrancelha sibilando ironia.

# Kagome, acha mesmo que eu acredito em você? Acha mesmo que terá coragem de fazer algo contra mim? Não me faça rir...- Ela então, abriu um longo sorriso.

# **Você** me faz rir, Naraku!- Ele engoliu seco. – Da última vez que duvidou de mim, lembro..., que levou um tiro na perna?- Ele rangeu os dentes, a olhando com desprezo. Kikyou não dizia nada, assim como Inuyasha não ousou mais dizer. A briga era deles, apenas deles, e deles seria até enfim terminar. – Então, prefere ir pra cadeia e me deixar forçadamente em paz, ou simplesmente me deixar em paz?

# Acha mesmo, que vou deixá-la, meu doce desejo de consumo?

# Não acho, mas exijo. - Ele surpreendeu-se com a atitude da mulher. – Tem Kikyou a seus pés, pode comê-la quando quiser, pode mandar nela o quanto quiser..., então por que insiste em **me** querer? Poupe-me...- Kikyou riu perante a provocação e Naraku observou a ambas.

# Ela não vale nada..., mas você sim, minha Kagome!- Kikyou então fechou o sorriso. Ela não valia nada?

# Como assim... não valho nada?- Perguntou ela, mantendo a calma no olhar, mas não conseguindo tê-la na voz. Inuyasha suspirou divertido.

# Você não vale nada Kikyou... não passa de uma serva, e assim sempre vai ser. Quer Inuyasha? Ele esta a sua frente. Entregue-se a ele, e poderá ser feliz ao observar que poder "transar" com o mesmo. - Kikyou respirou fundo. As mãos passaram a tremer, e os olhos encheram-se por um momento de lágrimas. – É uma vadia Kikyou, não tente mudar isso. Fez do mal para conseguir quem queria, mas é tão insignificante que nada tem. Não passa de um "nada". - Naraku não preocupou-se quando ouviu um baixo soluçar da mulher, que apertou as mãos com ódio. Se virou, dando ombros e encarando Kagome, que parecia não se importar com a conversa.

# Pois então... aonde havíamos parado?- perguntou a mulher, enquanto encarava as longas unhas.

# Paramos na parte em que eu mando em você, você finge não ter medo e depois se rende. - Ela o observou intrigada.

# Droga... não li essa parte do roteiro. - Inuyasha abriu um pequeno sorriso. Kikyou, porém mantinha-se completamente furiosa, apesar de sua expressão manter-se triste.

# É a última vez que "peço"... vamos agora, ou terei que te matar?- Kagome soltou uma risada estridente.

# Nós dois já tentamos matar um ao outro, acha mesmo que agora depois de tanto tempo, vai conseguir?- Naraku colocou as mãos elegantemente nos bolsos.

# Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza...- Kagome então deu passos firmes passando por Naraku. Parou um pouco a frente, olhando pra trás com um desprezo jamais visto.

# Então vista-se... e pode ir embora- A ironia soou alta dentro do cassino. Ele apertou as mãos, em sinônimo de ódio.

# Então você vai ser como eu, não é? Vai contar vantagem, vai ser suja a ponto de não cumprir uma aposta... e se vingar?- Ela fez uma pose pensativa e então suspirou.

# A única diferença entre nós foi o tempo... e o tamanho do seu cabelo, que verdadeiramente sempre foi maior que o meu. - Não pensou em dizer mais nada. Virou-se completamente, e saiu.

Naraku ameaçou segui-la, porém Inuyasha segurou seu braço, com força.

# Saia de perto dela. – Rosnou. Naraku arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Não vou me aproximar... por enquanto. E o mais engraçado; vejo que você também não. - Inuyasha arregalou os dois orbes enquanto apertava ainda mais o braço do inimigo.

# Como assim?- Naraku deu um pequeno sorriso cínico enquanto se soltava do hanyou.

# Você a apostou...- Mais um sorriso. – Nem mesmo eu faria isso. – Inuyasha soltou o braço de Naraku imediatamente com uma expressão de raiva. Não de Naraku.., nem de Kagome. Incrivelmente..., dele mesmo. – Boa noite. – Despediu-se Naraku antes de sair.

E o mais engraçado...

_**Kikyou não se preocupou em segui-lo. **_

_**oOo**_

Kagome entrou em seu quarto completamente exausta. Pela primeira vez, não se preocupou se Naraku apareceria em sua porta com uma máscara tentando matá-la/estuprá-la/levá-la para longe ao algo do gênero. Sentiu que conhecia mais Naraku, que o próprio Inuyasha. Não sentia nada, a não ser exaustão, e a sensação de que não poderia confiar em ninguém, realmente ninguém..., mesmo se este tivesse cabelos longos e prateados.

Cansou. Depois de tanto tempo jogou todo o passado, presente, e talvez o próprio futuro no lixo.

A secretária eletrônica anuncia que o alguém que estava ligando, não desligaria antes de deixar uma mensagem.

# Aposto três reais que é o Inuyasha. - Sussurrou a si mesma, alguns segundos antes da mensagem eletrônica terminar.

_# Kagome... sou eu, Inuyasha! – _Ela ria, enquanto pensava que estava devendo três reais para ela mesma._ # Olha..., eu engoli realmente todo o maldito orgulho que sinto..., pra deixar uma mensagem, pedindo desculpas pra você. – _Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, balançando negativamente a cabeça como se soubesse que ele iria dizer isso. Sussurrou um pequeno " previsível", e continuou com os olhares fixos no telefone, enquanto se jogava em sua cama._ # Eu SEI que você está ai, balançando negativamente a cabeça e pensando que eu iria falar exatamente isso... está me ignorando não é?- _

# Se não perdi tempo atendendo o telefone, é óbvio que estou te ignorando. - Murmurou ela, rolando os olhos.

_# Pois bem..., eu sinto realmente muito ódio de mim mesmo... e, por mais que eu esteja errado... não gostaria que me deixasse lá...- _Deu um longo suspiro como um "prossiga, prossiga"_ # Bom... antes de mais nada, liguei só pra avisar que, como você está muito longe do telefone e ouvindo isso em cima da sua cama, não vai ter tempo pra correr aqui, atender o telefone e dizer NÃO quando eu terminar... bom – _Ela observou confusa._ # Estou indo praí –_ Arregalou os olhos levantando-se da cama e correndo até o telefone._ # Atémaistchau- _Terminou ele quando ela pegou o telefone, e ao colocá-lo em seu ouvido percebeu já estar desligado.

# Pequeno filho da puta- Abriu um pequeno sorriso, apesar de não querer sorrir e soltou o telefone.

_**oOo**_

# Sesshoumaru?- O youkai olhou para trás não reconhecendo a voz da pessoa que o chamava. Espantou-se por um momento por reconhecer a mulher, de quando esteve presente com ele, certa vez.

# O que faz aqui, grande parceira de Naraku?- Ele não evitou um olhar sarcástico, enquanto Kikyou, por sua vez, apenas aproximava-se.

# Vim aqui por um motivo simples e fácil de se entender. – Abriu um doce sorriso, a qual Sesshoumaru ignorou.

# O que quer? Drogas?- Ela permitiu rir, apesar do que lhe foi dito.

# Vingança...- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, realmente confuso.

# Se é isso que quer, não deveria vir em uma delegacia... e sim atrás de matadores de aluguel. Daí sim... notificariam a policia, e eu poderia fazer parte do seu pedido.- Ela balançou a cabeça, razoavelmente.

# Quero colocar Naraku atrás das grades, de uma vez- Ele então sentou-se na cadeira, perto á ela.

# E pensou que eu seria o policial burro que acreditaria na "comparsa" dele?- Ela olhou pra Sesshoumaru de maneira objetiva.

# Eu não seria "burra" a ponto de te achar "burro o suficiente"- Ele a encarou, intrigado. – Creio que fui "burra" demais esse tempo todo e quero se possível, testemunhar contra o Naraku, afinal sempre fui a "comparsa" do mesmo, e se lhe faltam provas... posso te dar. - Sesshoumaru abriu o costumeiro sorriso frio, que não o abandonava.

# Mas se assim for irá presa também, apesar de tudo. - Ela deu um longo suspiro.

# Não me importo... comida, roupa lavada... é o sonho de toda mulher- Ele a fitou divertido.

# Pois bem... vamos a minha sala. - Levantou-se enquanto andava e Kikyou o seguia.

# Ah... e bem. Na madrugada de amanhã, Naraku estará no apartamento de Kagome. Ele é egocêntrico o bastante pra imaginar que todos achariam que ele sumiria por um tempo, e não atrever-se-ia ao ponto de aparecer no dia seguinte. - Ele parou.

# Costumo desconfiar das pessoas, e estou realmente desconfiando de você... então, me diga de uma vez por que esta fazendo isso, e o que prova que não esta mentindo?- Ela riu, assim como Naraku riu algumas horas atrás.

# Você verá que não estou mentindo quando achar Naraku e puder prendê-lo. Não me importa se acredita ou não em mim... se quer provas, as terá. Antes de tudo acontecer, Naraku disse que se nada desse certo amanhã ele iria atrás de Kagome. - Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Antes de tudo acontecer... tudo é exatamente o que?- Ela aproximou-se do youkai, ficando frente a frente com o mesmo.

# Eu te falo, assim que chegarmos á sua sala. - Começou a andar e Sesshoumaru abriu um último sorriso cínico, caminhando lado a lado com Kikyou.

_**oOo**_

Não foi possível nem passarem-se 5 minutos que Kagome ouviu batidas na porta. Lentamente se levantou indo até ela e a abrindo. Inuyasha era realmente tão rápido assim? Ou seria Naraku?

Bom.., Inuyasha se mostrou realmente rápido.

# Olá. - Disse ele, em tom baixo.

# Olá. - Respondeu ela, da mesma maneira. – Posso saber como veio? De helicóptero? Ou correndo e pulando por ai?- Ele suspirou, mostrando o celular.

# Eu estava no portão do apartamento quando te liguei.- Ela o encarou em um meio-sorriso. – Sou mais esperto que você. - Finalizou.

# Não, você não é- Ele se afastou quando percebeu que ela não fez questão de deixá-lo entrar. – Então, o que _exatamente_ veio fazer aqui?- Ele a encarou, com certa tristeza.

# Pedir desculpas..- Ela balbuciou algo.

# Prefiro acreditar em deus... ou até mesmo no Papai Noel, no que em um Inuyasha arrependido atrás de uma Kagome que odeia. - Ele pareceu se importar com a última frase.

# Eu não te odeio.- Ela fingiu surpresa.

# É? E o que sente então? Rancor? Me poupe..., Inuyasha.- Ele deu um passo a frente, a qual ela parou com um pequeno empurrão.

# Olha Kagome, eu sei que errei, mas..- Ela o cortou, bruscamente.

# Todos sabemos quando erramos, mas a diferença está na importância do erro. Vejo que não sou importante pra você, e justamente por isso me apostou com tanta..., digamos, firmeza?- Ele engoliu seco. – Do mesmo jeito que disse "Sim" á Naraku, eu digo "saia" á você.- Depois de muito tempo, algumas lágrimas, ainda que pouco visíveis, brotaram nos olhos de Inuyasha. – Por favor?- Ele lambeu os lábios, se afastando.

# Eu estou realmente arrependido... será que não pode perceber?- Ela segurou a porta com a mão, ainda não a fechando.

# Perceber todos percebemos... difícil é distinguir o que é verdade e o que é mentira- Ele arregalou os olhos.

# Não acredita em mim?- Ela baixou o olhar, sem perder o sorriso.

# Sempre tive como filosofia de vida não acreditar em quem me aposta em jogos. - Ele desviou o olhar, da garota em sua frente. – Agora, vá embora... e se possível não me procure mais. - Ele virou o pescoço bruscamente, a fitando objetivo.

# Mas Naraku ainda esta a solta!- Ela também levantou o olhar.

# Não vou fugir de um homem sendo que estou me protegendo atrás das custas de outro. Cansei disso. A minha vida, é a **MINHA** vida, portanto, não necessito de mais ajuda alguma. - O brilho dos olhos do hanyou era claramente de tristeza. – E então, o que me diz?- Ele virou-se um pouco, segurando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair.

# Vou te deixar em paz..., mesmo que esteja cometendo um erro. Outro, não é?- Ela apenas afirmou. – Nos vemos... por aí. - Ela também não conseguiu segurar algumas lágrimas. – Se precisar de mim... grite. – Ele se virou calmamente e começou a caminhar.

# Não precisarei. - Disse ela, já fechando a porta.

# Infelizmente, eu preciso do seu amor...- Disse baixo ele, antes de entrar no elevador e antes de Kagome fechar a porta. A mesma observou fixamente para a mesma, antes de se sentir aliviada.

# Devo ter ouvido errado. - Caminhou novamente em direção da cama, da qual sinceramente não deveria ter saído.

_oOo_

Já eram 5 da tarde. Sim, exatamente 5 horas, sendo que Kagome não costumava dormir até tão tarde. Não ao menos, que ela recordava-se. E bem, incrivelmente, não sentiu vontade nenhuma de levantar daquela cama.

Não que se importava em ter uma vida saudável e menos sedentária, mas realmente não sentia _vontade_ de se levantar. Pra ser realista, não sentia vontade de exatamente _nada_. Mas bem, o que importava agora? Antes o objetivo era ser sempre a mais poderosa jogadora, a qual sempre disputaria e ganharia nem que fosse roubando. Depois, passou a ser Inuyasha. Ah, sempre fora emocionante irritar o "cachorrinho", tanto nos jogos quanto em suas ironias. Agora, simplesmente não havia motivos.

Apenas esticou a mão, movendo os dedos enquanto tateava a cômoda ao seu lado apanhando o maço de cigarros. Pegou um dos preciosos Lucky Strikes e o acendeu, com um desânimo realmente deprimente.

Olhou para o teto. Tragou. Olhou para o teto... tragou. Não era entediante, não, realmente não era. Seria mais digno considerar "divertido".

# Sempre achei divertido foder o meu pulmão com essa nicotina barata. - Sussurrou ela com uma voz tremendamente rouca. – E daí se ele não gostava? Eu realmente não faço esforço para agradá-lo... nunca fiz- Murmurou ela contrariando-se ao saber que por um tempo, minimizou com o cigarro apenas pelo hanyou.

Mentir para si mesma era um hábito... digamos, "saudável". Ao menos mais saudável que os cigarros.

# Ao menos ganhei três reais ontem; - Suspirou ela virando-se na cama e apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro prata perto da mesma.

Bom... qual seria a diferença de dizer que não é feliz, do que a de sentir-se completamente infeliz?

Ela não queria saber, afinal..., estava sozinha, e falar consigo mesma era realmente chato quando sabia que poderia chatear _alguém_ com suas manias.

É, o alguém Inuyasha.

# O que será que ele esta fazendo agora?- Deixou-se murmurar por um minuto, enquanto acendia outro cigarro.

_oOo_

Acordou fazia apenas alguns minutos. Não que ele se importava com o horário, se já estava anoitecendo ou não. Ele realmente não ligava se estava "perdendo tempo" na sua preciosa vida.

Virou mais um gole da garrafa de cerveja, enquanto jogava mais uma playboy na gaveta clássica dos " nunca mais vou ver". Fazia tempo que não perdia tempo desarrumando o quarto, vendo mulheres nuas e bebendo algo. Ele simplesmente havia perdido o hábito depois que conheceu Kagome.

# Não seria tanto... mas realmente não quero imaginar que foi exatamente quando me descobri "apaixonado" por ela. - Ele SABIA o que sentia. De fato, tinha certeza de suas palavras. Mas nunca deixava a careta de desprezo aparecer em seu rosto quando o assunto de tratava de amor.

Apesar da culpa de tê-la apostado em um jogo, ele ainda seria Inuyasha, não seria? Queria arduamente acreditar naquilo, mesmo que fosse mentira. Bom, ele não estava pensando no que a mentira causaria afinal, seria mais fácil ele se enganar que remoer-se.

Estranhamente ele se remoia toda vez que tentava enganar-se.

# Eu realmente... a odeio!- Se levantou, arrumando a cueca e caminhando até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho olhando diretamente para a própria imagem. – Patético. - Murmurou o mesmo.

Era terrível uma pessoa orgulhosa como Inuyasha admitir o erro, e ainda mais, entender que odiava Kagome apenas pelo simples fato de amá-la demais. Enfim, muitas coisas para um mesmo dia, ele diria.

# Muitas coisas para um mesmo dia. - E disse.

_**oOo**_

Já era noite. Um cassino lotado, bares lotados e estacionamentos lotados. Não tinha graça nenhuma aparecer por lá, depois do que havia acontecido esses dias. Realmente, não havia graça alguma.

Kagome estacionou o carro em uma vaga de deficientes realmente ignorando que não era. Tragou longamente o cigarro enquanto entrava dentro do local, cheio de pessoas famintas por bebidas, jogos, dinheiro e sexo. Cada um com seu objetivo, e no fundo, todos fracassados. Mas nada importava, ela era um deles e de nada adiantaria negar o que de fato, seria.

Aproximou-se do bar pedindo uma dose de vodka. Queria começar a noite bem, ou pelo menos se entusiasmar por alguns minutos. Sentiu um corpo sentando-se ao lado do seu. Arqueou a sobrancelha, já sabendo ser Inuyasha.

# Como vai?- Perguntou ele pedindo outra dose. Ela não fez questão alguma de olhar para o lado.

# Bem, e você?- Ele suspirou, sendo o mesmo Inuyasha que sempre fora com ela.

# Melhor que a sua mentira, garanto. – Ela o ignorou completamente, tragando o cigarro e bebendo um gole da vodka, pura. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, impaciente apenas pelo fato de ela realmente não conversar com ele. – Olha... será que realmente não pode me perdoar?- Ela apagou o cigarro, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

# Não há do que eu o perdoar, Inuyasha.- Disse ela, não se mostrando animada nem ao menos na própria ironia.

# Eu sei que eu errei Kagome... mas precisa ser tão orgulhosa a esse ponto?- Ela riu, um pequeno riso, nada mais que isso.

# Orgulhosa? Eu?- Olhou para o hanyou, da maneira mais penetrante que podia. – Ou seria você, que tenta me convencer que consegue ser irônico e desprezar tudo o que aconteceu ontem? – Ele engoliu seco, fechando a mão direita, com força.

# Eu diria os dois...- Ela parou por um minuto, virando o copo. Deixou o dinheiro no balcão e se levantou. Não queria ficar olhando para aquele homem, não mesmo. Por mais que tivesse ido ao cassino para nem se fosse ao menos, observá-lo de longe, ao mesmo tempo não o queria por perto.

Odiava sentimentos. Mas odiava ainda mais não ter controle nenhum sobre eles. Qual era a diversão de amar se no fim percebe que não tem valor algum para as pessoas?

# Preciso de outro maço. - Resmungou ela a si mesma enquanto caminhava para o bar do outro lado do cassino.

E não foram necessárias horas para que ela estivesse embriagada apostando tudo o que tinha e até mesmo o que não tinha. Não foram necessários nem ao menos, muitos minutos.

Ela estava definitivamente bêbada. Rindo alto, apostando alto e esbarrando em todo lugar aonde não fosse capaz de desviar. Inuyasha segurava raiva dentro de si. Raiva e preocupação farta, da mulher que ali se encontrava. Mantinha os olhares fixos na morena, que novamente parava em uma mesa, e sentava-se junto aos demais.

Não queria adivinhar o quanto ela apostaria nessa mesa. Mas certamente ela não teria tanta sorte de ganhar. Não novamente.

# Aposto mil ienes na rodada. – A voz dela ressoou fraca e mole. Inuyasha colocou a mão na testa em sinal de reprovação.

# Se algo me fizer entender por que a amo tanto... esse algo vai me fazer compreender por que não consigo obrigá-la a fazer nada que me agrade dessa vez, apenas que pare por um segundo, e me perdoe. – Disse ele baixo, dando ombros. Ele pela primeira vez havia se arrependido de algo.

Se arrependido firmemente.

# Quero o verdadeiro Inuyasha de volta. - Disse ele mais uma vez, antes de observar Kagome encarar um Ás de espadas da outra mulher em sua frente. – Boa sorte, Kagome.

_**oOo**_

# Eu realmente esqueci Naraku, eu realmente esqueci Inuyasha. Eu quero dinheiro, eu quero jogar, eu quero morrer em um bar!- Cantarolava Kagome já perdendo a capacidade de distinguir cores, pessoas e carros. Tentou abrir três que de fato, não eram seus, mas os alarmes cruelmente parecidos.

Abriu finalmente o certo e colocou o cinto. Sentiu uma mão firme a jogando pro lado.

# Naraku?- Perguntou ela, já que a tanto estranhava o desaparecimento do mesmo.

# Inuyasha, prazer. - Disse rude, ligando o carro e o dirigindo.

# O que quer?- Ele o observou de raspão. Frio.

# Não quero nada, apenas estou impedindo que morra!- Ela riu, sarcástica.

# Esta dizendo que dirijo mal?- Ele suspirou, realmente nada inspirado para iniciar uma briga com ela naquele estado.

# Estou insinuando que bêbada, sim. - Ela o bateu, fracamente, no braço.

# Eu não estou bêbada!- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, sem fazer questão de olhar para o lado.

# Então por que seu tênis está desamarrado? – Ela olhou pra baixo com vergonha.

E todo o caminho tentou dar o nó na sua sandália, sendo que apenas teria de abotoá-lo. De toda forma, ele estava ao seu lado. E, se Kagome havia perdido a vontade de viver, a ponto de esquecer que Naraku poderia novamente lhe fazer mal, Inuyasha não estava disposto a deixá-la machucar-se. Sendo o erro dele, ou não.

# Maldito o dia em que a conheci de verdade, Kagome- Ela desistiu da sandália-tênis jogando-se contra o vidro do carro. Inuyasha estacionou, deixando Kagome descer. Ela começou a andar, e ele não a seguiu.

Kagome sequer olhou pra trás. Sinceramente, não pensou se ele estava ou não a acompanhando. Inuyasha observou as chaves em sua mão, sendo elas de Kagome.

# Bom..., se Naraku esta aí, comigo ele certamente não vai aparecer. - Piscou os olhos, ligando o carro. – Espero que ela consiga se virar, por pelo menos alguns minutos. - Suspirou ele fortemente, enquanto saia com o carro.

_**oOo**_

# Eu realmente detesto esperar por pessoas...- Murmurou o homem com a cabeleira morena sendo penteada. – Ainda mais se essas pessoas forem repugnantemente desprezíveis como eu.- Murmurou novamente enquanto pensava se valia a pena ou não se expor a tanto.

Na verdade, ele não sabia a quem queria enganar. A ele, ou a ele mesmo. Afinal, Naraku era tão egocêntrico que simplesmente não conseguia disputar nem sequer duvidas se não fossem elas, com ele mesmo.

# Se eu estiver certo, ele não vem. Se eu também estiver certo, ela virá sozinha- Uma coisa óbvia. Bem óbvia, de fato. – Ela não compareceu a delegacia e Inuyasha tentou conseguir um pedido de desculpas, mas falhou..., e também não foi se esconder nas saias do irmão. - Observou o espelho arqueando a sobrancelha e abrindo um pequeno sorriso cínico. – Será que sou eu, ou essas pessoas que são realmente... _estranhas_?- Perguntou sentado-se na cama de Kagome.

Ouviu a porta se abrir.

E não se assustou quando ouviu alguém se esbarrar no sofá. Muito menos na estante, na TV, na mesa da copa, na da cozinha e nem quando caiu quando trombou em uma das cadeiras da mesma.

# Juro que não doeu. – Foi a única frase que Naraku ouviu a não ser os gemidos que a mulher deu em todo o percurso até o quarto. Quando nele entrou, observou o moreno sentado em sua cama, esperando que a mesma fosse se assustar com o aparecimento do mesmo.

# Obrigada por abrir a porta, perdi minhas chaves! – Disse ela contorcendo a face. Aproximou-se se jogando na cama ignorando os olhares de Naraku.

# Antigamente o álcool te fazia ser mais violenta. – Disse ele, ainda mais sarcástico.

# Você está na MINHA casa, sentado na MINHA cama e certamente comeu a MINHA comida. – Disse ela, lentamente, sem se mover da posição em que caiu na cama. – E ainda ousa falar que estou alcoolizada? Que falta de respeito é essa?- Ele se levantou ficando de joelhos, frente a frente com ela.

# Eu ouso fazer qualquer coisa com você, ainda mais hoje..., que está sem uma arma.- Disse ele passando a mão levemente sobre o rosto de Kagome.

# Tira essa mão nojenta de mim!- Aumentou o tom de voz empurrando-o de perto de si. – Perdi o medo, mas não a inteligência. - Ele riu da frase da morena.

# É nessa hora que eu te mostro o que você perdeu ou não... e eu acho sinceramente, que se não perdeu a inteligência, a burrice muito menos!- Ela o observou sem entender.

# Que?- Arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto questionava.

# É, exatamente assim – Riu alto enquanto a puxava com força para perto, em um abraço forte. Kagome tentou se debater nos braços de Naraku enquanto ele apertava forte a bunda da moça, que se irritava ainda mais.

Bêbada, acabada e completamente infeliz com a vida. Mas nunca seria humilhada novamente... não por Naraku.

Tentou erguer a perna para que pudesse chutar suas "partes", mas ele fechou as pernas antes de receber o golpe. Com a outra mão, segurou a nuca de Kagome com força, mordendo seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela desse um alto gemido de dor, que foi calado com um tapa em sua face.

Ela estava no chão, mas realmente.., não sentia mais dor. E mais um ponto pro álcool, quando ela levantou o braço e apertou o saco de Naraku com força, enfiando suas unhas completamente por debaixo dele, e pode ouvir um gemido ainda mais alto de dor. O homem segurou o pulso dela com força, o virando e se colocando por cima dela. O chute que ela recebeu quando ele conseguiu se levantar, deveria ter sido de enorme dor..., mas não tanta para alguém em uma situação como a dela.

# Canalha!- Gritou sem forças quando ele a puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ficasse em pé.

# Puta!- Disse em tom mediano, enquanto cuspia na face da moça e a jogava contra a parede. Abaixou-se ficando de frente com ela, e forçando um beijo a qual, quando não foi correspondido, se tornou uma forte mordida nos lábios da mulher.

# Maldito momento em que me esqueci que lutar com você sem armas de fogo é logicamente impossível- Ele sorriu, apertando a testa de Kagome prestes a empurrar sua cabeça contra a parede.

Mas incrivelmente a parede encontrou outra testa, a qual seria de Naraku.

# Uau, eu fiz isso?- Perguntou ela. – Quando eu fecho os olhos, meus poderes se revelam?- Ouviu um pequeno tapa que algum ser de cabelos longamente prateados teria dado na própria testa.

# Eu fiz isso... Kagome!- Ela observou Inuyasha empurrando a cabeça do outro homem na parede com crueldade, sem alguma expressão que demonstrasse gratidão.

# O homem que me apostou nos jogos?- Ele a olhou com uma face de deboche.

# O que salvou sua vida, também! – Ela riu alto.

# E eu pedi, para me salvar? Eu por acaso, estava em apuros? – Inuyasha a fitou, com os lábios sangrando, a face um pouco arroxeada, os pulsos avermelhados e os cabelos desarrumados.

# Não, é apenas uma impressão minha. Sou excêntrico, quero aparecer. – Suspirou ele, olhando o sangue de Naraku escorrer pela parede. – E não, ele não esta morto..., _eu acho. _- Inuyasha obtinha ódio no olhar, e apenas isso sustentava. Quando Naraku conseguiu se virar um pouco para olhar para Inuyasha, ele apertou os cabelos do moreno prestes a socá-lo novamente.

# Pare com isso, agora. - A voz ordenou, fria e baixa. – Antes que a minha maior felicidade seja concluída: Mandar você para cadeia também. – Inuyasha rolou os orbes reconhecendo a voz do meio-irmão mais velho.

# E você acaba de arruinar minha maior felicidade. - O outro riu, de canto.

# E acabo de concluir um desejo meu, quer algo mais engraçado que isso? Não a nada mais delicioso que estragar seu prazer, irmãozinho. - Inuyasha apertou ainda mais o cabelo de Naraku, com raiva. – Tudo me deixa contente, viu como eu consigo?- Inuyasha rosnou.

# Como sabia que ele estaria aqui?- perguntou ainda indignado por não ter sentido o cheiro do outro que entrou na casa.

# Kikyou...- Respondeu. Inuyasha arregalou os orbes.

# Vaca. – O murmúrio de Naraku foi ouvido por todos ali presentes. Kagome no momento não sabia raciocinar o que estava acontecendo. E pela primeira vez, ficou realmente contente por não estar com muita coisa pra encher sua cabeça. Ao menos, no momento.

Sesshoumaru foi em direção aos três e pegou Naraku pelo braço o algemando e o puxando consigo.

# Pensei que seria mais violento isso. - Disse com a face preocupada. – Droga!- Desfez a expressão irônica anterior e não se preocupou em responder as perguntas do meio-youkai no chão.

Inuyasha observou Sesshoumaru sair do apartamento e abraçou Kagome com força.

# Sinceramente não queria ter demorado tanto. - Disse baixo, enquanto a outra retribuía – estranhamente – o abraço.

# Vamos ver o que esta acontecendo?- Perguntou ela com o olhar um pouco mais sóbrio. Ele concordou, pegando ela no colo e correndo para baixo (já que o elevador havia quebrado pela milésima vez).

Sesshoumaru jogava o homem pra dentro do carro simplesmente não se importando com os xingos, gritos e com o "sangue" que escorria da testa do mesmo. Fechou a porta com rudez, observando o casal com ódio.

# Onde está a vagabunda? Ela entregou o jogo de Naraku e eu a trouxe comigo por que ela disse que queria ver a cena. A deixei algemada dentro do carro. Como pôde?- Os dois o encararam igualmente confusos.

# Então quer dizer que Kikyou te passou a perna?- Inuyasha segurou um sorriso enquanto Sesshoumaru se corroia de ódio.

# Como ela conseguiu?- Perguntava-se a si mesmo rangendo os dentes. – Sabia que não era confiável. - Apertou as próprias mãos com raiva. Kagome encarou um brinco de brilhantes no chão e foi em direção dele. Pegou-o na mão e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ela não se importava se Kikyou havia conseguido escapar... mas ela sabia exatamente com quem.

# O que foi, Kagome? – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

# Nada. - Foi apenas o que disse, quando Sesshoumaru já completamente estressado por, pela primeira vez ter sido enganado, entrar no carro e levar Naraku pra cadeia.

# Ela nos ajudou, por fim. - Disse Inuyasha, observando as costas de Kagome com tristeza.

# É... ela prestou pra algo.., afinal.- deu a volta com os passos ainda um pouco tortos passando a sentir a dor dos machucados com mais força agora.

# Quer ir ao hospital?-

# Eu não fui tão machucada assim... e eu sinceramente, não quero mais ficar perto de você, mas fico grata por ter me ajudado. – Lançou um olhar gélido em direção ao meio-youkai. – Até mais. – Inuyasha segurou o pulso de Kagome com leveza.

# Por que não pode me perdoar?- Perguntou com um pouco de raiva e frustração. Ela suspirou.

# Por que além de ter me apostado... você não demonstra amor, você é egocêntrico, estúpido e orgulhoso!- Ele a encarou atento. – Pensei que seria fácil conviver com uma pessoa que fosse igual a mim... mas eu não estou conseguindo. - Ela puxou seu pulso contra si, e passou a andar novamente. O hanyou deu um suspiro, antes de falar.

# Eu posso ser orgulhoso o suficiente para não dizer o quanto te amo. – Ela parou por um minuto, ouvindo o que ele tinha a lhe dizer. – Também posso ser egocêntrico para gritar á todos que prefiro a mim que a você!- Virou-se para encarar a face do mesmo. – Mas não posso ter tamanha estupidez de modo com que deixe você partir, por que esse meu orgulho e egocentrismo não deixam com que eu fique infeliz por conta de uma coisa que fiz por ser estúpido!- Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, realmente surpresa com o que ele havia lhe dito.

# E acha que isso é suficiente?- Ele voltou a se aproximar da mesma.

# Eu apenas quero que entenda que eu a amo...- Algumas lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Kagome. – Mesmo com essa aparência de rapariga de bordel. - Ela riu baixo, mas de forma sincera. Não agüentou e acabou com a distância entre os dois, fazendo com que os seus lábios se encontrarem. Um beijo suave..., que tornou-se intenso, de acordo com a saudade que ambos sentiam dentro de si. Ele a abraçou com força, e ela realmente não sentia dor alguma.

Dentre aproximadamente quatro horas se encontravam no local de onde vieram, enfim (com Kagome estranhamente sem ressaca, mas com muita dor no corpo).

**O vestido de Kagome já se encontrava um pouco acima do local onde deveria se encontrar e Inuyasha apertava suas coxas para cima, fazendo com que uma perna da mulher se enlaçasse contra o corpo masculino. Retirou a própria camisa com um certo desespero e ansiedade. Estava com saudades dela... do cheiro dela, de senti-la por completo. **

**Kagome foi jogada na cama e recebeu com amor o corpo que se colocava por cima dela. As duas coxas agora enlaçavam o corpo do hanyou, juntamente com o beijo longamente delicioso que os dois trocavam. As línguas se mostravam afoitas uma pela outra, totalmente famintas e o instinto animal de ambos havia voltado com força.**

**# Senti saudades de poder tocá-la por completo – Murmurou ele enquanto beijava lentamente a orelha de Kagome, que estremecia-se com o ato. Inuyasha passava as mãos pelas coxas de Kagome, quando não agüentou e colocou uma por dentro de sua calcinha. A masturbando sem muita pressa, mas também não muito devagar, dois dedos logo já se enfiavam dentro dela, a qual gemia de prazer e sentia seu corpo já relaxado e bem menos rígido mexer-se contra a mão dele.**

**# De toda forma, existe outra coisa que acho que é preferível me tocar. - Correspondeu ela o sussurro enquanto chupava o pescoço do hanyou, alternando entre mordidas, beijos e chupões. Os lábios sangrando já não estavam mais e tamanho tesão não a fazia se importar com eles. O membro rígido do hanyou passou a acariciar Kagome, mesmo ele estando de calça e ela com o pano fino da calcinha. **

**A mão que antes ali estava se encontrava atrás da nuca da mulher a forçando mais contra o pescoço de Inuyasha. A língua de Kagome percorria o ombro do homem agora, e ele, ficando de joelhos, passou a sentir beijos entre seu peitoral. Ele se deitou e Kagome subiu por cima dele.**

**# Me desculpa, mas realmente me atrapalha. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha confusa, mas a confusão logo sumiu da própria expressão quando as mãos do hanyou tiravam seu vestido, com pressa. O membro pulsava de tesão quando observou os seios de Kagome, já duros e encostando em seu peitoral, quando ela voltou a lamber o pescoço masculinho.**

**# Isso também atrapalha. - Respondeu Kagome quando sua língua já estava perigosamente perto da virilha de Inuyasha. As mãos femininas abriram o zíper da calça de Inuyasha devagar, ato que deixou Inuyasha ainda mais alucinado. Desceu a calça do hanyou com um sorriso sacana. **

**Já sem elas, Kagome passou a masturbar Inuyasha com movimentos leves ainda por cima da cueca. Ele gemia baixo no começo, mas não agüentou quando, juntamente com os movimentos de Kagome ficarem mais rápidos, sua língua era colocada lentamente por cima da "cabeça" do pênis de Inuyasha quando ela desceu sua cueca completamente. **

**Os lábios beijavam o membro inteiro, e a mão desocupada agora era colocada no escroto, o mexendo com leveza. Masturbava-o enquanto o chupava com extrema satisfação. Era delicioso poder colocá-lo dentre o possível em sua boca e saber que o hanyou gostava da carícia, quando suas mãos foram postas em seus cabelos forçando levemente a cabeça de Kagome e continuar, um pouco mais rápido, dessa vez.**

**Não demorou muito tempo para que ele a puxasse para cima sem muita rispidez devido aos seus ferimentos, beijando seus lábios e apertando a bunda da mulher que se movia contra ele. Inuyasha a empurrou contra a cama, se colocando novamente por cima. Sua boca desceu para o seio direito, o chupando com calma. Deu uma leve mordida na ponta do seio, enquanto a outra mão apalpava o outro. **

**Desceu para a barriga, a lambendo em todos os locais possíveis, para provocar o quanto mais Kagome ele conseguisse. Tamanha era a ansiedade, que Kagome já se sentia completamente molhada com a atenção que Inuyasha estava dando a ela. O olhar de desejo, os beijos desesperados. Era isso que ela gostava... ao menos quando o assunto era abertamente sobre sexo.**

**Inuyasha chegou á calcinha, a tirando com os dentes, e já não agüentando se torturar por querer torturá-la, sua cabeça já estava dentre as pernas femininas, sugando todo o sexo de Kagome, enfiando vez ou outra sua língua dentro de seu corpo.**

**A língua do hanyou agora mordia sua coxa e os seus dedos a invadiam furiosamente, mas gerando intenso prazer a morena que gemia baixo apertando as grades da cama. Ela apertou os cabelos do youkai mordendo os lábios (já machucados) com força, para que não gemesse ainda mais alto. Ele a encarava, enquanto a chupava, com um olhar possessivo e excitante. **

**Kagome riu quando ele não conseguiu mais agüentar e assim que se levantou de lá, também ergueu as pernas de Kagome, colocando-as em seu pescoço.**

**Iniciou a penetração a sentindo completamente molhada. Ela apertou os lençóis da cama enquanto ele se movia lentamente contra ela. Tirou as pernas do ombro do hanyou, passando-as ao redor de seu corpo e o abraçando, enquanto ele aumenta a velocidade. Mesmo durante a penetração, Inuyasha não deixou de continuar chupando os seios da moça, a deixando ainda mais insana. **

**Sem dizer exatamente nada, o hanyou apertou sua cintura com certa força, mas sem machucá-la, a fazendo ficar de quatro. Ela sorriu, quando o sentiu entrando completamente ereto dentro de si. A sensação que a posição lhe proporcionava era realmente gostosa, além dele deixar claro o quanto preferia aquela posição.**

**# É uma delícia te ver toda pra mim, K-chan...- Múmurou carinho.**

**As garras de Inuyasha arranharam levemente as costas de Kagome, que também movia-se contra ele e não se espantou quando uma das mãos de Inuyasha foram ao encontro de seus cabelos, a puxando um pouco pra cima e aumentando completamente a velocidade.**

**Ela arfava um pouco, mas gemia com qualquer movimento que ele fizesse. O meio-youkai a impulsionou pra frente e ela livrou suas mãos dele caindo completamente no colchão, de costas para o hanyou. **

**Ele a encarou e a penetrou enquanto ela estava deitada, ouvindo ela gemer deliciada embaixo de seu corpo. Ele apanhou seus dois seios os apertando levemente. Ela estava imóvel, e o prazer de Inuyasha se intensificou quando sentiu as paredes dela o engolirem por completo. Ele gemeu inúmeras vezes quando a sentiu se levantar, beijando levemente seus lábios entreabertos.**

**O empurrou para trás e sentou-se em cima de seu membro, enfiando-o devagar. Pulou, com as mãos em seu peitoral e com a ajuda das mãos firmes em sua cintura, a empurrando contra ele. Logo, as mãos de Inuyasha estavam nas costas de Kagome, a puxando para mais um abraço ainda unidos em penetração, tão funda.**

**# Te amo. - Murmurou na orelha de Kagome a chupando um pouco e movendo-se levemente contra ela. Kagome se arrepiou completamente.**

**# Eu também Inu... e muito!- Respondeu ela arranhando a barriga de Inuyasha, subindo as mãos, e parando no rosto masculino. Ele passou a mover-se mais rápido contra ela e sua mão estava posicionada na bunda de Kagome, a acariciando e ao mesmo tempo empurrando-a contra ele.**

**Os dois já soados gemiam com uma das mãos enlaçadas. Inuyasha a olhou com prazer.**

**# Eu vou gozar. - Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer quando ela sussurrou na base de seu ouvido.**

**# Eu também Inu.. eu também! – A voz rouca de Kagome foi o fim de tudo, quando entraram no ápice do prazer. Kagome deixou o corpo cair sobre Inuyasha, que lhe deu um abraço acolhedor.**

**Ela escorreu para o seu lado e sorriu, beijando o parceiro enquanto o abraçava.**

**# Não sei como não vomitei. – Ele riu, a abraçando ainda mais.**

**# Você cortou o clima, sabia disso? -**

**# Eu não, o álcool. – Se defendeu, aconchegando-se contra Inuyasha. Ele a olhou com ternura.**

# Eu prometo nunca mais errar com você..., mas não me abandone mais Kagome, por que eu realmente já não sei como ficar longe de você. - Ela abriu um sorriso maravilhado, passando a mão levemente contra a face do hanyou.

# Obrigada por não desistir. – Ele sorriu também. – Te amo..., e não é por culpa do álcool!- E entre sorrisos, os dois enfim se deixaram relaxar, logo dormindo abraçados.

_**oOo**_

# E então, para onde vamos?- Kikyou terminava uma cerveja enquanto apreciava o vento batendo em sua face, sentindo-se realizada dentro do carro. O homem ao seu lado, com óculos escuros, sorriu para a mulher.

# Para longe daqui... para _bem_ longe daqui!- Ela lhe abriu um sorriso demonstrando total felicidade. O homem colocou as mãos na coxa de Kikyou, as acariciando levemente.

# Muito obrigada Kouga, eu te devo minha vida por isso. – O youkai tirou os óculos e sua mão passou para a marcha novamente.

# Não me agradeça, seu amor já paga tudo o que você poderia me dar. - Ela colocou a mão em sua coxa, dessa vez.

# Te amo então, meu lobinho! – Ele sorriu sentindo-se imensamente feliz, pisando no acelerador.

O único brinco de brilhantes na orelha de Kikyou brilhou de acordo com que o sol bateu contra ele. – Enfim, livre!- Murmurou para si mesma... e para o vento.

_**oOo**_

# Minha cabeça dói!- Kagome murmurou quando sentiu a luz bater em seus olhos. Já era de costume, afinal. Deu um grito alto, assustando Inuyasha que acordou assustado.

# Está doida, mulher?- Ela a olhava com o coração acelerado.

# O que você esta fazendo aqui?- Ele perdeu a voz, quando a tristeza e o medo começaram a lhe invadir.

# Eu só..., eu só..- Ela riu se jogando na cama com Inuyasha. Ele a encarou irônico passando a fazer cócegas nela.

# Idiota!- Disse beijando a bochecha da amada, que ainda ria.

# Finalmente acabou ... finalmente!- Inuyasha a observou.

# Pra mim é o começo. Ou será que já cansou de mim na sua cama e nós fazendo "vuco-vuco e...- Ela deu um pequeno tapa em seu braço.

# Bobo! Você sabe do que falo!- Ele riu com ela.

# Sim, eu sei..-

# Ai.., tudo dói agora. Eu estou toda roxa, olha isso!- Indagou ela se observando. – Não lembrava de você ser tão selvagem. - A expressão debochada de Inuyasha fez Kagome abrir mais um pequeno sorriso. Os dois, em menos de dois dias já haviam se perdoado, e sentiam-se bem perto um do outro, sem medo de falar/fazer qualquer coisa. Eles eram realmente... felizes.

# Nada impedirá de nossas ironias se completarem sempre uma ao lado da outra? - Ela se abraçou a ele.

# As coisas mudaram rápido... o que aconteceu com seu orgulho?-

# Morreu, junto com o seu. - Ela o observou serenamente, tendo como retribuição o olhar apaixonado do hanyou, quando o casal já não se preocupou mais em nos contar sobre sua vida.

Ou deixar ao menos, que eu ainda a narrasse.

De toda forma, Inuyasha e Kagome finalmente conseguiram ficar juntos. Não que fosse o final, o começo ou qualquer meio que os tornariam um casal perfeito. Nunca foram, e nunca iriam ser.

Mas realmente se amavam, acima de um tudo.

Os jogos continuaram, suas raízes ficariam fixas ali. Miroku os ajudava, e eles passaram a jogar em uma constante parceria. Passaram a lucras mais, e perder menos no próprio vício, tanto nas jogadas quanto em bebidas e tampouco em cigarros.

O futuro, não sei certamente dizer. Apenas o que posso confirmar é que as ironias ainda faziam vitimas, e conseguiam felicitar o casal que se divertia com os jogos de sarcasmo entre si, sem (muita)maldade, agora.

Nunca perderam a graça, nunca se permitiram cansar. Enfim, um começo sem final certo... mas também, longe de ser triste.

Finalizo aqui a história que não deve ter contentado muito, mas de toda forma, transformou a vida de duas pessoas no sonho que elas sempre tiveram.

Ou não.

# E então cachorrinho, o que temos para hoje a noite? – Os olhos âmbar brincaram com os azuis dela.

# O que você quiser, Higurashi. – O sorriso se formou em sua face completamente largo. O batom vermelho combinava com a luxúria de seus gestos e ela se juntou a ele.

Enfim...,

A última página, para a conseguinte eterna felicidade.

_**oOo**_

**Sim, sim, sim, esse foi o final.**

**(Completamente escondida atrás de várias armaduras, rochas e qualquer matéria que a protegesse de morrer muito rápido)**

**O.O**

**MENINAS!**

**Gomen ..!**

**Demorei um século , e ficou um LIXO, mas por favor, não me detestem, nem me matem!**

**( ouvindo tiros )**

**Okay..., não me matem, mas podem me odiar a vontade O.O**

**AHuahAUahuAHa**

**Sério, espero que tenham gostado da fic, e ao menos tenham se contentado por ela chegar ao fim XD!**

**Agradeço a todos que acompanhar até agora, e ainda mais aqueles que conseguiram ler esse ultimo capitulo sem ter muita raiva de mim XP!**

**AMO MUITO TODAS VOCÊS!**

**E que tenham aproveitado muito ao longo da história! E que não tenham pego muito rancor pelos erros ortográficos que devem ser MUITOS, pois eu acabei preferindo postar de uma vez que dizer que vou revisar e enrolar ainda mais. .!**

**Bom, é só isso mesmo! Muitos agradecimentos, afinal, quem me incentiva, são vocês... devo isso a todas que acompanharam, enfim :D!**

**Beijos a todas! **

**Até mais!**

**OS- Eu voltarei MUAMUAMUA**

**Algum dia, espero xD!**


End file.
